Captured Me
by dream0writer7
Summary: NO LONGER IN HIATUS! 2/26/13 - What if the world had been different? What if Goku never came to Earth? But somehow, along the way, Gohan had still found Videl, somehow he had still captured her. And she had captivated him in return. R&R please!
1. Captured

A/N: So, I'm back to Gohan/Videl fics...finally! I miss them. And I liked writing this chapter. So, hopefully you guy's will like it too. R&R Please!

* * *

Summary: Alternate-Universe fic. Set in the time of Majin Buu in the Dragonball Z series. A 'what-if' story. What if the Sayians hadn't been dominated by Freiza? A different kind of story where all of our favorite characters are made into a new world. Humans are sought and seized throughout the universe, Sayians dominate and conquer. And have now set their sights on the 3rd planet of galaxy MX-74.…Earth.

Pairing(s): Gohan/Videl. Possibly alittle Goku/Chi-Chi and Vegeta/Bulma. We'll have to see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or GT. It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Captured Me- Chapter One **

They jumped quickly over the fence, landing unified on the ground and running full sprint on the emptied parking lot. The doors slid open easily and the group divided silently across the abandoned store. One of it's leader immediately went to the register, tearing open the door; shoving money into her book bag. It didn't take long, she jumped over the counter and headed for the pharmacy section of the small grocery store.

Another member was already there, taking anything he could find. Stowing everything from the shelves into his bag, they locked eyes momentarily; before continuing on. She grabbed anything, barely reading the labels. Cough Syrup, Allergy medication, Ibuprofen, Band-Aids,…she lost count, and after a few seconds, she didn't really care. She had taken everything and zipped the largest portion of her bag closed and unzipped the front. What else could she shove in? How much time did they have left? Someone clapped their hands, and that was the signal, she joined the others; following them out back into the parking lot. The sky was dark with pollution

* * *

He lifted his dark gaze towards the sky, examining the ships that were just coming in. He sighed with obvious boredom. Raids took too long nowadays… why couldn't they just grab the humans and go? If he'd been with the squad that had went, they would've been back hours ago.

"Gohan! Report back!" his partner commanded in his scouter, situated on his head.

He frowned at the tone his friend used and ducked back into the ship, ignoring the alarmed stares of the guards. The corridors were too tight, for this many people. It was ridiculous how many had to go on one single raid. A human raid, nonetheless…it should've taken thirty men tops. A group of fifty to sixty, was just crowding what little room they did have. Gohan turned a few more corners, putting his hand on the hand coder outside the lab. The door opened automatically at his touch and he stepped in.

"You called?" he said sarcastically, easing into a chair beside his friend, glancing at the computer screen.

Xaren smiled, and his fingers tapped a pattern into the computer. "We've got a message from Home."

The screen went blank for a moment, and then a video filtered statically on the screen.: "Orders are official. All recruits are to obtain at maximum of three humans. No more, due to limited spacing and supplies. … Shipment is obtainable at 3F-7w. Repeat, our shipment order is at 3F-7w. Orders are official. Await your reply." The screen returned blank, buzzing quietly.

Xaren turned in his seat, rubbing his small beard thoughtfully. "So we _will _have to bag some humans, afterall."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't take long, I should be back before sunset."

Xaren grinned. "Wanna put a bet on that? Humans are hard to find lately and the rumor is they're almost extinct."

Gohan sighed and stretched out of his chair, popping his neck from side to side. "Humans are predictable, petty creatures. No matter what they do to each other…somehow they manage to stay together. You won't find one human alone… if there's one- there's bound to be more nearby."

"Before sunset," he added, walking back out the way he came.

Xaren grinned and called back, "I'll hold you to that!"

* * *

They pulled the van to a quick stop, half of the men were already out with their loads. She fumbled with her bag, balancing it carefully on her shoulder before following them. The van drove away, Zebe parked it in an abandoned garage a few houses from the site. She could see him running down the street, carrying his own pack.

"Aint' got all day, Videl. Hurry up!" Gret said grumpily holding up the lid to the pipes. He grunted with the weight and uncomfortable position, she dropped her bag below, where someone caught it, and then rushed down the ladder. Zebe already throwing his bag down, his body covered the hole; the light disappeared and Zebe joined them in the pipes. They ran the rest of the way, feet splashing noisily in the lowly-risen water. Most of the group was probably already home by now. A sharp turn to the right, and another, then a straight shot to the the gate. Bates had already opened it, no doubt counting the members as they went by. When Gret finally entered, Bates closed the gate and joined them.

"Good haul everyone!" Toran added, noticing all the large bags full of supplies.

Everyone dropped their bags into a pile, passing Toran to go into the main hall with the rest of the refugees. Videl dropped her bag, and ducked her head by Toran...but not quick enough. He grabbed her arm roughly, and turned her to face him. "Next time I see you out in a raid again, Videl. So help me, I'll shoot you myself," he whispered fiercely. She defiantely glanced up at him, twisting her arm from his.

"I'm not coward," she hissed, pulling her sleeve back to its original position.

He snorted and she had the strange impulse to hit his big, fat red-head.

"Oh, well..you've proven your point. Now, you stay with the women like a good girl, or I'll chain you to a wall next time." he chided sarcastically. She was already walking away.

"I'll just have Bates unlock the chains!" she said as she dashed into the room, ignoring his loud retort. Everyone seemed to look up at her, and then away at the same time. Videl rolled her eyes, and searched for her best-friend among the masses. She didn't need to search for her answer came barreling into her, with a force that knocked her sideways.

"Are you insane? Do you have a deathwish? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sarlen cried, hugging Videl painfully tight.

"No, maybe, and nothing." Videl said; slightly miffed.

Sarlen only stared dumbfounded for a moment before collecting herself. "You're crazy...how'd you even sneak out? Toran has this placed locked down."

Videl smiled, and looked around; distracted. "You just have to know how to pick a lock."

Sarlen rolled her eyes, and held Videl's arm more gently. "Videl...please, don't go looking for trouble. The men can handle the raids, we do the supplies. That's how it's been, and that's how it should be."

Videl snorted. "I'm not afraid of some stupid psychotic monkeys."

"Well you should be," a man answered, pulling an arm around her. She leaned into him, as Sarlen released her. Jarex pulled both arms around her, locking them together. "Half our population is gone now...maybe more. Who knows what kind of monsters could do something like that." he muttered angrily.

Videl sighed and looked away. "Monsters, I think that pretty much explains them."

Jarex moved his head, grazing her neck with his lips. "Toran's going to be extra careful now. He thinks they're getting closer. He's going to call a meeting to discuss evacuation."

Videl pulled away from him. "Evacuation? When?"

Jarex didn't like being away from her, he pulled her back. "I said he's thinking about it. You have to admit, it's an option, that we'll need to take eventually. The question is: sooner or later? My brother knows what he's doing." he murmured into her hair.

Videl ignored him and pulled away. "I don't think he does. This isn't exactly a small group, and those monkey's have those things that can find us. It's just asking to die. We'd be too obvious."

"Asking to die? Isn't that what you were doing today? How did you get out?" Jarex asked, turning the questions back.

Videl scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not prisoner. I'm not staying in here all day long, when I can do something useful. So yes: I put my life to a good cause. No harm done."

Jarex frowned. "There could've been harm, if we had gotten caught."

Videl ignored him. "Well, then it would've come to me anyways."

* * *

He sighed wearily, glancing at his scouter from the corner of his left eye. It beeped and followed a trace of human energy. Low. Even for a human. It was probably an elder. No good to keep as a prisoner. He'd need something younger, stronger. Gohan walked slowly along the deserted street, passing seemingly normal homes without a glance. He focused on the beeping that the scouter was closing in on. Gohan stopped, pausing. A faint scent... what was that? He turned around, no one else in sight. And he would've seen them. Heard them. But to smell something first? Then that meant, whatever was here, had disappeared not too long ago. The annoying beeping continued until he finally turned the scouter off.

Finally. He could rely on all his senses, heightened as they were. The scent was of human...human sweat? And another scent he couldn't recgonize, something the humans had to have carried; left a trail. But to where? The scent...as far as he could tell, ended here. Where was here,exactly? The middle of an abandoned suburb. They could've taken a copter, but wouldn't have gotten far. His men were monitoring the skies for unidentified aircraft. No...not the skies. The ground. Gohan glanced downwards, at the lid beneath him. He kneeled and examined it closely. The holes in the lid, confirmed his theory. Definitely human. And most definitely underground. He smiled as he picked up the lid and headed down the ladder; silently. Crafty little humans.

* * *

"Videl could you please stop elbowing me in the face?" Jarex complained loudly, after half an hour of loud, annoyed breathing. She shifted next to him on the mattress.

"Get on your side, it's hot. And now I'm all sweaty!" she complained, choosing to whisper.

"Fine." he muttered, pulling away.

She felt slightly guilty, but turned onto her side away from him. "Good," she added.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here, take it outside!" Toran finally called, from the other side of the room, pulling his blanket over his head. Many murmured people agreed, their faces hidden by darkness.

Videl sighed loudly and pursed her lips. Finally deciding she got up, noisily and stomped out of the sleeping quarter. Bates smiled at her from the gate. He opened it for her. "Need a walk?" he said, unnecessarily asking.

She nodded, and fumed silently.

"Be back soon," he called after her. She waved at him without turning around.

Videl kicked a rock that was in her path, as she rounded the corner; knowing without needing light that she was close to one of the dead ends. Where she could think alone. Something that everyone else seemed to take for granted. Privacy. How long had it been, since she could sleep in a room by herself, not to be awoken by the loud snores, or coughing? Or the unbearable heat that was a result of having too many people in one room, with limited ventilation? It really was impossible to live with them. Always having to please someone. Working for every scrap of food, or supplies that they could barely manage. She could remember when she was younger, when there was not such thing as Sayians. Where humans didn't die or disappear the way they do now. Where her nightmares involved monsters with horns, and fire breath...not the monsters that looked like everyone else; but smiled twistedly. Real nightmares, here. And they would always be hiding from them.

Videl found the dead end and sat on her favorite cement block, not minding that it was wet and cold. She was finally here in her little sanctuary, away from everyone else. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall for support. So quiet... she could practically feel the slumber, closing around her. Like arms... her eyes flew open and she opened her mouth for a scream. His hand already covered it. She squirmed, bit and kicked uselessly. She was nothing more than a blade of grass to the wind. He sweeped her up easily. "You are unusually unobservant for a human, do you know that?" his tone made it sound like teasing. Teasing her...so he could kill her just as mockingly. She made a conscious effort to aim all her power into her right leg, to get it free and kick him.

"Ah..ah.ah.." he tsked, at her. She jerked her head away from him, disgusted.

"What shall I do? One human here?...many more in there." he chided, in a light voice.

Her body froze. He must've felt it too, for his hold relaxed to where it wasn't painful anymore. "I'm sure the old wheezy, guard is tired after his long day...perhaps I can help with that?" he continued, finding his bait.

Bates...Videl blocked out the image of the man's unseen face and hands, wrapping around Bates' weak neck. No. She wouldn't let him have Bates. Or anyone. She dropped her arm, from it's tight; clawed grasp around his. She could see the blood there. And she had to really concentrate on making her body relax. It was hard given the circumstances, but she did it. And he noticed.

"I don't like killing humans, but if you make one sound. I swear... you'll hear every scream." his voice added, piling on another threat.

She sniffled, feeling strangely helpless. She nodded, wishing for some shred of hope, that he would trip in the long hallway on a rock. That the sound would alert Bates...anyone, to the situation. But no..they wouldn't be able to stop him anyways. And the man was far to graceful, she added smugly. He was walking with her tightly in his arms, and she felt like she were gliding. The water barely rippled beneath his feet, the sound of it only a tiny trinkling, compared to her clumsy footsteps earlier.

He had managed to find the exit, faster than she would've thought possible. How did he do that? Even she had gotten lost in the tunnels before. But he found it with ease. He stopped at the ladder and glanced upwards to the dark sky.

"You're going up first. And I wouldn't try to run. You'd only waste your energy and my time. And I'm short enough on that." he grumbled, letting Videl grab the steps of the ladder to pull herself up. He didn't wait very long to follow her. She would've said something about 'personal space' but she didn't think that that would apply to him. Oh well...she wasn't used to the concept anyways.

The fresh air, hit her hard. And for a moment she really felt like running, just running for the sake of it. Not to get away from the monster, who was taking her captive. She missed it. Just getting away.

"Hey!" he said sharply, as she walked aimlessly. She realized her mistake and turned towards him, preparing for the worst.

He sighed in frustration. "I'm not in the mood to chase after you, so I suggest you come here."

He was testing her, her reaction. And whether she would fight back with him. Well she'd show him. Two can play a game of deception, and she was pretty good at it.

"Fine." she added curtly, walking towards him and tapping her foot impatiently, as if she were in the hurry now.

He raised his dark eyebrows, but didn't say anything. He picked her up again, suspicion etched on his handsome face. She had to look now. All of the monsters she had met, were big, cruel, ugly brutes. This one seemed completely different. Though, that could be a part of his ploy. His twisted idea to capture humans, and trade them as slaves. She had heard the rumors. And he was. He was going to be just like the others of his kind.

* * *

He counted the minutes in his head, ticking away as he carried her away from humanity. Into her new life as a slave. That was how it was going to be. For all humans, not just her. Xaren was going to win the bet. Gohan frowned. He hadn't made it back before sunset, and not to mention, he had only managed to obtain one human. A pitiful, weak, female nonetheless. What was Xaren going to say now? He'd be the laughing stock of the ship. Xaren was right. Humans were nearly extinct. But he was right, as well. Humans were predictable. They had stayed in a group like he predicted. Now all, he needed to do was give the location out, and surrender the remaining humans to the proper authorities, for the next mission. There sure wasn't room on the ship for all of them. They'd have to come back for them.

He was aware of the girl, for the first time in a while. He noticed she was pinching him. Was she trying to cause him harm? Or get his attention? He focused in on her now, wondering hYer intent.

"Hey! I said: Where the hell are you taking me?" she growled, pulling at his skin with her fingers. The pinching did nothing, his skin was certainly stronger than that.

"I suggest you refrain from speaking. You'll find that a talkative human is not so welcome here." he said calmly, ignoring her anger.

"Here? Where? Here! What the hell are you talking about?" she was angry, and flustered by his ability to be calm. It almost made him want to laugh. What a curious reaction to the female. He couldn't afford to think like that. They approached the ship's landing site, and he felt her literally cringe away from it.

"Where have you been?!" Xaren yelled across the yard, the buzzing of the ship blocking out most of his voice. Gohan ignored the rhetorical question.

"We've got orders, our shipment's arrived early! We have to pick it up before the goods expire!" Xaren said, now walking beside Gohan to the ship.

"Why are you carrying one female? Where's the others?" Xaren yelled, looking over his shoulder for more humans to magically appear.

The girl looked cautiously up at him, and he knew. She was worried for her human companions.

"This was all I managed to get," Gohan replied tightly.

"What?"Xaren yelped, but was silenced by a look from his best friend. "Well, put her in the hold, we don't have any more time!" he added.

Gohan nodded. That was something he could efficiently, at least.

* * *

Videl felt strangely cold, after he dropped her in the cell. Bars separating her from other human prisoners. Some...were not in such good shape as she. The man beside her was bleeding profusely from somewhere, and he was trying futilely to heal himself. There was a young woman on her other side, that looked to be about the same age. She had a dark bluish bruise across the right side of her cheek, while her arms were nearly the same color. Videl didn't want to ask how she got them, or why she herself had been spared such treatment, when it was clear other Sayians didn't abide by such courtesies as carrying their prisoners to the hold. Videl watched large men come in, kicking human men into the back, and hurling them into a cell. Or women's hair would be pulled back, until they too, were thrown into a cage. Like animals. Is that the way they were treating humans?

She felt and heard the humming around her. Which meant one thing... the ship was moving. They were leaving Earth. She, was leaving Earth. And every human she knew, behind.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Eh? My new Gohan/Videl fic? I had a strange inspiration for it...don't ask me how, cause I seriously don't know. Anyways! Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toryiama, I believe.

A/N: Thanks for the review, Azi1987 and FF.inc . You guy's are awesome! Enjoy!

R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter Two- **

So...space was cold. She had figured that much. Videl shuddered, rubbing her arms for friction...some sort of heat. Why was it so cold? She should've asked her captor for a blanket before he had dropped her in the cell. At least he could've given her that. He seemed to have been the only Sayian able to tolerate a human within his presence. That was something, at least. She should have taken advantage of that. Blast! Videl's teeth chattered involuntarily, as she looked about.

Her male neighbor was curled into a tiny ball, shivering as she. He hadn't spoken to her since she arrived. The girl on her other side had been removed. Videl didn't really want to know why, since she knew that the ship hadn't docked anywhere. Which meant that the girl was being taken somewhere else inside the ship, for another purpose. Videl shook again. She crawled to the wall furthest from the cell's bars, and leaned against the wall. She had lost count awhile back of how long they had been traveling. It had been at least eight days. She was positive on that.

The door to the hold slid open, and a tall Sayian walked in. "Hold!" he commanded.

To who, she wasn't sure...since everyone was already still. She could only assume was speaking to the lonely guard, who had been pushing buttons on that beeping locator device. The guard got up quickly at the other Sayian's arrival. He saluted, with his head ducked and arms across his chest.

"Sir!" he added with his gesture.

The Sayian superior nodded, and motioned to the quiet cell's. "Any trouble?" He grinned while he asked.

The inferior guard shook his head, while keeping his head bowed. "None, sir."

The superior nodded, not surprised. "We're due for a shift...some luggage was..._lost._ We're putting them all in one hold, now that we've got room."

His calm tone made Videl shudder more than the cold did. And his easy way of using the terms, 'luggage' and 'lost' to represent humans...and their deaths. It was despicable. Disgusting. And she cringed away from his unwanted gaze, as he looked about the room.

"Yes, sir." the guard said automatically. The guard switched on the lights quickly, awakening a few of the prisoners.

"All right, you filthy lot! Get up, you hear? UP! You're all moving! Get up!" he pounded his fist into each cell's bars, the sound echoing loudly in the small room. Videl covered her ears and got up quickly, like everyone did. Even the quiet, male beside her; jumped at the racket. She heard a clicking noise, and her cell opened. Videl stared, dumbfounded. Freedom wasn't going to be that easy. And she wasn't the only one who thought that. The humans were smart enough to stay in their cages.

"Line up! Back to back!" the guard commanded, sounding more official than ever in front of his superior.

Videl followed behind her male neighbor, standing close enough behind him that she could count the hairs on his dirty neck. Someone else was pushed against her as well. Once again with her 'personal space'... she was never going to get that back. The guard walked back and forth, watching everyone. The hold's door opened, as the Sayian superior walked out, motioning for us to follow. The line slowly moved.

"Charun! Take em' to 3!" the superior Sayian yelled to another down the dark hall. Videl shuffled closely behind her neighbor and avoided eye contact with the guard, and nearly tripped on the man in front of her,when he grabbed her.

"Except you," the superior whispered. Videl, shocked, tried to pull away. That was a mistake.

She felt tears come to her eyes, at the fresh sting on her face. She was sure that there was blood in her mouth. Humans walked past her, some looking at her out of the corners of their eyes...others, not even glancing. The guard walked briskly by, whistling to himself. Whistling.

Videl struggled to find her arms, to hold her burning face. The Sayian grabbed them tightly. "Now, now...none of that." he breathed in her ear. She pushed against him frantically now, squirming from his tight grasp.

"Let me go!" she said quietly. Videl felt his fingers dig into her skin, as he pulled her closer. His breathing was getting quicker, as was hers. For a different reason. She was panicking. Her hands did nothing to stop him, it was as if she didn't even have any.

"Let me go!" this time louder, maybe too loud...

"What's going on down there?" someone called from the length of the hallway.

The Sayian ignored the voice, and continued his assault.

"Borate! What the hell do you think you're doing?" a younger man approached angrily, for some reason. The Sayian called Borate stopped, but didn't loosen his hold.

"Mind your business, Xaren." he muttered childishly.

Xaren grabbed Videl roughly from Borate's arms. "Women are not to be handled, until shipped. You know the rules. And it just so happens, that this one's been sold already!" he added, as Videl's mind raced.

Sold? Her? ...Her mind instantly thought of reasons as to why, she was being sold. And it came to her just as quickly. She felt her eyes burning from her distress...it was too much. She'd rather die.

"Sold? To who? We haven't even reached our quadrant yet!" Borate said, sounding angry of all things.

Xaren grinned. "His Majesty, Vegeta, reserves the right to have as many slaves as he requires." he answered politely.

* * *

Gohan walked back to the ship with his load of supplies in tow. They had docked about two hours ago, and had finally managed to get the rest of the shipment loaded. This was the last of it. They'd be home within the night, at last. He ducked into the cargo hold, setting down the boxes. He moved out of a fellow Sayian's way, before stepping back into the hallway; heading for his room. Instinctively reaching his hand out for the coder, his door opened quickly at his touch.

He sighed wearily, "What's this, Xaren?"

His best-friend greeted him with a smile... and the human he had managed to take from the sewers. "Borate's getting alittle cabin-fever. Thought it best to keep her away from him."

This surprised Gohan, Xaren wasn't one to take to human females...but maybe he had thought she was attractive.

"Well, good. But get her out of here! I don't want none of your business going on in my room." he said, motioning to the girl and the door.

Xaren smiled and rolled his eyes, sitting comfortably on Gohan's bed while the human girl stared in wonder at Gohan, from the middle of the room.

"Not for me. She's a reserve. There's no room for her in the hold, that's no proper place for His Majesty's property. Maybe you can help me!" he said cheerfully, ignoring his friend's impatient glances.

"Help you?" Gohan echoed.

"Yes!" Xaren chirped, " I've been trying to feed her. As you can see, she's lost a substantial amount of weight. Lord Vegeta would not take kindly to that. And her face..." he trailed off, as Videl instinctively backed away, holding her bruised cheek.

Gohan sighed in defeat. Whose defeat? What had happened to that human girl? Her eyes were just as fierce as any Sayian's when had captured her. She had even shown defiance...impudence... and now this- broken girl before him.

"She's not going to let me," he whispered, watching her watch him. Her cerulean eyes widened, at that.

"Hmm, why not?" Xaren asked, biting his fingernails; seeming uninterested.

Gohan snorted, "Because I caught her." The answer was so obvious. Sometimes Xaren seemed to talk and ask questions for the sake of conversation. It was extremely annoying.

"Well, it's either you or Borate's hand. Shall I call him back for you?" Xaren now directed his attention the human, who shrunk for his gaze. He had that effect on people, Gohan had to admit. Xaren was...a difficult person to describe. He was friendly and kind to those who were his friends. But Gohan admired him and feared him for what he could be to his enemies. A demon who smiled. And now he was turning that charm onto the human girl.

"I-I don't..." the girl shuddered as she spoke. Her whole body shook. Gohan frowned at this. What did they do? Freeze her to death on purpose in the hold, so she wouldn't move? So any of the humans wouldn't move? They'd be too weak from their own bodies' constant movement from the cold. Shivering would exhaust them.

"You don't what?" Xaren added in a false, kind note. Gohan knew, that Xaren despised humans. That was a fact.

Gohan with a strange impulsiveness, "Out. Now, Xaren."

Xaren looked at him in surprise, but got up from the bed. "Change of mind?" he chided.

Gohan swallowed roughly. "Out." The door slid closed behind Xaren.

* * *

Videl watched in mute shock as her captor walked impatiently back and forth across the small room. Her eyes followed his movements. What had just happened? She had been moved to this room for safe-keeping, apparently. But this room was actually..._his_ room. And now he was agreeing to...what? Watch her until...until she was transferred to someone else. Until she was _sold._ To..Vegeta? Their king? Wasn't that alittle...backwards? Why would the king of Sayians want a human? It didn't make any sense. Sayians hated humans.

"We'll be docking in a couple hours.. you won't have to stay here long," he said from the other side of the tiny room.

Videl snapped her focus back to him. She felt strangely self-conscious under his gaze. His eyes, though dark, somehow managed to paralyze her. Immobilizing her whole body... prey to him. Was it wrong to be curiously attracted to a monster? A beautiful monster such as he?

"Stay here, I'm going to get something to clean that face up." he commanded, pointing to the chair beside his bed. She sat obediently, barely realizing what she was doing. Her whole body was on edge with him out of sight. When he came back in the room, holding a black cloth and a bowl of water, he must've noticed her relax. Videl noticed that he walked slowly, possibly for her comfort, to kneel in front of her. He reached out his hand and she automatically turned her face away from him before she knew what she was doing. Surprising her, the Sayian took a gentle finger under her chin, forcing Videl to look at him. His eyes were focused on the blue mark on the right side of her cheek. Her eyes were watching his, finding him to be fascinating. And that terrified her. He was a Sayian.

The wet cloth touched the bruise lightly, and she froze. It stung terribly. She resisted the urge to squirm, that would likely only anger the Sayian. The silence of him gentle cleaning her face, while she watched him was awkward. Videl had to admit, the coolness of the cloth and warmth of his hand was quite soothing to her aching cheek. It wasn't long after that before he finally dropped his hand. In one quick movement he was already leaving the room. She hadn't even seen him get up. Or come back in, but there he was again.

He must've seen her expression, and Videl thought that he was trying not to smile. Which was...unusual. For a Sayian, wasn't it?

"Sorry," he added sheepishly, avoiding eye-contact.

She tilted her head in curiosity. What was with this Sayian? Apologizing for surprising her? Why? No one else had bothered.

"You should rest, we're getting closer to Home, I can feel it. And it's not likely that you'll be getting any sleep soon." he said, directing her to the bed.

Videl nodded, not really caring much about sleep. She wouldn't be able to anyways. Especially with him there, watching her. He pulled back the strange fabric that he slept under. She awkwardly crawled in, immediately turning away from his gaze and feigning tiredness. She must've been sleepier than she thought, because when she woke, they had arrived.

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 3_**

* * *

A/N: So, how was that for a second chapter? I wanted to write more, but I needed to cut it there. Don't worry, I'll definitely be putting in some more Gohan/Videl than that... I just gotta get the ball rolling. And it's starting, slowly. Well, if you liked it... you should totally review! Cause I need the self-esteem boost! Please Please!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks to Chimney Leaf for the review! And to D3m for Fav.ing the story! Finally to G.Login for the review! It means a lot guy's!

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

"Come on, I want to get out of this stink-hole!" Xaren complained, as Gohan shook the human girl awake. She sat up quickly, disoriented and startled. Gohan frowned at Xaren for being loud.

"Time to leave," he whispered, as she seemed to remember where she was. More pointedy, why she was there. Xaren was already at the door holding it open, Gohan rushed the girl to his side; practically pushing her out of his room.

He kept a firm lock on her shoulders as he guided her forward with Xaren by his side. A few guards stared at them, before remembering their place; and bowing, respectively. The human girl was watching them, he noticed. Surprised, maybe? What, did she think he was some lowly- 3rd class? Gohan smiled, nah..he'd broken through that barrier awhile back. Now he was a first-class, mission tech... practically an official. Or close enough, anyways.

He could definitely order about a few people at home, and they wouldn't even think less of him. Of course...assuming his mother didn't hear about. Gohan shuddered at the thought.

Gohan passed other slaves, lined up back-to-back without a second glance. The girl before him, though, had a different outlook. She turned her head several times, to stare meaningfully at them. What did her eyes see? He wondered... He tried not to let the desperate look on her face bother him, with no luck. It was maddening... what was with this woman? She was a human, a filthy, lowly-raced, weak, human girl. Gohan focused now. The only thing he had to worry about was getting the girl safely off the ship, and into Lord Vegeta's...employment.

"Ah...not him again," Xaren whined quietly... Gohan looked to see who he was directing the comment to.

Borate was standing at the exit's gate, checking off numbers of the humans. Gohan felt the girl, slow down, making him run into her. He forced her forward, holding onto her tightly.

Borate looked up from his list, holding out his arm..refusing them passage off the ship. "What's her number?" he asked with a grin.

Gohan snorted, "If she's Lord Vegeta's, she doesn't need one."

Borate rolled his eyes, his arm; unmoving. "All slaves have a number. I have to record...I mean, I'd have to make sure that she didn't commit crimes while aboard the ship. Refusing orders from a superior being, for instance..." he tilted his head and watched Videl.

"You don't count as a superior being, Borate." Xaren added. Gohan tried not to smile, attempting to control the situation.

"I'll make sure to tell Lord Vegeta that you assaulted his property, afterall; it'll be in your records..." Gohan added suggestively, trailing off. He watched,with satisfaction, Borate's eyes widen.

"Fine." Borate said stiffly.

"Good." Gohan finished.

"But I will obtain her. I'm in good standing with King Vegeta...it's only a matter of time, that he'll give her to me." Borate said proudly, putting down his arm.

"Doesn't concern me." Gohan muttered pushing the human girl forward, and out of the ship.

Videl tried not to stare at all the Sayians in the corridor. They didn't look at her with revulsion, like the guards did. It seemed that the two men she was with. Xaren...and her captor...what was his name? She'd never heard anyone use it. For some reason, it was strangely important to her. The only one to show her any kindness was the one that happened to bring her here in the first place. Though...he could've brought any one of her friends... No. She was glad he had picked her. Her friends wouldn't have to suffer.

They had brought her to some sort of checkpoint, Xaren was filing something out...about her... while her captor was signing something. What did his signature say? She couldn't understand it.

"Good to have you back, sir!" the guard said, as Xaren and her captor handed him the papers. The guard bowed, and they moved on through another sliding door. Another long hallway, with doors on both sides. It reminded her of the apartments that used to be down the street from where she used to live as a kid. Perhaps these were the living quarters? She tried not to look at everything, tried not to be curious about this strange world. And found it very difficult. Videl stumbled quite a bit, being the clumsy human that she was. Xaren stifled laughs whie her captor reprimanded him, and helped her right herself. Her cheeks burned. Now, the Sayians were making fun of her, while she made a fool of herself... Great.

"Here we are," the captor muttered, as they came to a large door in the middle of the hallway. He pushed a button on the keypad to the right of the door.

"Reply." A voice stated.

Her captor leaned into the keypad's small speaker, "1st class-Son. With the property of Lord Vegeta, shipped from MX-74."

A moment's pause.

"Proceed." the voice replied.

The door made a clicking sound, then openend. Her captor urged her into the large circular room, with doors all around.

"This is the main hall for Lord Vegeta," her captor whispered, answering her unasked question. Xaren watched them curiously from the corner of his eyes.

A door opened from the front of the room, and she found herself being lowered to the ground rather quickly. She looked and saw that her captor, Xaren, and everyone else in the hall was kneeling; heads lowered, in respect for the King that had just walked in. Videl peeked up at him, as he appraoched another man. The King looked like such an ordinary man...how did he manage such a massive invasion of Earth? The King glanced, at them and Videl broke eye-contact. She heard his approach.

"Rise, Son...Tule," he commanded. She felt her captor release her shoulder, but as he stood; he pushed lightly on it, commanding her to stay down. She did, somehow not wanting to embarrass him by being disobdient. Weird.

"You came back with only one?" King Vegeta whispered softly, though aggressively.

Xaren bowed his head, while the captor nodded. "I underestimated the humans ability to flee. Due to their solar star's flares... we lost contact for a while, the ship didn't receive the message to obtain three humans until a few hours before our departure." he said quietly.

"So this is it, then?" the King questioned, looking down on Videl. She could practically feel the King's eyes burning into her. "Let her rise," he added.

Videl suddenly felt herself being pulled up by her captor, and stared straight into King Vegeta's dark eyes. He frowned, and she looked away quickly.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

Her captor sighed, "She was not protected in the hold..."

The King turned sharply to him. "That's not what I asked, Son."

Son looked down for a moment while Xaren easily said, "Borate."

Her captor seemed disappointed while the King seethed. "Borate?" he questioned loudly.

The two men nodded, simultaneously as a woman approached the small group. "What's he done now?"

Xaren and her captor immediately drug her back down to the ground, to kneel with them. The woman shook her head, and waved her hand; allowing them to rise.

"M'Lady..." Xaren murmured, as Son nodded.

"He's roughend up a perfectly good slave,that's what." King Vegeta protested, commanding their attention again. The woman glanced at Videl, who averted her eyes again.

"Another human, Vegeta?" she asked, sounding disappointed for some reason.

The King grunted, while she said "Well...look at the poor thing. Gohan couldn't you have taken alittle more care of her?" she reprimanded, chastising her captor.

Videl watched him, mouth open. So that was his _name_? Gohan. Gohan... what a weird name.

Xaren snorted, "Nah...he wouldn't even let me go near her. Hell, I found her all cuddled up in his bed when we landed."

Did she just see her captor...Gohan...blush? Videl watched the woman's eyes widen.

"She slept in your bed?" she asked, clearly doubtful.

Gohan put a hand behind his neck and itched at nothing, "Well..it's not like there was anywhere else appropriate. Xaren said she was a class one."

"Whoops." Xaren slipped.

"I didn't order for a class one." The King muttered, looking at the woman, nervously.

"I sort of told a little white lie..." Xaren added, suddenly interested in his fingernails.

"A _'little white lie'_?" Gohan repeated.

Xaren smiled suddenly and Gohan covered his face with his free hand. "Well...I mean, he shouldn't have been handling the slave personally, anyways..unless he's going to buy her. That's how it is for everyone."

The woman smiled kindly, "Soft spot for humans, Xaren?"

Xaren glanced at her and shrugged, "A few." he added with a mysterious smile.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.."Well, I'm glad your all telling lies in my, good-standing name."

"Well, she is yours, M'Lord. That's no question-" Xaren said quickly.

"I don't want it." Vegeta stated simply, possibly to please the woman next to him. Whom, upon hearing this, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Xaren and Gohan pretended not to see this. Videl couldn't take her eyes off them though. The woman...was so...gentle. Were all Sayians like this? Was the ship the worst of it?

"Borate can have her. As long as he pays, that is." Vegeta continued.

Videl's eyes widened. No...she'd rather die. She'd find a way to escape this place, if that were the case. Even it meant being killed in the process.

The woman laid her hand on Vegeta's arm, her bright blue eyes radiating with warmth. "Vegeta... I don't think she should be released to Borate. It's clear his intent is not for a mate, but a toy; to destroy. I think we should find a more suitable place for her."

Vegeta growled and muttered something that no one could understand. He probably didn't know either.

"What about Son?" Xaren suggested loudly.

Gohan, hearing this, pushed Xaren; who dodged for the most part but lost his balance nonetheless. The woman's eyes brightened and she clapped her hands, joyfully.

"Your mother would be so happy!" she added cheerfully.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "I'm not interested, Bulma."

The woman's face fell instantly. "Why not? You're the right age. And you don't have a mate. It's the perfect situation! You've already shown care for her."

Videl looked down, trying not to reveal her red face. They were just going to _give_ her away? What was she? Just some sort of consolation prize? No..not even that. She was a doll, handed down and passed from one to another. It was crazy! She wanted to scream at them! Didn't they get it? Didn't she have any say whatsoever in her own future?

"I'm just not," Gohan stated simply.

Bulma pouted and touched Vegeta's arm, and looked meaningfully at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well. You don't have to be interested now. I'm ordering you." Vegeta said firmly.

Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but closed it quickly.

"Better sleep with one eye open, Gohan. She's a spit-fire from what I heard the night you picked her up," Xaren added lowly, though everyone could hear him.

"Thanks so much for that useful information,Xaren." Gohan replied sarcastically.

Xaren beamed. "No problem!"

"Let me talk to her!" Bulma announced, closing the distance and taking Videl's hand gently.

Videl immediately looked to Gohan, who nodded in confirmation. Videl followed Bulma's lead, across the hall; away from the men.

They stopped to stand in the corner, by a door. "So...Gohan, huh?" Bulma asked.

Videl nodded, finding it strange that the woman was talking to her. Her of all people! Wasn't she supposed to be inferior?

"He's a good man, I"m positive you'll like him. But he's a little stubborn...you'll need to break him of that. He'll probably insist that you will just live with him. But that's such a waste! I mean...look at him-" Bulma said excitedly...and then turned her attention to Gohan, where Videl was already staring.

The Bulma woman was right... it would be a waste, a tragic waste, if some girl lived with a guy like that...and didn't...well, you know.

Bulma sighed loudly...interuppting Videl's train of thought. Which was a good thing. Her mind was getting out of control lately.

"Now,I know you're gonna be defiant...but don't. Trust me: It'll be easier for you, and everyone else if you just accept being human. And let everything go. Your life on Earth...pretend that it didn't exist. You're better off that way."

Videl turned to face Bulma with shock. "Wha-?"

"You have to let it go," she said sternly, with a strong look to Videl. Her blue eyes told Videl the answer, to her un-voiced question.

"You're human," she breathed. Her mind reeled... the woman to the King of all Sayians...was human?

"How?...How can you-?"Videl started, but Bulma put her hand, stopping the question.

"I let it go. I had to. And now... I don't regret my decision. I believe that I'm... happier this way." she stated, her thoughts traling out.

Videl frowned..."But the humans...that are slaves...don't you-?"

Bulma smiled. "Don't I what? ... Care?"

Bulma let out a short laugh. "Maybe. But I gave that up. It wasn't easy for me,to find my answer. But I did. I found it in Vegeta."

"Answer?" Videl questioned.

"How to obtain my freedom...without killing myself...even then,I probably wouldn't be able to escape." she muttered. Videl had the impression that Bulma had been wanting to release this information for a while.

"And I think you should stay with Gohan. Treat him like you would any other male human. Be natural around him, it'll help. Keep acting the way you are now, in front of him. And he'll destroy you."

Videl looked to Gohan, who listening to King Vegeta talk about something. She found it difficult to believe that he would kill her. He didn't look like that kind of person.

"Not destroy you physically, of course. Gohan's not capable of doing that..I mean... Gohan's...a difficult person to describe...he can..." Bulma sighed in frustration at her loss of words.

"Hurt me?" Videl guessed.

Bulma watched her intently. "No...I mean.. he can... smother you." They both glanced at the men across the room. "With kindness," Bulma added quickly.

"Kindness?" Videl repeated dumbly.

Bulma sighed loudly. "You'll see... things that he will do. Things that seem like such a big deal to you...things like letting you sleep in his bed...protecting you from someone like Borate... things like that...don't-...just don't let him get to you," she finished.

Videl furrowed her eyebrows. What was she trying to say? That Gohan was being too nice to her?

"Don't let him get to me?" Videl echoed, as Bulma smiled at Videl's confused face.

"Don't fall in love with him."

Videl blushed red, and looked away; towards the wall. "Don't worry." she coughed out.

"I have reason to." Bulma said so quietly, Videl looked at her to make sure she was speaking.

"Sayians don't feel like humans. We feed on our emotions, are controlled by them. They follow their bodies instincts. Their aggression, passion, anger..you name it. They can guess our feelings by watching us. He's proably already clued into your little 'crush'. I mean... I just don't want you to...-" Bulma explained carefully, glancing at Gohan again.

And then Videl understood, and she smiled warmly; for the first time in years. "You're...protecting me?"

Bulma smiled as well. "You remind me too much of myself, when I first came here. Though, I was bit more...talkative...about my feelings for the Sayians." she laughed to herself, remembering something.

"You don't have to worry...I don't like him... like that. I mean, I just think he's being...nice." Videl stammered awkwardly.

Bulma looked at her seriously. "Being nice leads to a lot of other nice things." she added thoughtfully, but dropped the subject by motioning for Videl to follow her.

Videl kept her eyes focused on the ground, as they rejoined the men. She wouldn't fall in love with him. Couldn't,even. He was a Sayian. And! He's the one who enslaved her here in the first place! This was all his fault. No. She wasn't going to harbor any feelings for the Sayian that had stolen her from home. If he was going to take her to his home. She'd make sure that his life was a living hell.

"Ready?" he asked, suddenly; alerting her attention away from all sorts of deviant plans to upset him.

She smiled mischeavioiusly, glancing at Bulma; who looked surprised at her. "Ready!"

**The End - Continued in Chapter 4 of "Captured Me"**

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Please Review! It helps so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5- "Captured Me"**

The door to his room, slid shut with a click and she had already made herself at home. She walked easily through his quarters, as if they were her own. Insolence! Gohan marched himself through the living room, following her into the kitchen, as she opened the cooler, glancing at all the packets of food.

The girl gave him a strange look, which confused him, as the human continued her search for new things within the house. He frowned, and shoved his hands in his pockets, trailing after her. He watched her open the door to his closet, to peek in, and close it. The girl opened his curtains and glanced out his windows, to see the rocky terrain beneath. That shook her. She had stopped her search after that, with a dazed look on her young, bruised face.

"Don't get any ideas," he said suddenly, distracting her for she immediately became aware of him speaking.

"The air is poisonous to humans...you'd just die." Gohan said easily, watching her reaction. It wasn't much. She didn't even flinch at his words.

"Unless... that's what you want?" he questioned, walking slowly in her direction. And that got her attention. She snapped her head up at him, her eyes blaring. It humored him.

"You'd want that!" she spat, her blue eyes, burning.

Gohan smiled, "It'd sure make things easier...but no..." He found himself unable to finish. Why? ...He should want her dead. Every other Sayian did.

"Easier?" she said flatly. He didn't respond to that either, he looked away.

"I'm sure it'd be easier for everyone if you and your stupid kind, just left us alone!" she yelled angrily, grabbing his table lamp, and throwing it in his general direction. Gohan side-stepped it easily, with his arms crossed. He looked at the broken lamp out of the corner of his eye and sighed. His mother was going to kill him for that.

"Yes... easier, maybe. But that's how it is. Humans here accept that, as should you." he replied calmly, which only seemed to anger her more.

She laughed with a snort, "Because you give them no choice. Give up or die, is that it?"

Gohan didn't answer.

"Bulma gave up, because she had no choice! I wonder how happy she is, being a slave to the king of the monsters that destroyed her family? Her home? I'm sure she's very happy with him!" she yelled, becoming more hysterical as she went. The girl was crying now, settling herself roughly into the chair beside the window.

Gohan sighed wearily. Why did she have to say such things? Why did they have to be true? Because it was true... he knew that. Bulma...tolerated her life here. That was the extent of her 'love' for Vegeta. Gohan was positive that Lord Vegeta knew that as well. He pulled his fingers through his dark hair, looking away from her.

"I won't forgive him...ever." she said quietly from across the room.

He sat on the edge of his bed, and stared out the window. Why did he have to pick the loudest one of the bunch? He should've just gone for the old man at the gate. Gohan sighed loudly.

"No one is expecting you to." he said, after a moment. "But you are expected to do the chores given to you, without complaint. You are to obey those superior to you...and I suggest you speak as little as possible." he added, without looking at her.

She snorted. "I'm not turning into some mindless slave."

Gohan smiled at that. "Oh...I don't think we'll assume your mindless."

The girl watched him suspiciously, her mouth pulled into a frown.

"So...your name's Gohan?" she asked, surprising him. How'd she know that?

He tilted his head to the side and answered,"Yes."

It seemed to please her, to know his name. Strange.

"You humans have names, correct?" he asked, wondering... was Bulma named by Vegeta or was that her original human name?

"Of course," she stated, as if he were dull.

He waited patiently for a few seconds..."Well,what is it?"

Gohan watched with curiosity as she smiled for some reason, and her face reddened. Her heartbeat accelerating as well.

"It's Videl," she finally said, quickly. He noticed that her heart continued to beat at a fast tempo.

"Vih-dul?" he questioned, feeling foolish. It made the girl laugh...a strange sound to him... it almost made him want to repeat the question, just to hear the tinkling laughter again. Almost.

"Vih-dale," she state slowly, with a trace of a smile still on her small face.

"Vidal." he repeated, but she shook her head.

"Not with so much 'ale'... Vih...del..."

"Videl." he said again, changing the last part of the name. She smiled and nodded, pleased. It felt strange for her to be smiling at him, especially after she just threw a lamp at him. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Humans have strange names." he mumbled.

Videl laughed again. "Yeah, like your name isn't weird...Gohan. What kind of name is that?"

He snorted and turned his head away from her, ignoring that comment.

"I happen to be named after my father. That's how Sayians produce names for their sons. They create names, from their own name. Your the one with the 'weird' name" he explained patiently.

It was her turn to ignore him, she pointedly put her head in the other direction, away from him. He tried not to smile.

And they were silent.

Gohan picked at a freckle on his arm, purposefully looking down to give himself something to do in the silence. It was slightly awkward how he could become amused by her...with her. Unsettling... he was afterall, her captor.

Videl bit the bottom of her lip, peeking glances at him; since he wasn't paying any attention. What was with her? First: she tries to annoy him, by going through all of his stuff. That didn't work. She threw a lamp at him...that didn't work. In fact, he was the one who got through to her. When he said, that it might be 'easier' if she wasn't here at all. If she had never gotten captured by him. Why did that make her so angry?

And it frustrated her more, because she couldn't figure it out! She looked away quickly, as he turned his head.

"I'm going out..." he said, getting up.

She watched him, surprised. "Out?"

"Yes," he said, heading for the door. It slid open as he pushed a combination of buttons on the keypad.

"I'd like you to clean up the kitchen, I'm sure you can find something to eat, if you're hungry. Just try not to make a mess." he said calmly, ignoring her as he took a small card out of his pocket..and pressed it against the keypad. It beeped and he put it back.

"Clean? If you think I'm going to clean _your_ house-" she started angrily, but he interrupted.

"Do you wish to eat? Or not? It all depends on you." he turned to look at her, his hand holding up the door that wanted to slide shut on him.

She made a noise of aggravation. "I'm not cleaning your house for you!" She crossed her arms, stubbornly.

He smiled, "Then don't expect to eat the food that I work for, if all your going to do is sit around all day." He didn't wait for her to say anything else, which he probably would've ignored. Gohan walked out of the small house, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

Gohan walked through two sectors, and down a floor, to get there. He put his hand up to the scanner, hearing the scanner's speaker, voice his name. Someone had approved him for entry, since the door opened quite quickly.

"Gohan? Where have you been?" his mother rushed him, barely letting him get through the door. He sighed tiredly, returning the hug.

"You know how she gets when you're on a raid." His father playfully added, from the kitchen. Kitchen...of course.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late...Lord Vegeta held me up." he said,rubbing the back of his neck.

"The King?" his father asked quickly, popping his head out.

Gohan smiled.

"What did he hold you up for? Oh, your not in trouble are you? Gohan Son!" his mother rounded, angrily.

Gohan avoided her eyes as he answered," Not exactly... he umm... gave me something. And it took awhile to get things settled." For some reason, it was extremely hot in the room, especially with his mother's curious eyes on him. And his mind going back to the girl locked up in _his_ house. Alone.

"What'd he give you?" his father asked curiously, slightly impressed.

"Ha ha.." Gohan let out nervously. He shouldn't have said anything. His mother was going to kill him.

"Gohan." Chi-Chi started, warningly.

"A girl," he said quickly and simply, looking at his father for support. But he just looked confused.

"A girl? What for?" Goku tilted his head to the side, putting his hand on his neck.

"A what?!" Chi-Chi yelped. It was hard to tell if she was happy or angry...

"A human girl...Borate was trying to get a hold of her, and Lady Bulma convinced Lord Vegeta to give her to me, to keep her safe, of course." he said quickly, rushing through the story.

"Borate? That scum," Goku scoffed, angry.

"Bulma planned this?" Chi-Chi, asked a strange glint in her eyes.

Gohan nodded, nervous.

Chi-Chi clapped her hands. " I knew it! I knew there was a reason they sent you on that raid!" she squealed happily.

"Mom..they didn't even know I had brought the human girl with me, I thought she was sold to Lord Vegeta..but Xaren just made that up to protect the girl from Borate." he explained.

Chi-Chi stopped for a moment, thinking. "It doesn't matter! She's with you now! Grandchildren at last!" She started jumping again.

Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Mom...it's not going to work like that. The girl is completely set. She's not going to submit to doing anything, and then I'll probably end up selling her to someone. And I wouldn't even put it past her to try and kill me in my sleep." Gohan added, reminding himself to lock up any sharp kitchen utensils.

Chi-Chi frowned at him. "Gohan.You are not selling anything, do you hear me? She's a human girl. Not an object. And if she tries to kill you, you probably deserved it! Your the one who stole her, and then forced her to do your bidding. Of course, she's going to be stubborn! She's human! And a woman!" Chi-Chi said, using a stern tone that Gohan rarely heard anymore.

"Be patient with her, Gohan. " Chi-Chi added with a reassuring smile, reminding Gohan that his mother had once gone through this very same ordeal.

"But if she's not going to be obedient-" he started.

"Would you be submissive if some monster came and stole you from your land, and brought you to a new one as a slave? Killing your friends and family along the way?" Chi-Chi asked sharply.

Gohan sighed, defeated. "No, of course not."

"Then expect the same from her." she said wisely.

"So, where is she?" Goku asked, still in the kitchen.

Gohan scrated his neck. "I left her locked up at home...she was being...difficult." he said with a nervous glance towards his mother, who surprisingly smiled at him.

"Bring her over for dinner in a few hours." Chi-Chi said pleasantly, but it was more of an order.

"I dont' think that's a good idea," Gohan warned.

But his mother merely smiled. "In two hours, Gohan." She said, practically pushing him out the door.

"See you later, son!" he heard his father say before the door closed in his face.

* * *

Videl ripped the blankets off of his bed, flinging them onto the floor. Her eyes darted to the pillows and she threw those too. She hopped off the bed, her heart hammering... books on the bookshelf, she pulled them off; they thudded to the floor. It was strangely satisfactory, destroying his room. It matched her, since leaving Earth: a mess. That's what she was. Ever since she had met him. Since he captured her, that's what she felt like...a big old mess. That he had ordered her to clean up. Ha!

Videl sprinted to the kitchen, sliding on the floor, and knelt down to pull open the cabinets doors, she tossed food left and right. She didn't care if he found this place a mess. If he found her. What was he going to do? His worst? Kill her? Was that such a bad thing in comparison? Compared to being his slave for the rest of her life, or his? Whichever came first. Videl felt a burning sensation behind her eyes, and her nose started to tingle. She dropped the packets of food she was holding, and leaned her forehead against the cabinet. A cry escaped before she could keep it in. Locked inside, where it needed to be.

* * *

Upon his password entry, the door opened. His foot stumbled on something, looking down his jaw clenched and his fists balled up tightly. Gohan concentrated on breathing evenly. Slowly. Calmly.

"That's it!" he yelled throughout the house, trying to dodge the wreckage on the floor. She had provoked his anger for too long without any repercusions.

"Borate can have you! I'm sure he'd beat you less than I would, you un-grateful, spoiled, brat!" he marched through the living room, into the kitchen, where she sat against an open cabinet. Food sprawled out behind her.

"I don't even think I'll ask for a price! I might just give you to him! Just give me one reason! One!" his anger was coming easier now, that he could see his target.

She didn't say anything, didn't respond or remark in any way. And that only made him angrier.

"I can' t believe my mother pitied you!" he scoffed loudly, it was maddening to think this girl invoked such feelings in him. Rage. Fury.

She turned slowly to look at him. And his anger diminished suddenly. Too suddenly. He was stunned, by the loss of emotion, that he couldn't feel anything. Tears still streamed silently down her red, wet face. Her blue eyes brighter than he'd ever seen them. Watching him. Silently.

Gohan tried to breathe, it didn't work. It came in staggered, and only made him lose more breath, as it shook back out. He watched her chin quiver lightly, from whatever emotion she was feeling. He didn't know. It confused him. And strangely...terrified him.

She looked away quite suddenly, as if she finally realized she was looking at him. And that he was here. In the house that she destroyed. His house. And he was looking at her. And she was crying. She couldn't stop crying. Videl turned her head to stare into the empty cabinet. How strange. It reflected how she felt. Empty.

"Videl..." his voice said softly.

She snapped her head in his direction, suprised both that he called her by name,and the tone of which he said it. It made her want to weep again. What was wrong with her?

His eyes widened largely, as they met hers. But she couldn't look away. Didn't want to look away. But she shouldn't want that. It was bad. Very bad. Hadn't Bulma warned her about this?

"Did something happen...while I was gone?" he asked quietly, gauging her reaction.

Her mind immediately filled to the word. Gone. Yes, he was gone. And that made things... hard. Difficult. Scary. She shook her head at her own thoughts, realizing that he saw her head shake too.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned. She couldn't fathom why.

"I don't know..." she voiced, barely audible to herself, but somehow he heard her. Her voice shook, and that wasn't right. Why wasn't she ever right anymore? Here? In this strange world? Everything had to change, didn't it? Nothing would ever be the same, she would never be the same. It was like she wasn't her anymore. She could never go back. And if she couldn't go back... how was she to go forward?

Gohan studied her silently, watching her face change to different emotions as she thought. He pursed his lips. "You know... when I said 'clean', apparently, I meant to say 'dirty'...you humans seem to have things backwards."

Her eyes flashed to him in alarm, and his small teasing smile, faltered. She did realize he was jesting, didn't she?

"I-...I didn't mean to-... I just..I don't-" she stumbled, not even knowing what she was trying to say.

Gohan tilted his head, observing. He glanced at the clock on his wrist band. Too early. Oh well. He held that same hand out to her. "Come." Her hand easily slipped into his. He pulled her up smoothly from the hard floor, and led her into the living room, surprised at how submissive she was.

"Since most of my food is on the floor, I don't expect we'll be eating here anytime soon." Gohan joked lightly again, as he punched in the door's code, it slid open. She didn't reply to him, and followed him easily throughout the hallway. He glanced at her many times, strangely worried. She continued to be silent for the whole walk. He didn't break it either.

He pushed in the guest code, for his parents home, and the door opened after registering.

"Gohan? Is that you?" his mother called from the kitchen.

He felt the girl stiffen at her voice, and she looked up at him. He didn't know what emotion was on her face. He'd never seen it before. A mix between wonder and horror? If that was possible. Her hand wrapped around his, and her body drew closer to him.

"In here, mother." he said quietly, knowing his mother would hear him.

Her head popped out of the kitchen. "You're early, I didn't expect you until la-" ChiChi noticed Videl, half hiding behind Gohan. "-ter." She added lamely.

Gohan chuckled nervously, on edge. "Well, we had a little mishap in the living room...and kitchen... uh...we thought we'd just come over early, and talk." He sounded foolish, even to himself.

"Sure, I'm sure we can find things to talk about. Like...grandchildren for instance!" his mother added happily. She led the way to the living room, where his father already sat, waiting.

Gohan eased Videl into the sofa, sitting as far away from her as the seat demanded. His mother nestled in an armchair, opposite.

"I really don't think now's the time, mother." he added sternly.

"Now's the perfect time!" Chi-Chi added in a clipped tone, and then she looked to Videl.

"Tell me dearest-" she began,

"Videl," Gohan intervened, blushing as his father, mother, and Videl looked at him in surprise.

His mother's smile only grew more pronounced. "Yes, well...Videl. I was wondering, have you ever thought about having children, one day? Of course you have! Well, my son-"

"Mother!" Gohan yelped as Goku added warningly, "Chi-Chi"

Gohan glanced to Videl, embarrassed only to find her slightly smiling. His mouth fell open in surprise. He moved his attention to his mother, and saw a strange, knowing look in her eyes. Gohan looked back to Videl, and saw that her face was lightly red. That shocked him more than anything. Was this woman mad? Angry one moment, crying, and then smiling the next? It was confusing the hell out of him!

"Now, I know you're still young. But then again, I had Gohan when I was you're age. It's not really that different, sure times have changed, but being a mother...that doesn't change. Hasn't changed. Oh, you two would look so adorable!" Chi-Chi leaned in happily, chattering. She squealed and grabbed Goku's arm in excitement.

"I can't wait!" Chi-Chi added with another high-pitch squeal.

Videl felt Gohan shift uncomfortably, and tried not to smile. She wanted to tell him something, like he didn't have to be embarrassed, she'd let his mother down for him. Videl smiled sadly. It was obvious, to her. Gohan didn't want her. He was nice to her, because he had to be. For his mother. Not for her. It was just like Bulma had said.

"When Gohan leaves tomorrow, you can come over here, if you like." Chi-Chi added simply, getting up to stir something in the kitchen.

"Leaves?" Videl questioned at her retreating form.

"Work." Goku said matter-of-factly.

Videl looked down feeling foolish, and hoped that no one thought that her question was some sort of sign of attachment. She would hate for everyone else to think that she had formed some kind of bond for Gohan. That was the last thing she wanted right now.

"My mother is very...energetic. But she'll be able to watch over you, just the same." Gohan murmured softly, leaving goosebumps on Videl's skin.

Yes...it would be very, very bad for her to be attached to him. Very bad...because she planned on escaping, first thing tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ...duh.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guy's are awesome since you actually continue to read this! Especially: FF.Inc , G.Login, Chimney Leaf, DannyMagic7 (loser), and Neko Gohan!

Chapter Five

"You'll have to forgive my mother...she's very..." Gohan began, while picking up some of the food that littered the floor and throwing it into the trash.

Videl tried hard to hide her face so he wouldn't see how red she was. What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend waiting for her back home. She shouldn't be worried about how he might see her.

"Well...I don't really know what word would be appropriate to describe her...-but you've seen her. You know how she acts." Gohan added lately.

Videl smiled and helped pick up the mess she had made earlier. "I think she's great. Alittle eccentric, I guess... but- she's your mother. I'm sure she's just worried about you, is all." Videl said softly, wondering why she was talking to him at all. She was trying to build up the anger she had from last night... from when she promised herself that she would find an escape from this place.

Somehow she couldn't find that fury...what with her falling asleep on the floor, with a light blanket wrapped around her. And waking up in her captor's large bed, firmly tucked in with a thick comforter. Videl's throat welled shut, and she tried to remember that he was the one who stole her in the first place. That this was his fault. But she couldn't feel angry. There were other feelings though.

Gohan sighed loudly, making Videl even more alert to him than she already was. Which was a bad sign. Very bad.

"I'm gonna have to leave you," his voice said quietly behind her. Videl whipped around.

"What?" her mind went blank.

Gohan paused and looked at her strangely. Probably wondering why she was so desperate-looking.

"I'll be working in the tech department tonight." he answered slowly, peeking glances at her.

"Oh" she said simply, hoping he couldn't see the blood rushing to her face.

"I could call my mother... if you wanted the company-" he added, trailing off. Videl noticed his silence, and looked at him, seeing him trying to hide a smile.

Videl cleared her throat, and avoided his gentle eyes. "That's all right, I wouldn't bother her- I'll manage," she stuttered pathetically.

Gohan finally let a few low chuckles. "I completely understand."

Videl didn't answer. He was being too accomodating..and it was unnerving her. What kind of Sayian was he, anyways? He captured her! Why would he care if she was lonely while he was gone? Or if she was cold and uncomfortable during the night? He shouldn't! Well, it was fine with her... at least that meant it would be easier for her to leave him. She'd even bet that she could manipulate him into showing her around. Looking for possible escape routes. Videl would just have to bide her time.

Gohan had left her alone in the small home, and she watched him leave...eyes intent on the keypad that he had used earlier to lock her in. He touched it, but he hadn't entered as many buttons as he had previously. Perhaps she was off the hook. He waved good-bye to her and smiled.She couldn't force herself to smile back at him. That's when she felt that strange tugging sensation in her chest. The kind that aches...alot. And then she realized... this was probably going to be the last time she ever saw him again. And the door slid shut.

Videl waited as long as she dared before she finally hopped off the sofa. She mimicked the buttons that Gohan had pushed when he left, and she watched in amazement as the door opened easily. She looked around behind her at the small home. Neat and tidy. Gohan was the cleanest bachelor she had ever met. But that was mostly due to his mother's influence. Her chest tightened painfully, and Videl tried to push the thought of Gohan Son out of her head, at least until she made it out of here.

Videl looked cautiously both ways in the hallway, before making a swift move to the left...the opposite direction she saw Gohan walking in. She moved closer to one of the white walls, blending in with her light-colored, slave clothing. Videl walked smoothly, but fast...trying to look lowly and submissive as she passed large Sayian men in full-body armor.

She saw several women walking together ahead of her, carrying large baskets of clothing. Videl watched them chatter happily. She noticed immediately that they were human. They were the same clothing as she. The dress of a slave. Yet there they were. Laughing. She didn't understand it. And she passed them quickly without a backwards glance.

Videl looked around at each of the door's on either side of her, as she walked down the long hall... realizing foolishly, that the signs on them were in a foreign language to her. She stopped, suddenly paralyzed by her own stupidity. That she thought she could escape...when she knew nothing about this place! If there were a door that said "Escape here, Videl." she wouldn't have even been able to read it! The women behind her managed to catch up, and one of them touched her shoulder as the other's passed.

"Are you lost, honey?" the older woman asked gently.

Videl looked at her slowly, feeling the warmth and genuine concern flow through her. And she became overcome with tears. She sniffled pathetically and wiped her nose. "I think I'm lost," she half-lied.

The woman patted her on the back, comfortingly. "Oh...how long have you been here?"

Videl counted in her head before answering realizing how slowly time had gone for her, "It's my second day.." she whispered.

"You're second?" the woman exclaimed, clearly surprised. Videl nodded meekly.

The woman narrowed her eyes, with understanding or suspicion; Videl couldn't tell. "Who do you belong to?" she added simply.

Videl cringed at the word 'belong' but Gohan Son's face immediately clouded her vision. "Uh... Gohan Son."

She wondered if the women would even recognize the name. How big was this Sayian planet? Were they all familiar with each other, to know everyone by name alone?

Clearly, they did. The woman's hand left Videl's back, as if she were electrically shocked and the other women, came closer together.

"Oh," the woman said, backing up. Videl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Son Gohan? Of the elite techs?" she asked pointedly.

Elite techs? Hmmm...she didn't know. But Gohan had said that he was going to work in the tech deparment. So, Videl nodded slowly.

The woman's eyebrows raised. "Well, why don't we just get you back home? Hmm? I'm sure he wouldn't want you wandering out by yourself. You haven't been bonded yet, have you, sweetie?" The woman asked, regaining control of herself and directing Videl back the way they came.

Videl doubted that Gohan would've noticed her disappearance, seeing how he wasn't even home. She wasn't sure about the woman's second question, because she didn't understand it.

"Bonded?"Videl repeated, unsure.

The woman smiled. "I see. You haven't...that's alright, we'll just have to be more careful." she said gently, holding Videl even closer to her. Videl stiffened uncomfortably.

"I don't understand...what's wrong with not being bonded? What's that mean?" she asked, turning to look at the woman every once in a while, making sure she didn't stumble on her long slave dress.

The woman avoided her eyes and Videl instantly became wary. "It's not bad..it's just going to be-" the woman pursed her lips searching for the right word.

"Alright, I'll tell you." she decided and began, "Being bonded is what happens when a male Sayian takes physical claim over you. Basically to make sure that no other man can get to you." she explained.

Videl's face reddened and she asked, "Get to me?"

The wiser woman sighed tiredly, "Yes. If you're not bonded...belonging to Gohan Son or not... you can be taken by another man."

Videl's mouth popped open in surprise. "How? I thought-" and though she detested to say it-but, " I thought that if a slave belonged to someone, they...you know, _belonged _to them. As property." She hated saying the fact that she was now property, to Gohan Son.

"It's complicated...since you haven't been bonded to him, you technically only belong to him legally... and those things can change. But bonding, is physical, and you can't change that. So, yes...if a man wanted, he could challenge Gohan to duel to death for you..there's a certain Sayian word for it..but I don't know what it is-" she said quietly, looking away from Videl.

Videl turned away from her as well, hiding her face. That made her feel a particularly strong emotion... she wasn't exactly sure what it was yet. But it was strong.

How foolish and uneducated she was about this world! What if one of those men she had walked by earlier, decided they had wanted her? Would Gohan had even accepted the challenge? Or, would he have just given her up? He had said it himself earlier, it would've been easier if she were not here.

But...she needed him, Videl realized. He was one of the only male Sayians that had shown any kindness towards her. He had shown her sympathy and understanding, when she didn't expect it at all. And the way he smiled at her... Videl mentally smacked herself. She was forgetting the fact, that she was a prisoner and victim here.

"But we'll get you back! And you'll need to stay there until you're bonded to him, do you understand?" the woman asked, continuing to walk alittle bit faster in her haste.

Videl didn't answer. Or, more precisely; didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to be 'bonded' to Gohan, and yet..she didn't want other men to take her.

It hadn't taken long for them to get back to Gohan's home...Videl hadn't even paid attention to where the house was, but the other women recgonized the name on the door in the Sayian language. Videl tried putting in the number she had used to leave..but it beeped at her. She looked for support from the women beside her, who were frowning.

"You don't have the admission code? Only the exit?" she asked quietly.

Videl nodded, since she only knew one number.. it had to be the exit code.

This made the woman sigh and she looked about the empty hall. "Well, this complicates things a bit." she admitted.

"Because we can't get in?" Videl asked, picking it up.

The woman nodded and smiled. And Videl had the impresson that this woman was a mother. Or had been. It showed on her face.

"Yes...Well, I can't leave you alone here like this." she finally said, still looking back and forth in the long hallway.

Videl shrugged and sat down. "It's alright, I'll wait for him to come back." she said easily.

The woman shook her head, pursing her lips and said, "I'll stay."

"I'll be alright here, why don't you three head on back?" she asked, directing her attention to the other women that had followed them.

"You sure?" one of them asked.

Videl's new friend nodded and waved them off with her hand.

The girl's disappeared down the direction from where they came, and left an awkward silence with the two sitting in front of Gohan's door.

"Does he know?" the woman asked suddenly.

Videl ranked her brains for the answer, and couldn't find anything. "Know what?"

The woman looked at her sternly from the corner of her eyes. "That you were trying to leave."

And more silence passed. Videl didn't want to confirm it, because she knew she was guilty. But didn't want to deny, because she didn't want to lie to this woman beside her.

The woman took it as a confirmation.

"I thought so," she breathed, and rested more into the wall that they leaned against.

"I'm sorry," Videl mumbled, feeling like a child, and that this older woman- was very disappointed with her.

"He's a good man..I don't understand-" the woman began but paused shortly, thinking, before continuing, "You should not run from a man like him. Especially in a place like this, where kindness like his, is hard to come by."

Videl felt even more ashamed, it was only half-heartedly that she muttered, "I can't stay here."

The older woman huffed suddenly and slapped her hands against her thighs. "Why? Where else will you go?"

Videl sighed and leaned even more heavily against the door to Gohan's house, feeling helpless and even more lost. "I don't know"

They were silent again, both thinking. And Videl could hear whistling coming from down the hall. She stiffened automatically, remembering.

The guard passed them, looking at them curiously. Videl sighed in relief and sucked back in air when the man turned around to face them. He tilted his head alittle bit and narrowed his dark eyes.

"Who's your charge?" he asked, pointing to Videl's older friend.

The woman held her head higher and said, "Lord Yazen. Field's specialist."

Videl didn't know what this meant, but the other man raised his head and nodded, acknowledging.

"Ah," he murmured. But then he looked at Videl, and pointed.

"You're that girl!" he exclaimed happily.

"She's Lord Son's..." the woman said suggestively, trailing off.

The man stepped back slightly, but still looked curious. "Huh, how about that?" he smiled suddenly and Videls' stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Yes." her friend replied severely, her jaw tight.

His mouth turned, if possible, even higher. "I wonder-though... does she _truly _belong to Lord Son?" his question hung in the air. The woman wouldn't answer.

Videl clenched her fists and breathed quickly through her nose.

"We shall see." the guard said, smiling falsely as he waved good-bye.

They watched his retreating form, until he was out of sight.

"You need to tell your master Gohan, that you will be targeted for ownership soon. Very soon." she said wearily.

Videl didn't answer and picked at her fingernails, distracting herself.

They hadn't sat there for very long, until Videl could see Gohan himself walking towards them.

The woman, Videl came to know as, Renna, stood up quickly and Videl followed suit.

Gohan tilted his head to the side as Renna bowed her head, only then did he look at her. "What happened?" he asked finally, switching his sights onto Videl.

She shifted, unsure of what to say.

Renna breathed loudly and said, "She said earlier that she wanted to look around...but I found her lost near the cleaning rooms." Renna then smiled, "Humans have a different language than you, it seems she didn't take that into account."

Videl watched mystified as Renna said this to Gohan. He didn't answer, but Videl thought he looked like he was thinking.

"Lost?" he repeated slowly. Renna nodded, and then Gohan's eyes shifted to hers. She felt her whole body chill.

"I think that will do, Renna. Thank-you." Gohan said stiffly.

She smiled and nodded her head. Renna came and hugged Videl suddenly, startling her. "Take care of yourself,please?"

Videl didn't see what Gohan's reaction to this was, her eyes were slightly clouded with tears. Why? Why did she have to meet the people who brought this out in her?

Renna released her, and walked away. Videl could see her wiping at her face as she left.

Gohan side-stepped her easily and quickly, punching in a code that Videl didn't bother turning to look at.

"In please, Videl." he directed with his hand.

Videl passed him smoothly into his house, feeling strangely detached. The door slid shut.

* * *

Gohan paced the length of the living room shortly, pondering. She was with Renna. That was a good sign. Renna's mate was a good man, Gohan trusted them both.

He sighed and stared down Videl, who was ignoring him purposefully.

He finally settled himself into the armchair across from his bed, continuing to watch her. "What do you want me to do?" he asked coldly.

She turned to look at him, shocked. "What do I-?" her voice shook and he tried to readjust the way he was looking at her. She always seemed to bring out his temper. Especially when she did foolish things like this.

He snorted and looked away. "I obviously can't hold your interest here! You can't leave. So, what would you have me do?"

She didn't answer, she was looking away from him. And he couldn't fathom why.

"Please! Tell me! Do you wish to be moved somewhere else? I'm having a difficult time trying to figure you out!" he stood up now, facing her. She couldn't help but look at him. He was demanding the attention now.

"I don't - it's just..." she never finished, and she dropped her gaze quickly.

He let out a breath heavily, brushing his hand through his thick, black hair.

She finally met his eyes again, her eyes glistening. "I want to go home!" she cried.

His chest tightened, with his voice strained he replied quietly," You can't."

This wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he had to speak the truth.

"I'm sorry," Gohan whispered, his heart hammering. Yes. He was sorry. Sorry for capturing her in the first place. And for the pain he caused her on the ship. For the fear she must've felt. He was sorry for the guilt he had forced upon himself. And even now, as he tried to make it easier for her...she had still run from him. Now, he was just exhausted with the all the feelings she was throwing at him...and all the ones he was having, in response to her.

Videl met his eyes directly again, but this time he looked away.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into chair, thinking. When he first got her last night, a million different things had run through his mind. Ways he could get rid of her. Give her to someone else...anyone. Just as long as she was away from him.

And then... she had cried in her sleep, he remembered. He had gotten up then, from where he had lain restlessly on his bed, to pick her up carefully from the floor. For reasons unknown to him, he had placed Videl on his bed and wrapped _his_ blanket around her; sleeping on his sofa for the rest of the night.

When he awoke he knew... that he couldn't just pass her to anyone.

"There are a lot of nice people here," she mused softly, close to him.

He didn't open his eyes, but hummed with his throat, agreeing with her.

"Renna...I didn't expect her to stay with me. I would've waited by myself,but she insisted on staying." she continued.

Gohan breathed loudly and nodded his head. "She's a good woman."

"She respects you very much, I think." Videl added, and Gohan wondered what she was trying to get at.

But he smiled anyways, and added kindly, "I think she's mis-informed..but it was nice of her to give that impression."

If his eyes would've been open, he might have seen Videl frown. But he didn't. Instead, he heard the tone of her voice change.

"You're...you're a good person, you know?" she finally stuttered quietly.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly. "Ah,that's funny." he breathed, finally allowing himself to chuckle.

He could see that she was confused and slightly frustrated by what he had said.

"It's just that...coming from the person that I stole from their home, to appease my King. The girl that I made into a servant..taking away your life, and to be told, in spite of that...-" he couldn't continue, he had begun really laughing at himself. The irony of it all. That she could possibly be saying these things!

"Well, you are." she mumbled pathetically. He covered his face and laughed at the improbability. She thought she needed to reassure him that he was a good person. The world truly didn't make sense to him anymore! Even more so, since he had met her.

The door's receptor beeped twice, alerting a visitor.

"Yes?" he called back to the door; still humored. Videl remained silent, watching him.

"An invitation, if I may, Lord Son?" the voice requested.

Gohan got up, recognizing the voice but forgetting the face. Videl moved away from the door, to stand against the wall; out of sight. Gohan glanced at her briefly before opening the door.

"From my superior, Paren" he said cheerfully, handing Gohan the slip of parchment. The guard bowed, and walked away with a nod from Gohan.

The door slid shut and locked, as Gohan stared at the invitation turning it over in his hands. He sat back down in the armchair. Videl, he noticed, was watching curiously as she had moved away from the wall now.

"Did you speak with Borate today?" he asked,opening the letter.

Her face showed him the answer, but she responded, "No! No-I didn't!" she was shocked that he had mentioned the name, but he also heard anger in her voice.

She paused before saying, "That guard, though...he- saw me and Renna sitting at the door."

And it clicked for him. The idiotic guard had relayed to Borate that the girl was seen unattended. But it didn't make sense. In order for him to send an invitation of a duel, he'd have to _know_..positively know, that she didn't belong to him. Or else, it was an insult that could result in his death.

"Did he say anything to you?" Gohan asked, feeling a fire rise within his chest, clouding his vision. The thought of a man like him, even speaking to Videl-

She was silent for awhile,considering her words, he imagined. "Yes," she thought slowly.

"He asked if belonged to you," she rushed quickly, her usually cream-colored skin flushed to a dull red instantly.

Ah. So that was it. Gohan covered his face with his hand and sighed loudly.

"This is a problem," he groaned, sitting up and opening his eyes.

He watched Videl stare at him, her face still slightly red.

"Why?" she asked, her voice strained. He wondered what was behind that? Though he didn't linger on it...

He smiled and waved the paper. "He's threatening me, basically. It's a challenge to duel,"

Her blue eyes finally met his onyx, and suddenly he wasn't humored anymore.

"For you," he finished softly.

* * *

A/N: So please review! I really don't like when people just read, and leave. It doesn't help me at all. So review please! Also, the next chapter will be coming really soon, since I'm already nearly done with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Wish I did..but I don't. However, the characters: Borate, 'the guard', Xaren, Renna, Lord Yazen, are mine. So, no stealing. **

A/N: Danielle! It wasn't even a cliff-hanger, so stop whining! Gah... I can't believe your my friend :)

A/N 2: Thanks to my reviewers! Especially:makaialex, mooopower, g.login, and everyone else who has reviewed! It's helped a lot! Thanks!

**Chapter Six- **

"That no-good, 3rd class piece of dirt! How dare he?" Chi-Chi stormed angrily at her kitchen, brandishing kitchen knives in her anger. Goku and Gohan had wisely retained a safe distance from her. Videl sat by herself at the table, in the kitchen.

"Mother...please. It does no good to yell," Gohan stated calmly, eyeing her weapons of choice warily.

Chi-Chi vented even louder. "I can't believe him! You better beat him, Gohan! This is the last time he threatens you, you hear me?"

Gohan sat back down meekly and mumbled, "Yes, mother. I hear you."

Goku was looking back and forth, between the two of them. "You're going to accept?"

"Of course he is!" Chi-Chi yelled, throwing a knife into the wall.

Goku and Gohan both flinched.

Gohan scratched his cheek, as he thought. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I? I can't just allow him to continue pulling stunts like this."

"It's insulting! Degrading! How dare he!" Chi-Chi continued on her rampage in the kitchen. Pots and pans clanged loudly as she dug around roughly.

Goku looked squarely at Gohan.

"You know, son... it's a fight to the death." he said softly.

Gohan looked away and sighed. He had already thought about that. "I know."

"He'll get what's coming to him!" Chi-Chi hollered, adding her two-cents.

"I don't know," Goku said; still thinking.

"No. She's right. He deserves this, for what he's done." Gohan added angrily, Chi-Chi's influence pouring onto him.

"To be sentenced to death, though?" Goku questioned, his hand poised on his chin; thoughtfully.

"Why not? He'd force the same thing upon me, as he's attempting to do now." Gohan shot back, fueled by the invitation to fight.

"If you think that's best, Gohan." Goku continued, softly. His eyes still far away, pondering.

"It's not the best, Dad...I'll admit. But, this is going to end. And he's going to pay for threatening me."

Goku's dark eyes flashed to his son's.

"You sure, Gohan? So much anger...he's threatened you before...what's the difference, now?" Goku asked, hitting home.

Gohan remained silent. He thought he knew the answer, but wasn't going to say it. Especially not here. But his father seemed to understand. Because Gohan watched in amazement, as his father grinned suddenly.

Gohan felt his face heat, without warning.

"Uh," he stammered pathetically.

Goku didn't miss a beat. "Oh! I see, it's-"

"Alright! Time to go now!" Gohan rushed, jumping to his feet while interrupting his father's epiphany. Videl looked up, surprised. But to his astonishment, she got to her feet too.

Gohan waved good-bye, not meeting his father's eyes.

"You just set the date for the duel, and we'll cheer you on, Gohan!" his mother added hurriedly, as Gohan brought Videl with him into the hallway.

"Sure, Mom!" he called back quickly as the door closed.

* * *

She had watched him curiously as they walked back, sensing the change. But didn't know exactly what had changed.

Gohan let her walk past him into his house, and she didn't hear him enter the security code on the door. That gave her some suspicions as to his sanity. Surely he wouldn't leave house un-locked, after she just tried to escape? Or...maybe... Videl thought slowly...he knew that she wouldn't leave.

She watched Gohan fall easily onto his bed, a few feathers from his pillow flew into the air. They fell gently back to Gohan, some landing on him.

"My mother's quite exhausting, isn't she?" Gohan asked from across the room, snapping Videl out of her reverie.

She smiled, despite his weak appearance and situated herself opposite him; in the armchair he had sat in previously.

"She's very lively," Videl mused cheerfully.

Gohan let out a short laugh. "Reminds me of someone I used to know," his voice sounded like he was teasing.

Videl tilted her head at his implied tone. He was the strangest Sayian she had ever met. And he continued to surprise her.

"I don't get it," she added, feeling foolish.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at her seriously, from where he laid. Silence followed as they watched each other. She was waiting for him to say something, and he seemed to be searching for words to say. But then he closed his eyes and smiled.

" I suppose it doesn't really matter much, does it?" he asked, the hint of humor still tied into his voice. She couldn't be sure if he was asking her or himself anymore.

"Huh?" she asked, thoroughly confused. But she felt the change in his voice again. A good change.

"Nothing," he replied shortly.

Videl didn't press the matter, not when he was being in such a good mood. She feared doing anything that might set him off to, giving her those cold looks again.

Silence followed.

Videl shifted uneasily in the armchair, Gohan had remained still. Too still. She glanced quickly to his chest...watching it rise and fall steadily. She exhaled slowly, and smiled. He was sleeping, she thought happily. Videl could hear the light snores now. They could almost be mistaken for loud breaths, but she wasn't fooled.

The door beeped suddenly, and she turned to look at it, annoyed. Videl glanced back at the door, then at Gohan; still sleeping.

She rose quietly and tip-toed to the entrance. Videl mimicked Gohan's previous actions by pushing a rectangular button on the door, and whispered,"Yes?"

She released the pressure on the button.

"Videl?" the voice called back, uncertainly.

Videl gasped, "Renna?" She realized foolishly, she had not pressed upon the button, so she repeated the motion.

"Can you open the door, sweetie? This is uncomfortable." she muttered back.

Videl paused. She remembered how Gohan had opened the door. But...it really wasn't her place to invite people in, unannounced. Especially since it wasn't even her home.

"Hold on," was her quick reply. She went excitedly to Gohan's sleeping side, ready to shake him out of slumber, but stopped.

Stunned, she looked closer at his peaceful face...never really having seen it. It was obvious to her now why she had never noticed before... because she had always stared at his face directly into his dark eyes, she had never truly admired his other qualities. Such as the way his eyelashes were long, and just as dark as his eyes were. Or, underneath those eyes were a few light freckles; reminding her of his boy-ish attitude.

Videl was only half-aware that Renna still waited outside for answer, but the older woman forgive her ...eventually.

Still mesmerized, her eyes looked lower, following the length of his body. She paused, observing the pronounced shape of him. Every part of Gohan was defined, and in his own way...quite beautiful.

"Videl?" Renna questioned from the speaker. Videl nearly jumped half a foot at the sound.

She ran back to the door.

"I'm sorry, Gohan's sleeping. I was just checking on him." she whispered, her face heated.

Renna's answer was quick," Tell him when he wakes, that I invite you to dress with me. He'll know what that means,"

Videl puzzled over the word, but replied, "Alright! I'll talk to you soon, then. Right?" She couldn't hide the annoying dependency on these people around her.

"Yes." Renna promised and Videl smiled. It was getting out of hand the way she needed everyone around her.

"Until then." Renna added, and Videl heard the line cut off.

She leaned against the door, sliding down it. Videl crossed her arms over legs, still curious about Renna's invitation.

* * *

Gohan woke up to crackling sound of the door's speaker. He watched as Videl hurried towards it, still half-asleep.

He immediately recognized Xaren's voice, and nearly toppled over as he jumped out of bed.

"Well, wake him up!" he heard Xaren command Videl, who flattened herself against the wall at his clumsy approach.

"What do you want?" he growled through the door.

Xaren ignored that and asked, "Are you going to let me in, or not?"

Gohan sighed and glanced at Videl. It didn't take him long to say, "No."

His best friend didn't hesitate, "It's about Borate."

The door opened automatically, to Xaren smiling and Gohan frowning impressively.

"What about him?" Gohan questioned, crossing his arms.

Xaren grinned, and stepped into the house. "Well, rumor has it...he's challenged you."

Gohan rolled his eyes dramatically. "Is that all?" he added.

Xaren noticed the girl against the wall, and then chuckled to himself. "Lord Vegeta was asking about your decision,"

Gohan blanched and lost his cool composure, but before he could get too carried away Xaren continued, "Well...not so much Lord Vegeta, it was more of Lady Bulma's interest. She's quite concerned, she wanted me to say."

Gohan recovered his stance. Well, that at least made some sense. Of course Bulma would be concerned, where another human girl was involved. But Lord Vegeta would be curious for the date of the match, since he would be present to judge... Gohan would, no doubt, have to give it to him.

"Well...I'll be accepting the duel. And as to the day... I will allow Lord Vegeta to make one, at his earliest conveneince." Gohan stated slowly, pondering.

"Accepting?" Xaren questioned, sounding genuinely surprised.

Which caused Gohan to be surprised. "Yes, what else would you have me do?"

Xaren snorted and replied easily, "Hand her over! It solves a lot of your problems, and worsens things for Borate."

"It? She's a human girl...hardly the cause of my problems, Xaren." Gohan retorted, suddenly angry.

Xaren glanced at the girl and scoffed. "Borate bothers you because he wants her. So get rid of her, and he'll leave you be."

Gohan clenched his fists and resisted the urge to hit his friend. "Borate bothers me because he's jealous. And yes, she does adds to the list of things he's jealous of, but simply handing her over to him wouldn't end my problems with Borate. It'd only add more things he'll try to overpower me with." Gohan was finding it very difficult to maintain a level head in this conversation.

"So, you'll kill him then for your selfishness?" Xaren asked, angry himself.

Videl's eyes snapped back and forth, but finally settled on Gohan.

Gohan paused and looked away. "I think I'm doing the right thing. Borate can't be stopped by simply 'handing' her over, and hoping to end the arguement. He can't be stopped by words alone. And its clear, he wants to resolve this with action. And he chose a duel- why should I refuse? Borate hasn't taken into account what my outcome will be, though he's hoping for my death. Why should I care about his?" Gohan explained slowly, going over what he had said to his father previously.

Gohan wasn't expecting Xaren to answer so quickly yet, decidedly. "Because you have a conscience, and he doesn't. Borate wouldn't give a damn if you died, because it would be for his own gain. But if he died by your hand... where would that leave you?"he asked softly.

Gohan didn't answer for awhile and then finally shrugged. "I thought you wanted me to 'hand her over'? Can't you make up your mind?" he half-joked.

Xaren smiled anyways. "Well, I thought as long this is what you wanted to do, I might try to find the best way for you to do it."

Gohan laughed shortly and shook his head. "So, you want me to accept the duel, like I want? But not kill him...even though, that's what is expected?"

"You don't want to kill him, Gohan."

Gohan didn't answer.

"You're a good person." Xaren continued.

Gohan cracked another smile. "I've been hearing that a lot, lately."

Xaren watched in amazement as Gohan turned his attention to the human girl and smiled at her. Her face turned red in response, which made his best-friend's grin get wider.

"Huh...well, why don't you discuss it with Lord Vegeta?" Xaren suggested, off-handedly. He was still in a slight shock from the goofy smile on his best-friend's face.

Gohan sobered up quickly.

"Maybe I should," he muttered to himself, thinking over the future conversation.

"If you have Lady Bulma present that's sure to improve your chances," Xaren added.

Gohan's eyes flashed to Xaren's. "I suppose," he said slowly, suddenly suspicious.

Xaren shrugged. "Just trying to help," he replied easily.

Gohan's eyes narrowed instantly. "Yes, I see that...why?"

Xaren mocked hurt, "You wound me,my friend! I'm only seeing to your best interests!"

Gohan took that in, and then sighed wearily. "You're scheming," he finally added.

Xaren grinned instantly, giving himself away.

"I thought so," Gohan said, pursing his lips.

He continued, "Do I want to know why?"

Xaren shook his head, "Be happy that I am your dearest friend, Gohan. That will get you through."

Xaren then patted Gohan good-naturally on the back.

"Xaren," Gohan began warningly, but his friend just waved at him.

"Just trust me, and don't worry about anything!" Xaren replied while laughing, so Gohan didn't take it seriously.

"You should bring the girl to him later," Xaren said at the door.

Gohan couldn't even get in a polite refusal before Xaren was already gone.

He left silence behind him. Gohan made sure to lock the door before any other un-wanted guests came barreling in.

He felt Videl's eyes follow him around, which made him slightly nervous.

* * *

She trailed him with her eyes, watching him pace about the room.

Then she suddenly remembered, "Renna came by."

Gohan stopped pacing to look at her. "You didn't wake me?" he questioned softly.

Videl's face heated as to the reason 'why' she hadn't woken him. "No,"

"Why?" his response was instantaneous.

"Renna said there wasn't any need, she just wanted to tell me that she wanted to 'dress' with me." Videl muttered, embarrassed because she didn't know what she was talking about.

Gohan apparently did, she noticed. He didn't look quite as suspicious anymore, more curious. "Oh." he added simply.

"I don't know...I mean- I don't know what that means," she said, feeling foolish. Not just foolish, she thought wryly. More like a teenager girl with a hopeless crush on the upperclassmen. The kind that wouldn't even look twice your way, even if you tripped over them.

Gohan laughed. "I keep forgetting," he mused to Videl's dislike. How could he forget something that she thought of everyday?

But he continued, "It's an honor for you, really. Yazen is high-ranking, so Renna is too. But it's a compliment, she wants to dress you in a higher fashion,"

"A higher fashion?" Videl repeated dumbly.

Gohan noticed her lack of enthusiasm and tried in a different approach. "Higher-ranking. She wants you to wear more comfortable clothing, but the pleasing to look at kind. Very nice of her," he explained.

That was Renna. Always taking care of others. Videl smiled kindly.

"I suppose I'll have to send you over there?" Gohan asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

Videl looked up at him, forgetting his height. "You don't have to-I was just curious," she stammered pathetically. She really was hopeless, and there was no way to get around it, was there?

He smiled and her heart thudded, giving her away.

"It's alright, I'll just talk to Yazen for awhile." Gohan chatted, going towards the door. She followed meekly behind him.

Gohan locked the house and directed Videl down the hall.

She watched in awe and curiousity as men would stop walking immediately at the sight of Gohan, and bow. Videl watched them until she and Gohan passed by, and the man and the submissive woman by his side, kept their heads bowed until they were a good few feet away.

"Why do they do that?" she asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from a Sayian's mouth.

He looked down at her from the corner of his eyes, amused by her questions. "A sign of respect, if you're an older man. Usually, a man bows because he is of a lower-class."

When she still looked confused he added, "Rank."

"Oh," she stated dumbly. Videl remained quiet for approximately two more seconds before asking, "So, you're pretty high up there, then?"

"Up where?" he asked, thouroughly puzzled.

She snickered. "Up there...in the ranking. High up there." she explained.

A giggle actually escaped her before she could stop it, when she saw his face go to a shade of pink. And it darkened after her outburst.

"I suppose I am," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"So, what exactly do you do?" she asked, watching the ground to make sure she wouldn't trip.

He didn't hesistate. "I'm a field's specialist."

She almost smiled. "Yeah, I know...but what do you do? As a field's specialist?"

She heard him sigh reluctantly before he answered slowly, " I map out the areas that we...conquer. I pinpoint where populations are the largest, and where they are not. My mother thinks I was born with a heightened awareness for the prescense of others. It makes me a very good tracker, and irreplaceable to Lord Vegeta."

Videl remained silent, thinking that over.

He continued to watch her warily from the corner of his eyes. He knew that he had upset her. But best that she know now, what he was. Though of course she already knew. Just from the way her silence spread between them.

"That's how you found us." she whispered, remembering that day too easily. How he had managed to appear behind her suddenly, and the way they left...his feet never seeming to touch the ground. Such deadly grace...

"Yes," he replied quietly.

His tone hit home for her, and she felt some-what numb because of it. Gohan just had that calm air about him, and she couldn't even find it in her to become angry anymore. Stranger, was she that she didn't want to be angry with him. She was tired of it. Just...tired, Videl thought wearily.

They didn't speak again for the rest of the walk, as Gohan led her down, deeper into this unfamiliar, Sayian world. He brought her to another door, with unfamiliar symbols on it... and pushed a button.

"Yes?" a voice requested politely.

Gohan cleared his throat and replied, "Gohan Son, bringing company for Lord Yazen's, Renna."

The door beeped and slid open, allowing them entry.

An older man greeted them with a warm smile, that reminded Videl of Goku Son.

"Ah, Gohan! I haven't seen you in lab much anymore!" he patted Gohan on the back as the men entered the living room. Videl stood awkwardly at the door.

"They've moved to the office, for the field." Gohan reported, looking over his shoulder. He met Videl's eyes, and gestured her forward with his hand. She shuffled towards him, embarrassed.

"This is Videl, an aquaintance of your Renna, I believe." Gohan introduced, taking her hand.

Videl looked down at the intwined fingers, and found herself mesmerized and blushing. She could feel the warm heat radiating from his hand, into hers. Felt the strength of that hand, squeezing hers lightly.

The old man, Yazen, took her hand from Gohan's and gave it a light pressure; before dropping it. Videl didn't know what to make of that..but assumed it as a polite handshake.

"Your Videl?" Yazen asked softly, meeting Videl's nervous gaze. Videl became completely absorbed in staring at the beige-colored floor.

"No! Not mine...just-uh, staying with me for the time being." Gohan explained roughly, trying to describe the rather confusing situation.

"My Renna says that you are being challenged... do you know yet, what you will decide?" Yazen asked, motioning them to join him in sitting down.

Gohan and Videl both chose to sit upon the same sofa, looking uncomfortable. Yazen's mouth twitched upwards.

"Videl?" a woman questioned cautiously, coming into view.

Renna practically leaped onto the young woman. "How have you been, honey? Everything alright?" she asked motherly, giving Gohan a speculative glance.

"I'm fine," Videl replied quietly, feeling Gohan's eyes on her back.

"Come on, let's go!"Renna added excitedly,taking Videl's hand and pulling her away from the two men.

"Don't be too long,Ren!" Yazen said over his shoulder, as Renna led Videl away.

They walked shortly down the hall, and turned into a large open room.

Videl was greeted with a few more women dressed in the traditional slave dress. The same women, she realized, that were with Renna the day they met.

"They're going to help me dress you," Renna explained, noticing the curious looks Videl was giving them.

"First things first," one of the women piped, and she held up two different dresses. Two contrasting colors. Dark and Light.

"Lord Son would much prefer the dark, I think... It would bring out her eyes more," another woman mused, her eyes surveying the dark navy dress.

"Perhaps," the first woman replied stiffly, more inclined towards the golden-yellow dress.

"What do you think, Videl? Which is more appealing?" Renna asked, gesturing.

Videl examined both of them, and was embarrassed to say that she liked the dark navy better. She wasn't much for the bright, bold colors.

"I think I like the dark one," Videl finally spoke.

Renna nodded in agreement,"Much more subtle. I think we'll save the bright one for a party that she'll attend."

Videl whirled her head in Renna's direction. "What? Party?"

Renna tried not to smile, with difficulty. "I'm sure Lord Son would invite you to many parties. Once he defeats Borate,of course!"

Videl cringed at this comment, it immediately started the gossip about the room. She didn't pay particular attention to much of the conversation, though she caught quite a few disgusted sounds along with the name, 'Borate'. And a fair amount of longing sighs with the name 'Gohan'.

"Alright, alright! That's enough, girls!" Renna clapped her hands sternly, and the chatter died instantly.

"Now-let's fix her up so we can knock Lord Son off his feet." Renna added, grabbing Videl by the shoulders and towing her into a smaller room, with a few mirrors. Where the women then proceeded to strip her and dress her in a blinding fashion, that Videl couldn't really do much of anything but stand there.

"You will hope that Lord Vegeta will be understanding then, Gohan?" Yazen asked quietly, narrowing his eyes.

Gohan looked away, but then smiled. "I hope- that Lady Bulma will be in the room when I ask."

Yazen wasn't amused when he replied, "If she is not?"

Gohan didn't respond and the older man sighed tiredly.

"You need to harden your heart, and do what must be done, Gohan. It will not end, otherwise." Yazen's eyes darkened as he spoke, and his stare had glazed over; lost in thought.

Gohan looked up at his mentor, and leaned back in his seat. It was exhausting to have to repeat himself like this. "I'm not a killer, Yazen- I don't think I can condemn a man just because he's annoying,"

Yazen snapped out trance and almost angrily retorted, "Not a killer, Gohan? You sit in a lab directing our troops where to locate inferior races so that we may either, enslave them, sell them, or deplete their race! You are ignorant if you think your hands alone, remain un-soiled!"

A long pause stayed between them.

Gohan let out a short hard laugh, "I guess you're right..." Yazen didn't repond so Gohan continued, "I suppose that I'm so cowardly, that I don't wish to see the blood on my hands...perhaps, that's why I can't kill Borate. Ignorant or not, it's who I am."

Another awkward silence ensued. Gohan didn't meet Yazen's eyes, and vice versa. Somehow, Gohan thought he must've crossed a line. Maybe he shouldn't have come here for advice.

Until finally Yazen looked up at him and smiled. "Forgive me, my friend. I over-spoke, and said things that were rather harsh." he said cheerfully.

Then added, "Though I did mean them, I'm afraid. I do regret that I have offended you."

Gohan smiled and really laughed. "I think this is why I come to you, Yazen. You always tell me what you're really thinking, harsh or not...it helps."

"To protect and preserve what is yours, my boy, you must think like your enemy would think. Else, you'll be nothing but his victim-even after his death." Yazen replied quietly.

That reality stumped Gohan for a moment.

"What is mine?" he repeated softly, a door opening behind him.

"Yazen! Lord Son!" Renna's voice echoed in the small room.

Gohan turned in his seat curiously, waiting.

"Your Videl," Renna said simply to Gohan's dumbstruck stare. He wasn't going to correct people anymore, he was tired of explaining the situation anyways.

The women pushed Videl forward, and she stumbed slightly before regaining her footing. And that only caused her face to turn a dark shade of scarlet.

Gohan had to admit, the dark colored suited her quite nicely. He frowned suddenly, thinking of Borate. Perhaps it was too flattering? He crossed his arms, and looked over her again. Yes, he was right. The way the fabric was clinging to certain parts of her, were very appealing to him. Which meant, that were indefinitely more alluring to Borate.

"So?" Renna asked suggestively.

Gohan smirked and stood up, Renna backed away to stand next to Yazen. He saw with a strange surge of delight, that Videl's face was dark red. And her eyes, avoiding his. Gohan made a tight circled around her, pretending to be critical of her looks. He noticed that Videl shifted slightly under his scrutiny.

"I must say, Videl- the color suits you well." he finally added, coming back to face her. She glanced up briefly, her light blue eyes piercing his dark ones.

"Thank you." she finally muttered, feeling foolish.

Gohan's smile widened,and he came closer to her. Too close, apparently to her. He watched her stiffen immediately, and her head snapped in any other direction but his.

He took a lock of her ebony hair lightly, in his fingers, and watched her neck turn a shade or two. With pleasure he finished, "Very well suited to you."

* * *

Was he actually flirting with her? Goosebumps sprouted all over her arms and neck, and she knew her face was red because she felt so stifling hot. His fingertips touched her bare skin as he dropped her hair, and shivers ran through her.

Videl was barely aware that Gohan had stepped back, and was conversing with the older man and Renna. She felt slightly dizzy, and was probably alittle off-balance.

She heard vaguely that Gohan was speaking about the fight. And Lord Vegeta. Then she picked up on the details of what he was saying.

"As soon as possible," Gohan had said to the couple. He gestured her wordlessly to come to him, and she did instantly. She wasn't even sure how she managed to walk, it was instinctual.

"You know you could avoid this duel altogether, Lord Son. It seems to be a possibility." Renna had added off-handedly.

Videl didn't know what to make of that, but since Gohan had become silent and frozen...she took it as a bad thing.

"You haven't noticed?" Renna continued with Gohan's silence, while Videl was still clue-less. Yazen seemed bored with the topic, for he was staring longingly at the sofa. Gohan was keeping quiet so Videl decided to finally speak.

"Notice what?" she asked, thankful that her voice wasn't shaking like the rest of her.

Renna smiled kindly in her direction. "Well, honey- don't you think it would be nice if Lord Son didn't have to fight to the death for you?"

Mentally stunned, it took Videl a moment longer to respond. She glanced briefly at Gohan, to see his reaction, but he remained still.

"Yes, that would be better." she replied truthfully. Strangely enough, Videl found that she didn't want Gohan going into danger for her. Or at all, if she was being entirely honest. It felt somehow...wrong. For him to be fighting. Gohan just seemed like a natural caregiver. Someone to help others, not hurt them.

"There's a way, Videl. Remember when I told you about Sayian bonding?" Renna asked sweetly. Videl had the impression that Renna was planning something, judging from the gleam in her eyes.

But Videl did remember that conversation, alittle at least. It was a physical claim, she got that. And that's the whole reason why Gohan was going to fight in the first place. Because she hadn't been _claimed_ yet. When Gohan would win the duel, he would win her.

"Yes," she barely whispered, feeling Gohan's eyes on her. He was making her strongly alert of his prescense, and it was maddening.

"Well-" Renna began, with a cluck of her tongue but the older man silenced her with a pat on her arm.

"That is enough, Ren. Leave the poor children alone," he added with humor in his voice.

She felt Gohan relax, and she did likewise.

"Your path is set, my friend... and as a Sayian- there's no going back," Yazen said softly, clutching Renna closer to him.

Gohan seemed slightly depressed by that comment, she noticed. Videl really needed to stop staring at him, she reminded herself.

Gohan bowed his head to his friend. "Thank-you. I'll be sure to tell you when the duel will be. You'll find out soon enough, I think."

"Good luck." Yazen added as Gohan led her to the door.

"Wait!" Renna called quickly, and Gohan and Videl both turned. Videl was held tightly by the older woman, who had helped her adapt so much.

"Be good," was all Renna said before releasing Videl back to Gohan's side.

Videl smiled, feeling his humor as well. "I'll try."

"You can sleep here, tonight." Gohan had said from across the room, patting his bed.

She looked suspicously at it, and then at him. "Where will you sleep?" She hadn't meant to sound so accusatory.

He seemed surprised by her question, with his eyebrows raised. He glanced athis bed and then her before replying, "If it offends you so, perhaps I can see on the couch?"

A mental image of the tall Gohan Son, sleeping on the dwarf-sized couch was laughable. She could only imagine how his back would ache in the morning. Then he'd be grumpy, for sure. But she wasn't exactly short, either. And her feet would stretch across the small couch too. Videl frowned and crossed her arms.

She didn't even let her boyfriend back home sleep with her until months after they had been dating. Now, Gohan- practically a stranger was asking to lay beside her? She huffed and fumed silently. Then paused in her mental battle. Gohan deserved to sleep in his own bed, especially when he would so soon be fighting to the death-for her.

Here she was, being selfish-while he offered her his bed, to the couch. On top of his selflessness he was going to risk himself for her... and she wouldn't be able to stand a night of laying beside him? What was wrong with her?

"I don't mind," she said sternly, inside her mind was fluttering.

He seemed even more shocked when she came to this conclusion. "You're sure?"

She stomped her feet and moved towards the bed, pulling back the covers and throwing her self underneath them. "It's your bed, Gohan. It's your house- sleep where you want."

Videl pretended to be more interested in adjusting her pillow and pulling at the blankets around her chin, to notice Gohan. Oh, but she did. Unfortunately. She was just glad he wasn't looking at her face,or he would've seen her embarassment.

Gohan pulling off his shirt, was indeed a sight to see. She closed her eyes to make sure he wouldn't catch her looking.

"Thank-you." she heard softly behind her. Videl nearly jumped out of her skin. It was strange how he hadn't even made the bed move from his weight.

Stammering pathetically she asked, "For what?"

His silence didn't last long. "You said my name, again. It's strangely...satisfying,to hear it."

Videl opened her eyes and rolled over, facing him. Oh, if she could get used to this everyday...but that a bad thought.

"It's the same," she said honestly, not feeling embarassed for once.

His dark eyebrows pulled together. "What is?"

"When you say my name- it's satisfying too." she replied easily.

She watched in amazement as Gohan's dark eyes, softened. He smiled gently, and his face was angelic when he whispered, "Is that so?"

A/N: Oi! So what'd you think, loyal readers? If you're new to reading this, then review! And I'll make you loyal!

Anyways, this was a pretty long chapter- and there's more to come soon! :sighs: I can't type fast enough for the story, and I can't get on as often as I'd like to. So, that's actually the main reason for such long pauses in between updates! I'd have them out a lot sooner, if I had my own computer to work with! But I don't... :tear:

Anywho- I hope you guy's liked it. And yes, it will get better. The fight scene is coming up! Mwwaaahahahahaha. So review, if you liked it!

If you didn't-why are you still reading this?

-Dream0writer7


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Except the ones I made.

**A/N: Wow! So, I was really surprised at the amount of reviews I got, and the awesome content of them! Loyals readers! So, I'm going to talk to everyone; all at once! And to help with the writer's block, "Decode" by Paramore!  
**

**Neko Gohan- 'how i do it', I wing it and hope for the best that people will review! haha. I really don't know, I think of it like a movie. Frame by frame. That's probably why my chapters all consist of a day or two in one chapter. I'm very slow like that. Update some more fanfics, will ya?!**

**- I'm still working on fitting in everything that we talked about, so hopefully I'll get that chapter up in/or after this one!**

**mooopower- lol, I love my Xaren! I actually based him off of my James and Sirius in my Lily/James fanfic. "The Beginning to Their End" hehe.**

**FF inc. (I did see that GEC, was you)- Yeah, it was kinda a filler, wasn't it? Just a build-up, to the fight, then to a bigger build-up to another event. mwwaahahahahaha.**

**mejoza- I can't wait for the fight either, don't know how I'm gonna write that... :cringes:**

**illegible writer- hehe, I like your screename; it's funny. I'm glad I made your day! Woo! And I'm wondering how it's going to turn out too!**

**nicenipps- haha, you think that's what is going to happen, do you? :evil laughter:**

**mystic4 Gohan- Yay! I got a fan for the fanfic! They haven't really had any deep interaction, just kinda flimsy attraction/crush thing going on. But hopefully I'll be getting in more G/V soon!**

**Makailalexa, (that's really hard to type) I will really try to fit in some of the things you want to see, I definitely think I could work on that, so let's cross our fingers that everything will fit in together!**

**You guy's are awesome and your comments help me so much! I really do get inspired when I read how people like the chapters, and what they want to see.

* * *

  
**

**-Chapter Seven-**

So, she could definitely get used to this, Videl thought as she lazily rolled over to the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He seemed to be a deep sleeper, which was good for her since she didn't wish to get caught staring...again. Gohan wasn't a snorer which Videl was gratefully thankful for, but he did breathe deeply and heavily through his nose. She had to admit, he was quite...cute while he slept. He laid on his side, his legs slightly bent with one hand curled against his stomach and the other underneath his head. She wasn't exactly sure what time of day it was, but she got up as quietly as she could.

Videl glanced out the window for the second time since she had arrived on the Sayian planet. She wasn't really surprised to find a dark red sky, very little starlight coming through the thick atmosphere. Nor, was she shocked to see the rocky terrain below. It sort of put things back into a harsh perspective for her.A little depressed by the thought that she would never again see a blue sky, or green grass, or even the moon... or her friends... Videl moved slowly away from the window to browse through the kitchen. She could barely cook when she was on Earth, how could she even think of cooking on a Sayian planet with unfamiliar foods?

But she opened the cabinets, where she had previously thrown food from, to dig for something familiar. There was a bag that was kind of shaped like a chip bag, so she grabbed it; instantly curious as to its contents. As with all bags it made that pulling and tearing sound until she broke open the bag and peered inside. Indeed, they even looked like potato chips! Only darker... Was she brave enough to sample?

"Hungry, are you?" his voice questioned, amused from behind her.

She jumped at the silent way he had always managed to approach her. It was terrifying. She gave him the bag to distract herself from staring at his body, so she also looked down a lot.

"I was just curious," she mumbled, overly-alert as always with Gohan around her.

He smiled and stuck a hand into the bag, grabbing a few of the dark chips and popping them into his mouth. Fascinated, she did watch for his reaction to the strange food. He held the bag back out to her, and she meekly stuck her hand in to grab one. Gohan was amused by that gesture too.

"I don't really have a lot of food here, I admit... I usually go to my father's for dinner." Gohan chattered, putting away the bag from where Videl had found it.

She smiled at his comment, somehow knowing that's why he didn't have food in the house. His mother was likely to feed him.

"Why don't we go to the commons and get something more suitable to eat for the morning?" Gohan asked, turning away from her to find an abandoned shirt lying across his chair.

She followed him around like a lost pup, as he made the bed. "How do you even tell what time it is?" she asked, in a strange kind of high mood.

His face showed surprise at her question as he tucked the comforter into the bed. "You can't feel it?" he questioned, bewildered.

Videl crossed her arms and hardened her face, "Feel what?"

He stood up now, finished with his task as he said, "The planet." When she didn't relax from her confused, stern position he walked closer and continued, "The planet's energy... above us, beneath, around, and in us."

Her breath quickened with his nearness and the unfamiliar sensation when Gohan would use the word, 'us'. She eventually made herself snap out of it in time to answer, "I don't understand, I mean-about the whole energy business."

He paused as he thought that over. "Well-uhm....everything has energy,"

But she interrupted, "Energy?"

"Life" he added simply and explained, "In us, in everything! It drives our worlds to work. Without it-nothing would ever...live."

She couldn't help but notice that he was pacing a small circle around her.

"My kind," he added with a grim smile and said, "has learned to harness the power of our energy, and the energy of our planet- to make ourselves stronger. Our world used to once be quite beautiful, thousands of years ago... but we've grown weak- we can't co-exist the way we used to, and now we seek to take the strength of our planet to sustain us."

"What would happen if your planet were to be destroyed?" she asked softly, half-fearing the answer, the other half was wondering why she felt that way.

"I imagine we would either die- or transfer to another planet to leech upon." Gohan replied tiredly, sitting down in his armchair.

"Like Earth?" she asked, off-hand feeling slightly shaky for some odd reason.

His eyebrows furrowed, confused. "Earth?" he repeated dumbly.

"My world," she stated simply, numb.

He didn't think for long before responding softly, in such a way that made her want to weep, "Yes."

* * *

Why did that affect him so, he wondered? The look on her face when he told her 'yes'. He thought of why it had bothered him as he walked her down to the commons for something to eat, but couldn't come up with a conclusion. He was watching her from the corner of his eyes, as they walked before he realized what he was doing. And he stopped looking at her instantly. He had finally realized why it had bothered him so... and his answer was even more disturbing than his question.

"Gohan!" he heard Lady Bulma's voice somewhere to his right, as they entered the commons. He bowed immediately, and was surprised to find that he needn't have put his hand upon Videl's shoulder to force her down- she was already bowing. Bulma seemed surprised as well. She gestured him to raise his head and he did.

"So! Borate's finally made a move, eh?" she asked, getting to the point like Lord Vegeta that he had to smile.

"Yes. He hasn't wasted any time," Gohan replied politely.

"You know, Vegeta wants to get this over with as soon as possible. Borate's been annoying the hell out of him, practically demanding that the girl be released from you." Bulma's cheerful disposition vanished when she mentioned Borate. As did Gohan's.

"Released?" Gohan questioned, not understanding Borate's motives for that demand.

"He thinks you'll try to bond with her, and then there won't be a need for the duel." Bulma explained, pursing her lips.

Gohan sighed tiredly...Of course Borate would be worried. But there was no need for it. He, himself, was far too honorable for his own good...unfortunately. Also, he hoped it wouldn't ever have to come to that.

"Borate doesn't need to worry about that." Gohan replied stiffly, irritated at himself.

"No?"Lady Bulma asked quietly, her deep blue eyes piercing his.

"No," he added, still firm. He felt the energy around Videl swirl strangely, and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

* * *

"Vegeta wants you to duel tonight." Bulma was saying to Gohan, but she was barely listening.

It was strange really... she didn't understand why she felt this way. Of course- she knew that nothing could ever...would ever happen between the two of them, like everyone was expecting but-

She took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart, and to let her watery eyes still their un-shed tears.

But- she thought that he at least cared, about her. Maybe more than he would ever tell anyone...or her- but she thought she had seen moments, just those tiny moments when his whole face seemed to melt from its frozen glare, and he would smile at her. And when he said 'no', she felt the burn and sting of rejection...even though he hadn't. Or, didn't mean what he said to what she had interpreted it as. But it sill made her eyes water, and her heart ache. And she hated it.

Back home, she made sure that no one could get close enough to harm her. She'd always block herself away from them behind her stone walls. Those walls back home, that was her refuge...and prison. And for someone to just come walking in- a beautiful stranger- to float inside her walls and take her away from them...

It made her exceedingly happy- and terrifyingly vulnerable at the same time.

Videl could hear Gohan talking back to Bulma but she wasn't really paying any attention. She felt the urge to just run away from him. Run back home, where she could hide again. Where he couldn't get to her.

"Videl?" she vaguely heard her name and turned to the person who issued it. There he was...capturing her again.

"I'll need to leave you with Lady Bulma today...until the duel," Gohan said slowly, probably wondering at her sanity.

She nodded mutely, unable and refusing herself to voice anything else.

He smiled and nearly un-did her as he rested his hands on her small shoulders, grasping firmly; but not hard. "I will get you free of Borate, Videl. I promise you that."

_But not free from you_, she wanted to add but tightly clenched her jaw from speaking. She nodded again, even more stiff.

Gohan seemed reluctant as he removed his hands, he bowed again to Bulma and gave her another look. It made her throat close, and her heart felt like it had bottomed out to her stomach. He didn't say anything. Just that look, and he turned away.

She waited until she had seen his retreating back leave the commons, and go back the way he came...before she finally let her tears fall.

* * *

Gohan paced angrily in his parent's home, his father watching anxiously while his mother, thankfully, was doing laundry elsewhere.

It was too late, he realized horribly...it was too late for him. He was in too deep now. Every passing second it was getting worse, the throbbing, stabbing ache in his chest was pulling him back to the place he had left her. It was already happening, when he didn't want it to. He had warned himself earlier, but it wasn't enough. He should have completely weened himself away from her. Before- before, something like this would happen. But it was too late... he was already there-

"Son- I think you should sit down now, and tell me what's going on." Goku stated slowly, leaning back.

Gohan sat down instantly but not because of his father's request, more because he was just suddenly exhausted. He tapped his foot restlessly against the floor.

Goku watched him silently before asking, "Gohan, what is it?"

It was peculiar to see his father looking so worried, and serious at the same time. He hadn't really seen this side of him before. But Gohan leaned forward, and laced his fingers together tightly.

He thought critically over what he was going to say, and how he would deliver it.

"It's getting worse," he replied quietly.

"What is?" his father automatically asked.

Suddenly angry at his father's own obtuse behavior, he lashed out, "What is? This!-" he hit his own chest painfully, wishing to beat out whatever was in him that was driving him crazy.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" his father repeated, sounding even more stern. Gohan noticed he was watching him quite carefully, like he was going to attack him.

Gohan exhaled sharply, ready to cry and scream at the same time. "This-" he repeated breathlessly, sitting back down and continued, "pounding, pulling, tearing feeling I keep getting- it's getting worse," he was out of breath and couldn't speak anymore. He leaned back against the chair, tilting his head up for more air.

"Why didn't you go to the medlab?" Goku asked, irritation in his voice.

Gohan pointedly ignored it and said quickly, "It's not...like that."

Goku remained silent so long that Gohan opened his eyes to peek at his father. Goku had looked away but was glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. Warily.

"Dad?" Gohan questioned, breathing slightly better.

"When did this happen?" Goku asked slowly, sounding fearful.

Gohan sat up more and lowered his head normally to really look at his father. "When did-?" he couldn't get anything else before Goku interrupted.

"You're bonded, Gohan!" his father nearly shouted, standing up.

Gohan met him in height as he now stood.

"Do you know what this means? Lord Vegeta will be furious! You've broken the laws for an honorable duel- he'll sentence you!" Goku demanded, angry.

Gohan started slowly, understanding. "Dad...I'm not, I mean-I haven't bonded with her," Gohan replied calmly before adding, "physically." He sighed, feeling another thud of his heart hammer painfully against his chest.

He sat back down, exhausted. Goku remained standing, dumbfounded.

"You're not? But- how, is this possible?" he asked, bewildered and breathless. He sat back down, but he probably wasn't conscious of doing it.

"No, I'm not. And I don't know how it happened...I think sometime this morning...or last night," he murmured quietly. He should've just told his father that every possible moment that he had with Videl, could have been the moment he bonded with her. He wasn't sure anymore.

Maybe it was the day he had found her, or when he had cleaned her bruised face... perhaps it was when he pulled his blanket over her sleeping form, or when her lonely tears wiped any thought of anger from his mind...like when she had said his name... all of those times might have easily been the precise second he had bonded with her. Or, he speculated, it could have been a combination of all of them.

He mused about that while his father was still staring at him, shocked.

He finally recovered himself to say, "Gohan, I don't think- that is...something like this has never happened before. It's backwards, wouldn't you say?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, feeling slightly better with his new found knowledge. He was strangely...anxious for some reason. Perhaps it was to see Videl again. The beating in his chest responded to that thought, and he winced.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." he replied, to be polite.

"You have to speak to Lord Vegeta immediately! This could change everything!" Goku suggested, in a lighter tone.

"How?" Gohan asked instantly curious.

"Don't you see? If you're bonded with her already, without having a physical relationship- then, Borate can't claim her! It would hurt you, if he did!" Goku said happily, giddy at the thought.

Gohan's mood lifted instantly, as well. Not having to fight Borate would be a plus, if he could explain the situation to Lord Vegeta. Though, he had a feeling the king would not be sympathetic to his case.

And his mood lowered considerably with that thought. "Lord Vegeta would stil make us fight. The duel has already been set, I can't walk away. It's dishonorable," he muttered, put out.

Goku seemed depressed by that idea too.

"It's set?" Goku repeated lately.

Gohan nodded still lost in thought but added, "tonight."

"Videl? Are you alright?" Bulma asked for the seventh time, guiding Videl to a plush armchair in a very warm, cozy room.

"I'm fine," she replied mechanically. She didn't know what was going on. Her heart was pounding so hard, it hurt. On top of that she felt like she had just run two miles straight. She relaxed into the chair, as Bulma ushered away the many maids who had gathered around them.

"What happened?" Bulma questioned, now that they were alone.

Videl opened her eyes, realizing that they had closed. Still breathless she replied, "I don't know... my chest started hurting again."

"Again?" Bulma had picked up the word with curiosity.

Videl nodded, tired. "It hurt earlier when-" She couldn't even make herself say it. How pathetic was that? She couldn't voice the words 'Gohan left'. Why?

"You were crying... is that when your chest started hurting?" Bulma asked, concern etched onto her face.

"Yes," she replied. It wasn't really a lie. She was crying, when her chest started hurting. But it wasn't a result of the pain from her chest. It was because-

"Gohan left," Bulma muttered to herself, looking at Videl's paralyzed face she knew the answer.

"Videl, honey!" Bulma had reached over to wrap her arms around her, and she couldn't figure out why.

What was she doing? Her chest didn't hurt that bad, that she needed a sympathetic hug. Didn't she look tougher than that? She used to be one of the leaders of the human refugees! It wasn't that long ago!

"It's okay, Videl! We'll bring him back!" Bulma cried, pulling back to look at Videl and reassure her.

Videl's eyebrows bunched together at that. When they did, she felt something slip further down her cheek. It was cold and wet, and her hand automatically went up to wipe it away. Tears. Shocked, she dropped her hands and stared at Bulma for answers.

"I'll need to speak with Vegeta about it, but I'm sure we can figure something out!" Bulma said, wrapping an arm tightly around Videl's shoulder.

"I don't understand," Videl whispered, wiping at yet another tear that had escaped her notice.

"Understand what, honey?" Bulma questioned sweetly, giving her a squeeze.

Videl shook her head slightly at the way she was acting but continued, "What's happening to me?"

She felt Bulma stiffen at that.

"You don't know?" was Bulma's instant response.

Videl looked at her suspiciously. "No, I feel...weird. Like, my heart has been pounding against my chest... I feel like I'm gonna be torn in two, and I'm crying for no reason!" She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a whisper.

Bulma's hold on her loosened some-what, as she sighed.

"Oh, Videl... I know it's something that's going to end up worrying you but-" Bulma began, but halted.

Videl couldn't wait long enough, so she added impatiently, "But what?"

Bulma looked at her again, and found inspiration to say, "I think you're being bonded with Gohan."

She felt the air leave her lungs instantly, and it left her completely breathless. "But-" was all she could manage.

Bulma nodded her head, somehow understanding. "I know, I know- You're not physically bonded with him, I trust him to keep his word. But, I really think that you're _emotionally_bonded with Gohan." she added, keeping her tone light.

"Emotionally bonded? What the hell does that mean?" Videl asked, shrugging off Bulma's arm and stepping away.

Bulma crossed her arms and frowned at Videl's language and attitude.

"It's like... you guy's have already bonded. You've got that emotional connection there, but the two of you haven't gotten physcial yet." Bulma responded, despite Videl's foul mood.

Videl dropped her guard at that. "Yet?" she repeated, embarrassed and shocked by the idea.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well, of course, Videl! If you're already bonded with him half-way now. Just trust me, you'll wait to finish the other half!"

Videl's cheeks flamed to red, a picture of a shirt-less, sleeping Gohan popped instantly into her head before she could stop it.

Bulma noticed and smiled. "See? Told ya, not too bad an idea, is it?"

"Bulma!" Videl chastised, scandalized.

Bulma tried to hide a giggle. And somehow it was contagious, despite her embarrassment and shock, Videl found herself laughing.

"But really- we need to talk to Vegeta soon," Bulma added, sobering Videl up quickly.

"Why?" she asked, sensing the urgency in her voice.

Bulma speculated for a moment, then said, "Because the duel is still on for tonight. And I imagine, Vegeta won't care whether you're connected to Gohan or not. He'll still make them fight. And if something were to happen to Gohan-" Bulma trailed off at the look on Videl's face.

She really couldn't help it, she decided. Might as well cry, if her eyes were getting teary. At least now she could see. Sort-of. She had heard Bulma and yet...didn't. But her heart- it heard. And it complained, rather painfully to her about the prospect of Gohan being hurt in the duel. She had to agree.

"You wouldn't do very well, I'm afraid." Bulma finished quietly.

Videl wasn't going to argue with that, "Borate?" she questioned.

Bulma shook her head, and Videl was at a loss. "No, not Borate...though that's something think about. It's actually, with bonded couples- they're tied together. If one is happy, the other is. If one is sad- the other feels the sadness. But if one is hurt....or dead-"

When Bulma didn't continued, Videl barely manage to shakily ask, "The other dies?"

"No, Videl...they don't."

Videl didn't understand the sad smile on Bulma's face. It haunted her, in a way it was slightly terrifying.

"They probably wish they were, though...but no. The one that remains becomes very sick- we think that they're mind and body is so used to being attuned to their mates, that without them-they can't function." Bulma explained slowly, her mind far away.

Videl nodded to herself. She had heard of this before, back on Earth. The elderly couples, that had been together for so long.. that after their husband or wife had died...the other would soon follow. Heartbreak, was what her mother had explained to her when her grandmother had passed away. Her grandmother simply couldn't go on anymore.

"But, I'm not-... I mean, we're not even like that.. I haven't known him for-" Videl stuttered, she couldn't even think of the days she had known him. Only a few in reality, but it hadn't really felt that way.

"That doesn't matter. Bonding has nothing to do with time. It's all about you and him. The connection the two of you have." Bulma stated, trying to explain.

But then she sighed, "It's not something I can really explain to you, Videl. You'll just have to feel it from him, I suppose...but I imagine you're feeling it right now. When your chest hurts- it's because Gohan's too far away from you. Physically, at least. When he's closer, your chest will stop hurting."

Videl put a hand over her heart, waiting for the pounding at the mention of Gohan's absence. It didn't come.

"It doesn't hurt," she replied, awestruck.

Bulma tilted her head to the side, pondering. "Huh. Well, he's a smart kid... I'm sure he's figured it out by now."

"M'Lady?" a maid questioned from the doorway.

Both women turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Bulma asked instantly.

"Lord Vegeta requests your presence. And that of your guest, as well." the maid bowed and departed after delivering her message.

Bulma's eyebrows were raised, and Videl waited for her to speak. "Wow... he's smarter than I thought. Come on, let's go!" Bulma said, taking Videl's hand and pulling her into the big circular room again.

"Where are we going?" Videl asked, as Bulma pulled her through another door that was opened before they got the the threshold. The maids were quick, she noticed.

"To the main chamber- it's where Vegeta holds his meetings," she explained, as they rounded a corner and walked straight down the long hallway.

"Will Gohan be there?" she couldn't help asking, hopelessly.

Bulma smiled but answered,"Yes."

Videl moved quicker to catch up with Bulma, at that.

"Ah," he breathed, finally content.

That seemd to be a signal, because Lord Vegeta turned in his seat as the door to his right opened behind him.

"Finally- perhaps you know what's going on... you always manage to." Vegeta grumbled, announcing Lady Bulma's arrival. Gohan wasn't surprised to see Videl attached to her, and he smiled in relief.

"Of course, I know wha't s going on," was her reply as she came to sit beside Lord Vegeta.

Gohan tried to hide a smile at that comment, by bowing his head. But he was surprised... how had lady Bulma known-? His eyes trailed, unknowingly, to rest upon Videl. And he knew.

She was watching him, as well. And it was strange... his heart started pounding again... but it wasn't painful. It was... pleasantly racing at the sight of her. He smlied in welcome, and to his amazement- she smiled back. He watched as she glanced between him and Lady Bulma.

Lady Bulma nodded, as if Videl had asked a question aloud. And Videl slowly walked over to stand beside him. Close beside him, he had to add.

He could feel the energy emanating from her body, mingling with the energy from his. It was driving him crazy! Also, something he had never noticed beore made itself known to him at this proximity. Her scent. He closed his eyes as he breathed in, not quite being able to place exactly what was so familiar about it. Like he had smelt it before...but he drew a blank.

He was vaguely aware that Lady Bulma was talking to Lord Vegeta in the convincing tone he had heard many times before, only now he wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation. He was too busy distracting himself with Videl's nearness and interesting things he was just now learning.

Such as how incredibly tiny she was, compared to him. Really, he had never given it much thought. But now, standing beside him she was quite small. Very fragile looking. Though, she certainly didn't act it.

She noticed his scrutiny and looked up at him, "What?" she whispered.

He smiled at her tone. She sounded offended.

"Something I noticed," he replied quietly, not catching the attention of the arguing King and Queen.

Her eyebrows met together at her forehead. "What?" she repeated.

"You're very small," he said patting the top of her head to emphasize his point.

She growled and crossed her arms, unhappy with his observation. "You're huge," she mumbled.

He tilted his head to the side. He wondered if she meant that as an insult or not.

"And you smell funny," she added in a chidish tone. He was sure she would have stuck her tongue out if Lord Vegeta wasn't present. She sniffed the air around her and nodded to herself.

He breathed in through his nose,taking in his own scent. He didn'tknow what she was talking about. He was clean! He sniffed again, but all he could smell was her scent. And he stopped.

"I do not," he retorted in her ear, watching her face turn a shade of red. He grinned, in spite of himself.

He watched her sniff the air again, testing his theory. But she nodded. "Yes, you do."

Gohan pouted and crossed his arms, turning his attention back to Lord Vegeta. Who was leaning to his right, on the hand that held his head as he gave Gohan an impatient look.

He felt his own face flush in embarrasment.

Lord Vegeta sighed in annoyance. " Now that you _both_-" he said giving Bulma a hard look, "have come and requested the duel's challenge be lifted, my answer is still no."

Gohan felt his mood dampen instantly.

"Vegeta! You can't make someone already bonded to another- fight!" Bulma nearly screamed.

"Well, that's it though, isn't it? Since, he really is not bonded to her. He can't hold any claim over her anymore than Borate. So, yes... the duel challenge will still be active. I can't reign in the fight just because he has an emotional attachment to the girl!" Vegeta ordered, and Bulma stepped back and crossed her arms, impatient.

Vegeta, angry now, pointed his finger at Gohan who purposefully averted his eyes lower.

"If you're to win her at all, Son, it will be, as a result of Borate's death by your hand. In an honorable duel, that will be held tonight- no exceptions." he ordered, though the last bit was probably directed towards Lady Bulma.

"Humph." Bulma snorted and walked off. Vegeta dropped his pointed finger, and leaned back in his chair.

Gohan kept his eyes focused on the floor. He felt Videl's energy swirling around him. And for some reason, he knew that she was distressed.

"You should know why I have to say that, Son." Lord Vegeta stated, in the long silence.

Gohan took in a deep breath before answering, "Yes. I know."

"But you don't,"Lord Vegeta replied. And Gohan looked up to answer him and realized the statement wasn't directed at himself.

Videl seemed to know this at the same time for she looked up and met the King's gaze. "No." was her simple answer.

"In our world, in order to advance to anything...it must be honorably. Whether in class, wealth, power... you must beat the man beside and below you to get it. Slaves, are no different." he stated, his eyes looked dazed. As if he were thinking of something else.

"So, who did you have to kill to get Bulma?" Videl asked coldy, before Gohan could put his hand over her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping his hand firm on her mouth, and lowered them both teo the ground.

"Forgive me,my Lord! She meant no disrespect!" Gohan apologized, using his other hand to keep Videl's head down. Strangely, he found his whole body practically wrapping around her, keeping her from view as it were.

There was a long silence, while Gohan didn't dare look up. Until Vegeta started laughing. He peeked up, watching his King laugh himself to hysteria.

"Rise, Son. And the girl, as well." he ordered, still amused by something.

Cautiously, Gohan got to his feet, dragging Videl with him.

"In answer to your question, girl. I killed no one to obtain Bulma. She practically ordained herself my room, and slept there until I took notice!" he explained, his mood still light from laughter.

"Though, if I had to- I would have, indeed, slain as many men necessary to secure her as mine." his dark eyes scorched into hers.

Gohan nodded, understanding; with new determination.

"So much pointless death," he heard Videl murmur.

"Pointless, is it?" Vegeta questioned.

"It's the only way," Gohan added, with his new insight. He could see it all too clearly now. What Yazen had said the other night, 'To protect what is yours'. And now, what Vegeta had just included... that he would have killed as many men as necessary, as long as Bulma was to remain his. The same applied to Videl now, as he glanced at her. She was still wrapped in his protective arms, and he kept her there. Where, he hoped, she would always stay.

She looked up at him then, and watched him, as if hearing his thoughts. He smiled down at her automatically. But she didn't smile back. Instead, she did something more surprising. Slowly, she touched her hand to his face and kept it there. He stood, quite frozen, as her hand took the shape of his face. Then she finally smiled, melting his stiff posture.

And the words that made his smile wider, "You better win."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guy's think of this chatper? Eh? Pretty long, yay! I'm all ready to start typing the next one! So, yeah! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of its characters. Except the ones I made up.

A/N: Sorry, sorry! For taking so long! I've been working, and been busy. But! I got my own computer now! Woo! Only problem is, I don't have internet.. so I have to go to someone's house for some wi-fi. :)

**Chapter 8**

"Vegeta wants you to stay with me, Videl." Bulma explained, as she was attempting to guide Videl into the inner chambers of the King's quarter. Gohan trailed closely behind.

"Why?" Videl asked automatically, embarrassed by Gohan's closeness; yet not bashful enough to pull away.

"Borate," Gohan growled, as Videl cringed at the mention of the name.

Bulma nodded and sighed, "Yeah. He causes a lot of problems, doesn't he?"

She hadn't meant it as a question but Gohan hummed in agreement with her.

"It's just for tonight, Videl! After the duel if-" Bulma began but was silenced immediately from the look upon Videl's face.

She backtracked, "After the duel, _when_, Gohan wins."

Videl wasn't satisfied with this. "There isn't any other way?"

"No," Gohan added curtly into the conversation, Videl stiffened at his tone.

He looked sternly at her, sighed, and lowered his eyes. "I'll see the both of you later."

Videl reached her hand out instinctively to grab a hold of him, but he was already retreating.

"He's mad," Videl whispered, feeling that sense of loss again.

Surprising her, Bulma giggled. "Oh.. Videl. You really shouldn't say things like that,"

"What?" Videl asked numbly.

Bulma titled her head and watched Videl. "You're being too protective of Gohan...and he thinks you're coddling him."

"I am not!" Videl retorted, instantly embarrassed.

"Well, you keep finding ways for him to get out of this fight...it's almost like you don't think he's going to win. You're wounding his ego, which is pretty hard to do." she explained, leading Videl into the inner rooms of the King's wing.

"I don't want him to fight...what's so wrong about that?" Videl pouted, put-out.

"Tell him you don't want him to fight, because he'll end up killing the poor man!" Bulma sniggered.

Videl crossed her arms. "It's not fair- for him to risk himself for me," she mumbled, defeated.

Bulma's amusement faded, "I know, sweetie. It'll all work out, though. Gohan's tough, Borate won't defeat him easily."

"Gohan! Slow down! You're making me dizzy" Goku whined unhappily, watching his son pace circles around him.

"Is it time yet?" Gohan asked for the fifth time.

Goku didn't even glance at his scouter, which would've given the time. He simply shook his head and sighed. "Not yet, Gohan. Be patient. The duel will be soon enough, and she'll be returned to you."

"If Borate lays one single hand on-" Gohan threatened, and stopped his pacing for a moment.

"He won't!" Goku brought in, before Gohan could finish.

"I don't like leaving her in only Bulma's protection." Gohan muttered, resuming.

"She's not. Lord Vegeta is Lady Bulma's protection, are they not one in the same?" Goku suggested, looking around lazily for his wife.

That halted Gohan's worries for the time being, but his circular walk around his father continued.

"I was rude to her..and I shouldn't have been. I've made her worried- and I didn't explain," Gohan almost chanted to himself.

This caught his father's attention. "You were rude to her?" he couldn't imagine his son being anything of the sort.

Gohan stopped again to sit, exhausted, beside Goku. "She was worrying, and I brushed it off. I was being arrogant, when she was only trying to help," he revealed.

Goku leaned back into the seat. "Well, you'll apologize after the duel. When you win," he stated.

"If," Gohan murmured quietly, but his father heard and laughed.

"When, Gohan! Borate's got nothing to help him win this fight, while you've got her. She doesn't want to be with Borate. She wants you, and that is what's going to help you win." he chuckled, and grasped his son's shoulder firmly. "You'll do fine, son."

"I hope so," was Gohan's tired response.

* * *

Bulma grabbed Videl's arm, which prompty stopped the girl from making more circles around her.

"Sit still, or Vegeta will get huffy," she muttered, giving her husband a glance.

Videl did as well. "Where is he?" she asked, distracted.

Bulma forced herself not to roll her eyes. "He'll be here. Soon...I'm sure he's just as anxious as you, but Videl...you have to promise me something-" Bulma whispered, taking Videl's face and making sure the girl looked her in the eye.

"What?" Videl questioned, her voice muffled by Bulma's hand.

"If something happens to him...-" Bulma began, watching Videl's eyes widen and water.

"No, listen, Videl! If he doesn't win...you have to promise to agree to the terms of the match. You must go with Borate." Bulma ordered, trying not to imagine the possibility of Gohan's defeat.

Videl's eyes wavered, and trailed away from Bulma's. She couldn't even picture it... couldn't think of something like that. Gohan lose? Of course, she had never seen him fight before, but still- someone who looked so... strong. How could he lose? And more importantly, and closer to Bulma's conversation...what was she going to do if he did?

Just give in? And go to Borate like some timid little kitten? Videl frowned and crossed her arms. Her chest ached at the thought of being separated from Gohan. It was...disturbing. How much she needed him now. She used to think herself independent. She was. She could've lived on Earth the rest of her life, not needing or wanting to be with anyone. Not even her boyfriend. But now- he had come so suddenly...she hadn't even prepared herself to push him away. He was already within the close confines of her heart- blocking everything else out. If she were to lose that....

Bulma grasped her hand tightly, her eyes locked on the circular ring before them. They were in something similar to a stadium. Videl was being kept under Lord Vegeta's 'protection' since she technically didn't belong to anyone...yet. Naturally, Bulma was beside him. And Videl, beside her. Sayian guards flanked them, and before them was the ring, and beyond that in an arch shape were the guest spectors. Videl was sure that Gohan's parents were in the crowd across from her, or to her other side. They must be here somewhere, cheering him on.

They had already watched one match where the two men were fighting over property. Wealth. Nothing but common money. And a man was dead. She didn't understand it. People cheered. Bulma didn't like it either. She had turned her head, while Vegeta looked on.

More cheers erupted around them, and Videl grasped Bulma's hand tightly as she winced. "Sheesh, Videl." she muttered, though she held Videl's hand just as tightly.

The crowd's excitement grew as three men entered the arena. The one she easily recgonized was Gohan, standing shirtless and barefoot in the ring. Followed by the man she knew as the floor referee, and then Borate. She heard quite a few hoots, and then several boos. She wondered who was cheering for who.

Her legs suddenly rose, and she found herself standing.

Vegeta stood as well, and raised his hands. The crowd became silent instantly. "First match, between 1st class Gohan, and 1st class Borate. Winner of the duel is to immediately claim my property in the form of a female slave, unbonded. This is to be a death duel." Vegeta announced, as Videl felt many eyes shift to her as well. She should've sat back down, but Gohan was looking at her as well. And she wanted him to see her. She watched him.

She couldn't see his face clearly, but watched him until Vegeta stated, "Begin!"

Then she couldn't watch anything. She really couldn't. Gohan was standing there, and then suddenly, he was gone.

"They're moving too fast for us to see," Bulma whispered, wringing her hands in her dress. Her eyes darting around the arena for a glimpse.

Videl mimicked her. Cheers erupted, and suddenly Borate was on the ground. She didn't understand how he had gotten there. But he wasn't there for long. Gohan appeared, and suddenly they disappeared again. She almost cried in frustration.

They appeared again, Borate's hands around Gohan's throat, as he crushed him into the stadium floor. She was pretty sure she could hear Chi-Chi's outraged cries. Her own were pretty loud, not as loud as Bulma's though.

Borate pushed him against the stadium wall, waiting. Gohan grunted, and his knee hit Borate forcefully in the stomach. Both were left gasping, before Gohan recovered first and charged his opponet. She thought she saw Gohan's arm reach for a hit on Borate, but they disappeared again.

She growled out-loud.

"They're in the air," was Vegeta's response to her anger.

She looked up, following everyone else's stares. And her eyes widened. They were flying. Gohan was flying. And punching. And kicking. In the air. It felt like hours had gone by as they fought. Back and forth, she saw their movements, but couldn't see if they affected their target.

Then the only thing that went through her mind, was the question of how they were doing it. Flying. But that thought soon left, as Borate was crushed into the ground, Gohan on top of him. This time Gohan's hands were around Borate's neck. Borate's legs kicked, and his body bucked underneath Gohan's. But Gohan wasn't moving. His hands were steady, and firm on Borate's throat. Cheers were getting louder. And Gohan looked up at her, then Vegeta. He seemed to be waiting for something.

She barely pulled her gaze away from Gohan, to Vegeta.

Bulma was watching him too. "Vegeta," she whispered her attention going to him and the fighters below.

Vegeta's jaw clenched at some thought, and he nodded curtly. He rose, and the cheers stopped. Videl bit her lips, did Gohan run out of time? Was this a timed match? Borate wasn't dead. His hands were still trying to get free. But Gohan was fine. They were both fine. What was he doing?

"Match!" Vegeta called. They were quite a few discouraged boos, but the cheers outweighted them. "1st class, Gohan named winner. 1st class Borate, will be seen as default. The strength of the victor overshadowed the loser. There was plenty of time to counter, and the loser did not. Therefore, property of myself, Lord Vegeta, in the form of a unbonded female servant, is now released to be in 1st class Gohan Son's possession. This is finished. Next match!" Vegeta called, more cheers sounded around her.

Videl smiled and clapped her hands, not sure if she was being appropriate or not, but not caring either way. Gohan had won! She felt giddy and jumped up and down as she cheered. Bulma did as well, and she could've sworn she saw Vegeta smile.

"He won! He won!" Bulma sang, her arms hugging Videl tightly. Videl couldn't say anything, she was so happy and relieved.

She watched Gohan get off Borate, who climbed clumisly to his feet. Gohan, put his hand on his chest and bowed, like she had seen others men do. Borate began walking away, before turning around and returning the gesture. Gohan followed behind, exiting the arena.

"He'll be coming up here, just as soon as he changes." Bulma explained, seeing Videl's face watch for him.

Videl let out a breath she hadn't realized she was still holding. "He really won," she exclaimed excitedly as she turned to Bulma. She only smiled and gave Videl a one-armed hug.

"I knew he would! Now he's all yours." she replied, grinning.

Videl gulped at that thought. No. Now she was all his. And what was he going to do with her now?

That thought plagued her mind, as she watched another match begin. This was a similar match to Gohan's. Only the opponets were female Sayians, fighting for a male servant. One lucky guy, she guessed. Well, with the way the two women fought...maybe not so lucky.

"Gohan! Over here!" Bulma called unnecessarily.

* * *

He knew where Videl was. Her energy level and scent were so distinct to him now. He easily picked her out of the crowd. It was only a matter of manuevering around the many people. A maze of men patting him on the back and congratulating him.

He smiled, and squeezed himself into the stands, climbing up higher then going behind Bulma and Vegeta to come back down to Videl, who's energy was swirling around her like smoke.

A female Sayian and her man moved to the side to make room for him. He seated himself next to Videl, who was avoiding his gaze for some reason. He got the impression she was embarrassed...and worried? The crowd disappeared in his mind as he spoke softly, "Videl?"

Her eyes found him, as the noise of the stadium left. "Are you alright?" he had asked. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and nodded shyly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern etched across his face. He thought that his victory would make her happy. But right now, she looked sad.

She shrugged her shoulders, and her body automatically leaned into him without her being aware of it. He sighed and let the warmth of his body comfort her. "Do you need rest?" he whispered, feeling as if she were ill. She shook her head and burrowed her face in his arm.

"Gohan, why don't you take her home?" Bulma shouted over the cheers. "It's alittle too crowded here, I think," she finished.

Gohan looked down at the younger woman. "Videl?" he questioned.

She finally nodded in approval, and they both stood.

"I'll see you two later," Bulma hollered, waving goodbye.

Gohan mouthed goodbye back, and a 'thank you' to Vegeta whom he bowed to before leaving. Men gave him and Videl a wide berth as they walked through the maze of people.

It took them awhile to get to the stadium exit, and when they did the difference in sound was deafening. Their footsteps seemed too loud in the corridor.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem...quiet." Gohan asked, just to be sure.

Videl crossed her arms and held them tightly. "I'm fine...just..- I don't know," was her quiet response.

Gohan sighed. "Are you...disappointed?" He had to ask. Some emotion he had, made him ask.

"What? About what?" her voice was loud, and outraged at the thought.

"Either accounts. Disappointed... in me. For not killing Borate, like I should have. Or disappointed...for him not killing me." he wished he could've taken that back. It sounded...strange, coming from him.

She stopped, dumbfounded. "You think I regret you fighting and saving me, from him?"

He stopped, as well. "I don't know, do you?" What was this emotion? It made him irritated at so many things, but also a sense of despair. He wished he could just read her mind.

"No! I- I'm so relieved..and worried. And I'm happy, that you won. Terrified, that you could've lost, and it's just...so much. I don't know," she rushed, her voice cracking twice. She continued her hurried pace down the hall.

"Worried?" he picked the word out with curiousity.

Her face heated. "What am I supposed to do now? I don't belong to your King anymore. Borate can't come after me. What am I expected to do?" she asked, refusing to meet his gaze, which could already feel burning into her.

He smiled, relieved. "That's it?"

"What? Yes. That's it," she retorted. He thought she sounded angry again.

"Well, within reason...I suppose, I'll allow you to do what you wish." Gohan replied slowly.

"What's 'within reason'?" she asked automatically, her voice layered with suspicion.

"That depends on what you want to do," Gohan said smoothly, leading her up to the lift. They got on, and it took them up four levels, to the first class housing.

She knew where she was now, and walked in front of him. He smiled at her dominance. It was quite endearing, he supposed.

"Can I visit Bulma and Renna whenever I want?" she asked suddenly, her voice lifted.

He chuckled. "Well..if you fancy a visit in the middle of the night, I don't think they'll be too keen. But I'll try to arrange a few playmates for you."

"They won't mind?" she asked, suddenly vunerable.

"I don't think so," Gohan said quietly, he patted her head as he passed her, and came to his door. He input the entrance code and motioned for Videl to enter. Which she did. The door slid shut behind them.

"I can't cook," Videl continued their conversation, as she saw Gohan head to the kitchen.

He chuckled. "I know,"

He was opening cupboards searching for a snack when she countered, "I didn't tell you that I couldn't cook. You just assumed it," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"It's alright, I can cook," Gohan replied easily, ignoring her.

"I thought you couldn't," she added, lifting her eyebrows.

He smiled, "Not very well, I said. On rare occassions, I can try." He lifted the bag of chips for her to see.

She smiled back. "Very nice hunting,"

He tilted his head, and had that 'thinking' expression of his on. "You're... jesting, with me. Aren't you?" he accused.

She laughed. "It's called humor, don't you Sayians learn anything in school?"

She meant it as a rhetorical question but Gohan answered anyways.

"School? We don't have school. Whatever valuable knowledge there is, can be taught to us by our parents or elders. We have no need of classrooms."

She ignored his rant. "I'm not very good at cleaning," she added. For some reason she couldn't help but say these things.

"I remember," he whispered.

She tilted her head, trying to remember too.

He smiled, "Last time I asked you to clean, I found the place demolished. I'll likely be asking you no such thing anytime soon."

She frowned. She could clean... just not very well. It would take her a long time to clean things. I mean, if he had asked her now, she'd probably try her hardest to clean things for him. He deserved it, she thought.

Videl crossed her arms and watched Gohan, trying to figure him out. With no success.

"So... what do you want me for?" she asked suddenly, forcing the words out.

Gohan stopped in mid-bite. "Want you?" he repeated.

Her chest ached for some reason at his remark. She felt...vulnerable, awaiting his response.

He sighed and set the bag of food down. "For starters, Videl... what do you want?"

He was walking towards her, and looking her in the eye. She found it hard to maintain that eye-contact. His prescense alone was overwhelming, and she found herself backing up, unconsiously.

"What do I-?" she repeated dumbly, her arms tightened across her chest.

"Yes... what do you want? It seems a simpler solution to all the questions you're asking me." His tone was too serious, she thought. And he was too close. She couldn't think clearly. She was right in the throne room. He smelt funny. Different. Not bad....but too good. Intoxicating. It was hard to keep a level head with him so close. When he was that close, it made her body react strangely. It gave her mind strange ideas to do with Gohan when he was that close. She blocked them instantly, and blushed.

"I-I don't know," she finally managed.

"How am I supposed to give you want you want, if you don't know what it is?" he asked, a soft laugh erupting from him.

She shrugged her shoulders, at a loss. "I'm... I'm your slave. You don't owe me anything, Gohan!" Her voice got louder, and she sounded harsher than she meant. But at least she said it.

His smile only grew more pronounced. "Don't I?" he questioned softly. She could only stare in awe of that boyish beauty again.

"I'm the one who captured you. Can't you remember? Right now, you'd be living with your human friends and your male companion, stealing from abandoned caches. Am I right? You'd be happier there, and yet, I took it from you." His gaze finally left hers and he stepped back, and sat back in his chair opposite the bed.

"Male companion?" she echoed, affronted. How had he known? But- Jarex wasn't really her...well- he wasn't. Jarex just wasn't right, for her. Somehow. She knew that but still, she stayed with him.

Gohan's dark eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms, uncomfortable. "His scent..." Gohan began quietly then continued, "his scent was all around you. It was irritating," Gohan admitted, scratching absently at his neck.

"His scent?" Videl replied, dumbfounded. It was just, abnormal for Gohan to be saying these things. And to her he sounded...jealous. Of all the things. She wanted to laugh.

"When you're around someone a lot, their scent can mingle with your own. Particularly the male... I guessed it was because the two of you had..- were companions." he added crossly.

She smiled, finally understanding, and walked up to his sitting form. Videl bravely grabbed one of his arms, and tugged it away from his body. He relinquished it instantly. She looped her fingers through his.

"He and I were never... companions, as you'd say. Just together." she smiled and continued with a sly look to Gohan, "lack of options," she whispered.

She could've sworn that Gohan's face turned red. But he turned it away from her before she could've been sure.

"It doesn't make any sense.. you'd rather be with your captor, than your own kind?" he questioned, getting to his feet. Her hand was still grasping his.

She pursed her lips and thought about that. "Now that I know you... yes. I'd much rather be here with you than be back on Earth."

She wound her other arm around his waist, and pulled herself closer to him. Breathing in that scent of him. She'd never tire of it. She felt him stiffen instantly,and smiled. She tugged the hand she was still holding and brought it around to her own waist. He didn't recoil from touching her, but she felt his awkwardness.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed, totally content. "You make me feel safe," she acknowledged.

"That's-...peculiar...to me." he revealed, stumbling for the right words.

"What is?' she asked automatically.

"I don't understand how you can feel that way," he admitted, confused.

"Me neither. I just know I do." Videl breathed deep again, relishing. She felt rather than heard, the breath leave Gohan's lungs. And with it, brought contentment.

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you think? It's been awhile since I've updated, so I've been off/on, with this chapter. Hope it didn't come out too weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Except the ones I made.

A/N: So, I was really excited to start up this chapter! Which is why I've got it out so fast...and it's pretty long, which is un-like me. So R&R loyal readers!

Chapter Nine

Videl rolled over on her side, the heat making her uncomfortable. Which, given the cirumstances, was surreal. Here she was sleeping next to the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and his body was radiating too much heat to make her sleep soundly. She supposed she'd get used to it.

She felt his fingers wrap around her waist, and wondered how she'd ever been with anyone else. Gohan was the one for her. There was no question about it. Maybe that's why she had always felt a mixture of guilt and anger whenever she was with Jarex. Anger and guilt at herself for forcing herself down to his level, when someone like Gohan was waiting for her. Just for her. She smiled and took a hold of his hand, running her fingers over his. She watched his sleeping face, in awe.

How could things turn out so well for her? It had to be a mistake. Things couldn't just work like this. There was going to be a catch soon, she knew it.

She could feel the bond that Bulma had been talking about. The simple urge to be with Gohan was overwhelming. She had to see him, touch him, even smell him next to her, or she'd go mad. She could feel through the bond that he was deeply in sleep, her own mind felt foggy just by trying to tap into his.

She scooted herself closer to him, her bare legs touching his. The contact shot electricity up her spine, and through her new insight of the bond; she knew that Gohan's mind had been alerted of her close prescense. He was drifting out of his sleep. She continued playing with his fingers, marveling in their hidden strength...and also, gentleness.

His fingers tightened around her waist, and his other hand twitched at her play.

"Good morning," she whispered, continuing with her fascination of his hand.

He groaned. "It's not morning," he murmured.

"Well, I'm up," she chirped, rather cheerfully.

He groaned again. "Couldn't sleep?" he guessed.

"That would be the most obvious answer, I suppose," she teased, rolling to face him. Of course when she rolled, she came alittle too close to his face for normal brain function, so she had to force herself backwards.

He smiled angelically for a moment, then it faded. She resisted the urge not to whine.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly, reaching his hand up to touch her face.

Her body froze, as she forced herself to stutter pathetically, "N-no...just couldn't sleep."

His head titled in curiousity at her reaction. And she knew that's what he was figuring in his mind. Her reaction to him.

"You surprised me," she explained, trying to push out a hidden apology at her frozen state. She just wasn't used to him, touching her that way.

When he was asleep and unconsious, she was fine with him touching her. But when his eyes were full of concern and tenderness, holding her face in his hands... she found it hard not to give in. And a part of her, that stubborn, insufferable, human part of her, who she was; ultimately, couldn't give in to him yet. Not yet. Part of her was waiting for something, she just didn't know what it was. And for that reason, she could not explain this confusing feeling to Gohan.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. His hand withdrew from her, and he brought it back to himself. "I don't know why I do that," he admitted.

"Do what?" she asked, more confused.

He let a sheepish smile on his face. "I touch you without thinking about the consequences. I keep forgetting that you've only been here a few weeks, that I need to let you adjust. I'm trying to let you, but part of me is too impatient to listen to myself."

She smiled. "I'm adjusting," she said truthfully. But to him? Not as quickly as she'd like.

"Did you want to visit Bulma today?" he asked suddenly, reminding her of the conversation they had before he fell asleep.

"I would like to," she said carefully.

He noticed her caution and frowned. "Stop that," he whispered crossly.

She stiffened at his stern tone.

He relaxed again. "No- I didn't mean..." he sighed and then said, "I'm not going to be the chains around your neck anymore. If you wish to do something, you can. Don't think that I'm going to reprimand you for thinking of things you want to do."

She relaxed as well and smiled. How did she ever fool herself into thinking she was his enemy?

"Do you want to see Bulma?" he repeated.

She nodded excitedly, and he smiled. And when he did, it made her insides flutter happily, at his happiness. She was pathetically hopeless.

"Then I suggest you let us both rest, so you can greet her properly...later today," he muttered, adjusting himself for sleep again. She rolled back over instantly, bringing the covers back around herself. Almost automatically after she had gotten situated, she felt Gohan's fingers light on her waist. He was hesitant, and she grabbed his fingers and tugged them closer to her, reassuring him.

Once his mind was calm, she felt herself relax, and fall into sleep easily.

* * *

Bulma bounded into her side, their normal greeting. She had wrapped her arms around the younger woman, tugging her away from Gohan's side.

"Come on, Gohan! We've got a big day planned, no dallying." she joked, only lightly pulling on Videl now.

Gohan sighed, pretending to be weary of her game. Somehow Videl managed to slip her grasp and go into Gohan's.

"Behave," he whispered, as he hugged her closely; taking in her scent as well as letting his lips go to her neck. He kissed her, lightly, there; and released her instantly.

"I'll be back before dinner," were his partings words, as he left Videl in a daze.

Bulma giggled as she watched Videl sway alittle. "Swept you off your feet?" Bulma teased.

Videl shook her head. "Not so cliche'... more like he knocked them out from under me, and caught me before I fell."

Bulma nodded. "That's more his style anyways,"

They looked at each other for a moment, then started laughing.

"So..." Bulma started suggestively.

Videl quirked her eyebrows up. "So, what?" she added flatly, having an idea where Bulma's tone was going.

Bulma rolled her eyes, impatient. "Anything, yet?"

Videl let out a breath roughly. "No, Bulma. Why do you keep asking?" she tried to get the annoyance out of her voice. She owed many things to this woman, but she was not known for her good temperance.

"Well, it's only natural! You guy's have been together for three weeks already, and he still hasn't made a move? I can't believe him! He's worse than his father and Vegeta combined." Bulma seemed to be throwing a fit over this.

"I think he's waiting, for me..." Videl suggested slowly, thinking the words over. Gohan was always so hesitant with her, she sometimes forgot that, that's not within his true nature. He could think things over before acting, but that didn't make him hesitant.

Last night, when he had set his fingers on her waist again...he was hesistant. Not hesitant. Unsure. Of what exactly?

"How romantic," Bulma dramatized, leading Videl down the hall. Lately, Bulma had been in the habit of taking Videl to different parts of the station.

Bulma was teasing, but Videl realized the truth of her words and stopped. Bulma halted too.

"He is," Videl murmured, her mind racing. He was hesitant before because....he hadn't completed their bond...because...he was unsure..because of her.

What about her was he unsure of?

What had she noticed that day? When he had won the tournament, aside from her own rising insecurites, she also had felt Gohan's energy aswirl. What was it? She forced her mind to remember.

"He thought I was going to be disappointed," Videl realized, her heart beating fiercely.

"What?" Bulma asked, throughouly confused.

Videl breath a sigh of aggravation at herself, for missing the obvious. Here she was thinking Gohan was insecure about touching her of all things. Now come to find-

"He doesn't think I care about him," she stated, and it felt right from his perspective. She could see him thinking that. Because Gohan wasn't very good with girls. But he was wrong. Terribly wrong. And she needed to find a way to correct him.

"As I said, he's worse than his father and Vegeta combined," Bulma huffed, throwing her hands in the air. She began walking again, and Videl followed slowly.

"But, I need to tell him... I can't let him think that," Videl added precisely, feeling a sense of hysteria rise in her. She didn't understand her panic.

"Calm down, Videl. You will, but you can't just barge into the tech office and assault him. He'd go all mad-protective of you, and he'd probably beat some guys up. And think what he'd do to the furniture," Bulma replied cooly.

Videl was dumbfounded, and thought carefully as she said, "He wouldn't beat guys up just because-"

"Yes. He would." Bulma interceded with a sharp look to Videl, it then softened. "Or haven't you noticed that no other male has been around you since he won the tournament? Not even Xaren? He doesn't want a man near you until your completely bonded."

She then added casually, "Don't blame him, it's just instinct."

Videl puzzled over that all day as Bulma towed her around. She got a new look at the kitchens, and the laundry rooms. Women were always in both, so it made it hard for them to manuever, with everyone bowing to Bulma.

Videl tried not to smile at it. Bulma was just Bulma. To her, at least. A human woman, the same as she. Didn't they see it? Or was it only because of Vegeta's name that was tied to her?

Bulma usually ignored their preening. As she did all day, distracting Videl from her thoughts on taking up that 'assualt' idea to Gohan.

Bulma opened the door to Gohan's chamber. And Videl looked on in shock. Bulma grinned, "I can go anywhere I want," her nose stuck a little higher in the air and Videl frowned.

Bulma lost her edge, "Oh come on... I'm not going to sneak up and steal Gohan in the middle of the night. It's just convenient... if a door is locked, I have the override." she stated, loosening Videl's tight arms from their grips around themselves.

"Fine" Videl added stiffly, just to mess with her. Bulma caught the too stern look on her face, and smiled.

"Better assault him fast though, he's not yours until he's yours." Bulma advised, letting Videl go first in the room.

Videl swung around, her face calculating. "I thought-"

Bulma didn't let her finish, "You are his, as his property. But he doesn't belong to you, believe it or not."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked sternly, and she felt it. Some sort of jealous possesiveness overcame her, and was creating a fire in her. And that fire demanded Gohan here. Away from anyone else but her.

"Whoa, calm down.. I didn't say I was taking him... just that someone could... no one would try." Bulma tried to reassure. It didn't work.

"I have to get him," Videl began storming angrily to the door when Bulma blocked her path.

"He told me to bring you back here, so you're staying. I'll get Vegeta to round him up and send him over. Calm down, you look like a harpy." Bulma forcibly took Videl's shoulders and stopped her.

"He hasn't even talked to a girl since he was a kid, if a girl looked at him, he'd be too busy looking at you to notice. You have nothing to worry about," Bulma reminded sensibly.

That didn't mean Videl liked it. She crossed her arms and growled incoherent words.

"Since he was a kid?" she repeated, her eyes narrowing.

Bulma's eyes widened. "You are crazy, just stay here until Gohan gets here. Then you can claim him all you want," Bulma backed out slowly, and Videl calmed down; realizing how psychotic she must've looked.

"He'll be here soon, so don't panic." Were Bulma's parting words, and Videl frowned impressively at the closing door.

* * *

"Son, get back to your chambers, Lord Vegeta's orders." he heard his supervisor command into his scouter.

The noise jolted him outo of his calculations, and he threw them on the desk, frustrated.

"Why, what's wrong?" his mind on alert, now that he was distraced with another problem.

"I didn't ask, I was told. Get back to your chambers," his supervisor repeated.

Gohan growled, and shuffled his papers together neatly, before carrying out his orders.

He nearly ran back to his room, once his brain put two and two together. The only thing that would call him back to his chambers was Videl. Since, no one else was there. He was there instantly, when figuring that out.

He typed in the code, and bolted into the room only to see Videl jump out of bed; surprised at his sudden arrival. He crossed the room to her, not sensing any distress on her besides his quick appearance. The scent of Bulma also hung in the air, so he calmed... Bulma would not leave Videl if there was a serious problem.

"Are you alright? I got a call-" Gohan began, concerned when his mother's voice screeched in his ears.

"Gohan? Come down here please, now!" she was loud, and he flinched at the sound it made in the scouter's speaker.

"Was that your mom?" Videl asked, her human ears detecting it as well. So his mother must have been loud.

"Yes. She wants me back at her house. Everyone wants me everywhere," he muttered, scratching his neck.

He looked back at Videl, focusing on her again. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

Her eyebrows raised, and she put her hands behind her back. "I'm fine,"

He tilted his head, feeling a strange wave of intuition go through him, and settle. "You're lying," He stated simply, getting that truth from something. He didn't know how he knew.

She smiled and shook her head. "You should see your mom. She sounded serious, and you don't want to end up on her angry side."

He looked at her for a moment longer, and headed to the door. He paused, and half-way turned his body. "Aren't you coming?" he asked softly.

The impulse to jump right into his arms was held by Videl's sheer will alone. She followed him eagerly though, reminding her of when she first came here. How she had always trailed after him, like a lost pup.

* * *

Mostly whenever they walked in public together, it was usually a companionable silence that passed between them. Now though, she found herself wanting to break it. To say something...anything.

The closer they got to Gohan's parent's home, the more she felt him stiffen. The bond that was beginning to open between them, started thining and she was closed off from him.

He knocked on the door, before he was greeted by his father. "Gohan! Out of the tech department so soon?" he asked, though even Videl could tell his voice was false.

"Gohan!" his mother called from the sitting room.

Goku rolled his eyes dramatically and allowed them to pass.

Gohan sighed tiredly as his mother came into view. She was sitting opposite a woman who had her back towards him. Though he recgonized the scent.

"Oh, Gohan! Finally! Guess who's here? Where'd you say you came back from?" Chi-Chi welcomed, her voice alittle too direct. Videl found herself almost stepping on Gohan, but she wasn't stepping back either.

"Lime," Gohan breathed. Videl felt the bond open between them, and knew this was someone important. This was something serious, according to the bond; it was telling her to stay close to Gohan.

The woman turned and the first thing Videl saw were a pair of brilliant, green eyes. Her hair was long and a dark brown color, it curled at the ends. And she was a Sayian. Videl could feel that somehow. And she was beautiful, Videl added begrudgingly. She crossed her arms unconsiously.

"Gohan," she sighed happily. She got up from her seat to embrace him. Videl wasn't the only one shocked. She felt Gohan stiffen next to her, Chi-Chi's eyes were large, and Goku... well nothing fazed Goku.

The woman's arms were wrapped around him. Him. Gohan. Whose arms were wrapped around her, last night. Videl growled under her breath.

The only thing that gave Videl satisfaction was that Gohan stepped back after a moment. And he wasn't blushing, she noted proudly.

"Lime," Gohan repeated dumbly.

"I know! I haven't been back Home in years! But my Dad's team stabilized FR-2-31, so he said Mom and I could come back for a visit. She's with her friends, right now...but she said we can all have dinner sometime soon." she revealed excitedly.

Gohan smiled, and Videl didn't know what to make of that.

"That's...good. So, it's stabilized?" he asked, leading them back to the sofas. Videl stood there for a moment, before following after Gohan, with a push from Goku.

"Uh, yes." Lime stumbled, surprised at the change of topic. She followed Gohan and sat in the armchair opposite the sofa. " We've sent the reports in, but they're mostly a medicinal race. Warriors are few around there, a lot of them are shamans.... healers, the like. Not at all what we've been told. Usually very peaceful, unless provoked." she recited, sounding a lot like a professor, to Videl.

"Provoked?" Gohan questioned, his black eyes alight with something, Lime assumed this was interest and continued,

"Well...it's pretty peaceful now, of course. But when we first landed, the teams had trouble controlling them. They're protective of their knowledge. We didn't even know about their medicines, until two years after we had landed. Provoked, by our third team." she explained, folding her hands.

She gave Gohan an annoyed look when referencing, "The third team, didn't want to follow my Dad's idea to remain constant. He wanted to let them trust us, whereas the third squad just wanted to get the answers out of them,"

"I suppose either method works," Goku added from his seat.

"Not really a good method to use on an intelligent race of people, that have a knowledge of fighting _and_ healing," Gohan murmured, his hand on his chin.

Lime beamed, "Exactly."

She reached over and patted his knee, which both Videl and Gohan flinched at. "So, what have you been up to?' she asked, noticing nothing. She seemed as gifted at Goku at seeing subliminal messages.

Chi-Chi's fingers were tapping against the chair she was in, Goku was watching back and forth between the children. Gohan hadn't pulled away from her touch, but he had given an indiction of being uncomfortable with it. Which is why Videl strangely found herself standing, and moving herself inbetween the two chairs that had placed Lime and Gohan opposite each other.

Lime looked up, as if just noticing her, and then looked to Gohan. Videl's fist tightened at her side, at being ignored.

"Is something wrong with your pet?" she asked innocently, to Gohan.

Videl's blood boiled and she nearly let herself lunge at the woman.

"She's not my-" Gohan began, but Videl cut him off.

"His what?" she nearly screeched. Gohan stood now, though this time he had placed himself in the small space between the two women.

"How rude," Lime chastized, as if looking at a child. To Gohan she asked, "Is it talking that way to me?"

Gohan flashed her a look, and held Videl back, for she was now using all her strength to get past him, to Lime. Gohan held her back with ease, and she found that even more frustrating.

"Lime, she's no servant...-" Gohan replied over his shoulder, as he put some air between the two women.

"She's your's then?' Lime asked, suprised.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "Well, no...but-"

"Then, what is she?" Lime added quickly.

Videl stopped her blind rage struggling, long enough to listen. She paused, and waited the moment it took Gohan to answer.

"I-...I don't-..uhm...." Gohan stuttered, racking his brain. She wasn't his yet... but she wasn't a servant. What was a word for something in between? He felt Videl slip from his grasp.

"I'm nothing," he heard her whisper. He felt pain shoot up his spine, and jolt into his brain. He flinched, bringing his hand up as a reflex, to where his head hurt.

Eyes squinted, he looked at Videl.

"Nothing, but a human." she finished, and through his narrowed eyes he thought he saw her leaving.

"Ah- no, Videl..don't-" he reached out, and felt nothing. His head made sporadic darts of pain, and he felt breathless.

"Gohan?" Goku asked from where he had also gotten to his feet.

Gohan fell to his knees. "My head..." he groaned, his pain intensifying.

"Do you need the Medlab?" Goku asked urgently, coming to his side.

Gohan breathed deeply, his vision becoming clearer. "No... it's..-"he flinched, "passing."

Goku sighed and looked to the door. "She left,"

"Gohan?" Lime questioned, her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, but she grabbed it again.

He turned to look at her, giving her that much.

"I will keep my oath, Gohan. As I promised," she reminded. He averted his gaze, and hurried out the door.

* * *

Her vision blurred, and her head ached. But none of that really mattered, compared to the pain she felt in her heart. The stabbing agony was back again, and worse. She knew why this time. Could their bond be breaking?

She forced herself to move quickly up the stairs, he would expect her to take the lift. Was Bulma home? Could she go there? She didn't want to face him, and his Lime yet. Not when she couldn't even face herself. It didn't make sense... she shouldn't be upset. He hadn't even said anything to her. He had been talking to Lime. Just because he couldn't explain her to Lime, didn't mean he didn't care.

She knew she was crying, and ran in the staircase, her feet making loud noises; almost as loud as her hiccups. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Out of breath, she rested and sat on the stairs. Why? Why, did she always fall for it? She smacked herself on the head. She was stupid! Stupid, stupid! Of course she was human... just as he was a Sayian. And like on Earth, they weren't supposed to mix.

She rested her arms on her knees and cried.

A door opened and closed, somewhere within the staircase and she froze. She didn't want to be caught crying by herself. She half-way hoped it was Gohan coming after her, and then hoped it wasn't.

And it wasn't.

Borate came into view, and she felt herself still. He grinned, and tilted his head.

"My, my- he just leaves you all over the place, doesn't he?" he questioned, but didn't expect an answer. He didn't receive one.

Her eyes widened, and darted for somewhere to go.

"You'd think, that he'd keep a firm grip on his slave," Borate muttered, moving faster than her. Videl's chin was held tightly in his grip, without her seeing him approach.

"Instead, he taunts others, by letting you roam freely. Thinking that no one would have the guts to take you from him. Well, I think otherwise." he growled.

"No!' She shouted, but her voice was muffled by his hand covering her mouth.

"None of that," he reprimanded, picking her body up and slamming her against the wall. Her eyes watered by the pain of it.

His other hand was snaking around her waist, with her trying to pull him off, she jerked, and kicked, and screamed, and nothing was happening. He was too strong.

The hand that covered her mouth left for a moment, to hit her face... and that alone caused her eyes to black out. She built up a scream, "Go-"

Borate's hand came back on her mouth. "I think not," he muttered before taking his hand off and replacing it with his mouth. She screamed, and tried kicking again. He pinned her against the wall, and she felt him bite her lip. And she had the idea to bite him back. So she did. Outraged, he pulled away from her, and raised his hand. She flinched, her body being held by his and his other hand.

She felt herself suddenly land on the ground, as Borate was ripped away from her. It took her a moment of looking around to realize he had been pulled down the stairs. Shakily, raising to her knees. She found an enraged Gohan on top of him.

She heard more pounding footsteps in the staircase and Goku appeared, breathless.

"Gohan!" he called, jumping half a dozen stairs. Gohan ignored him, as Borate was struggling beneath him.

"Let go, Gohan!" Goku leapt on his son's back, encircling his arms around his neck. Gohan was forced backwards, but his hands didn't leave Borate's neck.

"A trial, son. He has to get a trial, let go of him." Goku rushed, trying to pry Gohan's fingers off.

Videl sat, shocked, and frightened. Not of Borate. Not anymore. Even she could feel the electricity running off of Gohan, or flames, that she could feel from where she sat.

"Tend to Videl, I'll take care of him." Goku suggested, his breath rougher, from struggling with his son.

Gohan paused, but it was long enough for Goku to pull him back, and Gohan didn't resist. "Help Videl," he reminded, as he took a hold of Borate and was pulling him away in a strangle hold.

She heard nothing but Gohan's rough breathing, when Goku left.

She tried standing up, and gasped at the pain, going back to her knees. Gohan was immediately at her side, and she must've involuntarily made a move away from him; because she fell backwards.

He stopped instantly, his hands at his sides as he watched her. "I won't hurt you, Videl." he promised softly, his hand outstretched to her.

She ached to touch him, but her leg was sending spasms up her back. And she couldn't move, for the pain.

"Please," he begged, his eyes softening and stretching his hand.

The expression brought tears to her eyes, and she struggled to say, "I can't- my leg.. hurts."

His eyes hardened to steel, as he approached, and carefully lifted her. He tucked her easily into his arms. They felt warm, and relaxed her. She felt him bringing his lips to her neck again, sniffing. She tilted her head to the side to allow him. And she didn't know why she did, or what it meant. But he kissed her cheek then and touched his forehead to hers.

"Ah..." he sighed, and she felt the same. As if her pain was ebbing away, peace was replacing it.

"Forgive me, Videl...forgive me," he murmured like a prayer, running his nose along her jaw.

She took a hold of his face, and held him still. She met his eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

"You just let her get some rest, Son. She'll be fine within a few days." Doc ordered, flitting about the room; and Gohan's eyes trailed him.

"You're sure? She's ready to go home?" Gohan asked, eyes narrowing.

The doctor turned to look at him, appalled. Then laughed. "Let her get some real rest, where she will feel comfortable. I'm sure she will tell you the same thing, now get out of here." he scolded, and swatted at Gohan until he left.

Gohan walked out the door, and turned into Videl's room. He leaned against the doorway, watching her. "He say's you're ready to leave."

Underneath her bandaged cheek, she slurred, "I could have told you that."

For the past two days, she had been recovering. And her grumbles hadn't improved with her stay. It was probably best for his health as well, that they return home.

He helped lift her out of the bed, and attempted to carry her when she struggled.

"I can walk," she muttered, forcing him to set her down.

He did so, reluctantly. She had become mightily independent since her attack. And Gohan had become entirely dependant on her. Having the sensation in his mind and heart that he was losing her, made him hold on even tighter.

Borate was being held in a cell, underneath Vegeta's supervision. Until something could be done with him.

It was up to Videl now. She was his victim, and would now get to choose his punishment.

She had brainstormed many ideas that appealed greatly to Gohan, but he had the feeling that, that was the medicinal herbs that were soaking into her body; that made her talk that way. The Videl he knew wasn't that violent.

He trailed closely after her letting her lead, knowing she liked it; but also because it'd be much easier to protect her from behind.

He had been nervous to say anything about the other day. For many reasons. One was that, it would bring up the events earlier, with Lime, which he still didn't completely understand. Two, he feared that she feared him. He had been mad with rage, and knew he wasn't thinking properly. He feared what she thought of that. And lastly, he was afraid of himself. How could he be so dependent on her?

On her closeness? Her reactions to him? It was maddening. He was a first class warrior for Lord Vegeta. He shouldn't be so weak-minded...

Weak-minded enough to be counting her hearbeats, to be sure they were steady and even. They were. The heat radiating off of her, told him she was not running a fever, as she had been. It was also a good indication, that she wasn't angry. He closed his eyes, following after her by scent. He always felt drunk around her. Dizzy, and slow.

He stopped when he felt her stop, and opened his eyes to find her watching him. Fascinated, he looked at her, amazed that she was holding his gaze.

"The door," she finally muttered, breaking eye-contact.

Sighing, Gohan went up to his door and entered the entrance code. She walked in without another word, ducking underneath his arm to get inside. He wanted to ensnare her, but that hardly seemed the proper way to make her stop fearing him.

He followed her inside, and watched as she walked into the hall that led to their restroom. She closed the door quickly and locked it. And he knew she didn't even need to use it. It was an escape from him, given their limited space.

He ran his fingers through his hair, worry making him stress.

Why hadn't he felt their bond, since that day? It was driving him crazy. He sat in the armchair by the bed, and crossed his legs, staring absently out the window.

When Videl was telling him in his parent's home... telling him that she was 'nothing'. He had felt the pain of her words sear him in the mind. And it had traveled throughout his body. Only when she had vacated the room, did the pain leave. As did the bond, that had caused it.

What was it his father had said to him? His only answer for the pain in Gohan's head and chest. The bond. That when one hurts, the other does. When one aches, the other aches as well? Was that then why he had felt Videl only after Borate had attacked her? Gohan clenched his jaw at the thought.

How could he explain himself, when he didn't even know what was wrong. He understood that Videl was offended by Lime's remarks. He was, as well. It irritated him more than it should have. Words were just words. But when Lime was saying them to Videl, he had the notion to hit her. To cause her more pain, than what he knew Videl had felt at hearing them.

Videl was not an 'it'. And she wasn't nothing. But she wasn't a slave either. And she wasn't his. As property, yes. She was.. even if she didn't want to admit it. But as a woman, to man... no. She wasn't.

He sighed tiredly, more depressed by that thought than anything.

He glanced behind him at the small light that let out from beneath the restroom door. She was still hiding. He got up and crossed the room, to knock on the door lightly.

"Would you like to eat?" he asked softly, knowing he had startled her.

He waited for her answer, as she debated. Eating meant that she would have to come out of her small sanctuary. And he was going to wait for the moment. Give her time to decide.

"No, thanks." she finally replied, her voice in firm control.

He let his head rest against the door. "You need to eat, your body is still regaining strength. Food will help," he replied, feeling sick himself.

"No thanks," she repeated, a bit more stern than before.

He felt his fist clench, and realized he had no reason to be angry with Videl. It was her decision. Just not one that he liked. He turned around, and slid down the door, resting against it.

"Will you not come out?" he pleaded, feeling weaker.

A long pause passed, and Gohan put his head against the door, tired.

"No...not yet," she allowed, her voice quiet. Though she knew he could hear her.

He sighed, feeling weary... and weak. "I don't understand," he whispered, giving in.

He didn't wait for a reply, if she would even give one. "You're avoiding me, and closed yourself off from me...I can't feel you anymore," his last statement had been more of a confession. And his heart was in agony, that Videl wasn't connected to him anymore.

Sweet, and innocent, and fiery, all at the same time...his Videl didn't want him. Though, he surmised, she was never really his to begin with.

Did she miss her friends on her home planet? Her male companion? The thought made him ill, and Gohan breathed roughly; trying to contain such thoughts. But they prevailed. What if, right now, she wanted to go home? To escape him, and never see him again, as was her goal when she first arrived? Could he do it? Let her be released?

No...his strength relied too much on her prescense now. Though, she was trying to make herself obsolete. It was only hurting him. Unless, she had planned that. Perhaps this was her retribution, for having not defended her, against Lime.. and Borate.

* * *

The door opened, and he fell backwards, unaware and too tired to move. Light poured on him, until Videl's shadow hung over him. She looked down at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, bending down. Tenatively, she reached out, and touched her hand to his forehead. He didn't understand her gesture.

"Your head is burning up," she whispered. He didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm fine," he replied, putting his hand over hers. Her hand was cooler than his, and it was comforting.

She slid it out from under his. "You're lying," she stated, sounding angry.

A ripple of pain made him lose his breath. "All right, I'm lying." He gasped, trying to get up.

Her hand shot out and pushed his chest down, with some force he had to add. She gasped in surprise and removed her hand, which caused him more pain than before.

"You're really hurt! I hurt you," she fretted, waving her hands above him, not exactly sure what to do.

He smiled, amused by her panic.

"It's all right," he added, being truthful.

"Can you stand?" she asked, backing up to give him room.

Gohan groaned, attempting to push himself up. Videl outstretched her hand wordlessly, and he took it. She pulled and he hoped he didn't hurt her, by using his strength to force himself to sit up, then stand.

He tightened his hand around her, once he stood. She tried to pull away, but he locked his grip on her. To quiet her fears he explained, "Don't let go yet..."

With the softness of his voice, she stopped struggling, and waited. Gohan breathed her scent in deeply, realizing that the smell and touch of her were giving him his strength back. He set his ebony eyes on her bright blue, curiously. Were they also the ones that had the power to take his strength away?

"What?" she asked quietly, feeling nervous under his stare.

He smiled and she felt herself relax instantly.

"Something I'm learning," he added lightly. He loosened his hold on her hand, but didn't release. And she didn't let go.

"I thought Sayians were only taught from their elders and parents." Videl replied cooly, remembering their earlier conversation a few weeks before.

He chuckled and watched her tenderly, making her feel small in comparison to him. "You're making me learn a lot of new things," He reached a hand out slowly, so she could decipher his movements, and touched his free hand to her cheek. She didn't move, and allowed him to touch her.

He sighed in relief, the pain leaving. "Thank you, " he murmured.

She tilted her head, as he often did. "What?" her voice was soft, and his smile grew more pronounced.

"Your touch gives me strength, as does your scent. The absence of either, weakens me." he explained, giving her a fair right to pull away from him.

She didn't.

Videl closed her hand back over his, hoping to use it to strengthen him up. She almost thought she was was going to have a heart attack, seeing him like that. Weak. It didn't suit him. But she could help him now, according to Gohan. Or have the power to hurt him. And she didn't like that.

"You're not angry with me?" Gohan asked softly, his voice was so quiet she had to strain her ears to hear it.

In response, she pressed her body against his, holding onto him tightly.

"I don't know,"she whispered honestly. Gohan didn't reply.

"I don't think so," she acknowledged.

She felt him breath deeply at that, and buried her face in his chest. Videl could hear his hearbeats, going steadily... alittle fast, but they were strong. He was strong again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized instantly.

She released him and backed up, before she could give him to time think of that as a rejection she asked, "What are you sorry for?"

His eyebrows met together in confusion then he answered, "Not protecting you... against Borate" he growled, then continued, "and Lime...I didn't expect her, nor did I think she would be so jealous of you." His hand flew into his hair, and he itched.

"Jealous?" Videl asked incredously, shocked. It was laughable.. someone as beautiful and intelligent as Lime, someone who was the same race as Gohan, was jealous of her? The thought did make her grin.

Gohan did as well. "It took me awhile to figure out why she was being so rude. Even to slaves she doesn't talk that way, mostly she ignores them. Which is what she was doing, until you stepped in front of her. Then she thought you were being protective of me and got jealous," he explained, his strength back in full. He even had enough to be amused by the situation that had felt so tense.

He thought Videl looked alittle smug.

Good, Videl thought. Then another thought came to her, "Why didn't you say anything about her?" she exploded, forgetting why she had gotten angry in the first place.

Gohan raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Say anything about what?"

Videl smacked his arm, not that it did much damage. She was sure it had her hurt hand more than it had hurt him. "Her! She was feeling you up, and you just sat there!" she smacked him again for good measure, he didn't pull away to easily dodge her punches.

"Feeling me up?" he repeated, the expression new to him.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Sayians!" she sighed then continued, "She's attracted to you, and was touching you so you would notice!"

He tilted his head and pondered this unusual fact. "Is that why you were being so defensive?" he asked, watching her.

She became still and looked him in the eye. "Well, of course!" she added, stating the obvious. She mentally shook her head, for an intelligent man, Gohan could be so dense about things.

He massaged his neck and thought. "So, you weren't even defending yourself from her? You were defending...me?" he asked, smliling at the thought.

She frowned and crossed her arms, when he put it that way....

He caught her eye and grinned. "I've offended you, I'm sorry."

She didn't change her face.

He laughed. "You are amazing, my Videl." He then leaned in to take her face and kiss her cheek. She blinked, confused.

Before she could question him Gohan explained, "You didn't even think to defend your own honor...she called you a 'slave'..but the thing that got you angry was when she touched me."

He was repeating himself, she noticed. He shook his head and laughed to himself.

"I guess it should have been my job to defend you, as you were too busy defending me." he said somberly, touching her face again.

He looked her in eye as he said sincerely, "No one will ever hurt you again."

She bit her lip from saying anything stupid.

"You were merely upset, that I hadn't defended you, when I should have." Gohan added, realizing that truth. So, she had left them because of her wounded pride. He realized, that she had felt that he had betrayed him, and to a degree...he had.

Videl didn't look at him, and he bent his head so he was eye-level with her again.

"As I said, that will never happen again. But right now, I don't have the luxury of knowing your mind... you have to tell me if something is bothering you." he explained, stroking the skin on her cheek.

She swallowed loudly. "Knowing my mind?" she repeated, and looked at him.

He smiled, "When a Sayian bond is complete, a sort of telepathy is passed between them. Apart from knowing where you are, I will also know how you are feeling, and sometimes- if you permit it- what your thoughts are."

Videl didn't know how to deal with that one. Because that was just....weird.

"Is this frightening you?" Gohan asked, letting alittle space between them. But he didn't release her, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to.

"No...just...adjusting, here." Videl said slowly, mulling it all over.

Gohan nodded, but when Videl looked up he was smiling that heart-warming, tingly-feeling, dazzling smile and it made her want to melt.

"I can wait as long as you like," Gohan responded, rather cheerfully.

She couldn't stop staring at him. But her mind went on red alert when he said that. "What makes you so sure, I want to finish this 'bond' business?" she asked sharply.

He didn't seemed faze, and gave her an amused look. "Intuition." he stated simply.

She grumbled, not liking the short answer. If she were gonna give in, she wanted to know when, why, and where. Gohan only seemed to know that she would...eventually.

She felt Gohan's lips on her neck again, and found herself tilting her head to give him access. She felt Gohan smile against her.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Gohan muttered, referring to her easy surrender.

"No," Videl answered, wondering the same thing.

Gohan's smile grew more pronounced and he explained,"Baring your neck to me is a sign of submission, Videl."

"Oh," Videl added dumbly,suddenly embarrassed.

Gohan let out a short chuckle and nipped at her neck with his teeth. Videl's knees almost buckled. With what, she wasn't sure. But she was falling, and Gohan caught her quickly.

"Do you wish me to continue?" he questioned softly, his eyes instantly on hers.

Her breath was quickening as she responded, "No...not yet."

He held her upright, and put his hands on her shoulders. His posture was different, but the space between them was still the same.

"I understand something about you now, Videl." Gohan stated, closing his hand around the curve of her shoulders.

"What's that?' Videl asked, feeling his light attitude, and mimicking him.

"I know you won't say it now...maybe not ever. Not after what my kind has done to you, and yours. But I understand how you feel, and I can say it to you." he whispered, bringing himself closer. She didn't pull away, couldn't think....because Gohan was getting even closer.

"I love you," was his caress across her cheek, the one that Borate hadn't touched. But she could already feel it pain no longer bothered her, neither did her leg.

She didn't respond to Gohan...not because she didn't want to, but because Gohan had silenced her lips with his own. And she really lost all thought processes.

She wanted to grab his shirt and pull him closer, but he wasn't letting her. He was restraining her, so she couldn't even kiss him back. And she wanted to...

"There's another thing you should know," he added conversationally, as if he hadn't just blown her mind away.

He waited, but she didn't say anything so he continued, "When we were younger... Lime made a promise to be my wife."

Videl froze at this.

Gohan added quickly, "She wasn't serious then, of course. She was just a child... but right now, she thinks that promise still means something to me."

"Does it?" Videl asked darkly.

Gohan paused, watching her. "You matter to me," he answered, brushing off her bad mood.

"When I followed you, after you left... she tried to remind me. I ignored it, but I wanted you to know. She might still try to pursue me," Gohan watched with amusement, that Videl's temper was rising.

"Did you tell her to back off?" Videl suggested off-handly.

"No," Gohan stated.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Then, of course, she's going to come after you! Ugh...can't you do anything on your own?" she pretended to be frustrated, but she really didn't mind.

Gohan grinned, "I used to be able to... before I lost my mind to you."

Videl waved off that jibe.

The thing that her stubborn side had been waiting for, she realized. Was Gohan's confession. Right now, she felt the happiest she had in years. Gohan loved her. And Gohan could wait for her to love him back.A substantial difference since her last boyfriend. But this was Gohan. So, she guessed this was for life. And if they had the rest of their lives, a few more weeks, or days..wouldn't hurt.

"Well, you'll just have to run cowering back to me, when she comes after you." Videl teased, pulling his shirt towards her and making him tow behind her as she walked across the room. He gave no objections.

"I have to warn you...I'm terrible at recgonizing when women are, 'feeling me up', as you say." Gohan admitted, making Videl laugh.

"Then you'll just have to stay with me," Videl replied easily, falling backwards on the bed. She forced Gohan down with her, though he controlled it so he wouldn't fall on her.

"That will do," Gohan agreed, sliding his hand around her waist, and watching Videl become submissive to him, yet again. It was always so surprising. He kissed her lightly on the neck and turned to look at her face.

Her expression looked...hungry. For what, he couldn't decipher.

"Do you need something to eat?" he asked suddenly.

She snorted, and giggled. It was so uncommon that Gohan was taken aback.

"Food was the last thing from my mind...but now that you said it..." Videl suggested, glancing towards the kitchen.

Gohan grinned and leapt off the bed. "Good...because I was hungry too."

* * *

A/N: Eh? So, what did you think? Review guys! I really want to know!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragonball Z or any of its characters...except the ones I made up.

A/N: So I've had this chapter done now for awhile. It's cool that I bought a new laptop and everything...bad thing- I don't have internet at my house. So it takes me awhile to find free Wi-Fi here in the boondocks to update my chapters.

Chapter 10

Gohan glanced at the monitor again and then went back to his paperwork, switching every few seconds.

"So?" Xaren asked suggestively, from beside him.

Gohan ignored his best friend, and focused more on his enormous pile of papers. There was a long pause and he finally conceded, "So, what?"

Xaren grinned in triumph. "Her scent is all over you," he explained, raising his eyebrows for Gohan to try and deny it.

Gohan rolled his eyes, and focused back on his work.

"Am I to assume your scent is all over her?" Xaren teased, his work lying abandoned on his desk.

"You assume too much, " was Gohan's stern reply.

"What?" Xaren yelped, standing up.

Because he was being so loud, Gohan was distracted long enough to look at his friend's horrified face.

"What?" he asked, worried.

"You haven't mated!" Xaren half-yelled, sounding outraged by this little fact.

Gohan went back to work. "No. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't let every other male in the vicinity know that," he added darkly.

"I can't believe you! Even after what happened with Borate, you're still willing to risk-" Xaren sat back down, disappointed.

"She's not ready yet," Gohan said quietly, not looking up.

Xaren watched his best friend, pondering. "Lime's going to keep coming after you, until you've mated... and you said that Videl didn't enjoy Lime's attention on you earlier...you can't afford to keep waiting. What if she changes her mind by the time you're ready?"

"I am ready," Gohan's eyes and voice were firm as he looked at Xaren. Xaren let his gaze drop first.

"I'd be taking her then," Xaren tried to say off-handedly, but it came out with more meaning than he had intended.

"She's not used to our world, and I won't have it forced on her - more than it already has been." Gohan replied, his control slipping, as his temper grew.

"She's been here a month already! Most of the slaves don't even-" Xaren shot back but was interuppted.

"Don't!" Gohan ordered, silencing Xaren. "Don't, you dare....call her a slave."

Xaren waited a moment, watching Gohan seeth. "Fine."

Xaren got up from his chair, gathering his work into a tidy pile. "But before you jump me about 'slaves', why don't you check report 7-31, and then tell me where your Videl fits in." Xared added cooly, slamming his chair against the desk before leaving.

Gohan sighed tiredly, ready to follow his friend when curiousity got the better of him. With a few clicks on his monitor, he read the report.

With a hand on his chin, reading, Gohan shook his head at the words. He half-smiled. "Great."

* * *

Videl wiped the sweat off her forehead with the satisfaction of having a job well done. The kitchen gleamed in the light, and the living room had never looked tidier. Except, probably in a time when she hadn't been living with Gohan- but she was proud to say she finished the job she set out to do. Cleaning. And she found, she was very good at. She wondered how pleased Gohan would be.

She smiled, picking up the dirty rags and throwing them into the laundry hamper that she would need to take the laundry rooms later. She had made excellent progress on Gohan, that's for sure. They still hadn't completed bonded yet, but that could be remedied soon. Their bond was more open than ever, and now she could actually feel Gohan. Almost as if he were in the same room. But with the feeling she was getting, she knew he was far away. He said he was working, and since he felt that far away usually everyday around this time; she assumed that was how far away his work was. A long walk.

And now she could pick up on his emotions. Right now, he felt bored. To her, at least. Maybe he wasn't. Or sad? She couldn't decided. Boredom or sadness? If it had to do with work, she'd vote on boredom.

Videl knew he'd be coming home soon, so she set about trying to make something for him to eat. These past couple of weeks, the two of them had been switching from eating at the Commons, or going to Chi-Chi's place. But the second night that Lime had shown up unexpectedly for dinner at Chi-Chi's, Videl had taken it upon herself to learn how to cook.

It felt good to actually eat something that wasn't out of a bag, or stolen from an abandoned grocery store,that's for sure. Even if her cooking wasn't the best. She had missed a good home cooked meal. Gohan would just have to play the martyr and do his darndest to eat whatever she made.

She opened up a white package, and found red meat in it. Hesistantly she dropped it into the pan, and began mashing it up, grinding it into smaller pieces. It smelt like normal meat. But, where did they get it? Were there animals on this planet? ....Or was it not animal? Videl froze, sniffing the meat.

The door opening and closing took her by surprise and she twirled around fast, ready to attack.

"Easy, there... don't be flailing that around." his voice warned, and she calmed immediately. Gohan was home. She smiled stupidly.

"I see you had a busy day," Gohan whistled, looking at his neatly made bed. And underneath it, completely devoid of her clothes. She beamed proudly.

"I did, how about you?" Videl asked, clasping her fingers together so she wouldn't do anything rash. Like assault him while his dinner was cooking.

He grinned, seeming to understand her motive. "Not quite as hardworking as you were, I'm afraid. I was bored out of my mind,"

She laughed and said, "I knew it!"

His eyes twinkled, and she loved when he smiled like that. "Knew what?" he asked curiously, turning down the simmering meat and taking her hand.

"I felt that you were bored," Videl almost squealed with excitement.

Gohan chuckled, her light mood making him feel light too. "You felt me again? That's a good distance. Usually you lose me before I get to work."

"I know, I know! " Videl tightented her hand on his, jumping like a child.

Gohan smiled tenderly, putting his other hand on her shoulder, to calm her. Then he brought it up to cup her face. She breathed, and relaxed into him.

He smoothed his hand over other parts of her face. Eyebrows, back to her cheek, then to her lips; which parted under his soft touch.

"I love you," he reminded, his lips brushing light kisses on her cheek, that tingled.

"I've missed you," Videl confessed, reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck. He picked her up easily so she could reach, her weight was nothing to him.

Videl placed her own soft kisses just underneath Gohan's jaw, when she felt him tense up. She smiled. "Making you nervous?" she asked deviously, knowing Gohan didn't like being as 'submissive' as she was apparently. He didn't like people have their arms around his neck either, so this was a big step to where they had been.

Gohan let out a short breath, and laugh. "Not, nervous...exactly."

That confused her, which only made him grin. He met her puzzled expression, and laughed. "If I tell you what I'm really feeling, you'll only blush."

And with that realization, she did blush and un-latched her arms. "Oh" she added meekly, turning to stir her meat again.

Gohan snorted. "I'm not a horrible lecherous man... just a man. I can't help it,"

Videl's face darkened. "And here I was thinking you were a nice, normal guy." she mused.

"Normal? Me? Compared to what?" Gohan asked incredously.

Videl's eyes widened at her slip. "Just...other guys." she replied quietly, trying to sound indifferent.

"Other men? You're comparing to me other men..." Gohan jokingly asked, then blinked; understanding. "Human men, Videl."

"Well...I haven't exactly been with any other kind." Videl responded defensively.

Gohan paused and looked away. "How many.... have you been with?"

That stumped her for a minute second, then she turned to look at Gohan. "Just the one. Well, another boy when I was younger...but you could hardly call him-" with a quick glance at Gohan's darkening expression, she finished, "Just the one, really."

Gohan absorbed that, and went into the living room to set in his chair. He crossed his arms, and Videl knew she was in for an interview.

"How long have you known him?" Gohan asked conversationally, and Videl frowned.

"Two years," she replied crossly.

Gohan took that in and said, "How long were you together?"

"A year and a half," Videl responded, watching his face for any clues to his mood. He had shut down their bond for the minute, trying to block her from knowing his real emotion. But she could already imagine it. He was angry. And he didn't want her afraid of him because of their open bond. So he had closed it.

She sat down opposite him, on the bed and tucked her leg underneath her. "We met when my group and his were both raiding this empty mall. Almost killed each other. But our groups came together at the end of the day, and we went home together. I guess I got to know him after that." Videl twiddled her thumbs, refusing to look at him.

"His group didn't have a leader... and ours had gotten an infection in his leg...-" Videl swallowed loudly, her memories coming back as she fnished, " he didn't make it."

"So...naturally- "Gohan lead, bringing back the subject.

"He was appointed leader. All we had were a bunch of scared old people, and women...and a few of us teenagers. What were they supposed to do?" Videl added, feeling her temper rise. Everyone had been so lost.

"What did you like about him?" Gohan asked suddenly, and very quietly. And somehow, Videl felt that quiet was dangerous. But she wasn't sure how. Gohan would never hurt her. Gohan would never leave her. He had already said that much. But she felt herself panic at his tone.

"I didn't really-... we just came together because..." she looked away from Gohan for some sort of distraction. "Like I said, 'lack of options'. He was the only guy there that was remotely close to my age, and it was just...-" she sighed, feeling at a loss.

"Convenient?" Gohan suggested, his voice still quiet with something she didn't understand.

"I guess," she said, shrugging. "He was a good guy... maybe alittle too anxious for a few things... but-"

"He tried to touch you?" Gohan asked angrily, standing up.

"Wha- No!" Videl replied automatically, dazed by his sudden mood swing.

"You're lying."

That left her silent, as she refused to look at him. Not while he was going to act like this. She heard him sit back down, and peeked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Do you lie to me, to protect him?" Gohan asked, the anger in his voice gone. But Videl knew better. Gohan was very good at controlling himself, if he took the effort. And he was doing it now.

"No." Videl answered sternly.

Gohan didn't answer for awhile, and Videl refused to talk to him openly like she had. If he was going to ask, then he would have to accept her honest answer, whether he liked it or not.

"I'm sorry.... for yelling at you. I wasn't angry at you- I just..." Gohan apologized, then covered his face with his hand.

Videl continued watching from the side of her eyes.

"I'm just trying very hard... not to be angry at a man I don't even know," Gohan explained roughly, sliding his hand down his face in stress.

"He was a good guy," Videl replied.

Gohan met her gaze, then looked away, ashamed by his own selfishness. "You were his before you were mine," He hid his face from her again.

She smiled, endeared by his embarassment. He was always throwing her off-guard.

"I was never his...I never will be," Videl added, hoping to cheer him up.

"I didn't give you a choice," Gohan's answer was automatic and montonous.

She frowned at his bad mood. He was becoming more and more depressed, all his own doing. She huffed and got off the bed, coming closer to Gohan.

"I chose you... didn't I? I came here because- I chose to." Videl reminded him softly.

He looked at her from tired eyes. "I didn't give you a choice on that either. I knew you would come yourself... I knew you wouldn't let the old male-"

Videl pursed her lips, "Hmm...well...I still think I picked you. It feels like I did." She un-crossed his arms easily, despite his strength. And sat herself in his lap, hanging her feet off the arm of the plush chair. Gohan's other arm came to support her back, and she settled against him comfortably.

"I don't love him," Videl responded, suddenly realizing a part of Gohan's insecurities. Needing to explain more fully she added, " Just because he's human, and I'm human...and we were part of the same rebel group...it doesn't mean that I have to love him. And I don't."

Gohan's arms tightened around her. He rested his head against the crook of her neck. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Hmm?" she hummed, feeling too content to speak.

"You always manage to do that....soothe my inner beast," Gohan replied, kissing her shoulder.

She smiled. "You shouldn't even be worrying about it...he was nothing but a comfort to me then," she surmised, and then twisted to take Gohan's face in her hands. "You are everything to me. Everything that matters... and all that will matter to me. No one will ever touch me the way you have Gohan Son. Ever."

Her heart stopped at the smile he was giving her. She felt blinded by it, but it was too beautiful not to look at.

His hand grazed her cheek again. "I am the only one to touch you?"

Videl smiled, understanding now. "Yes."

Of course Jarex had touched her. They had slept next to each other for over a year! But this was different. This was... Gohan savoring her. Gohan had not only touched her physically like he was, but emotionally. Her heart....that she had locked down, to prevent herself from falling apart under the circumstances. Gohan had captured that too. And not only had he kept it safe, but he had nurtured it. And it blossomed under his warmth.

She nuzzled against him, feeling sleepy.

"Tired?" Gohan asked, his voice vibrating in his chest.

"No...just..-" Videl tried to explain but couldn't so she just hummed in total bliss.

"I suppose I know how you feel," Gohan added, resting his head atop hers.

"Like your in a state of complete peace, the feeling is sort of numbing... that you feel as if you're drowsy." he explained.

Videl nodded in agreement.

"I sometimes regret stealing you," Gohan confessed, making Videl open her eyes in shock. "Not that I don't want you...that'd be impossible. Just that, I feel like you should be with your own kind. Then sometimes I feel so happy that I took you from there, I feel guilty about it. Then I'm glad it was me before any other male of my kind could steal you away-" His fingers caressed her back as he explained.

"You feel too much," was Videl's only reply. Gohan laughed. "I'd probably be dead by now, if I had stayed." Videl responded, feeling Gohan stiffen at that.

"Or I could have been captured after your team left, I could have been sold to someone else..you never would have met me. I would have died fighting against them, or I would have killed myself before I let them take me," Videl thought, realizing how easy it all could have been. Small moments in a timeline, that made up the whole as a set. If one piece hadn't been there, would she be here? In Gohan's warm arms, while he loved her?

No...she wouldn't be.

"I'm very, very glad that you took me away from there." Videl admitted, kissing his cheek.

When he didn't respond to her touch, she met his gaze. His mind was thinking again. Oh no.

"What now?" she asked, almost impatient.

"You've thought of those things before?" he asked quietly, horrified.

"What?" Videl asked, confused by his question and the tone.

"If we had not bonded...when we first met. You would have tried fighting us. We would have killed you or degraded you into killing yourself. You were prepared for that." he replied softly.

She pulled her fingers through his hair as she thought. "I wouldn't have fought you... I would have known you were too strong to fight. So, if I had been desperate enough... I might have killed myself."

Gohan swallowed roughly. "Have you thought of it? Since we've met? Have you thought of killing yourself?"

Videl sighed, thinking back. "Once," she admitted.

This wasn't what Gohan wanted to hear. He groaned and covered his face with his free hand again. She tried prying it off, but he ignored her.

"It was my first night. When you took me to Vegeta as soon as I got off the ship... I thought I was going to be sold to him- I thought...he was going to-" Videl explained, going back to that day.

"I would have rather died than be made into a toy," she finished.

"I've ruined you," Gohan sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

He was impossible! "Gohan! Stop it! You haven't ruined me, I'm sitting right here at home with you. I'm happier now than I ever would have been on Earth. Don't regret anything! All the things you've done, all the things I've done... has led us up to this. I wouldn't change the past for anything."

He lowered his hand, and watched her from cautious eyes.

"What? "she asked, noticing his avid stare.

His face warmed and he couldn't help but touch hers, she melted into him. "You called this 'home'," he whispered happily.

She snuggled against him, seeking the heat and comfort of his body.

"Well, it is." Videl answered honestly.

"I wonder how you'll feel after I tell you," Gohan whispered, a small confession.

"Tell me what?" Videl instantly wondered, what had she missed?

Gohan sat up-right, looking more like a professional businessman than anything. Videl leaned back alitte, to look at him fully. Something she didn't do enough, she had to admit.

"Xaren told me about a report that had just come in last night...my kind-" he replied, with a nervous look to Videl then continued, "Have raided your home planet again."

That took the breath out of her. She felt her arms fall from Gohan's neck, and she felt herself standing.

"What does that mean?" she asked, dumbfounded. She knew the answer, but didn't want to think it, unless Gohan was going to voice it.

Gohan swallowed, uncomfortable with her distraction.

"It means, we've captured more humans, from your planet." he responded, feeling rather numb. Were Videl's feelings enveloping him?

"Oh," she added.

Gohan growled under his breath, he didn't like the way she was walking around in a daze. He stood up, following her. She walked to the window, and pressed her hands against the thick glass.

"Why would you tell me that? Unless-... you thought it would-" Videl asked, not facing him but directing her thoughts to him.

"Unless I thought it would concern you....yes." Gohan finished, grasping her by the shoulders, hoping to pour some of his strength and stability into her frazzled mind.

Instantly a picture of Bates came into her mind, locked into a cell similiar to the one she had been in, aboard the ship. She could see Jarex chained to a wall, his face bruised dark shades. Sarlen, her best friend, was hiding away in the corner of her cell, her face tear and dirt-stained.

"They found them," she whispered, horrified.

She felt Gohan kiss her shoulder as he murmured, "Yes."

"We have to help them!" she cried, her resolve firming.

"It's not that easy, Videl." Gohan replied quietly.

"Make it that easy! I'm not going to let them die!" she shouted, breaking free of his hold on her. He released her instantly.

Through the insight of the bond, she could see Gohan's logic. They were considered slaves just as she had been. There would be no lawful way to get all of them in his possession. And she was thinking the same thing.

"I can't protect you, if you break our laws." Gohan whispered, his arms encircling her again.

"I have to do something," she whispered, half her body wanting to run from him. The other half, melted easily into his embrace.

"We will. I promise you... I will try to save them," Gohan vowed, distracting her by running his lips along the smooth skin of her throat.

"All of them?" she questioned, feeling a certain something that he was trying to hide.

Gohan stiffened, his lips pulled away from her. "If you wish it," was his reply.

She didn't understand why she had felt saddened by his reply, nor did she understand Gohan's melancholy either.

"For now, all I can do is bring the subject up with Lord Vegeta... should I get the opportunity." Gohan chirped, walking back into the kitchen to turn the meat back on.

Videl followed him wordlessly.

"It's not that I-...I don't want you to save him, so I can hook up with him... I just- can't stand it, if they get hurt...when I can try to do something about it." Videl stuttered, embarassed as always when Gohan looked at her like that. Like she was some interesting piece in an art gallery. Or so, she had read of in books.

"Hook up?" Gohan repeated, still unfamiliar with her slang.

"Uhm....bond...I guess?" Her voice lathered with uncertainty.

Gohan scowled automatically. "I wish you would not." he stated.

"Can we talk to him now?" Videl asked, dodging Gohan's previous answer. Gohan noticed.

"No." his voice was cold, and his answer solid. She tried not to let his desolate mood get to her. But already, she felt their bond closing up again.

"Gohan," her voice was soft, the opposite of his... and she followed him as he moved about the room.

"I don't think I'm hungry right now," he answered her curtly, tugging on his jacket. He was heading for the door, and her heart began beating faster.

"Gohan," she repeated, sounding frantic.

"I'll be back later," he said, without looking at her. He opened and closed the door behind him, locking her in.

* * *

"I can't believe you told her!" Xaren fumed, pacing around Gohan.

Gohan hid his face in his hand, his chest burning. "It would have been worse if she had found out on her own."

Xaren snorted. "And it would have been better if you hadn't told her at all," Xaren seated himself on the sofa, against the wall.

"So, you're saying she wants you to go and rescue her old mate... for what? So he can serve you under your house?" Xaren asked, chewing on his fingernails.

"No...not just him. Her other human companions..." Gohan responded thoughtfully, seeing their faces in his mind.

"Oh..I'm sure the boy would be more than willing to give up his claim on her to you...and she of course, would have no quarral with the fact that if he challenged you, you would kill him easily." Xaren replied sarcastically.

Gohan shot him a dirty look. Xaren waved his hands in the air, surrendering. "I'm telling it to you honestly, at least."

"Not honestly enough," Gohan murmured, thinking.

"What was that?" Xaren asked, his humor gone.

Gohan sat back in the chair, looking at his best-friend carefully. "How did they get the coordinates?"

"Who?" Xaren asked automatically, his face curious.

Gohan crossed his arms, frowning. "The retreival team...how did they come across the coordinates that led to the humans?"

Gohan watched his best-friend smile suddenly. "Whoops."

* * *

She crawled on the bed, feeling dizzy. And tired. But that could have been because she had been crying. Ever since Gohan left, she felt the desire to burst into tears at his absence. It was irrational. She never used to cry so much. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to take away her tears?

She rolled onto his side of the bed, smelling his scent on the pillows.

Now it made sense to her. Their bond was too fragile. Precarious. One wrong word, one slip, one misunderstanding, had them both at opposite sides again. Because they couldn't read each others minds, to know each other well enough... they always managed to say just the wrong thing. The things that would hurt them the most. Why was that? The person you cared for most, was often your victim?

She needed to stop mentioning Jarex. That was her problem. Bringing that name into any conversation with Gohan, was bound to hurt him. Whether she meant to or not. She was supposed to be bonded to him. She wasn't supposed to be worrying over her ex-boyfriend. Well, if she was, she apparently wasn't supposed to tell Gohan that.

She sighed, rolling over to grab at the covers, and curling herself in them. The warmth of them was nothing compared to Gohan's heat. And she needed that right now. His prescense always soothed her. As she could sometimes do for him.

Videl cared about what happened to Jarex. Truly, she did. But... she needed Gohan. For her own survival...and sanity. She could easily give up Jarex, if it meant keeping Gohan. She wouldn't be able to protect her friends in this world anyways. Not when they were so far from their own. Earth rules didn't apply. She hoped that they would soon understand that.

* * *

Xaren was pinned to the wall, groaning against the pressure Gohan was putting on his neck.

"What did you do?" Gohan growled dangerously.

Xaren didn't make any motion to fight back. "What I had to," he muttered.

"What you wanted!" Gohan snarled, shoving him harder. The walls began to crack.

Xaren snickered, grasping at Gohan's arms. "What I am."

Gohan punched him then. Swiftly, and in such a rage that it twisted Xaren's head to the side.

"It was your job," Gohan added, disgusted.

Xaren laughed out loud at that, blood running down from his nose. He was too amused to care. "Yes...my job. Field raider. And also- what I am. A Sayian. Something you seem to have forgotten."

Gohan relaxed his hold, letting Xaren have the ability to wipe his blood away with his hand.

"Why did you not tell me?" Gohan murmured, at a sudden loss.

"Didn't I?" Xaren retorted.

Gohan flashed him a dirty look. "You know what I mean. You could've warned me... something- I would have-"

"Would have what? Gotten on a ship to save your mate's precious humans slaves? You are a Sayian." Xaren added pointedly.

Gohan let him down.

"Act like one," Xaren finished.

"You might as well have condemned them to death. Lord Vegeta doesn't want to dilute our blood anymore. We have no use for them!" Gohan replied, his anger under slightly better control.

Xaren wiped at his mouth as well, and shook his head at Gohan. "Who cares? They're nothing to us- and should be nothing to you! Do you think you are the only one here unaffected by our conquest? Their blood covers us. It covers everything we touch. And we taint. You can remember that- when your holding your human at night, your hands that touch her-"

Gohan growled and tackled him, his hands came easily around his friends neck. Xaren merely giggled.

"I'm nothing like you." Gohan replied evenly.

Xaren coughed at the lack of oxygen and grunted, "No. You are _exactly _like me. Maybe that's why you can't stand me."

The pounding on the door interuppted whatever Gohan was going to say. Though, he wasn't even sure what he would have said. He didn't have time to say or think anything. The door burst open, and guards came in.

"By the laws of Lord Vegeta; any persons involved in a physical conflict outside the dueler's ring will be held in the cells, as an offense to the King's rule." The lead officer explained, montonously.

Guards came at Gohan from both sides, picking him up. More picked up Xaren, binding his hands.

"Son? Tule?" Yazen asked uncertainly, looking closely at Xaren's bloody mouth.

Xaren nodded at him, while Gohan said nothing.

"Did you two know you were fighting each other?" he asked, looking at Gohan directly.

Gohan watched him, his anger still in full swing. Best he not say anything.

"Well, damn. I didn't know! Sorry, friend...looks like we're all right here-" Xaren laughed, shrugging away from the guards.

They held onto him tightly as Yazen sighed. "Come on now... just come with us calmly. Procedure, you know. I'm sure you'll be released within the night. You just gotta clear it up with Lord Vegeta."

* * *

The buzzing at the door awoke Videl. Startled, she hastily rolled off the bed and dashed to the door.

It opened without her consent, and she was met with two guards looking disapprovingly at her.

They didn't enter.

"Property of 1st class Son?" the one on the right asked gruffly.

Videl looked between the two of them. "Uh, yes?"

"You have been requested by Lord Vegeta to oversee the trial of 1st class Son, and 1st class Tule. We leave now." the second replied, his tone almost identical to the other Sayian.

"What?" Videl asked, thouroughly confused.

"There has been an incident. Conflicts that do not have the permission of the King are unlawful. You are to come with us immediately for the trial." The first explained, seeming impatient. The other watched him, putting his arm in front of the other's chest. As if preventing him from moving.

"We cannot enter the home of an un-bonded. You must come with us." the second, more patient guard, replied.

"Oh!" Videl squeaked. She followed after the two guards as they led her to the lift. They went a few floors down in total silence before Videl finally decided to say something.

"There was a conflict?" she asked, directing her attention the shorter, patient guard.

He crossed his arms, uncomfortable. "Yes."

Videl rolled her eyes. "What happened? You said Gohan was involved? And Tule? Who's that?"

The first guard snorted. "You are unfamilar with our ways, and should not speak of things that you do not understand."

The second guard gasped quietly, in surprise. "And you should not denounce her title by your own ego." he reprimanded.

The second guard continued, to Videl. "1st class Gohan Son was caught fighting against 1st class Xaren Tule, at Tule's residence. Fighting is prohibited unless allowed by Lord Vegeta. They will have to go to trial to explain their conflict. If Lord Vegeta abides their personal fight, they will not be charged."

Gohan was fighting with Xaren? When had that started? They always acted as friends around her. Well, except when Xaren was trying to goad him. But Gohan knew better than that.

"What happens if they're charged?" Videl asked softly.

"Depends on the severity of the crime. Their title or station could be dismissed. They could be forced to pay a fine. In some cases, property is given back to Lord Vegeta in penance. And in rare circumstance, they are executed." he explained.

The lift ground to a halt, and the first guard led them out.

Videl followed hurriedly after them.

* * *

"What was the matter of your conflict?" Lord Vegeta asked from the chair above them.

Gohan and Xaren were both kneeling on the floor, their hands bound behind their backs. The chairs of the Council surrounded them in a circle, on a higher level. Though Lord Vegeta was highest.

Xaren didn't reply to Lord Vegeta, waiting for Gohan's explanation.

"Petty anger, Lord Vegeta." Gohan murmured, ashamed.

"Anger? What would anger you, Son, to degrade yourself into fighting against your own blood?" Lord Vegeta asked, surprise in his voice. But not on his face, it remained emotionless.

Gohan swallowed. "I was.. " _Having treasonist thoughts. By not confessing the location of the underground human camp. _

"Angry, that I had insulted his mate." Xaren replied loudly.

Gohan held his breath, and shook his head; begging Xaren to stop.

"You insulted his mate. How?" Lord Vegeta asked sternly.

"I called her a slave." Xaren replied honestly, though not technically true to the case.

Lord Vegeta sat back in his seat. "That is not sufficient enough to allow you to start a fight, without consent, Gohan Son."

"I told him I wanted to steal his slave from him!" Xaren added.

Gohan shot him a look,pleading him to stop. "Xaren," he whispered.

"You do not like humans, Xaren Tule. As you have admitted on countless occasions. You have also confessed to never take a human mate, should I offer you one. Therefore, your word is nothing to these claims." Vegeta stated coldly.

Xaren breathed harshly though his nose.

"Petty anger, My Lord." Gohan replied quietly.

"At what, Son?" Lord Vegeta responded harshly.

Gohan sighed, defeated. He risked another glance at Xaren, to find him shaking his head. He ignored him.

"I recently read report 7-31. The humans that were taken upon that raid- were in the campsite where my mate had previously been captured from." Gohan confessed.

Lord Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You said that their star's solar flares was the reason for you only bringing one human back."

Gohan shook his head. "With respect, no..Lord Vegeta. I remember saying that, the star was the cause for us being so late in searching for humans. I did not have time to capture more than one."

Vegeta put his hand on his chin, thoughtful. The whole room remained silent. Vegeta flashed his eyes to Gohan, understanding. "You retained this information. You knew the location of an underground human site, where you took your own human, and neglected to give out the whereabouts of the location."

Gohan bit his lip, and then swallowed; feeling sick. "That is correct,"

"You did this knowingly? Of your actions, and the cost of what it would do to you?" Vegeta asked, to clarify for the Council.

Gohan could feel the eyes staring at him from every direction. His parents, surely. His co-workers. Videl. His heart stuttered. Videl was sure to be here. And sure, to witness his treason. What would happen to her, if something happened to him?

The fear of that thought alone, choked him. "Yes, I did." he stated finally, forcing the words out.

He heard a few gasps from the audience, and several hushed whispers.

"You have betrayed your King, and your Blood." Vegeta whispered, though everyone could hear him.

Gohan bowed his head. "Yes."

"Why?" was his King's automatic response.

"I-" Gohan faltered, thinking of her face. And what it would cost her, should he mention the reason. "I have no excuse."

"Now you lie to your King?" Vegeta asked, bewildered. Though his anger was evident.

Gohan breathed quickly and deeply. Not knowing what to do. He couldn't put her in more danger.

Something must have happened because when Lord Vegeta spoke again, it was in a gentler tone.

"No harm will come to your mate, should you confess." Vegeta promised, from Bulma's direction.

Gohan let out a shaky breath, in relief. "The humans of that campsite were her companions. I feared, any bad treatment of them would result in her dislike and mistrust of me. I do not like to resort to violence with women...even human women. I promised her that I would take only her, to appease her enough so she would come willingly."

He didn't dare meet his King's eyes. He was preparing himself for his punishment. An act of treason, like his, was sure to lead to his execution. Lord Vegeta would not allow him to remain an example for those with betraying thoughts.

Would he have time to take care of her?

"Tule?" Vegeta questioned loudly, in the silence.

"Yes, My Lord?" Xaren asked quietly.

"Why did _you_ lie to your King?" Vegeta's voice gave away his hint of anger.

"To do as any other would- I would defend my brother in Blood, my friend." Xaren bowed his head, baring the back of his neck.

"Yet now you find yourself in Council with him, facing the same judgements. Betraying your King." Vegeta stated.

Gohan couldn't figure it out. Why didn't they just get this over with? He was getting more anxious by the second.

"With your forgiveness, my lord...I do not believe that 1st class Son's betrayal was to your crown. Nor was mine." Xaren replied, his voice louder than Gohan would've dared.

"To where would you put his betrayal?" Vegeta asked, honestly confused.

"On himself. The fool that he is..-" Xaren spared a glance in Gohan's direction,and smirked, "He is hopelessly in love with that human, you gifted him with. I believe he was attached to her even before she was given to him. The courage it took to betray his own loyalty...I am no equal. For I could not. I betrayed my friend, before I betrayed myself. Or my duty."

The room was silent once again.

"Mercy is not something I condone." was their King's reply.

Gohan closed his eyes, in his own defeat. His father, help him... he'd fight back. He'd attack his own comrades before he'd allow himself to be defeated. Videl's life depended on his. Therefore he could not forfeit easily. Would not.

Vegeta sighed loudly, "Which is why my woman- is human, as well. She understands matters that I scarcely deem important."

Gohan didn't allow himself to hope.

"Son, rise." Vegeta commanded.

And though shackled and bound, Gohan rose instantly.

"What do you think your punishment should be?" Vegeta asked, his eyes on Gohan's.

Gohan didn't blink, nor flinch. But his answer was automatic, "Whatever punishment, you think fitting. I only ask; my mate not be punished for my actions."

"Tule has received his punishment already. 1st class Son has seen to it. You may rise," he said, directing his attention to Xaren, and his bloody face.

Xaren looked at Gohan, surprised but stood nonetheless.

"I want him unbound, and out of foolish fights." Vegeta said to the guards, who went to unchain and cut Xaren's bonds.

Vegeta then turned his attention back to Gohan, pondering.

"You are on leave of your tech duties, until I say otherwise. Your station is not going to be removed, unless you prove to be _truly_ disloyal. Your common wealth will remain unaffected, and all your property is still in your name. However, if you hit Tule in the face again...make sure you hit him hard enough so he will not tell lies in your name." Vegeta ordered calmly.

Relief spread through him, and he could feel it throughout the audience.

"Cut his bonds." Vegeta commanded of a guard.

The guard came to take away the chains binding his hands. Once removed, Gohan flexed the tightness in his hands.

"1st class Xaren Tule is not found with any charges. He walks out of this room clean." Lord Vegeta explained, as a young sayain soldier, wrote his words down. "1st class Gohan son, is found with one charge. He will be prohibited from his mission technical duties, until my words says reinstatement."

Gohan heard quite a few cheers at his light punishment. He wasn't really paying attention to them. His mind was alert, and searching for Videl. Vaguely, he saw his mother and father rushing past the guards to him.

Videl tried to politely push people out of her way, but Sayians were really tall. It was hard to push a giant around without getting stepped on. And she did get stepped on. At her tiny shout of pain, it seemed the crowd thinned.

And Gohan appeared. It was as if he had been there the whole time.

But she'd known he hadn't. He had been standing in the middle of the lower floor, getting untied. He must've rushed over to get out of here. She couldn't blame him. She wasn't even on trial and she had wanted to bolt.

And bolt she did. Just in the other direction.

Gohan's body was a hard thing to run into, but she ignored being jostled in comparison to Gohan's warmth. His arms wrapped around her, and she held onto his neck; her feet dangling. She really was short.

She barely heard the hoots around them. Gohan's heart was beating in her ear. The most vital and beautiful sound she had ever heard. Besides his voice.

"I'm so sorry," were his words.

She bit back the smart retort she was going to say, and just replied simply, "Forgiven."

She sighed in total contentment. It was like she was whole now. She could finally have room to breathe. She just wished they didn't have a crowd around them.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Gohan murmured, snagging her legs from underneath her and carrying her along. First she was emabarrassed, but then feeling his arms around her and his chest next to her...she'd learn to deal.

"Can I come?" Xaren chirped from behind them.

Gohan smiled, turning to look at him. "Not unless you want to see something of mine that you'd rather not."

Videl was glad that she noticed Gohan was teasing. Both were. Did that mean they were friends again?

"What if I want to see something of the ladies?" Xaren chided. Videl's face heated to red, even though she knew Xaren was teasing. Gohan would've pummeled him, if he had been serious. Wouldn't he?

"Not a chance. Find your own." Was Gohan's answer, he turned around and left without giving a good-bye to anyone.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I thought it was a pretty good chapter. But I've read this thing a million times, so it's probably not good and full of typos that I've over-looked. Oi... Let me know if you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGONBALLZ CHARACTER, THAT WERE CREATED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA!

**Chapter Eleven**

Videl busied herself by fluffing up the pillows, smoothing invisible wrinkles in the bedspread, all the while not meeting Gohan's watchful gaze from the armchair. He remained visibly relaxed and calm, while she...was not.

"Videl-" Gohan's voice was all too soothing, she noticed. She didn't even give him a nervous, frantic glance.

"Relax..." he added, and she felt herself...immediately calm. It was almost irritating. How'd he do that?

"Our bond is open that much, at least... when I am calm, you can be too." Gohan replied, explaining things she hadn't yet voiced.

She sent him an over the shoulder glare, and he smiled; amused.

"I know you're not ready, Videl. I'll wait as long as you want me to. Don't be anxious." his voice was like rain water, when you're wrapped up all warm on a stormy night. It cleansed away all worries, and made her want to sleep in a ball next to him; where she knew she'd be safe.

"What are you in danger from, Videl?" Gohan asked curiously, with a hint of danger in his voice...though she assumed that for the unknown enemy.

She sniffled, suddenly overcome... by what, she didn't know.

"I shouldn't-...I shouldn't want-" Videl stuttered, trying to find words for her confusing emotions.

Gohan tilted his head, his eyes always attempting to see into hers. And instantly, she knew...

"Shouldn't want...what?" Gohan asked, his eyebrows furrowing into concern at her long pause.

She shook her head at herself. Betraying...everyone.

"You," was her answer. She let out a short, hard laugh. How foolish she was...and she shook her head again. Her tears fell on Gohan's pretty blue sheets, and she couldn't wipe them away. They were already embedded into the linen.

Gohan arose from the armchair and she froze, guilty.

"What's wrong, Videl? What do you think you've done to deserve a self-punishment?" Gohan asked, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Her body sunk back into his, safe at last. But her mind was another thing entirely. And it screamed at giving in so easily. She bit her lip, from screaming out loud.

"Who have you betrayed?" he whispered, his cheek running smoothly across hers. She jerked violently, at the deadly caress. He stepped backwards at her response to him.

Videl breathed roughly through her mouth, gasping for air...it seemed like she was losing hers. "I've....lost...everything. I've betrayed...everyone. I don't deserve-" she gasped, struggling.

Gohan closed the distance between them again, taking her face in his hands. Her eyes wildly avoided his. His calm demeanor wasn't helping to soothe her...what was wrong with her?

"Videl...what you deserve...is a place where you can feel loved wholly, fully, and well. You should feel safe, respected, and most importantly...deserving of it. And you deserve everything. Anything I can give you, I will. Everything... you can have everything of me, I don't care... but don't-" Gohan wiped away at the tears going down her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't look away from me." he whispered, agonized.

She met his gaze again, helpless.

"They're going to hate me!" she whispered, frenzied.

A short pause passed before understanding hit him. "You're companions? You think they will harm you? I will not allow it," Gohan responded softly.

She shook her head, though he didn't know of what she was arguing.

"Blame?" Gohan tested the word, and watched her look at him for a moment; then he continued, "How can they blame you? I was the one you captured you. I took you against their will-"

"I chose to stay...with you." she added quietly, her voice hoarse, her eyes seeing faraway.

"It wasn't your decision...I picked you from the start, and didn't give you a choice. You're mine and you're never leaving!" Gohan voice hardened.

"It won't matter," she whispered, shaking her head.

"I will make them see....I am their enemy-" Gohan growled, "not you."

She cried again... at what Gohan implied. "They already hate you... it doesn't matter what you say or do to them, they'll still hate me."

"They won't..." Gohan added quickly.

"We can't do anything to help them," she finished, meeting his dark-eyes, hers clear again.

"I can try...I will try." Gohan promised, taking her chin in his hand.

"I'm sorry," she cried..sorry for all the hurt this was going to cause him. He didn't deserve it.

"Neither do you," he whispered, feeling their bond open again at her surrender.

She shook her head, not believing that. Gohan kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her; pressing her body against his. Warmth enveloped her, and she breathed deeply.

"I think...I love you, Gohan." Videl whispered, uncertainly.

There was a breath between them, and then Gohan laughed. "You think so? Maybe I'll wait until you're sure, hmm?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her nose playfully.

She blushed at his teasing, and her own confession. However right it felt to her, apparently didn't match the outside that Gohan could see.

"That's not it, Videl... I just don't want you saying something that you may want to take back." Gohan replied honestly, his voice changed in tone, and she couldn't pinpoint what it meant. But she felt wary.

"We'll wait until I find a way to save your humans."

* * *

Gohan ignored the watchful stares of the guard, Charun, as he stepped into the holding room. He felt the accusing glares as he glanced about the small cells, searching. Now, what was the name he was supposed to remember? It was an odd one...

"Sarlen?" He questioned uncertainly, watching the dark forms in the cells for any recgonition.

"What do you want with her?" A voice asked, from the darkness. Gohan approached it smoothly, crossing his arms.

The man he encountered was large of build, with flaming red hair, and brown dots sprinkled upon his face. Gohan didn't know what to call them. He had a few of them himself..though his were sparse and few. This man looked to be covered with the offending blemishes.

"You'll speak when you're told to, human!" Borate's loyal guard, commanded from his seat.

Gohan smiled, and waved his hand at the guard. "Thank you, Charun...the speech does not offend me, so much as the smell in here."

The guard beamed at being recgonized by name, and then he nodded sternly; becoming silent.

"My name is Gohan Son...and I have a human by the name of Videl, in my care." Gohan announced, kneeling to be face to face with the human; rather than looking down.

"Your care?" the red head repeated, harshly and sarcastically.

"I assure you, I've never caused her physical harm. She is safe with me, and always will be. I mean to help the one called Sarlen, a friend of Videl's. It is my Videl's wish that this Sarlen be attended to. I know of a good woman who would watch over her, keep her from the other men." Gohan added gently, understanding the man's attitude. The job to protect your own was a fierce one.

The man hesistated, his blue eyes drifting to another cell. Where, Gohan's eyes followed and rested on a girl watching him fearfully. Her hair was so dark a color, that all he could see were her green eyes...and they frightened him. Fear radiated off her.

"You can get someone to protect her?" the man asked, searching Gohan's eyes for any distruth.

"Yes." Gohan promised, unyielding. Renna was a good woman, and always wanting a new maid; though her Yazen and Gohan both knew she disliked having a servant more than anything... she cleaned her own house.

Gohan did not have the excuse of old age, to aid him in bringing humans into his home.

"Toran.." another man's voice growled warningly.

"We'll take what we can, bro." the red-headed man known as Toran responded to the voice in the cell next to his.

"It's ridiculous! He's probably raped and beaten Videl dead by now! Don't listen to a-" the angry man didn't get to finish.

Gohan's body rammed against the man's cell bars,in such a rage, bending them. "I would never-"

"Go to hell, Sayain!" the man barked.

"You first, human. Weak human... how do you feel, not having the strength to protect her, I wonder? It must be excrutiating?" Gohan asked, knowing instantly who the man was. He tilted his head.

"You piece of-" the man started angrily to his feet, the chains rattling in his cell.

"Sir-" the guard added cautiously while Toran jumped to his feet from his cell.

"Jarex! Sit your ass down now!" his voice magnified in the walls. Gohan winced, for his delicate hearing.

Gohan could hear the man, Jarex, breathing loudly; positively fuming. Gohan resisted the urge to smile.

"Sir-?" Charun asked uncertainly.

Gohan gave him the briefest of glances, "It's alright, Charun...we're just two men with too short of tempers."

The guard visibly relaxed.

"You say, no harm has come to Videl Satan?" Toran asked, from behind Gohan. Gohan turned to meet his hesistant gaze.

"No harm has, or ever will come to her. She is mine to protect, and love, and I do so willingly and fully." Gohan swore.

Toran's eyebrows met together at that, concern and uneasiness etched across his face.

"She isn't yours to do anything!" the other man responded angrily, though he remained sitting.

Gohan growled at the hidden threat in that. "She is mine."

"Whoa...whoa...Jarex, shut up. This isn't about Videl... we were talking about Sarlen. She needs a place where she can be safe. The inside of this cell isn't exactly cozy. We want our women out of here." Toran responded switching attention from Jarex to Gohan.

"I am helping the ones that Videl requests by name only. I cannot free you all, I can only offer, to some, a place easier to live with. You are all still bound, and prisoners here. Unless some of you are taken to mate, like Videl. Who is now, no longer a prisoner. But free."

"Free? Locking her up in your room, day and night- does she get to see daylight? Does she even like you, or are you just screwing with us?" Jarex asked harshly.

"Ah... yes... she told me about you. You two met in an abandoned..what did she call it...'mall'? You courted her for a year and a half on your planet. You've known her for two. And yet...she never told you she loved you, did she? Never let you get closer than to hold her, briefly?" Gohan asked, approaching the man's cell again.

"Whoa...." Toran blew out a breath, though Gohan didn't know what surprised him.

"You son of a-" Jarex began angrily, livid.

"Human, actually. My mother used to live in your South city... near a mountain range, I believe. She said that my father's kind, had raided the 'South City' and she was taken while running. She was not treated well, until my father saw her in the holding cell. The one you are in now. He told our late King that he would do anything to obtain her. So he fought and executed one of his own kind to have her. They mated, and then birthed me."

"Whoa..." Toran repeated, then blinked dumbly and focused on Gohan. "Human? Your mother...but that's been-"

"Twenty years since I was born...twenty-one since she was taken. Your planet has been on siege for twenty-six years. You humans were just unaware of your numbers dwindling." Gohan stated.

"But...your, human too? Or-" Toran asked uncertainly.

"Half of me, yes. Though there are quite a few with even less Sayian blood than I, wandering around. And I'm sure, you'll be amused to know our Queen...of Sayians, is a pure-blooded human that managed to ensnare our King." Gohan smiled gently.

"And I assure you...she was the one taking prisoners." Gohan finished.

"Do you love her?" the Sarlen girl asked, quietly.

Gohan's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Uhm...my Queen of course is beloved to all of us...but not-"

"She meant Videl," Jarex spat.

Gohan didn't acknowledge the angry man at all.

"Very, very much....more than myself, I can honestly say. More than my own kind... that I've betrayed in the hopes of protecting her companions from future harm. A lot of good that seemed to do for me," Gohan responded quietly.

The girl stared blankly at him, and he smiled.

"I am referring to you, yes. And your group. How else could you have lasted this long? I came into your camp underground, took Videl, and failed to mention your hide-a-way. What did you think happened?" Gohan asked, honestly curious.

The girl hesistated. "Videl likes to run...we thought, maybe she had gone above. She didn't like bunking with all of us..."

"She likes to run?" Gohan asked, eyes lit in humor at this newfound knowledge. Where could he take her, so she could run her fill?

The girl watched him silently. "You didn't report us to your kind?" she asked.

Gohan met her gaze again. "No, I didn't. Though, I was the one betrayed. A fellow Sayain gave out your coordinates, and you were pinpointed. I wasn't aware of the fact until after all of you were aboard this ship and on your way."

Sarlen left a long pause again, pondering.

"I want to go with you, to see this woman. Will I be able to see Videl?" Sarlen responded.

"Once all the paperwork is done, and your settled. Then yes, Videl will be able to visit you. Maybe you might be able to see us, too?" Gohan answered. The idea of a companion for Videl to talk to, play with, confide in, friendship. That's what his Videl needed. She already had a lover, in him. Now she needed a woman, someone akin to what Bulma was for his mother.

"Then I agree." Sarlen stated.

Gohan nodded, standing up and motioning for Charun to come over. He hurried over, with the ring of key codes.

"Sarlen...be careful!" Toran warned from his cell.

She nodded at him and rose. "I will. I'll try and see if I can get word from Videl."

Toran nodded in acknowledgement at that. Jarex scoffed. "This is idiotic...he's probably making it up."

"A lot of your threats are based on superstitions," Gohan noticed.

The human male turned away from him, as if he hadn't heard him. Gohan smiled at the immaturity and defiance. Videl used to be like that, and still was; at times.

"There are papers...for you to sign." Charun said, handing Gohan a clipboard of things to be filed.

Gohan nodded, sighed, and took the clipboard; writing down all necessary information.

"Lady Bulma gave you access?" Charun asked, surprised.

Gohan continued filling out the paperwork, not meeting his eyes as he answered, "Of course. She agrees that it's good for Yazen's, Renna, to have another cleaning companion. I am gifting her with one, for her previous help in protecting my Videl."

Gohan heard Charun gulp loudly, and Gohan was glad that his hidden message got across. Charun was the key in giving Borate information about Videl being found un-bonded in the first place. If Renna hadn't been sitting beside her...- Gohan shuddered.

He handed the clipboard back to Charun, then turned to the leader of the humans, Toran. "I shall make sure she is in excellent protection and care. No harm will come to her. And I hope she will be able to visit you, and tell you; how well she and Videl are. But until then-" Gohan bowed, a rare sign that showed he at least, respected this human.

The man's eyebrows raised in understanding, and yet not fully understanding what the bow meant.

"I'll be back, guys! Don't worry! Stay out of trouble!" Sarlen replied warningly. Gohan touched the woman's arm briefly, startling her, as he gestured to the door. She followed him out.

* * *

"Son, what is this?" Yazen asked grumpily, at his front door.

Gohan smiled, guilty. "Another gift for your Renna..." he replied easily, gesturing to the small female beside him.

Yazen pursed his lips, considering. "How many companions does a woman need to keep her company?" he wondered aloud.

Gohan chuckled, humored. "Your Renna loves to dote on them, I've noticed. Perhaps this one will fulfill that need."

Sarlen was as close, if not closer to his side than Videl had been when she first arrived. He wondered why that was. He wasn't even being threatening, nor was Yazen.

"Oh! Gohan!" Renna instantly appeared, and Gohan looked suspicously to Yazen, who shrugged.

The older woman, approached him and touched his arm briefly; Gohan smiled at the gesture. It was a significant gesture for a bonded woman or man, to touch the arm of another bonded of the opposite sex. The gesture was to show a sign of respect for someone already taken, and to also show; no threat intended for the mate.

He saw Yazen relax unconsiously, and Gohan's grin widened.

"Who's this? And where's Videl at?" Renna asked sweetly, looking over his shoulder for his Videl to appear.

"Videl's at home, I had some business to attend to; and I didn't want her to be harmed by what she might see by it. And this is Sarlen, a friend of Videl's, and also a comrade from when she was on her home planet...I gift her to you." Gohan asked, guiding the Sarlen girl to Renna, by lightly pushing against her back.

"I-a gift, Gohan?" Renna asked, taken back.

"Yes....a gift. For all that you've done to protect Videl, when I was too foolish to do so." Gohan replied, warming at the thought of his Videl. He needed to get back to her soon. Already his mind was wandering.

"Gohan...this girl...you said, she's a friend of Videl's?" Renna asked for confirmation.

Gohan nodded. "They were companions on her home planet." He responded, knowing that; at least.

Renna looked to Yazen, "Well, I'm sure we could keep her with us, if she's in need." Yazen didn't acknowledge her statement.

But he replied smoothly, "Gohan...the clever boy, gifted her to you, my Renna."

Gohan grinned, and attempted to reign it in. Understanding passed over Renna.

"Oh!" she realized suddenly and glanced at Gohan, shaking her head. "All right then, you cunning snake...I'll take her. Just as soon as you promise to bring Videl over, so they can catch up, hmm?"

Gohan nodded in agreement. "I will. As soon as she wishes it, which I imagine, will be as soon as I walk in the door."

Renna chuckled politely, taking the hand of Sarlen; who remained silent.

"You are in good hands, little human." Yazen tried to comfort, and she watched him silently; surprised.

"He speaks the truth, Sarlen. And I will retrieve Videl for you, so you may know it." Gohan responded, his hand already in between the open door frame.

"Be good," Renna replied, as Gohan bowed to her; she smiled and watched his retreating form.

* * *

Gohan had barely made it onto the 1st class housing floor, when he sensed her. Growing wary, yet protectiveness winning over, Gohan continued forward to his chamber; knowing what was waiting for him.

So, it didn't surprise him at all to see Lime standing outside his door. At his approach, she smiled widely and he frowned, unimpressed.

She tilted her head in confusion. "What's got your energy up?"

He crossed his arms, stopping. As it was, she was blocking _his_ door. To _his_ house. Where _his_ woman, was waiting for him. Now, wasn't exactly the best time to ask for his patience.

"Anger, usually spikes my energy." Gohan answered simply.

"It wasn't my fault, that Borate attacked your human." Lime replied cooly, while Gohan tried to breathe camly at the reminder.

"I'm not going to mate with you, Lime." Gohan responded, instinct telling him to set a boundary line. This was it. And she wasn't going to cross it.

She laughed a short, harsh sound. "Trading me for a human, Gohan? Has your taste dulled so much over the years?"

Gohan's hands fisted at his sides, and his vision grew red.

"You promised," she reminded, seeming to rethink her approach.

He snorted. "You can't expect a child to keep a promise like that, over many years, without ever keeping in contact with you."

Lime's eyes lost their glint when she replied, "I did."

Gohan's anger faltered, hesistant now. He treaded cautiously now thinking over his words before he spoke them, "I'm already bonded to her, Lime. It's irreversible, and I would not change it; even if I could."

"Your not hers." Lime hissed, her eyes flashing to his. He was surprised to see tears there, but her anger overode it.

Gohan smiled at his own thoughts. "Not yet." he promised.

"That's all I need," Lime assured, suddenly.

With a speed that Sayian women were known for, she had pinned him against the wall. His hand came up to push her away, but she caught him.

His mind panicked at her close proximity, and his heart was aching; this woman was unfamiliar to it. And his bond with Videl didn't like it at all. That's when the heat seared his chest, and his vision blurred. His head pounded inside, so hard he couldn't force himself to move. He felt...drugged. What was happening?

And then he knew.

As pain traveled from his head, and heart, it rippled across his body towards his neck. His hand instinctively went to protect his vunerability. And it met with Lime's mouth against him. He felt her trying to invade his mind, using her tainted access to get to him. With strength he didn't know he had left, he pushed her roughly away from him.

His vision titled sideways, before he realized it was his body that was moving. He slumped against his door for support, breathing harshly. He couldn't see... and it was maddening. He didn't sense Lime around him, but he really couldn't have been sure. His heart was pounding so fast it hurt, and the pain in his head was numbing his thoughts. But he could think of Videl. Instinct told him to get to her. Stay with Videl, and your bond will stay safe. So like any other man caught in such a position, he fled.

It was automatic to hit the entrance code to the door, he didn't need to see. But he stumbled drunkenly into the house, staying in front of the door; to make sure it shut. The blindness went away just as Videl came into his sights, worried.

He rushed to her side, pain and aches forgotten.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" she asked, her hands trying to examine him; as he held her tightly enough that she couldn't.

He kissed her cheek and her hair several times as he held her. "Ah, Videl.." he sighed.

She stiffened in his embrace. "You smell....different." she added quietly.

He didn't ask how she knew what he smelt like usually. He had opened their bond so far, to keep Lime from him; he was surprised that she couldn't just read his mind.

"Gohan... I don't like- you smell different." she stuttered, unsure.

He bent down to wrap his arms around her waist, picking her up. Her arms went around his neck, pulling herself closer as he walked them both towards his bed.

Videl's mouth was against his neck, uncautiously he weakly fell backwards against the bed; Videl falling with him.

He didn't move as Videl situated herself atop him. She leaned into his neck again, sniffing.

"Lime." she muttered, angry.

His hands came to her hips, pulling her closer. "I was on my way back to you. She caught me just outside the door." he reassured.

Videl wasn't appeased. With more of a Saiyan than human growl in her throat, she leaned in again to kiss his neck. Where Lime had tried to claim him, unsuccessfully.

The contact sent shivers through his whole body, and all the pain in his head and heart vanished; like they hadn't existed just a moment ago. His Videl would take care of everything. His body relaxed at that thought.

Videl spread her body over his, smothering Lime's sent with her own. It enveloped him, and he was intoxicated by it. He shrugged out of his shirt at Videl's urging. Her fingers ran over his skin, setting him on fire. His hands itched to touch her, but something told him not to. Videl was the one capturing him now.

And she did.

* * *

Something had snapped in her, that much she was sure of. She couldn't remember what she was going to say to Gohan when he walked in the door. Didn't want to remember. Moments without Gohan weren't moments she wanted to relive.

Her hands traveled along the length of his body, exploring...and discovering. Her light blue eyes followed, taking in everything. And her mind was busy demanding that she make Gohan _hers_. She was going to hold herself to him so tightly, nothing would be able to separate them. But she was just a weak human... she couldn't do much against someone stronger than her. She felt immediately comforted when Gohan's warm arms wrapped around her, bringing her even closer. She smiled against his neck as she kissed him there again, because Gohan _was_ strong. She could count on him to protect them.

"Sarlen is with Renna now," Gohan commented, his voice light.

She nodded, impatient. She already knew this. Videl was reaching to take off her boots, when she halted. She looked back at Gohan, who had risen to his elbows to watch her. She stared at him, dumbstruck.

A smile broke across his face, his eyes twinkling and her heart melted.

"Sarlen's...safe?" Videl questioned tearfully, knowing the answer anyways.

"She is. Alitle apprehensive, I think? I don't think I helped very well with that." Gohan replied honestly.

"With Renna, now?" Videl asked ,suddenly torn. To see her best-friend again, or be with Gohan?

"Go see your friend," Gohan replied; noticing her distraction and making the decision for her. He must've noticed her stunned expression before he continued, "You have the rest of your life to be with me...I can wait."

"But-" Videl stammered, her face going ten shades darker. Her head was beginning to clear as she realized what she had been doing. What she was going to do. Did Gohan stop her on purpose? Videl looked back up at him, to see him smiling gently.

"Better hurry...that's all I can ask of my self-control." Gohan responded, feeling her thoughts.

She pursed her lips, decided. She reached back down to right her shoes and went quickly back to his side, surprising him. Videl kissed him squarely on the mouth, then leaned back to take his face in her hand.

"I love you, Gohan." she vowed sincerely, watching his eyes; the most beautiful part of him. When she looked into them, she always felt that she was looking futher than just at his face. She was looking at Gohan. The one who would betray his own kind to protect her. Her! A girl who couldn't even promise him herself. And he would've given it all up- for her.

Gohan smiled taking her hands. "Nothing to give up, and everything to gain." he responded, closing the small distance between them again.

He pulled himself back with a chuckle, "But, really... you should see your friend. I think she needs to see you. She doesn't know that your safe here, and it was worrying her. And...my control isn't going to last much longer," he added hastily.

She nodded, breaking contact with him by jumping off the bed. But already she could feel the pull to him. Like she was being slowly lured to him by some unseen force.

Gohan grinned at her, watching her confused expression. "It's our bond, Videl." he chuckled again and then said, "Because it was threatened, your feeling the pull stronger. It's fine though, don't worry about it."

She frowned again. She already knew that, because Gohan had smelt different. And she hadn't like it one bit. But that strange smell on him was fading, so she relaxed slightly.

Gohan sat up, and she held back a gasp. She looked away quickly, avoiding her blush at his bare chest. How many times had she seen him, and she still couldn't bear to look at him? It was all his fault- he was too good-looking. It wasn't fair.

"I'm not really," he whispered, going to pick up his abandoned shirt.

She snorted in disbelief and he smiled.

"I am more attractive to you than any other, because you were made for me. My mate. Perhaps, it is the reason I was drawn to you that day? Even then, my instincts sought you out. Because I was made for you. And you alone." Gohan added thoughtfully. His expression was light and curious, while she was holding onto the armchair while her knees threatened to give out.

He caught her expression, and let out short chuckle; holding out his arm. "Shall we then?" he offered.

* * *

A/N: Man! I've never had such difficulty producing a chapter! I'm feelin so un-inspired at the moment. :sighs: So, I've cut this chapter short, so readers can have something at least to read. I think it turned out all right. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters that are property of Akira Toriyama, except the characters I made.

A/N: I'm getting lazy in between updates. bleh...T_T It's cause I don't get as many reviews (*hint hint*) Anyhow, I imagine I'm gonna wrap this up soon, just cause I'm tired of updating this.

* * *

(The long awaited)**Chapter 12**

She clutched his arm, using his strength to support her. Videl nodded vigorously.

He led the way in the hall, bringing her to the lift where they went down one floor. Videl refused to break contact with him, as he led the way. So, instead of grasping his forearm tightly; she had trailed her hand down to take a hold of his. He didn't seem to mind, or notice her tight grip.

"Don't be nervous, she's the one worried about you," Gohan muttered lightly.

Videl's grip tightened. "It's not that," she mumbled.

Gohan titled his head at that, and pondered. He shuffled through her thoughts, that were beginning to shout at him, for her worry. "You think she won't understand...about us?" he questioned.

She nodded slowly, sniffling. "It's not natural...and I barely understand it myself, and I'm completely different now than I was then."

"You think she won't accept you now?" Gohan asked, angry at the thought...but he didn't allow that to leak through his voice.

"Well...you know how I was, on Earth...that's the person she is friend's with." Videl muttered, suddenly depressed.

"You're still the same, Videl. If you had changed so much that she wouldn't recognize you as an ally, then I wouldn't have mated with you."

At that remark, she looked up at him. "Explain, Gohan Son." she added roughly.

His eyebrows raised, and he put up one hand in surrender while the other remained locked in her grip. "Not that I don't want you, of course I do!" he responded instantly, then as his voice dropped back to normal he continued, "I bonded with you the moment I saw you. To be more technical, I scented you first, which made it even stronger. If you have changed so much, then the Sayian in me wouldn't recognize you as his mate either," he explained carefully.

There was a long pause as Videl absorbed that.

"I choose to believe that you've always been this way, but under the circumstances of your situations on your home planet, and being a naturally defensive person, you closed yourself off from everyone...that could include yourself too." he thought aloud, musing.

Videl frowned up at him. "So, this is me?" She moved her hand in a gesture that was meant to be insignificant. Gohan smiled tenderly.

"You, as you always have been and mine, as you've always belonged...your friend will see that." Gohan murmured, pulling her close to kiss the top of her head gently.

"I hope so," Videl mumbled slowly as Gohan led them to Yazen's room.

The door opened before Gohan could even ask permission to enter, and Yazen faced them.

"I've brought a playmate for your Renna," Gohan added cheerfully.

A small grin spread across Yazen's face, and he gestured with his arm, to the house. "Come on in. My Renna is dressing your Videl's, companion."

"Sarlen?" Videl asked softly, to Gohan.

He rubbed her back soothingly, and nodded.

"I will take you to them. The young one does not like me so much. Renna says my silence frightens her." Yazen remarked, leading them down the hall to the door where Videl had been whisked into once before, to change.

"The hold is no place for a woman, Yazen." Gohan added darkly, taking a firmer grip on Videl.

Yazen inclined his head slightly. "So, I remember Gohan Son," he said, referring to a time when Renna was the woman in the hold.

Gohan relaxed a little. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Yazen didn't respond to it, but instead, knocked on the door of the changing room.

The door opened a crack, and Renna's light gray eyes peered out, then widened. "Videl!"

Gohan was barely able to resist being drug in by his hand contact with Videl, as Renna grabbed the young woman into the room.

* * *

It was a moment before Videl registered that Sarlen was standing in front of her. It took her only a minute to recognize the underweight, and bruised woman that was her friend. And it didn't take her half as long to gain her senses and jump forward to hug the girl.

She probably shouldn't squeeze so hard, Sarlen had grown frail. But Sarlen didn't protest, as her thin arms wrapped around Videl.

"I can't believe...-you're really here!" Sarlen cried, and Videl felt the tears against her own cheek.

Sarlen swallowed roughly, and breathed. "I thought-I thought.."

Videl patted her back in comfort. She knew...because she had thought the same. She thought that once captured by a Sayian, death was an immediate punishment. But Gohan had come for her. And he had come for Sarlen too.

Videl cried silently, for all the things that would've happened if Gohan hadn't been the one to find her.

"The others-they're still in the cage," Sarlen explained, pulling back.

Tears cleaned streaks into her dirty-ridden face and Videl only recently realized that Sarlen was in her undergarments, shivering.

Videl frowned, and took her arm. "Here- let's get you cleaned up."

Renna came forward then, and surprised Videl. The older woman had been silent for the entire confrontation.

"This way," she said quietly, opening a door to the right. A bathroom where a servant girl was running the water, putting her hand under it to test its warmth.

"It's ready," the girl said softly, standing up.

"Thank you," Renna replied, gesturing, and the girl left the room.

"We have to find a way to-" Sarlen chattered,shaking.

Videl pressed her mouth together grimly, and helped Sarlen undress completely.

"You can do nothing for your friends now," Renna replied quietly, handing Videl the coarse soap.

Sarlen froze, her eyes wide.

"But-the others...we can't just leave them," she whispered to Videl, ignoring Renna.

Videl looked down, and pretended to concentrate on removing the filth off her friend.

"Jarex is in there! And Bates! What about Toran?" Sarlen asked, her voice rising with hysteria.

Videl bit back whatever she was going to say, chances are it would've been words that would betray Gohan. And she couldn't do that.

"You can do nothing, and neither can Videl. What is best, right now, is to hope that someone will show kindness to them as Gohan did for Videl." Renna added soothingly, when Videl didn't answer.

Sarlen looked tearfully at Videl. "That can't be it...but-you saved me,"

"Gohan saved you. It was Gohan's word and name that released you from that cage. And it is something that he can not do often enough," Renna replied, more firmly.

Videl felt guilty when Renna said that. It was all the words Videl was supposed to have said, but couldn't. And she wondered why that was.

Sarlen slumped, her whole body resting in the tub of water, suddenly exhausted.

"How-how can I just leave them there?" she questioned softly, this time looking to Renna.

Renna bent down to brush away wet tangles from Sarlen's face.

"You hope-hope that some fortune will come to them. And if anything-find a Sayian male that will take you, and soften his heart the same way Videl did, that usually works." Renna replied, growing a smile.

Sarlen's eyes widened in fear.

"They're not all bad, darling. Usually they're more affectionate sides tend to be revealed to those who capture their hearts first. So, you must stand your ground against them, and prove your worth. Else, they'll walk all over you." she added, patting Sarlen on the head.

"I'm going to check on those boys, in fact." Renna said, getting up, and walking towards the door. "Clean her up, Videl. I want her presentable," she finished, closing the door behind her.

The minute the older woman was gone, Sarlen switched attention to Videl.

Videl tried to be careful when scrubbing Sarlen's skin. There were so many bruises...and it made her wince just to think about them. She noticed Sarlen's acute stare, and tried to ignore it.

"So...is it true, what she said?" Sarlen asked, nervously.

Videl didn't even pause her cleaning. "Yes." she answered, Renna always spoke the truth.

Sarlen didn't answer for a while. Then, almost shyly,she asked,"You're...mated with him? The one who let me out?"

Videl's face heated up and she dropped the soap in the tub. Sarlen scrounged to find it.

"Oh!" Videl squeaked, not sounding like herself. "Well...yes and no." she answered lamely.

Sarlen's eyebrows rose, and her lips turned into a smile. "You did it halfway? How is that possible?"

Videl's eyes bugged out,and her jaw dropped. "Sarlen! I haven't done anything, for your information!"

She was almost as surprised to see her friend's grin, than their choice of conversation.

"You let him do it? That doesn't sound like you," was Sarlen's quick reply.

"No! I mean...not yet, anyways." she nearly shouted, then amended by being quieter. The last thing she wanted was to have Gohan's acute hearing listening in.

"So...you really like him? I mean-he's decent to you?" she asked quietly, and Videl thought Sarlen was trying not to offend her.

Videl smiled, showing how decent Gohan had been. "He's perfect for me," she answered honestly.

Sarlen couldn't have been more surprised.

"But-he captured you!" her friend added, adamantly.

Videl's smile grew more pronounced. "Best thing that ever happened to me,"

Sarlen frowned slightly and sighed. "You're sure you're alright? I mean, positively sure?"

Videl sighed too. "At first I wasn't. I tried escaping then Renna caught me, and basically told me I was a moron. Which she was right. And...-" Videl paused. How could she explain something like, falling in love with Gohan, when she didn't even understand it? When was the exact moment it happened? If she knew that, it would definitely reassure her friend. But she was at a loss.

"You like him," Sarlen finally deduced, surprised.

Videl smiled. "Yes, I really do. I-" Videl took her friend's hand, and held it while looking into her green eyes. "I love him, Sarlen...I really and truly do. And I'm not crazy-and he's never hurt me. He's never done anything to- if anything, I was the one who hurt him. Constantly. Always. I'm always-" Videl looked away, suddenly overcome.

"It's ok, Videl. Shh-it's alright." Sarlen soothed, taking Videl in her arms.

It was horribly backwards how Videl was the one being comforted now. Her friend had bruises and dirt ingrained into her skin, and she was still opening her arms for Videl. She should've felt betrayed. She should have hated her. Videl wouldn't have held it against her. But, she surmised, Sarlen wasn't that kind of person.

"Well...I guess I can forgive you for liking the enemy. He is a cutie, isn't he?" Sarlen teased lightly.

Videl pulled back, and forced her twinge of jealousy away. She smiled instead. "He is, isn't he?"

Sarlen laughed softly, picking up the soap again. "I'm so glad that it turned out this way for you. A bad thing, becoming a good thing."

"As long as I don't think too much about the past. Things that are out of Gohan's control, and mine. It helps, a little to know that." Videl answered truthfully.

"I suppose," was Sarlen's delayed reply.

Videl sighed. "Things really will get better, you know? Right now, it's just so confusing. You're angry,tired, and scared...but things will get better." Videl assured, the only thing that she could.

Sarlen sniffed, and wiped at her face with the soap still in her hand.

Videl frowned and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying, Videl-it's just so...different." Sarlen cried.

"I know, I know." Videl soothed quietly.

* * *

Gohan heard Videl close the door gently behind her before he finally saw her appear.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, feeling her anguish surround her.

She looked up at him then, and his heart hurt from the pain she was in.

He stood up abruptly and came to her, and was relieved when she wrapped her arms around him.

"She'll be alright, Videl. She just needs time," Gohan comforted. She sighed against him. She was tired of always being comforted. She used to be so strong.

"Shhh, Videl... you are strong. A Sayian's mate has to be, to put up with him all the time," Gohan joked, rubbing her back.

She closed her eyes against his touch. She wanted to stand there and never, ever, move.

Gohan smiled. "Really? That's a long time... I can think of other things I'd like to be doing instead of standing here."

Videl's eyes popped open, and she stepped back, startled. Though, not surprised enough to break away from contact completely.

Gohan grinned, and his eyes softened at her expression.

"Joking," he added lightly.

She relaxed slightly, though also felt disappointed.

Gohan laughed, and she frowned instinctively.

"Sorry," he apologized, still humored.

Her frown deepened. "It's not fair!"

Gohan tilted his head, "What's not?"

She crossed her arms, and rose an eyebrow. "You can read my thoughts and feelings, but I can't read yours!"

Gohan touched her cheek gently.

"It's because I have Sayian blood in me. The bond is strongest through me because of that. I'm sure when we-" Gohan paused and blushed, looking absently away from her.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "When we-what, exactly?"

He looked back at her, covering his red face poorly with one hand. "It seems so crude, saying out loud." he whispered.

She snorted, and then let out a burst of giggles that no one expected.

"Well, it does...Renna's in the other room, I don't want her to hear." Gohan whispered, sheepish.

Videl rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Then why don't we go home, before your nosebleed's?" Videl teased.

"Nosebleed? Oh, because I'm so-" Gohan questioned, tilting his head.

Videl added in quickly, "Perverted."

Gohan looked affronted. "I am not! I have the most respectable view of you,"

Videl pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing out loud.

She tugged harder, pulling him towards the door.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The door buzzed loudly, followed by rigorous pounding.

Gohan was already to the door while Videl was still trying to sit up. She didn't even see his movements. He didn't put on a shirt, which meant this wasn't a normal house-call.

She got up, too,dragging the blankets with her.

Gohan looked at her state of undress momentarily, before opening the door a fraction.

It took her a moment longer to realize that the urgent tone of voice was speaking in a unfamiliar language. Then she also found that the foreign voice was Xaren. She sauntered over to hide behind Gohan as he listened to Xaren seriously.

There was a long pause and then Gohan answered slowly, a question.

Xaren shook his head and Gohan sighed.

That's when she knew it was bad...whatever _it_ was.

They both knew how to speak her language. Which meant... Xaren was hiding this from her, purposefully.

It was bad. And she began to internally panic.

Gohan had silently reached a hand behind him, to grasp for her.

She caught his hand and it immediately soothed her.

Xaren didn't look at her, and was speaking to Gohan again, in their language.

Gohan answered immediately.

Xaren's eyes flickered to hers momentarily, before Gohan stood in front of her.

Xaren looked away, muttering something under his breath.

"Gohan?" Videl questioned softly, tugging on his hand gently.

Gohan didn't answer her, but gave Videl a light, reassuring pressure on her hand. It silenced her for the moment as Gohan spoke to Xaren again in the Sayian language. If she had to describe it in her own human mind...it reminded her of German, the roughness. With a hint of Italian to smooth all the words together, effortlessly. But this language wasn't human. It was a lot rougher. Even more so when coming from an irritated Gohan.

Gohan stopped in mid-sentence and looked down the hall where the sound of rushing feet came.

Xaren sighed and stepped aside, hands raised.

Gohan turned his head slightly and added quietly to Videl, "Please put some clothes on. We're going to have company."

* * *

She hastened to find a shirt and threw on whatever she had grabbed first. She dug through a pile of laundered clothes that she had been too lazy to put away to look for her pants. The very pants she had worn the day she arrived here. It was strange how she couldn't part with them, despite Gohan's protests.

Videl rushed back to Gohan's side as he talked viciously to the guards awaiting at the barely-opened door.

Once he knew Videl to be dressed, Gohan opened the door slightly.

"What's going on?" Videl asked quietly, reaching for Gohan's hand again.

He grasped her tightly and kept her shoved behind him.

"The human is to come with us, Lord Son. Do not make this difficult, please." one of the older, male guards announced.

Gohan spat something back in Sayian at him and the guard flinched. Xaren sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"I don't understand. What do they need me for?" Videl whispered, clutching at Gohan's bare skin.

Gohan took a bit longer to yell at the guards before he turned his attention to Videl. And quite calmly, despite his earlier anger he replied, "They're accusing you of conspiring a murder."

Her face must have given away something, for Gohan chuckled lightly. Then realizing the accusation wasn't at all funny, he turned back to the guards with a scowl.

"Why don't they take me?" she asked, wondering about the invisible line the guards wouldn't cross...the threshold of the home.

"You are more or less sensing it... you are unbonded, still. And any other man besides the mate, is forbidden to enter the home of an unbonded. And because they know I'll tear them to useless bits if they try." Gohan explained, growling lowly.

"What can I do?" she dared to whisper, and set off the unstable atmosphere.

"You will do nothing but stay behind me while we wait for Lord Vegeta to get here." Gohan answered sternly.

It was her hint to be quiet, and she knew it. It also added a warning to the guards present.

Lord Vegeta had favored Gohan in the match against Borate. Lady Bulma could be considered to be Videl's friend. Would the couple take those things into account with the accusations against Videl?

Videl bit her lip in nervousness. "Who are they accusing me of murdering?"

The guards looked at each other briefly, and Gohan growled again. It was deep, and angry. It reminded her vaguely of a pet dog she had encountered when she was younger.

"You are not being accused of murder. They are accusing you of knowingly planning a murder. And it was a guard. Borate's man." Gohan responded gently.

Videl gasped in surprise, the image of the man springing into her head.

"But..how did-?"

"Please, not now, Videl." Gohan interrupted quickly, his stance becoming firmer.

Lord Vegeta had arrived and Bulma was rushing behind him, surrounding by a entourage of guards.

Gohan bowed to Vegeta and Bulma, which reminded all the other stupefied guards to do the same.

Vegeta spoke first in the Sayian tongue, fast and harsh...though he always sounded that way.

"Ugh... come on, Vegeta. I'm sure us mere humans would like to know what's going on, too." Bulma complained, ushering away her guards to take her place by Vegeta.

Vegeta rested a hand on Bulma's shoulder. It was such an unfamiliar gesture that Videl couldn't help but stare.

"I was wondering why I was called out of bed to come to Son's home, when the murder took place in the hold." Vegeta snapped, though everyone knew his tone was for the guards.

They bowed submissively. One guard came forward and Videl took him to be the leader.

"My Lord...it was heard that property of Son is close with the prisoners in the hold. And only recently one of those in the hold was released to Yazen. It was suggested that the slave was released so Son's property and the slave could conspire without the confines of the hold." the guard announced.

Videl's jaw dropped.

They thought she had Gohan release Sarlen so they could then plan secret meetings to kill Borate's guard?

"Is that true?" Vegeta asked, his attention turning to Gohan.

"No! I didn't plan or conspire to kill anyone!" Videl insisted, trying to move in front of Gohan to get Vegeta's attention.

His gaze snapped to hers. "That's not what I asked."

Gohan kept Videl firmly behind him. "Yes. The human girl was a gift for Yazen's mate."

"You knowingly released a human girl from the hold without my explicit permission?" Vegeta questioned, angrily.

There was a long, heavy pause and Videl held her breath.

"I gave him permission," Bulma answered quietly.

Gohan raised his gaze to her and Vegeta twisted to face Bulma.

"She was a gift. Yazen's mate assisted in protecting Gohan's mate. I gave him leave to gift Yazen's mate with a servant in gratitude." Bulma answered, her back straighter. She looked Vegeta in the eyes, prideful.

Vegeta turned to look back at Gohan, who didn't meet his eyes.

"I see," Vegeta's voice was barely a whisper and it made Videl suddenly, wary.

"But the fact still remains, that one of our own is dead because of those in that hold. And even more interesting, is to note the coincidence that one of those humans was recently released, by the mate of the previous companion to those humans...that's... interesting, isn't it?" Vegeta offered, pacing slowly.

The guards followed his movements with their eyes. Videl and Bulma both chose to look at Gohan, for different reasons.

"It is...quite a coincidence." Gohan murmured, guarded.

"Hmph. Then, I suppose we have a need to visit Yazen." Vegeta grunted, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Can't we do anything, Gohan?" Videl asked again, pacing the floor anxiously.

Vegeta and the guards had finally left them. But that only meant, that Videl wasn't the target anymore. Sarlen was.

How Sarlen could possibly be the one to conspire for a man's death was inconceivable to Videl, but apparently the Sayians needed more evidence.

Gohan was watching her pace back and forth, silently. He hadn't said much of anything. He had flatly refused to allow Videl to go with Vegeta to Yazen's and he snapped at her when she got snappish with him.

Now she was pacing again, wringing her hands.

"Sarlen wouldn't do anything, Gohan! I don't see why they're even going there, this is pointless! What if they accuse her? What will happen? What about the others?" Videl asked, question after question, because she couldn't stop them from forming.

"I don't know, Videl." Gohan murmured, resting his head in his hands.

"But-the others-they're prisoners, how could they have killed that guard?"

"I don't know, Videl."

"Well, what if they're accused of killing him? What will your Sayians do to them?"

"I don't know, Videl!" Gohan repeated, his voice raised.

"You don't know? Or you don't care?" Videl retorted, hands on her hips.

Gohan stood up suddenly. "A little bit of both, actually."

Videl was too shocked by his answer, to reply.

"I don't care about your humans. I don't care about Renna's new servant. I care about, you!" Gohan added harshly, coming up to take a hold of her shoulders.

"But they're humans! They're my friends, I care about them!" Videl half-shouted, trying to shake Gohan off.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her tightly against him.

"I don't care. The only thing I want to do is keep you safe," he murmured against her.

She wanted to hit him out of desperation and fear for her friends. She wanted to run away and hide somewhere to cry. Because she had a feeling that she knew... she knew what would become of the last connection she had to humanity. The Sayians would snuff it out.

"We don't know that, yet." Gohan attempted to comfort, though it didn't assure her in the least.

Because she knew... Jarex was hotheaded. Toran was calm but very protective. Putting them both together in a hostile situation, where everyone was at risk wasn't going to help them keep calm and collected. They'd try and escape. And do whatever it took to find a way out. Even if it meant committing murder.

"I'm going to pretend that I don't know that." Gohan muttered, pulling back a little.

"Don't want to hear it, then stay out of my head." Videl lashed out.

"If I could give you that privacy, I would. Some things are best not known, I think." Gohan answered easily, releasing her.

She moved away from him, to fiddle with the laundry.

Gohan sighed, watching her.

"I can't do anything to help them, if they broke our laws." Gohan admitted, quietly.

"Your laws? It's all about your laws, isn't it? Well, what about our laws? The human ones? You all seemed to ignore them when attacking our world! Why should we give you the same courtesy?" she yelled, fiercely.

Gohan pursed his lips. "It's conquest, Videl. You humans do it too. Whether it's a race of humans against humans for land, or a race of Sayians against humans for wealth. It's conquest all the same."

Videl scoffed. "Yes, well, I'd figure that people had evolved from the stone ages, by now! Obviously, Sayian's don't have much room to evolve from monkey's, do they?" she added sarcastically.

Gohan remained deadly silent.

And when he was that quite it made her anger just fly away. He wasn't helping to spur her anger on anymore, and it left her disappointed and tired.

"Is that what I do? I make you angry?" Gohan asked quietly, non-threateningly.

She exhaled loudly, in a big gust and sat on their bed.

"No...I don't know-" Videl confessed.

Gohan sat down next to her and put a hand on her knee.

"I wish things were different," Videl mumbled, ashamed.

Gohan used his other arm to wrap it around her shoulders, and pull her closer.

"You wish that my kind had never come to your planet, then?" Gohan asked softly, drawing her backwards with him so their heads fell against the bed.

Videl watched his dark eyes look into hers as she thought. "No. I wish... Sayians and humans could get along."

She didn't want to wish that Sayians had never come to Earth. The desire to be with Gohan was too strong to wish for that. And she was too selfish.

Gohan kissed her then. "Thank you," he murmured.

Videl closed her eyes at his wandering touch. "Hmm?" she hummed.

Gohan smiled at her languor. "I've been wondering about that. If you regret it..."

She snuggled into Gohan's warmth, as she thought. No. She didn't regret it. And if, she was presented with the decision to live on Earth peacefully or live on this world with Gohan and war...she'd choose Gohan. It had always been Gohan. Even before they met.

It was as if it had been programmed into her blood, her body, her being... that Gohan and her were meant to meet. That they were just...meant. With her eyes closed she could feel Gohan next to her, but not only that, but feel the bond between them. She wondered if the warmth in her chest was all in her head, or if it really was the bond's presence. It just felt so vitally...there. She couldn't believe that it was just a mental connection.

"It's not..my body is bound to yours, Videl. Every part of my body belongs to you. Almost - like we're one being. But two separate entities. Two halves of the same piece... we're just separated for right now." Gohan explained, running his fingers through her now long, dark hair.

"When can we be one body?" Videl asked lowly, turning over so she could straddle Gohan.

He smiled, but then it slowly faded.

She didn't let that damper her mood as she trailed her fingers downward. He caught them, and she finally met his eyes.

"Don't you want to help your friends escape?" Gohan asked seriously, finding her hidden intentions.

"Yes," she answered honestly. She was tired of trying to find reasons to be angry. She was tired of blaming Gohan for what his entire race did to her planet. She was tired of trying to be loyal to her friends, when her entire being was telling her to go in the opposite direction, to Gohan. She couldn't help that it was him. He was right. It was like they were two pieces of the same being. It was hard to force yourself away from a calling that strong.

"They're your friends, and humans..." Gohan ventured suggestively.

She smiled. "They are. And I love them. They're almost like family, to me. But I'm with you now. I'm not leaving."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Just like that?" he asked suspiciously.

Videl was untying his pants, so only a small part of her brain heard his question.

"Hmmm?" she questioned, lazily.

"You just chose me. Like that... don't you want to know what's going to happen to your companions? Their fate? You just chose me as if it's the simplest thing in the world - it's not. It's a very complicated situation and you don't need to force yourself to-" Gohan explained, puzzled over the turn of events himself. Not five minutes ago, she was screaming at him about the injustice to her race.

Videl pursed her lips at him, stopped her movements, and then leaned over to kiss him square on the mouth.

"Just like that," she clarified then added softly, " They're my family and I'm worried about them, but..."

Gohan rubbed his hand up and down her arm, feeling her stress. "But, what?"

"I think it's going to come down to that. Having to choose between you and them." Videl admitted.

Gohan toyed with the curled end of a lock of Videl's hair, his eyes un-readable.

"I told you I didn't want to be the chain around your neck, Videl. I wasn't going to act like your master. I wasn't going to force you to do anything. Now - it feels like I'm making you choose me." Gohan replied calmly.

"You're not forci-"

"Because I literally, can't live without you now. When I'm away from you, I can feel that separation draining me. I don't think- if you were to leave, I wouldn't be able to...-" Gohan struggled trying to find a way to explain how he felt. He wasn't good at it. Too much like his mother.

"Who said anything about leaving you? Didn't I just say I was staying here? If you can't live without me, then I'll stay here. It's what I want, and believe me, you're not forcing me to do anything, buster." Videl reminded, crossing her arms and giving him an intimidating glare.

"I can't help the way I feel, Videl." Gohan admitted softly, still toying with her hair.

Videl played with the drawstrings of his pants as she thought.

"Maybe you wouldn't feel like that if I told you how I felt about you more often," Videl surmised.

"It's not that! I told you, I'd wait-"

"I know. I told you once that I loved you...and you didn't take me seriously. Maybe, if I gave you more reasons to trust that... I don't know-" Videl interrupted, still thinking.

Gohan had moved his hands down to rest on her thighs. "You think I don't trust you?"

"You were trying to convince me to stay with you... did it ever occur to you that, I'd never thought about leaving in the first place?" Videl replied quietly.

Gohan chuckled softly. "I can't help the way I feel, Videl. It's not a matter of trust...I just know I wouldn't be able to live without you. Is that sad? I didn't use to be like this,"

"Me neither," Videl laughed, too.

"I love you... I want what's best for you,"Gohan admitted.

"You're what's best for me."

"I want you happy" he added seriously.

"You make me happy."Videl countered

"Not all the time," Gohan argued, calmly.

"Well, it'd be annoying if you made me happy all the time."

Gohan shook his head. "It shouldn't be this hard. A lot of other couples... it's so easy for them."

"Or they make it look easy." Videl smiled.

Gohan sighed, hitting his head against the bed a few times.

"I don't know what the right thing to do is. Protecting what's important to you, and protecting you are two different things. And I can't do both without leaving one vulnerable. But leaving your companions open for my kind to judge their actions is..." Gohan exhaled loudly.

Videl bit her lip, and then continued to touch Gohan's bare skin. "Why don't we just...be us?"

Gohan met her gaze in amusement. "Be us?" he repeated.

"I can't control everything... I can't control what my friends did. I can't control anything.." Videl laughed without humor.

"Videl," Gohan tried to intercede, and Videl shook her head.

"But I can control who I want to be with. That's you... and I don't want anything to jeopardize that." she finalized.

Gohan smiled gently. "It shouldn't be so black and white. One or the other. It feels...wrong,"

Videl shrugged her shoulders, indifferently. She leaned in closer to Gohan putting her lips, lightly against his.

"Let's make gray."

Gohan closed the distance between them, in response.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Took freakin forever! Holy crap... T_T Anyways, review please: I'd like to know if I should continue writing. At least finish this stupid fanfic. I just get so frustrated at how long I take, I've been thinking about just dropping it. This fanfic and my Lily/James fanfic. Q_Q

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Dislclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters... except the ones I made up. ^^; I do not make profit from the writing or reading of this fic.

A/N: Thanks, guy's for the reviews! And the feedback! I can't believe so many people actually cared about the fic enough to review. I knew that I had maybe 3 loyal reviewers, but I had no idea that a lot more of you guys have been with me since the beginning! It's awesome! I wish you guys would review or comment more, so I can tell how you liked the chapter. It really helps me to know what you guy's liked about the chapter you were reading. And I'm glad so many of you didn't want me to drop this fic. I was so excited to actually see your guy's feedback, I read each and every review, and freaked out a bit each time I got one. So, it definitely motivated me to get this chapter going! So, onto chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13

He was aware that he was mumbling to himself. Or someone. He wasn't quite sure. Nor, did he have a clue what he'd just said. Then he was aware of a weight pressed beside him, and cold, bare feet against his legs.

Her voice leaned into him, "Want me to warm you up?"

His face was still pressed into his pillow, so the most he could manage was, "Your feet are cold."

He heard her laugh, and that awoke him a little quicker.

"I know! Why do you think I'm putting them against you?"

"They're cold!" he whined, finally rolling over.

He was met with the most wonderful morning vision he'd ever seen, it made him smile stupidly.

Then his eyes traveled lower.

"Gohan Son!" she trilled, reaching an arm out to smack him while the other hand pulled the blanket up to her chin.

He tried not to look too disappointed.

She laughed, "What a dirty mind, you have."

That caught his interest. "Oh?"

She rolled over to have her back against him, and he draped an arm over her.

"So, what gifts is our bond giving us?" he asked, pulling her tighter against him.

"Telepathy," she answered instantly, grabbing his hand to hold.

He hummed in agreement, moving her hair off of her neck so he could kiss it.

"Do you think that's all we'll get?" she asked, disappointed at the thought.

He smiled. "Let's see... so far, we've got telepathy, awareness for each others presence, and healing abilities. Don't you think that's enough?"he was teasing her for forgetting.

"Healing?" she asked, surprised.

"You've healed me before, but I guess you wouldn't remember that."

"When?" she asked, curious. He knew in her mind, she was trying to look back at a time when he was weak enough to be healed. And he was quite pleased, that to her, she couldn't find one.

"After you were released from the healing ward,"

"After Borate-" Videl put in.

"Yes." Gohan added sternly, ignoring the name.

"How did I heal you? I wasn't even feeling good myself," Videl admitted, playing with Gohan's fingers.

"Guess," Gohan suggested, smiling.

She only thought seriously about his question for a few moments, before trying to pick his own mind for the answer.

"Oh!" she chirped, tugging on his fingers in obviousness.

"Touching," Gohan affirmed.

"Really?" she said in awe, examining his hand closely.

"I'm pretty sure, I've told you that once."he surmised.

"Once!" she snorted.

He twined his long leg around hers.

She sighed in complete contentment.

"I don't want to ever move..." she commented, stretching her body against his.

Gohan laughed and tugged her on top of him.

"What shall we do today?" Gohan questioned lightly.

Videl groaned, hitting her head against his chest. "Why did you have to mention today?"

Gohan's dark eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with today?"

"Asking what we're going to do today, implies that I have to, at some point...move. And I'm quite comfortable here." Videl whined, moving her hips against him.

Gohan's breath became shallow instantly. He swallowed roughly. "I-I forgot what I was going to say,"

Pleased at that, Videl grinned, leaning into kiss him. "You were going to think of reasons why we don't have to leave the house, today."

"I can think of only one." he added, tugging on her hips.

"Me too."

* * *

Videl forced her shirt on before she became tempted to leave it off, again.

Gohan was on the other side of the room, far from her, putting on pants.

She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She had never felt so... whole.

And that feeling left her in such a high, not even the fact of why they were dressing was going to damper her mood.

Gohan was reaching his hand out, when she looked up. She beamed at him and he put on a smile.

"You alright?" he questioned, worried.

"Fine!" she waved away his concern. And she wasn't lying. She was fine. Videl threw an extra look at Gohan in emphasis.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

The whole situation was sad in itself... her old family being charged with murder. Her friends, being charged with murder. And she was sad... and disappointed, in them. But she was fine. Gohan was here, so she could be fine.

He rubbed her back, soothingly."Ready to go?"

She nodded, taking his hand and letting him hold her close as they left, heading downstairs.

Gohan had told her they were going back to the arena. The one where he had fought against Borate in. He said that's where the hearing would be. And then he told her she didn't have to go. He was warning her that her companions might not have been taken care of very well, once Sayians had learned of the murder. He didn't want her to be offended by what she might see.

He said all of this within her mind as they were on the lift, going down.

She kept giving him impatient, pointed looks while he remained resolutely calm.

When the lift opened, they were surrounded by a bustle of noise. She had never seen so many Sayians compacted together. All of them waiting in the hall to get to the arena.

She felt the barest twinge of fear, for a moment before Gohan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He was guiding her forward, and pushing away any Sayians that were blocking their path.

She noticed too easily how many of the Sayians were glaring at her.

And the second Gohan had read that thought, he growled lowly.

The curious or accusatory stares, averted instantly.

She leaned back into Gohan, in relief. He caught her other shoulder with his hand and continued towards the arena gate.

"Gohan!" a male voice called among the masses.

"Gohan, sweetie! Over here!" Chi-Chi's voice came from their right.

Gohan halted their movements to look for his mother.

She appeared, tugging a very uptight looking Goku with her.

Chi-Chi was bouncing with glee as she approached, and Videl suddenly felt wary.

"Oh! Goku look!" she pointed in obviousness to the close couple.

Goku wasn't paying too much attention, Videl noticed. He had a hand wrapped around Chi-Chi's shoulder, the same way Gohan had done to Videl and his eyes were darting furtively to the other Sayians. He looked as if he expected all the Sayians to jump Chi-Chi.

She wanted to ask, but now wasn't really the time...especially with so many sensitive Sayian ears listening in.

"My father is very nearly more protective of my mother, than I am of you. He doesn't like her to be surrounded by so many of our kind. Neither do I, for that matter. But she knew you would be here. And she knows we're mated. She is very, very, happy, Videl." Gohan's voice entered in her mind, answering her unspoken questions.

She tightened her grip on Gohan, in surprise. How easily she could have forgotten their telepathy.

Gohan was chuckling. "It takes some time to get used to. Don't worry so much,"

Of course, he was the one making anxious glances at all the Sayians around them.

"Hello, Chi-Chi" Videl greeted, since Gohan hadn't.

Chi-Chi grinned. "I thought he might be talking to you. It explains why both of you looked asleep with your eyes open. So, telepathy, then?"

"Mother," Gohan warned, craning his head slightly.

"Let's head inside, Chi." was Goku's response to Gohan's paranoia.

_"It's not paranoia. Everyone is quite curious what gifts we have... let's keep that power in our own hands, for now."_ Gohan added.

Videl nodded in agreement, realizing foolishly, Gohan hadn't spoken aloud.

* * *

The couple followed Goku who was holding onto Chi-Chi, and pushing their way into the arena.

Videl was standing on tiptoes and craning her neck to see over all the heads.

"This way," Gohan whispered, tugging her up the stairs. Gohan turned and waved at Goku, who followed them pushing Chi-Chi in front of him.

She kept twisting her head to get a look at the arena, but she was far too short.

_"They're not in there yet, Videl. Relax." _Gohan had whispered to her.

She did relax, only a little as Lord Vegeta's guards came into view.

"Videl!" Bulma's voice called over the noise, and then Bulma wound around the many Sayian men. Their eyes followed her movements, suspiciously.

_"No... they're protecting her. Or Lord Vegeta would never let her leave his side," _Gohan assured.

Bulma was outstretching her arms for Videl, and Gohan barely dared to let go of Videl for even a moment.

_"Stop being so suspicious."_ Videl had ordered.

Gohan was laughing. _"What if I just don't want to let go?"_

Videl blushed at his tone and either her or Gohan was remembering last night's and the morning's events. She focused on Bulma's blue hair, to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Come, sit next to us." Bulma welcomed, guiding the couple and Gohan's parents to the box seats that Vegeta was occupying.

He made a face at having so many new guests to fill up his space, but it diminished when Bulma put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

Gohan sat down, and pulled Videl tight against him. It only made her blush, darker. Gohan was amused at that, and pulled her hair back so he could kiss at her neck.

She squirmed, shy and ticklish.

"Videl," Gohan murmured, pulling her close when she pulled away.

"Oh! Aren't they just adorable, Chi-Chi?" Bulma suggested loudly over the noisy crowd.

"They sure are getting along just fine! I'll expect grandchildren soon!" Chi-Chi replied, as if Gohan and Videl weren't sitting between the two women.

Gohan had straightened his posture and rolled his eyes, while Videl's face remained a light pink at their topic of conversation.

Children... her and Gohan? She'd never even given that a thought...her mind whirled.

_"Relax. My mother is getting ahead of herself."_ Gohan soothed, placing his arms around her in comfort.

She tried to forget about the subject, but images of young dark-haired and dark-eyed children filtered in her thoughts. She could picture it so easily. It could be that easy.

_"It can... someday, Videl."_ Gohan added, and she was thankful for that. He wasn't in any hurry to have children, either.

_"Right now, I want you to myself,"_ was his reply.

She smiled and leaned against him, tugging on his shirt to hold onto him. _"Me too"_

They sat there for awhile, as the seats in the arena began to fill up. The noise in the dome was deafening,she couldn't hear the conversations next to her, and therefore couldn't chime in with anything. So she sat, silently.

_"You could always talk to me."_ Gohan was teasing.

She smiled and leaned into him. Having someone know your thoughts wasn't so bad. She thought, that it might be embarrassing, or that it might make her angry. But it didn't. It was just so... natural. Having Gohan in her mind, and vice-versa.

_"Easy as breathing,"_ Gohan had answered.

He had stiffened behind her, and just as she was about to ask, when she heard,_ "Lime."_

She wondered if he meant to notify her of the woman's presence, for he was now firmly looking in the other direction. He pulled her even closer than before, no space left between their legs. And he twined their fingers together, inseparable.

But it was too late, Gohan wasn't looking but Videl was, and Videl saw Lime climbing over to them.

"_Should I be angry or forgive her?_" Gohan was asking...or maybe she was?

_"You have a right to be angry. She tried taking me from you by force. Technically, she has do no harm to you, so I can't argue with her."_ Gohan added, darkly.

"Except for her lack of morals." Videl muttered.

_"You don't have to talk to her, or even give her the courtesy of acknowledging her. She deserves it," _Gohan soothed, though he was the angry one.

Chi-Chi stood up when Lime became close enough to speak to, and hugged the woman. "Where have you been, dear? And what about your mother? You two have been missing out on all that's been happening,"

Chi-Chi pulled Lime down to sit next to her, and was talking animatedly while Lime was trying to catch Gohan's eye. Gohan refused to look at her, as promised, while Videl was watching the two women curiously.

"There's a rumor going around that Lady Bulma is with child, isn't that amazing?" Chi-Chi gossiped happily, while Goku rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Not true!" Bulma called over their heads, a few of the guards blushed at overhearing.

Videl cracked a smile.

"Oh! And Gohan's finally found a mate! I should expect grandchildren anytime now!" Chi-Chi gushed, clapping her hands quickly in delight.

"Really?" Lime finally questioned, sending a strange glance to Videl.

Gohan's arm tightened around Videl.

"Well, he claimed her quite a while ago, dear. Even before you arrived...I'm surprised he hadn't made it official any sooner," Chi-Chi's voice was instantly sympathetic.

"Of course, what girl can resist my Gohan?" Chi-Chi posed, in her motherly pride.

"Indeed, who could?" Lime breathed softly.

And it was strange, that instantly, Videl felt sorry for her. Lime was beautiful, and smart, and a Sayian. She was truly in love with Gohan, wasn't she? She wondered if things had been different... would Gohan be with Lime?

_"No."_ Gohan answered automatically.

"Then I congratulate you, Chi-Chi. I hope you have the grandchildren you've wished for. Though...I am sorry I couldn't give them to you," Lime said hastily, sadly. She got up and smiled shortly at Chi-Chi before maneuvering her way through the crowd and disappearing.

"Oh dear... maybe I shouldn't have been so mean." Chi-Chi wondered, turning to Goku who smiled at her.

Gohan had relaxed the moment Lime was out of sight. "Thanks, Mom." he sighed in relief.

_"Your mom scared Lime off?"_ Videl asked.

Gohan laughed. "_Yes,"_ he answered, kissing the top of her head.

A twinge of guilt still plagued her. Lime had loved Gohan nearly her whole life. It just wasn't fair for Videl to come in and take him.

_"I didn't love Lime... and I'm very happy you took me," _Gohan replied to her thoughts.

Videl was too pleased with that thought to notice the guard squeezing up to the steps of people, to bow to Lord Vegeta.

She only noticed, because Gohan did.

Vegeta nodded and the guard rushed away to move down a few steps, giving a signal to the guard in the arena. He nodded and signaled, too.

_"They're bringing them out,"_ Gohan answered, calmly.

Videl figured there would have been a bunch of booing at the half dozen humans in the arena floor, but there wasn't. It was deadly silent.

She was holding onto Gohan's hand so tightly, that her hand hurt.

_"It's fine," _Gohan soothed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She didn't know what to think...seeing them. It was evident they all had lost weight. And even Jarex, was unrecognizable to her. Toran's bright red hair was unmistakable. And Bates looked surprisingly frail and thin. She itched to stand to get a better look. They were all chained together in irons, surrounded by a circle of guards. Vaguely, she thought it funny how many precautions the Sayians took with humans. They were human. Weak as a kitten compared to the Sayians. Yet they were bound in chains heavier than steel.

Videl was darting glances at Gohan, her old friends, and Lord Vegeta who had risen from his seat.

"3rd class guard, Solden Charun, was murdered by means of loss of blood, yesterday. Those accused of said murder are the humans that were confined within the hold during the duration of Charun's guard duty."

"It's a conspiracy!" someone yelled from the arena stands.

Everyone's eyes looked around for the outburst.

Lord Vegeta had already pinpointed the Sayian man. "The rumor of a conspirator working from the outside of the hold, to aid those inside the hold, is a false one. We have already confronted the so-called conspirator and were given ample truth to completely dispel that theory."

_"What proof do they have, that Toran did it?"_ Videl thought, but didn't dare say. The only proof they had was that they were human. That's what they were being judged for.

Gohan kissed the side of her neck and breathed in her scent.

_"Vegeta is not unreasonable, Videl. He would not condemn them based on prejudice, alone. And you forget the effect Bulma has on him. You don't know what he was like before her. Bulma is the reason that humans are not killed anymore, but used as servants. It'll be alright." _Gohan's voice was soft, and made her want to just melt against him, where she'd always feel safe and warm.

"The humans in that hold were questioned as to that day's events. They claimed that they did, in fact, see the murder happen, from inside their cells." Lord Vegeta announced, and Videl's attention went away from a warm Gohan to the humans in the arena.

A bunch of outraged jeering erupted after that comment.

"There is no proof that the humans, themselves, committed the murder, brothers. And because we are a race of logical men, that is how we will approach this situation. We may, in fact, have to accuse one of our own, of the conspiracy."

Videl looked at Gohan, in awe. He met her gaze after a moment.

_"I have an idea of who might have..."_ Gohan admitted.

He wasn't allowing her to see who he thought of.

"_Gohan,_" she scolded, mentally.

He grinned and shifted his attention back to Vegeta. Videl crossed her arms, pouting.

"Bring him out," Vegeta called to the guards.

There was a scuffle as guards in the arena ran back to the entrance to apparently retrieve this perpetrator.

Videl's eyes widened in surprise, and her jaw dropped.

Borate was struggling with the guards, despite his substantial decrease in weight since Videl had last seen him.

"But-" Videl started, but Gohan shook his head.

Chi-Chi stood up and started booing as other Sayians did. Goku was trying not to smile, while tugging on his wife's hand. She sat back down and crossed her arms in a huff.

"2nd class, Borate Paren... can you give any reason why you did not conspire to Charun's murder?" Lord Vegeta asked, as the crowd became silent again.

The guards had a firmer grip on Borate, so he couldn't move. "Why would I kill my own kin?" he asked, disgusted.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Why, indeed?"

_"Because Charun was getting promoted a class. He was going to take Borate's job...and would have been better at it." _Gohan was thinking of a million different reasons, while Videl sat, stupefied at this turn of events.

"The fact remains, Paren, you were the last to speak and be seen with Charun. Add this to the fact that you and Paren used to be companions before your imprisonment, and the fact that Charun was soon to replace your position... that alone leaves suspicion in your hands." Vegeta spoke, again.

"Just because I wasn't in my cell, my Lord, doesn't mean that I murdered Charun. As you said, he was also a what I'd considered a friend. I had no reason to attack him, but for the suspicions you called forth. "

Vegeta's eyes narrowed just a hint, and a small smirk showed. "So, you weren't in your cell, then?"

Borate's eyes widened slightly, but no one but the guards nearby him could see that.

_"He's been caught, lying."_ Gohan explained to the rapidly confused, Videl. "I told you Vegeta wasn't unreasonable. Last night, he went to the cells where your companions were held and investigated. Then he went to the other cells, that Charun guards. The other being, Borate's cell, and Borate's wide open... It was easy to accuse him."

Videl sighed in relief. Could that then mean- that her friends weren't going to be killed?

_"Vegeta would not kill humans, Videl..." _Gohan answered easily.

She must have somehow given him a signal to her confusion, because he patted her back and leaned against her.

_"I told you... Bulma has changed him." _was his explanation.

_"I'm glad,"_ was all Videl could say to that. She felt relief, beyond words, envelope her. She wondered, if after this mess was over, she could see her friends again. And she still wanted to talk to Sarlen... now that things had become official between her and Gohan. Sarlen needed to see that good things could happen here.

Gohan kissed her neck again, surprising her.

_"I'll try and arrange something, if I can."

* * *

_

"So, we don't have to watch an execution?" Videl had asked over the chatter.

The hearing couldn't go further without anymore witnesses, and Vegeta's facts were all based on things that happened after the murder. Vegeta and a few of his guards, along with some advisers were all in the antechamber of the arena, discussing punishment. And to whom, that punishment was meant for.

It was fairly common knowledge that even though they were filthy humans... they were still locked in a cage at the time of the murder. And the only person who could have released them was Charun, the murdered guard. Which left very few suspects. One, obvious one, being Borate and his open cell.

"The guard opened Borate's cell?" Videl had asked aloud.

Gohan nodded. "It was a courtesy for an old friend. Charun knew the rules... and he knew Borate's punishment was to be locked up with servant meals until you deemed a punishment for him."

"Why didn't you remind me? I haven't thought of anything!" Videl reprimanded, smacking him on the arm.

Gohan grinned, a little mischievous glint in his eyes. "I wasn't going to rush him to punishment, when he could have rotted in that cell while you decided."

Videl was so surprised by that, it took her a moment to realize that Gohan was entirely serious.

He shrugged his shoulders in response to her thoughts.

"He deserved it. And Lord Vegeta didn't rush you either, for the same reason...don't you dare feel guilty." Gohan chided, frowning.

"But...if he had gotten punished sooner...maybe he wouldn't have been so desperate to-"

Gohan nodded, understanding. "Borate did what he did. You didn't do it for him. He must be accountable for his own actions."

"I know," Videl pouted, still put-out.

Gohan chuckled at her face. "Look at that lip," he murmured, taking a hold of her chin and moving in closer.

"Ah! Goku look!" Chi-Chi squealed, smacking a distracted Goku on the arm. Chi-Chi pointed in earnest to Gohan and Videl, who both froze at the attention.

Goku sighed impressively. "Chi, you're not going to get grandchildren if you keep interrupting them."

Videl snatched her face away from Gohan instantly, while Chi-Chi sat back down immediately, pretending not to see. But every second or so, her eyes would travel to the side of her head.

"Dad..." Gohan breathed, disappointed with Videl's embarrassment and slightly peeved at his mother for the interruption.

_"Later then,"_ Gohan promised, which made Videl blush with that and his scrutiny.

* * *

Videl was laying against Gohan just about to finally close her eyes for a nap, despite the noise, when Vegeta finally emerged from the antechamber. All the conversations became whispers, instantly.

Videl sat up a little straighter, and Gohan was frowning.

"I have received a confession, from the murderer. My instincts tell me to kill our betrayer of kin," Vegeta jerked his head behind him. "But my advisers believe that tomorrow would be as good as today. So Borate's judgment will wait until then."

Some booed at that statement, but most Sayains just took their mates and started filing for the door, disappointed.

Videl got lazily to her feet, and stood awkwardly waiting for Gohan.

"Impatient for something?" Gohan teased, and Videl widened her eyes in warning.

Goku and Chi-Chi were still mere feet away from them.

Goku, with Sayian hearing, caught their eyes and rolled his, while Chi-Chi was waving to Bulma who was being ushered to Vegeta.

"No!" she added impishly, turning her head away from him. He knew she was only hiding her blush from him.

"So...Borate was guilty? And he just confessed?" Videl had asked, as they began following other Sayians through the crowd to the door.

"Yes." Gohan answered shortly, guiding her with a hand on her back through the door.

"Just like that?" Videl repeated, scrutinizing Gohan's face over her shoulder.

He smiled at her behavior, with a wall up in this thoughts that made her curious. "Yes...just like that. Now-would you help me walk you out the door?"

Videl crossed her arms and together, they squeezed through the door and Gohan ushered Videl to the lift.

"Gohan! Gohan! Try and come over for dinner!" Chi-Chi called over the Sayian heads where Videl couldn't even see her.

Gohan waved in acknowledgment.

"Son! Hey!" another voice rang out.

"Xaren," Gohan noted, as the man pushed his way through the crowd.

Xaren stopped short of approaching them. He was watching Gohan cautiously.

"It's fine, Xaren." Gohan added, irritable.

Xaren grinned, and patted Gohan on the back. "Finally did it, eh? Look at you! Mated and all!"

Videl tugged on Gohan's hand, urging.

Gohan was surprised to find that she didn't like Xaren much. Then again...it was Xaren, so her dislike was slightly understandable.

"Let's talk later, Xaren. Somewhere less...crowded." Gohan rushed, jumping into the open lift.

"Company tonight?" Xaren asked, holding the closing door open, to talk.

Gohan grinned, putting his hands around Videl.

"I've got all the company I want tonight, Xaren."

"Thought so."

The lift door slid shut.

* * *

"Why is he your friend? He doesn't act like one, to me." Videl muttered, childishly.

Gohan chuckled at her behavior.

"Eh... me and Xaren have known each other since we were young. We've been through a lot together." Gohan added, opening their door for her.

"I guess terrorizing planets brings men together." Videl murmured, taking off her shoes.

Gohan watched her movements and locked the front door.

"It's not like that, Videl. And he's not like that. A lot of his attitude is a false bravado. Would you feel better if I told you his parents died?" Gohan asked, sitting on the edge of their bed as she took off for more clothes.

"So did mine," Videl added.

Gohan's mouth pursed for a moment. "There was this girl once...that he really loved."

"Let me guess.. she didn't love him back?" Videl asked, sarcastic and uninterested.

"No...they never had that chance. She was sold into slavery." Gohan answered.

He knew in her mind she was trying to put that together, and couldn't. Because what was true, she thought was impossible.

"She was human, Videl." Gohan affirmed her thoughts.

Videl met Gohan's gaze, guilty.

"About two years ago, Xaren and I went on a raid to another planet, where your kind had been sold as slaves. She was a human aboard the ship in the hold. It was common, then, for women to be taken out..and...used, by some of our men." Gohan explained, taking off his shirt in the process.

Videl scoffed. "Men like Borate," she nearly spat.

Gohan nodded. "Mainly Borate," he agreed.

"Xaren had rescued her from Borate's hands, as I understood it. And I think - sometime between rescuing her, and us docking on the planet where the humans were sold, he must have bonded with her." Gohan added, his eyes distant.

"So..how did she get sold, again?" Videl asked, confused.

Gohan met her gaze again, "She refused to use Xaren to free herself. We had made up a plan, that would direct everyone's eye away from her, as long as Xaren was away from her. I wanted to knock him out..." Gohan chuckled at that thought then continued, "But she refused. And I had to lock her in her cell...I think Xaren hates me a little for that." Gohan admitted.

"Why didn't she go with your plan?" Videl asked, dumbfounded. She sure would have, if the situation had been reversed.

Gohan eyes looked faraway as he spoke. "I once tried suggesting that Xaren buy her back, from our employer. And she seemed to agree. It was a fair solution. But one that would take time. We haven't been back to that planet, since then."

"So, she's still waiting for him?" Videl concluded.

"Yes," Gohan answered solemnly.

And Videl pictured in his mind too easily, the treatment the girl could have received and she winced.

Videl's eyebrows furrowed at that, remembering something. Something crucial...

"He was protecting me, wasn't he?" Videl questioned.

"Yes," Gohan answered, smiling gently.

"He kept calling me a gift, saying I belonged to Lord Vegeta so Borate-"

"So Borate wouldn't be tempted to take you. A Class-1 human, is a human that has been bought. By calling you that, he protected you. But Borate...being Borate, wouldn't accept that. So Xaren lied... saying Lord Vegeta had bought you. That, usually scares him away." Gohan grinned.

Videl frowned and crossed her arms, sitting next to Gohan on the bed.

"I don't want to like him, though. He acts like a jerk," Videl pouted.

Gohan laughed, tugging her down with him.

"He does, indeed to certain people. Mainly, it's my kind that he acts that way to. The fact that he is rude to you, I think, means that he likes you." Gohan played with her hair, as they laid together.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Oh? Reverse psychology?"

Gohan grinned, kissing her head. "He just better not be too rude to you, or I'll have to be rude back."

Videl smiled, and bit her lip. "I hope he's not too friendly."

Gohan hummed, "Me too. But, he does have quite a soft spot for humans. You think it was any coincidence he brought you to me for safekeeping?"

"Oh? When I first came here?" Videl asked for confirmation, remembering.

Gohan hummed his answer.

"I did think it was strange... him bringing me to your room. Especially since-"

"I captured you." Gohan added, tightening his grip on her.

Videl smiled, slightly. "Yeah."

"He knew I wouldn't hurt you...my mother is human, Videl. I'm not that much of a beast that I'd intentionally hurt a female human."Gohan sounded a little offended.

"I know..." Videl soothed, touching him because she couldn't resist any longer.

Gohan was silent, thinking, allowing Videl to roam her hands over him. She had to say that his chest was probably one of her favorite parts of him. He was always so warm, welcoming, and safe. Next to his chest she always felt that way. She could feel and hear his heartbeat, and it could lull her to sleep. He was just so vitally, there. Hers.

"Mine," Gohan answered finally, meeting her gaze.

She smiled at his statement, but it faded a little at his expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Would you like to speak with your companions?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"I would...but not if it's a cost to you." Videl admitted, shrugging out of her shirt.

Gohan eye's averted, and he breathed deeply for a moment.

"What's wrong?" she repeated.

"I don't know..." Gohan replied, slowly.

Videl bit her lip, thinking as she sat up. She watched Gohan battle internally.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"Yes," his answer was instant.

"But-?" she offered.

"I don't think I can go with you."

"Oh," she chirped, confused.

"I mean- you should...be free to speak with your friends," Gohan murmured slowly.

Videl thought on that, as she moved to straddle Gohan's hips.

He barely noticed the contact, and Videl frowned.

"I definitely notice it." was his response, his eyes flickering to hers.

She grinned. "Going to do something about it, Gohan?"

He snorted. "I just might."

Videl leaned in for a kiss and Gohan met her halfway, taking a hold of her chin in one hand and the other resting on her thigh, urging. And she felt like she could have just... melted. Melted into Gohan to be one person. To feel that wholeness that she could only feel, when she was truly with Gohan. It was mind-boggling...life-altering. There was no going back.

"So go forward with me," Gohan murmured against her.

She smiled against his kiss and let her hands roam lower.

"What about dinner with your mother?" Videl teased.

Gohan groaned, and she wasn't entirely sure if it was because of what she said or what she did.

"A little of both, actually" Gohan said, breathless.

"Your mother won't miss us?"

Gohan rolled his eyes as he sat up against her, putting both of his arms around her and holding her. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed at her neck.

"My mother... will be glad to know...we're here...together," Gohan spoke in between kisses and touches.

Videl bit her lip and leaned her neck back, as Gohan kissed downwards.

Videl stared at the dark ceiling of the room, looking towards the window with the red, rocky terrain below them. She breathed deeply in Gohan's scent, closing and opening her eyes, slowly.

"I love you, Gohan."she said so seriously, she felt her eyes water. Because she knew now... Gohan was her only reason... for anything.

"I love you, Videl. You are my life, my reason, and my everything." Gohan kissed his way up her neck as he spoke, then finally met her eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Don't be sad," he murmured, his breath warmly fanning her face.

She sniffed, "I don't think I am. I'm happy...and just-"

"Whole," Gohan phrased her thoughts so well.

"I'm feeling it, too." he added.

She smiled. "It's so new, and strange. I never thought I'd feel this way,"

He smiled, too. "I'm glad we are, together."

Videl nodded, quickly.

_"Together."_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. Except the ones I made up. ^^ Nor, do I profit from the making of this **fan**fiction.

**Chapter 14**

She let herself sink a little further in the water, immersing more of her hair to be cleaned. It had been a while since she last bathed. It reminded her a lot of the middle ages in the human world. Gohan had told her things like, pure water, wasn't something easy to come by. It was taken from other planets, and shipped to this one. Where it then went through a whole bunch of processing and filtering. Just like the oxygen she was breathing in. It was hard to wrap around the idea that Gohan could very easily survive on this planet without those things. Meanwhile she, and any other human around, would die. Just like that.

It made her wonder how much effect Bulma had on Vegeta to make him go through such great lengths to provide those necessities, for mere humans.

She popped her neck and sighed, blissfully.

It sure was the right word to describe her life at this moment in time. Blissful. She knew she wouldn't have been able to come up with a time when she had been so happy, in her entire life. When she had felt the most at peace. Or loved.

"Speaking of loving, love." Gohan had interrupted, sliding the bath door open.

For half a second she was aware that she was nude, and Gohan was standing in front of her. That thought faded soon though, as did the twinge of embarrassment. Because Gohan was nude too.

He tilted his head at her thoughts, his head narrowed. "My, my - what a dirty mind my Videl has," he teased.

She sunk lower in the water.

It made him grin, wolfishly.

"Why so shy?"

Her answer was to reach her hand out to him. He didn't even hesitate at grabbing her hand, and maneuvering himself in with her. She had stretched her legs outside of the tub, while Gohan moved in behind her, his legs so long that he had to bend them.

Gohan moved her hair aside and kissed her shoulder, before moving his hands down her body. She leaned against him, and closed her eyes.

"You have the softest skin imaginable," Gohan murmured, kissing said skin.

If she were a kitten, she would have purred. Instead, she opened her eyes a squint. "How many people's skin have you touched, Gohan Son?"

He smiled against her neck and pretended to ponder. "Well...just yours. But, I'm sure it needs no comparison."

She rolled her eyes.

"The Luna Festival is coming up, did you want to go?" he had asked, smoothing his hands around her stomach.

"What is it?" she mumbled, nearly close to sleep.

"The celebration of our ancestors. And devotion to our planet...or something." Gohan replied, weaving his fingers through her hair to braid it together.

"Sounds fun," she added, in a tone that implied the opposite.

Gohan chuckled at her languor. "It's an excuse to party, and flaunt you to make men envious."

She smiled at that. "A party?"

"A little like that of humans...I think. Eating, drinking, and making merry." he quoted, smiling.

"You've been picking my mind." she accused sleepily.

"I have," he admitted, unabashed.

"It's OK. At least one of us, knows my history."

Gohan laughed outright. "Oh, my Videl...I must be doing something wrong, if you're falling asleep on me."

She mumbled incoherently for a second before piping up, "You kept me up all night."

"Did I? Maybe you were the one keeping me up?" he offered, teasing.

"Too warm," she muttered, sinking against him.

He held her upright, with his arms underneath hers.

"Want to go to bed, again?" he asked, only joking...a little.

She opened her eyes a bit. "Only if I can sleep."

"We'll see," Gohan added, standing up and bringing her with him.

He stood there, holding her in his arms while they both dripped dry for a moment. Then, carefully, he stepped them out of the tub, cradling Videl in his arms. He was pretty sure she was sleeping, or just about a minute away from drifting into it.

So, just before they either became distracted again, or she fell asleep he added, "I've arranged for you to play with your female friend, later tonight. Would you like that?"

He heard no response, and smiled while laying Videl down on the un-made bed. He kissed her forehead a few times before pulling the covers up over her.

Gohan debated half a second to stay up and do something productive during the day, or to join his sleeping mate. It was an easy decision as he came into the bed with her, pulling at the covers to get to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, snuggling into her before her own sleep infected his mind.

* * *

"I'll come back for you in a couple hours, " Gohan promised, though his goodbye didn't sound official as long as he was latching onto her.

Videl stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Maybe sooner?"

He smiled. "Maybe... I still have to work, you know."

She scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Right,"

And he laughed. "Play with your friend, and you won't notice I'm gone."

He only said that to keep him in her mind.

That was alright...two could play that game. Videl smirked. She was pretty sure she could think of things that would keep _her_ in Gohan's mind all day.

All she had to do was picture-

_"Videl,"_ Gohan growled mentally.

She giggled in response, kissing him one last time and pushing her hand against him, lamely.

"Go work, or something!" she ordered, pathetically.

He flashed her a grin and waved to Renna. "Make her behave, Renna."

The older woman laughed. "Go to work, Gohan!"

He laughed and then jogged out of sight.

Videl was slightly depressed already, at his absence.

"Come on, darling." Renna wrapped an arm around Videl and practically drug her inside.

They were met with a surprised-faced Sarlen, who was staring at Videl like she'd never seen her before.

Videl crossed her arms in disapproval at her blatant expression.

Sarlen didn't meet her gaze and Videl rolled her eyes, suddenly impatient.

"I told you I loved him, what-did you think I was lying?" Videl asked, not too politely.

Sarlen bit her lip and glanced at Videl, shrugging her shoulders.

Videl lost some of her anger at her friend's soft expression.

Renna patted Videl on the back and disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner.

"He seems...nice," Sarlen stated, slowly.

Videl shoved back her protectiveness to make peace.

"He is, very nice._ He_ was the one that freed you from that cell, not me."

"I know," Sarlen said in a quiet voice.

"Then, what's the problem?" Videl asked, still defensive.

"Nothing...I don't have a problem with him. It's just-" Sarlen looked as if she were trying not to offend Videl, but at the same time, speak her mind.

"The others?" Videl guessed.

Sarlen met her eyes, slowly. "They're not going to last forever in there,"

"I know," Videl sighed, worn out.

"We have to do something!" Sarlen demanded, following Videl into the living room to sit.

"There's nothing we can do!" Videl responded immediately.

Sarlen rolled her eyes, her frustration evident.

"I managed to get out, didn't I? How could he get me out, but not the others?"

It was Videl's turn to be agitated. "He got you out for me! And the only reason you got out, was as a favor from Bulma! You're still a slave! Even if you're not in a cage! You're still a slave here, and you're acting like it's nothing that he got you out of there!"

Silence passed between them.

"You're acting like it's nothing that they're still in there," Sarlen shot back, finally.

Videl raised her eyebrows at that.

"Don't you even care about Jarex anymore? Or Toran?" Sarlen cried.

Videl felt her own features fall, and she moved to sit next to her friend on the sofa.

"Of course I do... it's just-"

"I know you're crazy about this guy, but... it's like you've forgotten about us," Sarlen murmured putting her arm around Videl. Videl returned the gesture.

"I love him, and I haven't forgotten about you guy's. I thought of you guys almost everyday. And I nearly killed Gohan when I found out you guys were captured,"

"You nearly killed him?" Sarlen questioned with a giggle, "That might have been fun to watch."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Nearly. He's the one who came up with a plan to get you out of there."

Sarlen bit her lip. "I know," she sighed.

"But, there's not much he can do. He's already on thin ice for letting you out. And with that guard getting murdered..." Videl trailed, Sarlen's depression leaking into her.

"There has to be a way. They'll end up getting themselves killed trying to escape, or they'll end up dying in there."Sarlen murmured, thinking deeply.

Or they'll be sold as slaves on other planets, but Videl didn't say that. She was going to try and keep Sarlen optimistic.

"Maybe I can talk to Bulma... see if she can find someone to take some of them in," Videl thought aloud, quietly.

Sarlen watched her with wide-eyes. "Bulma?"

"The Sayian King's wife. She's human, too...I'm sure she'd be able to figure something out," Videl answered easily.

"Human?" Sarlen quoted, surprised.

Videl smiled and nodded. "I told you, they're really not all bad. The raiders, are probably the worse of the bunch."

"Wasn't your boyfriend one of those raiders?" Sarlen questioned, acutely.

Videl laughed.

"Yes! And he's horrible!" Videl's good humor overrode her negative reply.

Sarlen took one of Videl's hands, which caught her friend's attention.

"He really is good to you, Videl?" Sarlen asked seriously, concerned.

It was that concern that made Videl not get angry at Sarlen for constantly doubting Gohan, despite his, more than polite behavior.

Videl grasped Sarlen's hand in return as she spoke, "He really is."

Sarlen sighed, tiredly. "I wish I could understand it, but I can't."

"I know," was Videl's sad answer.

"It's so strange, for me, you've changed so much- not that it's bad thing- you've changed for the better, I think..but-"

"I know," Videl acknowledged the difficulty Sarlen was having.

"You're still my best friend, Videl. I'm just...worried, I guess." Sarlen thought seriously.

Videl wrapped a reassuring arm around her friend.

"I know... it's confusing, and weird, and...different." Videl helped, leaning against Sarlen.

"Yeah," Sarlen agreed, smiling.

"So, we'll take one step at a time...Gohan said he would try to arrange where I could talk with the others. I'll tell them to lie low and behave. Then, I'll talk to Bulma and see if she can do anything to help them out." Videl explained.

"That would be...better," Sarlen added slowly.

Videl sighed, squeezing her arm a bit around her friend. "One step at a time" she repeated.

* * *

Gohan rolled his eyes again, shaking his head.

"Come on! Just one detail-remember who put her in your room, Son!" Xaren whined, impatient.

Gohan shook his head again, trying not to smile while working. Xaren had either given up work for the day, or was already finished. Gohan bet that he had just abandoned work at the thought of prying information from Gohan.

Of which, Gohan would never give him.

"She'd kill me," Gohan murmured, finally cracking a grin.

Xaren shrugged. "She doesn't have to know,"

Gohan raised his eyebrows, trying to keep his eyes on work. "She'd know."

"Ugh...so you did get telepathy, then?"

Gohan nodded in response.

"Come on... I just want to know what it feels like," Xaren prodded.

Gohan sighed deeply, suddenly tired.

"It feels great."

"Thanks for that, really." Xaren added, sarcastically.

Gohan smiled. "You're talking about bonding and not the actual act itself, right?"

Xaren finally grinned, wriggling his eyebrows. "Only if you want to share,"

Gohan resisted the urge to smack his friend over the head.

"It's... different," he added, trying to come up with words.

Xaren raised his eyebrows in obvious impatience.

"Afterwords...it's hard to explain how-see, she's become sort of a...tether, for me." Gohan struggled.

"Tether?" Xaren quoted the word with confusion.

"Before we bonded, I felt like... like I could just fly with how everything felt. I felt so free. It was amazing, thrilling, but terrifying. I'd never been so high before, I guess. It was like, she could have left me at any time...I still would have felt the same for her, but if she left- I'd come crashing back down. I knew then, that I would never have been able to get back up. But now...she's my tether. I can still fly, and still have those feelings. But with her, she's bonded to me, she centers me." Gohan smiled in affection at the girl who was waiting for him. She was already growing impatient, he felt.

Xaren scratched absently at his arm.

"I don't see it though... how she can...tether you." Xaren murmured, embarrassed.

Gohan smiled at his friends discomfort.

"Everything could change at any time, Xaren. Our world could come crashing down, everyone but her and I could die... and I'd still survive. I'd still be whole. I'd pick her up and go somewhere else, for her. I wouldn't blink an eye at what was left behind." Gohan admitted, picturing it so easily.

Xaren fight met his eyes.

"She's all you see," Xaren added, watching Gohan's reaction.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, with a smile.

"But how- so fast? I mean... you barely know her," Xaren looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"I guess that's where the bond comes in. I feel like I know everything about her. And she knows everything about me,"

"But how? Just like that, you just knew everything? What about before you bonded with her?" Xaren asked, curious.

Gohan thought for a moment.

"Just think of it like this, Xaren. Imagine yourself outside of a crystal clear lake of water. You see everything inside of it, you know it's depths, everything about it. Then imagine yourself in the water. Completely submerged... you feel, everything. You become a part of the water. Moving with it, feeling it's currents. That's what the bond feels like. Like you could stay under that water, and never drown._ It_ keeps you alive." he explained, imaging himself, instead of Xaren.

Xaren looked like he was too. "Sounds... scary."

Gohan hummed in agreement. "It is, at first. Until you realize that the water is cradling you. The bond...cradles you."

Xaren swallowed in nervousness.

"But- I should be going soon, she's getting impatient." Gohan smiled, tidying up his paperwork.

"1st class, Son?"

Gohan and Xaren both turned at the voice of a lowly attendant who looked nervous at their attention.

"Yes?" Gohan answered, getting up.

"For you," he added in reply, handing over a scroll with the King's seal.

Gohan turned it over in his head, before tightening his fist around it.

"Thank you,"

The attendant bowed anxiously, nodded to Xaren, and left.

"What's that about?" Xaren questioned, getting up too.

Gohan shrugged.

"I'll find out when I get home,"

"It's got Lord Vegeta's seal." Xaren noticed.

"It'll wait until after I get Videl," Gohan shrugged in indifference.

* * *

"Gohan!" she chirped, running to him at his appearance.

He smiled at her child-like behavior, but caught her when she jumped and latched onto him.

He chuckled, besotted.

"Hello there, lover." Gohan murmured, kissing her neck.

She wrapped her arms and legs even tighter around him, as he walked back to Yazen's open doorway.

Renna was leaning against it, smiling.

"She's been itching for me to open the door for minutes! What took you so long?" Renna teased.

"Sensed me for a while, then?" Gohan added, impressed.

Videl beamed, proud, then noticed the protrusion from his pocket.

"What's that?" she asked, digging it out.

"I'm not sure," Gohan replied honestly, setting her on her feet.

Videl hummed, turning it over in her hands.

"It's got the King's seal on it," Renna noticed from the doorway.

Videl gave Gohan a sideways glance, before tearing it open.

He smiled, waiting for the inevitable.

Videl snorted, sighed loudly and shoved it back in Gohan's hands.

"I can't read your funny words," she retorted, put-out.

Gohan reached for her hand as she walked away and pulled her back. "Let's go home, and I'll read it to you." he suggested.

Videl bit her lip, suddenly torn.

"What?" Gohan asked, aloud as he sensed her conflict.

"Why don't we... uh, visit for a while?"

Gohan quirked an eyebrow.

Videl tugged on his hand, impatiently.

He followed slowly after her, as Renna entered back in the house.

"What's going on?" he stage whispered.

She pulled him to the sofa, and pushed him down into it then, joined closely beside him.

It was then that he noticed Renna had situated herself next to the Sarlen girl, in the opposite chair.

"Is everything alright, Renna?" he asked cautiously, guarded.

Renna smiled and waved her hand, "Everything is a fine as can be, Lord Son."

Gohan frowned at the formality and Videl smiled.

"I want you to get to know Sarlen better," Videl chirped, grasping Gohan's hand in both of hers.

Gohan tried not let his obvious surprise offend anyone. He didn't really see the point in getting to know the girl. It was Videl's companion...not his.

Videl caught that thought and frowned impressively.

"Sarlen is my best-friend, and this has been hard on her. I had Bulma to help me, but hearing some reassurances from you, would probably be more believable... since you already know everything about this place." Videl explained.

"What do you want to know?" Gohan asked, directing his attention to the girl, who shrunk under his gaze.

Renna patted her on the arm, gently.

"One of her main concerns, is the idea of servitude." Renna explained for the girl, maternally.

"Well..." Gohan fidgeted a little,"on paper you are a servant for Renna. Though, I doubt, Renna uses that to her full advantage. She treats, if not you, then nearly everyone she comes in contact with as family...so, I hardly see that as servitude."

"It's not that, Gohan...it's more about...men," Videl actually blushed.

Gohan tilted his head a little, confused. "What about them?"

"See- in our world... all we've ever known are these huge, extremely powerful, terrifying, and brutal Sayians that kill and take away our loved ones. But so far... that seems her best option for happiness on this planet."

"Oh," Gohan stated dumbly, letting that sink in.

"It's a lot different than how we used to live," Videl murmured, clutching his hand tightly.

He squeezed it a bit in reassurance.

"I can't promise you that you will ever find a man here. What I can do, when you're ready, is intervene slightly so one of the best of my kind can be met by you. I won't argue that some of us are killers... the kind that even I call 'evil'. But most of us, by half, aren't like that. We're fighting machines, and we're brutal in battle... but not otherwise. I think... once you've settled a bit, you'll see that, too."

Sarlen finally met Gohan's eyes, as he spoke to her.

Gohan smiled gently and Sarlen blushed, looking away.

Videl couldn't even control the possessiveness that rose within her. She tightened her hand around his, painfully and all her mind could growl was _"Mine"_.

Gohan leaned into her then, kissing at her neck to pacify her. _"Calm down, I'm right here."_

His being next to her seemed the right thing to say, not to mention his power of calm spreading to her was working. So she could finally ignore her twinge of jealousy, for the moment.

"I promise you, little one... things will get better for you, as they did for Videl." Gohan assured, while wrapping his arm around Videl to satisfy her.

Sarlen bit her lip, barely looking up as she said, "the others,"

"We've been trying to think of ways to help the ones in the cells," Videl added.

Gohan stiffened slightly, and he tried to hide his thoughts from hers...but that was impossible now.

Videl gave him a certain look. "What do you mean, 'you can't?" she had asked aloud.

Gohan sighed. "It's not as easy as releasing your friend. I can't free everyone."

"I know," Videl replied softly, looking down.

"In time..the men will most likely be either sold as slaves, or shipped to other planets as a workforce. The women will be taken as slaves, or mates. I can't intervene anymore, I'd be breaking our laws." Gohan finished, trailing his hand up and down Videl's arm.

He didn't want to look at Videl's face, or her friend's because he already knew they were defeated. It made him feel rather pathetic, that he couldn't do something for Videl. It was a gnawing, digging, feeling...that he couldn't give her what she wanted.

"What about Bulma?" Videl suggested, feeling hopeful.

"Bulma?" Gohan sounded confused.

"She's got some influence with Vegeta. And she_ is_ human, maybe he'd listen to her about humans." Videl led on.

Gohan shrugged, indifferent and unconvinced. "She could," he allowed.

"What?" she asked shrewdly.

"Lord Vegeta will ultimately do what is best for our people...my kind. If he shows favor to humans, I imagine the majority of my kind will revolt against him." Gohan explained slowly.

"Why? Half of your kind is with humans," Videl countered.

"No...not really. It's more uncommon, but not common enough to be considered average. I know there are many of my kind that are prejudiced against couples like us. They consider it...-" Gohan trailed off, unsure if he should say it.

"Dirty, traitorous...disgusting," Videl picked the words from Gohan's mind.

He grimaced.

"Some do," Gohan admitted.

"But not Vegeta," Videl added, acutely.

Gohan sighed, exasperated. "Only for Bulma, Videl...it's hard to explain. Lord Vegeta tolerates humans, because his mate, Bulma, is human. But that doesn't mean he cares for the race as a whole, or has any inclination to go out of his way to help them."

Videl stiffened in surprise at Gohan's words. Because she could also hear in his mind, his agreement to Vegeta's logic.

"You don't care about humans?" Videl asked softly, guarded.

Gohan snuggled next to her, but she remained frozen in his arms. "I care about you." were his words.

"You've said that before," she mumbled, light eyes downcast.

"Yes." he responded truthfully.

"But you don't care about Sarlen... about what your kind could do to her, because she's human?" Videl asked, for clarification.

Gohan gave Sarlen a short look but answered Videl anyways, "No...I don't,"

At the look upon Renna and Sarlen's faces Gohan amended, "Of course, I wouldn't wish anything ill upon her by my kind. But no...if it were not for you, I wouldn't have released her from that cell. And wouldn't have even thought of it, otherwise."

Videl swallowed roughly.

"It's not callous, Videl...it's just, the way they think." Renna added gently.

Gohan spared her a small smile, but his attention was focused on Videl.

"Yeah," Videl mumbled, unimpressed.

"You are his mate, Videl. Not Sarlen. You are his priority, his focus, his reason. As long as you are safe...nothing else matters to him." Renna added, stating things that Gohan felt Videl should have known.

He felt them, for sure...Renna spoke the truth. But, their bond should have allowed Videl to already know that. She shouldn't have a doubt. She shouldn't feel hurt by his earlier confirmation, because she should have already known and accepted it. But she didn't. And he didn't know why that stung so much.

"It's...sort of romantic..." Sarlen offered, unsure.

Videl tightened her hand around Gohan's.

"I know," Videl murmured, for Sarlen's benefit, seeing as how Gohan could read her mind.

_"You're shutting yourself off from me, Videl." _was Gohan's faded response.

And for a moment... a tiny, minuscule second, she thought about just letting his voice disappear. In that brief thought she wondered what it would be like to just...let Gohan go.

Gohan's hand tightened around hers and Videl became short of breath.

She met his dark gaze, burning with silent intensity at her hesitation.

_"I'm not going to be the one to let go, Videl." _his voice rang, stronger in her mind and full of emotion.

She felt her eyes water, and looked away, to hide her face from Sarlen and Renna.

_"Leave me, if you can't accept me...but I'll hold on until you push me away," _Gohan responded fiercely.

Videl was barely aware of the speaking voices of Sarlen and Renna. Gohan's voice was overshadowing them. Because of him, their bond was vibrantly there, shining.

"It's all right, they're just talking, in their own way." Renna was assuring, patting a concerned Sarlen on the arm.

Videl was ignoring them, as was Gohan.

_"You are mine. And you are the only thing I care about, Renna is right about that. But, I_ do_ want to make you happy. And if making you happy, means that I have to find a way to save your companions...then I will try."_ Gohan promised, unwavering.

Videl bit her lip, and leaned against Gohan, wanting the aura of comfort he provided.

He wrapped an arm around her, pressing her closer to him.

_"But I'm sorry that I don't care about your kind the way you want me to," _he murmured within their bond.

She snuggled into his warmth, embarrassed. It was pitiful the way he had to reassure her of their bond. He was constantly telling her his feelings. He was the one who kept them strong, despite what she unconsciously did to rip them apart.

Why couldn't their bond give her that strength? Why couldn't she have the certainty that Gohan had? That everything would be alright, even if he didn't care about humans... even if everything went away, he'd still survive.

She had known that their bond meant one could not live without the other. But this- it was much harsher, than she had realized. It was more than she could comprehend at the moment.

_"We have the rest of our lives, Videl."_ Gohan was soothing her internal worries.

But she couldn't let herself think that he'd wait for her to figure it out. It was because of her hesitation, that Sarlen didn't trust him. She was the weak, pitiful human in the relationship...she wasn't strong.

_"Videl, you belong with me... I know that, so I can wait."_ Gohan replied calmly.

She bit her lip, and turned her face into his chest wishing more than anything that they weren't here. That no one had to see her like this. She was so tired of looking weak.

_"Let's go home,"_ Gohan suggested.

* * *

He had carelessly thrown the scroll in the armchair, while he carried Videl into the room.

She was still dwelling on her companions, and his lack of what she called, compassion, to aid them.

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, teasing. She squirmed, ticklish and suddenly bashful.

_"What's really wrong, Videl?" _he had asked, settling her down on the bed.

She laid there, watching him while he stood over her.

Videl bit her lip, and shook her head wordlessly.

He sighed and sat himself on the edge of the bed, it sunk under his weight.

She had outstretched her arms for him, and Gohan went into them without thinking.

"What is it?" Gohan murmured, just holding her to him.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

_"Gohan...my Gohan,"_

Gohan kissed her collarbone and replied, "Yes?"

_"How do I end up so confused?"_ she asked faintly.

Gohan tightened his hold on her absently as he entwined their bodies together. She wasn't expecting an answer, her question had been rhetorical, so he didn't give one.

_"I know I'm meant to be with you...so... why am I so angry, with you?" _her mind cried, frustrated.

Gohan smiled a little at her dilemma. "My Videl cares too much for people... not that that is a bad thing... but-" Gohan kissed her just below her lips, to distract her.

"You worry too much about things that are out of your control. You worry what others think of you. You feel guilty for being with me. And worse, you feel guilty for _enjoying_ your life with me. You resent me a little for that," Gohan murmured, using his calm peace of mind, to spread over her.

It wasn't working very well, for Videl began crying. He stopped moving his hands over her, to sit up and watch her.

"I don't want to resent you!" she cried, desperate.

Gohan moved a hand to conform around her cheek. "I know," he said softly.

"Gohan," she half-moaned and half-sighed.

"Please...make it stop," she begged, reaching for him.

He sighed, suddenly torn but laid next to her anyways. He took her in his arms, cradling her with his body and wishing away her doubts.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against her hair. Sorry again, that he was always the cause of her hurt.

"Gohan," she whispered, tiredly clutching tightly at his shirt.

"I'm here, Videl." Gohan replied, stiffening when her heard the door beep loudly, announcing a visitor.

Grudgingly, he kept Videl in bed and got up.

He opened the door, surprised to find two of Lord Vegeta's messengers.

"Yes?" he inquired when neither would answer.

They bowed, immediately. "Lord Son, is late for his meeting with the war council."

"I beg your pardon?" Gohan asked, lifting an eyebrow.

The two looked at each other, affronted.

"The meeting...where your expertise is to come in need for a raid, again. Lord Vegeta was said to have sent a note to you, explaining. Did you not receive it?" one of the guards asked, confused.

Awareness flickered inside Gohan. "Oh," he added dumbly, retreating from the doorway to pick up the scroll he had so casually abandoned.

He unraveled it to read, slowly all the while becoming more and more disgruntled. He glanced back at the bed, where Videl was curled up, then back to the two men.

"Out," he ordered, softly.

They looked at each other again. "Lord Son...the meeting?" one asked, hesitantly.

"I'll be there, now get out!" Gohan replied, irritated and going back to the door to shut it in their dumbfounded faces.

He forced himself to go back to the bed, and shake Videl from her light slumber. She awoke instantly, reaching for him. Gohan caught her hand and sat beside her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Gohan?" she questioned, feeling his bad mood he assumed.

"I've got to go to a meeting, but I'll be back later on tonight." he whispered, pushing gently against her, to get her to lay down again.

"Gohan?" she asked, now concerned.

"It's nothing," he murmured, kissing her face. He pulled the covers over her before he kissed her again and then went, begrudgingly, to the door.

Her eyes were open and watching him, unsure.

"I'll explain when I know more," he promised, satisfying a little of her curiosity, for now.

She watched the door slide shut behind him.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guy's think of that chapter? More of a filler for the next chapter, than anything. But, hopefully, I progressed their relationship some more. I'm trying to work more on the serious, emotional side of the bond now. So, hopefully it's working. I read this thing way too many times, I think I'm immune to what I'm actually_ reading._

On another note! I decided, strangely enough, to write an adult-themed chapter for Gohan and Videl finalizing their bond. I.E.: It's an adult-themed chapter...what more do you need to know? I was a bit nervous writing it, mainly because I didn't know how to go about it. How to keep them in character, yet also, make it seemingly realistic. While at the same time, making it otherworldly because of the Sayian bond. Alas... it was pretty difficult, for me.

So, I'm changing the rating to M for this series. This might upset some of you, (as it has before, when I changed ratings) because technically the first 14 chapters aren't really rated M. But, since I'll be adding a chapter that is (more or less), you'll just have to deal with it. Now, if you DON'T want to read the M-rated chapter. Kindly ignore, your update notification.

If you do want to read it, then please give me feedback on it. I'm a little nervous what you guys might think of it. I'll update it, as soon as I update this chapter (seeing as how it's already done.) So, you'll be quite surprised to notice two updates, as I'm a slower updater. :P


	15. Simply Captured The Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters...except the ones I made up.

A/N: Now this is a slightly more adult-themed chapter, than usual...which take places in between chapters 12-13. So I guess you could call this chapter 12.5 of "Captured Me" n_n As I was re-reading my chapters upon updating, I realized how I just sort of skimmed over the whole 'bonding' scene. A lot of people were probably waiting for it, and it's been sort of the focal point to the story until now. And I didn't realize that I just skipped over it in 3 words at the end of ch.12. ^^;

Of course, while reading chapter 13, you obviously get the feeling that "it's happened". But meanwhile, while I can picture the whole scene in my head like an anime (get your mind out of the gutter), some people missed the whole scene because I kept it to myself. Well, no longer!

**_

* * *

_**

I'm calling this little chapter:

**_Simply Captured  
_**

"Let's make gray"

And it was like a switch had been flipped. He couldn't control himself anymore. He closed the distance between them, hating even the slightest space. They had already been separate for far too long. And the Sayian in him wasn't taking it anymore.

"Gohan," she had murmured like a sigh.

He halted his fervent kisses briefly to look up at her, suddenly patient.

She bit her lip, and his eyes focused on that. It was strange...how he had never had such urges before. Never in his life, had he ever had the desire to kiss a girl. Not until Videl.

She watered her lips with her tongue, and his stomach clenched at the sight.

"Gohan," she repeated, softly.

He met her eyes again, resting his hands on her hips.

"I'm...nervous," she admitted, blushing and embarrassed.

He smiled, looking down to pick up her hand. He turned it over a few times in his own, looking in detail at it. She had such a small wrist, with thin fingers. He paid attention to the tiny blue veins running through her hand. Carrying blood...her life. So, he held it gently as he kissed it. Again and again.

"Don't be," he murmured, running his lips along the vein on the inside of her wrist. He felt her shiver, and wasn't sure what to make of that.

"It's me, Videl. I'm right here,"he assured, leaning in to her to kiss slowly at her collarbone.

Since her hand lay forgotten on his lap, she moved it to rest on his shoulder, her fingers flexing. Her other hand, without thought, came to grasp at his inky, soft hair.

She felt, rather than heard, Gohan sigh as he kissed up her neck.

"I love you, Gohan." she uttered, opening her eyes again, unaware that they had closed. The usual dark sky of the planet, had turned a hazy red and it spread throughout the room. There wasn't any light on anywhere else, and she had a hard time deciphering where Gohan was. His hair blended into the dark too easily.

"I'm here, Videl." he spoke gently, his hands traveling lower.

He nipped at her neck, where he usually kissed, and it shot tingles throughout her whole body. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and her hands tightened on his shoulder and hair.

His hands were urging the hemline of her shirt up, and with each slight graze of his fingers, it set her nerves fluttering. Every sense she had seemed to be hyperactive. She had never really paid attention to Gohan's scent. Until now. She breathed it in deep and her head swam, dizzy. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and she knew she needed Gohan closer. But the closer he would get, the hotter the flames would grow. So, she burned.

Videl felt and heard every breath he took, every sound his lips made against her skin. She could barely hear her own shuddering breath, as Gohan fingers raked up her torso. Gohan's hands were so warm on her skin, that she didn't even pay attention to the tearing sound her shirt made, as Gohan pried it gently apart.

It was becoming too difficult to get a grasp on reality now. That she was really here. And Gohan was really here, with her. Touching her like she'd never thought she would ever be touched. It was too much and, at that thought, she cried.

"Shh...I'm here, Videl." Gohan soothed, urging her closer so he could reach her face with his lips. He kissed each cheek before lowering her head so his forehead could rest against hers.

She cried harder, silent tears as her breath came in and out raggedly.

Gohan closed his eyes and kissed her lips, once. Gently.

She was watching him through emotional tear-filled eyes. Because he was right. Gohan _was_ here. Gohan had made all the difference.

He smiled at that thought, and it brought that urge again...to know what he was thinking. Just to be _with_ him, like he was with her. Constantly in her thoughts, while she wanted to be in his.

"Then, be with me, Videl." Gohan whispered, running his lips over her shoulder and down.

Her head fell back in bliss, as he moved leaving a trail across her flesh where the cool air opposed his warm breath.

She tried to tighten her grip on him, but for some reason she couldn't... Videl opened her eyes to examine the strange weakness, when Gohan lightly took a hold of her hands and was lowering her body down.

For half a second her mind panicked. She knew what was going to happen, and her body was half exhilarated, and terrified. This was all unknown. Videl Satan didn't like the unknown. Her hands found their strength again and sought Gohan's shoulders.

"Gohan," she stated, as she heard herself speak, she stopped.

Gohan smiled at her shocked expression, as he undid the belt around his pants. She jammed her eyes shut the second she saw them wandering lower, and her face heated.

Gohan's rumbling laugh shook the bed, and she covered her face, mortified.

"Oh, my Videl...you are adorable," he murmured, sitting next to her, rather than on top of her for which she was thankful. He grabbed her chin, gently, and kissed along her jaw.

She forced her blue eyes to stare at_ his _jaw, rather than allow them to wander elsewhere.

"Videl," Gohan pulled back, still humored.

She bit her lip again, embarrassed and feeling...bare.

She noticed too easily the quirk in Gohan's smile at that thought, and it made her exceedingly nervous how nonchalant he was being.

Gohan's eyes watched her, deep in thought, concerned.

He didn't think too long before he said, "Come here, Videl." He laid himself down on the bed as she sat up to watch him, curiously.

"I don't understand-..." she muttered, shy. She had noticed too easily, Gohan's fine specimen of a body. Her eyes kept getting distracted at the sight of him.

He smiled at her bashfulness. "Touch me," he instructed, spreading his limbs for her easy access.

She recoiled her hand instantly, holding it against herself so she wouldn't do anything rash...like assault him.

"I'm right here...-" he suggested, wiggling his arms. "Yours for the taking."

"Gohan...I'm not-I-I don't even know how to-"

"Better take me before Lime comes in and does it," he added, his eyes smiling.

Videl frowned, instinctively at the mention and his humor. It _wasn't_ funny. And it _was_ producing strange protective and possessive instincts in her.

"Gohan," she murmured, wanting more than anything for him to just end this torture.

He grinned now, amused. "Videl..." he added in a sing-song voice, that she'd never heard before.

She met his eyes again, and felt a tiny twitch of humor at the situation. She scooted closer on her knees, so she could touch his stomach, briefly. Videl took her hand away as if it had been burned. And it had. Gohan's skin was warm...much too warm for her think clearly.

"Videl," this time his voice sounded like a sigh, and it sent a warm thrill through her at his reaction.

She reached out again, to gently set her palm against his stomach. She felt his warmth, and the muscle beneath her. She fanned her fingers apart, and heard Gohan gasp. And she wasn't sure what to make of that. But she did it again,and then smiled when Gohan caught her fingers in his.

The look he gave her, felt like it had melted her insides.

She couldn't process anything when he kissed her. There was too much heat, melting, and Gohan. There was always Gohan.

He wasn't subtle when his hands inched towards her pants, and she was expecting it... so she wasn't terribly surprised when Gohan tore those off, too. She tried to hide her imperfect body by closing the distance between them, so Gohan wouldn't be able to see her. It didn't work. Gohan forced them apart, so he _could_ look at her. She felt the burn of his gaze across her body, and lower. And then she was being laid against the bed, again. And Gohan was kissing her, touching her, making her forget anything coherent.

Her breath was shallow, staggered, and anxious. Embarrassment lost, she allowed her body to bow up against Gohan as he kissed her...everywhere.

She didn't care that she was digging her fingernails into Gohan's skin. And only felt mildly guilty when she saw red marks appear on his back.

She wasn't aware that she had moaned his name until he returned the favor. It was instinctual to inch her leg up around his waist, but he caught it and held it in one hand while using the other hand to widen the space between her legs.

"Gohan," this time she was feverish, burning.

She had never felt like this for anyone, before. Not even Jarex... when Jarex would try. She'd refuse every time. Because she knew...she knew, this is what she would have missed. And she wouldn't give up this moment for anything.

Gohan growled lowly in his throat, and Videl felt his chest vibrate with it.

He crushed his lips against hers in possessiveness so powerful, it left her breathless and mindless.

She clutched at his neck, feebly, as her legs tightened around his waist, firmly.

She slid her hands down his back, and pulled them back, digging.

He groaned against her, and fell into her, pushing them more deeply against the bed.

"Mine," he murmured, like a prayer, repeating it over and over as he straddled over her.

She gasped at the sensation of feeling him, so close to her. And she ached with the distance.

Her hands had managed to slide down from his back, to shoulders, to his chest where they scraped over him as he leaned in to kiss her again.

He pulled away a breadth of an inch to watch her. "Look at me," he murmured as his hands dug into her hips.

She could barely think, but met his gaze instantly.

There was a short pause, while he watched her, then...without seeming to think about it, he closed the distance between them, putting his mouth over hers, and pivoted his hips against her. Enclosing himself within her, while he kissed her, and while she gasped in surprise and pain.

Instinct threatened to take him, as he patiently waited. He distracted himself by kissing her face, mouth, jaw...anything within reaching distance.

She tightened her legs around him, again, and urged him on.

He moved against her, slowly, at first, experimentally. In answer, she groaned his name and dug her fingernails down his chest. Her hands flailed once they reached the end of his flat stomach, so she came to wrap them around his back, again.

This time, he couldn't control himself as his hands took hers back and placed them above her head. She protested for a moment, before he proudly made her lose her argument.

With her hands not binding him down, he could lean in closer to kiss at her while he moved.

She was arching against him, and her hands were fighting his hold on them, but he prevailed control.

"Gohan," she sighed, her body tightening, her fingers like claws against the bedspread.

He hummed, "Videl," as he felt her urgency, her need. Instead of quickening his pace, he slowed, giving in to give her powerful pressure that felt like a wave against her.

Back and forth, he pushed against her, feeling his own body clench for finality. But he wasn't done...because Videl wasn't done, yet.

She kept repeating his name, unabashedly moving against him, her eyes watching him but were sightless with the overwhelming feeling.

He swallowed roughly and drew in a shaky breath, laying down to mold their bodies together, his breath against her ear.

He took a hold of her chin to kiss her again, before he let his patience fly away.

Videl's mouth opened in a gasp against his, as she clenched and finished around him.

His fingers dug into the bedspread to gain leverage to thrust against her.

Her mouth was still open in wordless surprise, and he could hear her shaky attempt to gather oxygen.

"Gohan," she breathed, finally as Gohan continued to move back and forth.

Her body convulsed against his, and that sent him over the edge. At last, he shuddered, slowing...then completely halting his movements, in sudden weakness.

He resisted the urge to lay on top of her, and instead, supported his weight above her with his elbows.

Gohan leaned in to kiss her as Videl reached for him. He was smiling when their lips finally met.

_"Mine,"_ his voiced echoed gently in her mind.

She grinned impishly, moving her legs to tighten around his waist again.

_"Yours,"_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Woo!_ My first adult-themed fic...chapter..thingy. What did you guys think? I'm kinda nervous about it, seeing as how it's my first one...Review! _  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters (except, the ones I made up). Nor, do I make profit from the reading or making of this fanfiction.

A/N: Waaah! This is so cool! I'm a member of DeviantArt(dot) com and recently commissioned an artist there, someone who also has a FFN account and dA account, and they agreed to do a "Movie Poster" for Captured Me! It's sooo cool!

http:/ megaminoeien. deviantart. com /art / Captured-Me-170144207 - just get rid of all the spaces. Since FFN isn't letting me put the link up correctly.

A/N 2 : Also, I've had the strangest urge to produce a 'spin-off' of "Captured Me" and introduce Xaren's history. ^^ He's becoming one of my favorite fabricated characters! Which, by now, I've actually made...^^; Which is why this chapter took so long to make. I've been going back and forth between my many fanfics, hoping to update more than just this one. Xaren's story will be up shortly after this chapter is published. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 15**

His whole body ached to run back to Videl, because he was pretty sure what he knew this meeting was about. And he wanted no part of it. So, he forced himself to trudge onward, Xaren catching up to him and following beside.

Xaren had been keeping quiet, for the most part, which was unusual and immediately had Gohan speculating as to the cause for his friend's silence.

When he couldn't take it anymore he finally snapped, "What's wrong with you?"

Xaren didn't look at him, as he responded instantly, "Nothing."

Gohan nearly groaned at the lie, but rolled his eyes and ignored the nagging feeling that something was indeed,_ very_ wrong with his best friend.

"Are you mad because I haven't invited you over, yet?" Gohan questioned, knowing that it was something Xaren _could_ have been angry at.

"Not at all," Xaren replied lightly, still looking as though he were thinking hard about something.

"Then, what is it?" Gohan commanded, his irritation about being forced to go to this meeting leaking into his voice with frustration.

"I can only assume you haven't read that scroll, then?" Xaren asked instead, his hand rushing through his curiously light colored hair. Many Sayians were dark-haired, Gohan included. Very, very few were fair-haired. Except the ones from their old sister planet...they had been fair-haired, the lot of them. Gohan chose not to dwell on that peculiar fact.

This start surprised Gohan, who mentally went through the contents of the scroll in his mind again before answering, "I read it."

"Then you should you know it applies to you, as well."

"What does?" Gohan asked immediately.

Xaren looked pointedly at him, serious.

"The meeting... they're planning another raid, obviously." Xaren grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I figured that. They said they needed my...expertise," Gohan responded slowly.

"So?" Xaren offered.

"So what?" Gohan countered, confused.

"Are you going to go?" Xaren asked, impatient.

"Where?" Gohan replied, bewildered.

"On the raid, you dolt! They're wanting you to go, isn't it obvious?"

"So far, they haven't mentioned anything to me," Gohan retorted, not in the least bit happy with Xaren's assumptions.

"They're not going to ask you," Xaren replied coolly.

It made Gohan frown and cross his arms until they entered Lord Vegeta's quarters. They followed an attendant to the council room, similar in structure to the arena. A dome-shaped room, with benches all around, and Lord Vegeta's throne at the highest.

Both Sayians bowed before taking a seat on the row lower than Lord Vegeta.

They waited only a few moments more, as other Sayians walked in, then Vegeta stood.

"As you all should know, there is an increase in the human population of our planet, our sister planet, and trade routes. And on these particular planets, the humans are causing quite a ruckus. Despite their fragile bodies, they're proving to be quite a nuisance. Their power...comes from their numbers." Lord Vegeta announced, every Sayian eye on him, as he walked around the circular room.

Gohan was barely listening, his mind distracted with thoughts of Videl. By herself. In his room. On his bed. Xaren elbowed him in the rib, when he saw Gohan's glazed over eyes.

Gohan glared at him silently, while Xaren tried not to smile.

"Humans...are exceedingly simple creatures. They require oxygen to live. Pure and simple. But that is easy to come by on many of our trade routes. Another thing they require is," Lord Vegeta stopped pacing, and sat back in his chair as he said, "Bonds."

Sayian men looked at each other, briefly, in confusion.

"Not, the type of bond our race has, obviously. Our bonds are far more powerful, than that. What they need to survive, is familiarity. They can't stand being on their own. I've seen humans that detest each other, that would beat the other senseless. But to them, because they are the same race, they would endure anything together."

Gohan swallowed roughly, picturing Videl in the scenario, and hating that he was.

"It is their greatest strength, my brothers...but a weakness," Lord Vegeta finished.

"Our old business partner, seems to be having trouble controlling his humans. He has requested our...services, in return- we would gain hundreds of human servitude. That could mean servants, workers, or mates for those un-bonded. Whatever that answer is for you, I have agreed to offer our aid in return for it."

A man extended his arm out, a request to speak. Lord Vegeta nodded and gestured to him.

The Sayian stood instantly, "My Lord... with our growing population of humans aboard our own planet, how are we to accommodate the arrival of new humans?"

Lord Vegeta smiled, "We will be expanding our territory on this planet. Reaching our buildings out further, and limiting the amount of humans we allow to arrive."

Gohan extended his hand, Lord Vegeta waved at him and he stood. "Expanding our territory could take years, Lord Vegeta. If this raid proves successful, do we have an immediate solution for the mass population incoming? And what of the servants here? As I'm sure you've noticed, there is an abundance of female slaves, but not men. If all our men are already paired, then the abundance in women seems meaningless, doesn't it?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes a little, in thought.

Xaren was watching Gohan from the corner of his eyes, curious.

"As I've said, we will limit the amount of humans we allow to arrive, Son. Both as the race, and as gender. If we've become over-populated too quickly, then I will send them to another location for future use." Vegeta replied dryly.

Gohan sat back down, rigid.

"Continuing on, we will be harvesting from D8-7. An industrial city, with renegade human escapees being the only amount of crime."

"Renegades on D8-7?" Xaren asked, not extending his hand.

Lord Vegeta didn't pay any mind to the rudeness, but smiled. "A very menacing group of humans, I'm sure." he added sarcastically.

"How is it they've managed to survive, my Lord?" Gohan asked, politely curious.

"It's a large, industrial city, Son. The inhabitants there can barely maintain their own planet, let alone a bunch of careless humans." Vegeta responded, irritated.

Gohan frowned, absently.

"But, last we were there, the humans were well controlled, Lord Vegeta." Xaren commented, again.

A light flickered in Gohan's head at Xaren's too curious responses. He kept his face neutral and looked down a lot.

"Yes... last we were there, we sent humans to that planet. It seems our preferred method of controlling humans works far better than those of our partner, doesn't it? Which is perhaps why they've asked for our assistance."Vegeta added, appearing uninterested.

Xaren looked put-out with Vegeta's lack of interest, and chose to avoid eye contact.

"You will all make your preparations for departure within a few days time," Lord Vegeta announced.

Gohan looked up suddenly, "A few days?"

Vegeta turned around to meet his gaze, Gohan lowered his. "Yes, Son. A few days- be thankful that I was not so discourteous to order the ship to leave now."

"Yes...thank you, Lord Vegeta." Gohan mumbled.

"That's how it always is with the young ones. Newly mated and all- look at him," one of the Sayian men joked to his partner, gesturing to Gohan.

Gohan frowned while Xaren laughed.

"Can't bear to stay away, can he?" the other responded, laughingly.

Gohan crossed his arms, impatient. It was a waste of time to remain here now, when he had such limited time left with her.

Vegeta sighed at the chatter. "You are all dismissed. I want you to report back here within 2 days, to finalize the raid."

* * *

"You don't have to look so murderous," Xaren chuckled at Gohan's darkening expression.

"I don't like this... it will take too long," Gohan mumbled, irritated.

Xaren lost his smile, slightly. "We're just going over there, to gather them up. It shouldn't take but a few days, once we're there."

Gohan shrugged, his dampened mood wasn't going to be lifted anytime soon.

"Cheer up, Gohan. The faster we can get the raid over with, the faster you can be back!" Xaren clapped him on the shoulder, reassuring.

Gohan sighed, depressed. "We haven't even left yet, Xaren."

"True," he agreed.

"You do know where we're going, right?" Gohan had asked, once they'd gotten to the lift.

Xaren crossed his arms, frowning. "Yes,"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," Gohan added, noticing his friend's aloof expression.

Xaren snorted.

"Maybe you could do it right this time," Gohan offered kindly.

Xaren rolled his eyes. "Because that will go over well,"

Gohan smiled. "It did for me,"

Xaren wasn't humored anymore.

* * *

"Gohan?" she questioned softly, when the door closed behind him.

He shrugged out of his shirt while locking the door, then began making his way towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, either seeing his expression or sensing his mood.

"Or reading your mind, silly." she added, aloud.

It made him smile, that gesture, and it seemed like all his troubles went away for the moment.

He first sat on the edge of the bed but then she patted the spot next to her, and he crawled upwards.

"You're leaving?" she asked quietly, curling into him.

He wrapped his arms around her as he said, "I've been ordered to go on a raid,"

He felt Videl automatically stiffen in his arms and it made him wary.

"Don't worry...we're just going to gather them up and get them off a planet. I guess they're causing problems over there," he sighed, trying to comfort her.

"Gohan," she mumbled, burrowing her face into his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he rested his head upon hers. " I know- I don't like it either,"

"You'll be gone a long time," she murmured against his chest.

Her obvious displeasure with that took him by surprise.

"I don't like either, Gohan. I don't like you going on a raid for humans, and I don't like you being away." she affirmed his thoughts with a snap.

He smiled at her attitude.

"I care more about you, than I do my own kind... it's just-" she acknowledged, with difficulty.

"I know," Gohan replied, squeezing her against him.

She sighed loudly. "How long?"

He knew what she meant. "No more than three days before I leave. And a couple weeks while we're there."

She groaned in answer, while he grimaced.

"What am I going to do by myself until you get back?" she questioned.

"Play with your friend like a well-behaved girl should do?" Gohan offered, slightly unsure what Videl _would_ do without him to reign in her bold ideas.

She snickered at his thoughts. "Or, I could start to exact revenge and free all the humans. Of course, I'd figure out a solution so when we escape we wouldn't need oxygen to survive. All the while, I'd know how to fly one of your ships, and I'd know exactly where I was going. I'd manage all of this while no Sayian would notice our disappearance, I'm that clever."

There was a long pause after that.

"Please...tell me you're only joking, with me." Gohan begged, utterly sincere.

Videl chuckled and kissed his neck, affectionately. "A little," she admitted.

Gohan groaned.

"Exaggerating," she added to pacify him.

Since he heard that thought, it didn't calm him.

"Promise me you will do no such thing, Videl."Gohan warned.

Videl rolled her eyes at his seriousness.

"I am serious," Gohan promised.

"Where's the trust?" she questioned lightly, teasing.

"Videl," Gohan urged.

"I promise I will not create an army of renegade humans, then try to escape." she promised, while Gohan sighed in relief.

"I like it here..with you, that is. I don't care where we are. But, I want to be with you wherever we go." Videl continued to relieve him, as he rolled them over so he could straddle her.

Nonchalantly, he began peeling off her shirt.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Videl asked again, sounding disappointed.

Gohan leaned in to kiss at her neck, and for the moment, she let him. She didn't have to be patient for long.

"It goes against everything my body tells me to do-being away from you," Gohan explained, slowly, torn.

Videl couldn't agree more, but chose to be the good... what was she? Girlfriend?

"Mate," Gohan answered, tugging at her ear with his lips.

She shuddered at his touch, but frowned at his words.

"Videl," Gohan noticed her distraction.

"Well, I think you should go, since you can't get out of it. But hurry up, and come back." Videl interceded, finishing off what she was going to say.

Gohan tilted his head. "Videl," he said again, warningly.

"I'm fine," she lied, and neither person believed her.

Gohan went back to kissing her neck and lower, so she didn't have to look into his eyes. It seemed to help her mood.

"Gohan...?" she questioned, in their prolonged silence.

"Yes?" he asked, expectantly.

"Do...do you think-" Videl let out a breath of air harshly then continued, "can we have kids?"

Gohan froze for a moment, then sat back on her legs.

She rose to her elbows to watch his expression.

He looked confused.

"Kids?" he echoed, unsure of the word.

"Children," she replied, using a term he would recognize.

He watched her for a moment, then grinned devilishly. He flattened himself against her, in a blurring motion she couldn't see, and knocked the breath out of her.

"You want to try right now?" Gohan asked teasingly, or so she thought. "I am completely serious," he remarked dryly at her wandering thoughts.

"I might," she conceded.

* * *

Xaren was very nearly dragging him on the dock to the ship, while his mother and Videl were calling out farewells.

"We'll be back before you know it, Gohan." Xaren explained, as they made it up the platform.

"Easy for you to say-you don't have a mate waiting for you,"Gohan replied, almost immediately after he said the words, he'd wished he could take them back. He saw Xaren's face automatically shut down, and his body stiffened at the reminder.

Not that Xaren had a mate, because he didn't. But both he and Gohan knew, that he could have. The human girl he was forced to leave behind two years ago, was quite very possibly the mate he was supposed to have been for. Only... she was sold. And the likelihood of her still being employed by her previous master, was unlikely. She could easily have been sold and shipped to another planet on one of their trade routes. That outcome was too plausible, so it had Gohan biting his tongue in shame at his thoughtlessness.

"I'm sorry, Xaren - I didn't mean to-"

"Can't help the truth, can you? Why avoid it?" Xaren replied, overtly cheerful, as he hauled his bag over his shoulder and began walking.

Gohan nodded, slowly following him down the long hallway to their quarters.

There was a long silence, as Xaren was humming to himself and Gohan had the distinct impression Xaren was purposefully making himself looking cheerier than he was. Which wasn't a good sign for his well-being.

"Maybe, if we finish our duties on this planet sooner than expec-"

"Don't bother, Gohan." Xaren answered firmly, his voice suddenly serious.

Gohan sighed, exasperated at his friend's mood of which was mainly his fault. "I really am sorry-"

"Don't worry about it," Xaren interrupted again.

Gohan frowned at Xaren's no-nonsense tone of voice.

"And you don't need to cheer me up, I'm fine." Xaren added, as an afterthought when Gohan was going to open his mouth again.

"I shouldn't even be thinking about it...not after two years," Xaren finished, and Gohan thought he might have been thinking out-loud. It was that despair in his voice that gave away his charade.

"I don't think she'd like it, if she found out you've given up on her." Gohan admitted quietly as Xaren came upon their rooms. His friend gave him a small smile, at that and opened his door. Gohan followed after him, with some hope.

"No...I guess she wouldn't," Xaren agreed mildly while throwing his bag down.

Gohan smiled too, pleased at his brightening mood. "It's worth it, Xaren." he said honestly enough, dropping his bag too.

Xaren glanced up at him from where he was digging through his pack. "Worth what?"

"The wait."

* * *

Videl rolled over again, tightening the blankets around her as she shivered. She had forgotten how cold space was, when Gohan wasn't here to warm her up. _Gohan_. There she was thinking of him again, but to her credit, it was simply too hard not to do. He was the main focal point of her life now and with him temporarily gone, it left her nothing to do. Chi-Chi had invited her over countless times and Videl had refused, not wanting to impose on the couple just because she felt lonely. But now, she was seriously reconsidering that offer.

The house was too clean, after she had distracted herself by cleaning it. Her presence at Renna's house was becoming something consistent, since she had nothing else to do. And it had only been a few meager days since Gohan had left. Even she knew how pathetic she was.

She wrapped her arms around herself tighter, one of her hands resting on her stomach. Belatedly, she wondered...would she have Gohan's child? Had his playful attempt to make her happy worked? There was no way to tell at the moment or so she thought. She'd simply have to wait it out and ask Gohan if there was some way to tell...besides the obvious answer. Hopefully Gohan would be back before the month's end. But, she supposed, one way or another she'd find out.

Before she could stop herself, she was picturing children, already. They hadn't even been mated that long. Barely a month, if she really wanted to calculate. And she had known him only a few months before that. When Videl really thought about it, it seemed outrageously quick to her. But then, she'd only have to look back at every single one of those moments she spent with Gohan and they had seemed to last for a lifetime. Happily, she realized, that's exactly what she'd have with him now. A lifetime.

* * *

He moved restlessly on the bed, still wide awake even at the late hour. This was one thing he hadn't given a thought to, as he had left. How was he to sleep without her? It was insufferable to know that she was in _his_ bed, at home, lying there _without_ him. And hopefully, very well missing him as much as he missed her. Gohan rolled over, again, and closed his eyes while willing himself to sleep. But her face kept popping up in his mind. Constantly. He groaned aloud at the frustration.

"I take it you're still awake?" Xaren questioned plainly from the floor, his blankets twisted around his legs.

Gohan rolled over to eye him from the edge of the bed. "So are you." he added pointedly.

Xaren closed his eyes in response adding dryly," So I am."

Gohan dropped his head back on the pillow with a_ thump_. "I'd never thought I wouldn't be able to sleep without her," he revealed tiredly.

There was a long pause, long enough for Gohan to wonder if Xaren had indeed fallen asleep. But then he answered softly, "I remember."

Gohan held his breath at the reminder. The image of Xaren sleeping in his room, just like this, simply because he didn't wish to be alone. It was probably the worst he's ever felt in his entire life. Excluding the time Borate had gotten a hold of Videl. That, was in a different category all together. But, he remembered, when he watched his best friend deteriorate right before his eyes. It was like watching him die. And not being able to help in the slightest bit. And then he felt guilty, because part of his friend's suffering was his own fault. Gohan covered his face at the reminder.

"It wasn't your fault, Gohan." Xaren said from the floor, quietly. Gohan shook his head slightly in refusal, though Xaren couldn't see that.

Because it _had_ been his fault that Xaren couldn't be with the human girl he wanted. And it let Gohan know just what kind of friend he had in Xaren, that Xaren was arguing with him about it._ Xaren_ was trying to comfort _him_.

"It never should have happened," Xaren added, disgusted.

Gohan opened his eyes at that remark, disbelieving. "You don't mean that," he added to his friend. There was another long pause, followed by deep breaths from Xaren.

"No, I don't." he admitted softly, pulling the blankets up and around him.

"We'll get there tomorrow sometime, and as soon as we do - I will help you find her." Gohan announced, firmly.

"Sure," Xaren agreed monotonously, falsely indifferent about the situation.

Gohan laid in confused silence at his friend's casualty. Last time they had been here, Xaren had shown a Sayian mate's full instincts, complete with the overbearing protectiveness that Gohan had felt for Videl. Now, though, Gohan wondered if the distance between Xaren and the human girl had wavered those instincts. Then again...he couldn't be compared to Xaren. No Sayian mate could, since Xaren _hadn't_ mated with the girl. Bonded, might be a better term. Much in the same way that Gohan had bonded to Videl, where that then alerted him to the face that she _was_ his mate.

He wondered what would have happened, if like Xaren, Gohan was separated from Videl before their mating. But of course, he had only to look at Xaren for the answer.

_Heartbreak. _So painful and deep, it was like the girl had died. Leaving his best friend hollow, and not even close to the person he had been before he met her. Gohan could only guess that their bond wasn't strong enough to last the distance and time put between them, perhaps that was the cause for Xaren's lack of emotion.

Gohan sighed and once again had to say, "I'm sorry, Xaren."

His friend's reaction wasn't expected. Xaren sat up abruptly, and fumed. "Dammit! Stop apologizing to me, it's irritating! I'm tired of you taking blame for something that wasn't your fault -" and just when Gohan was going to decline that Xaren added, "and I'm tired of telling you it's not! So knock it off, and go to sleep!" Xaren finished in a huff, roughly laying back down and leaving Gohan in stunned silence.

They had been friends for a long time, since training under the same leader. And although originally, Gohan had taken a dislike to Xaren - Xaren was unshakable. He used to be so lighthearted and easy-going. He made a lot of friends, and most of that was due to his bright personality. He had been admired by many, he was skillful with weaponry and with his body in battle. But he was also one of the rare few who could manage to separate the two. Life and war. Not even Gohan could completely smother his battle instincts, his anger and resentment. But Xaren did so easily. So completely that Gohan often failed to discern when Xaren was telling the truth, or hiding it behind his easy nature.

Xaren's burst of anger just now, was only proving Gohan's point that Xaren wasn't as happy as he seemed.

It was frustrating to know that he had played a small part in it, and Xaren was pretending to forgive him.

* * *

"Do you sense anything?" Gohan questioned immediately after feeling the ship's landing.

Xaren rolled his eyes and tightened the armor around his chest and said flatly, "No."

That didn't damper Gohan's matchmaking mood though, as Gohan worked on clasping the back of Xaren's suit. "We'll just have a look around when we look for the renegades,"

A thought immediately occurred to him, and it seemed to hit Xaren too. They both stiffened in surprise at their new suspicions. "You don't think-?" Gohan asked suggestively.

Xaren groaned with Gohan's assumption as well as the answer he came up with. "Of course, she'd be part of the renegades," Xaren replied, like he should have expected it.

Gohan sighed, dejected. "That's going to be a problem,"

"Well, if she's part of the renegades that we're taking back home, I'd say that's easier than tracking her down and smuggling her on the ship." Xaren reminded, lightly back into good spirits.

Gohan pursed his lips. "I suppose you're right. Still - I'd rather we find her first, before another team does."

Xaren lost all humor there and nodded with complete seriousness. "Let's go!"

Gohan had barely finished tightening his armor, when Xaren was tugging against his hold.

"Come on, Gohan!" Xaren whined, impatient.

It made Gohan smile, that his best friend was finally getting anxious. Maybe, things would work out this time...so he hoped.

"You've still got to put on my armor, so you better be quick about it," Gohan reminded patiently, finishing up Xaren's armor.

Xaren immediately picked up Gohan's armor and swung him around, while placing it over his head and working on adjusting the metal straps to fit.

Gohan winced at the tightness, but said nothing. He was feeling strangely elated, as well, seeing his best friend finally have hope again. So he forced himself not to complain, even as Xaren's fingers pulled the armor about his waist to constrict so tightly, Gohan couldn't breathe.

"You're ready!" Xaren added, patting Gohan on the back and was already at the door when Gohan turned around.

He forced back a laugh and hurried after his best friend.

* * *

The hatch opened and Sayians filed out, higher ranks led in the front while lowers ones followed. Xaren had no such qualms, and was pushing his way through trying to ignore the sounds and grating screeches of the planet's technology. The natural rock terrain was overpowered by skyscrapers built with natural resources mixed with scientific handling - making their buildings appear more metal than rock.

Gohan had ducked his head to avoid strangling himself on a wire that ran from one building to another - and hung loosely, in ill repair. He half jogged to catch up to Xaren who was heading for the planet's center, where he knew they'd find the representative that would lead them to the humans.

Another Sayian called out to them in warning barely heard over the city's sounds, "This is the Upper City - we're not patrolling yet!"

Gohan waved to acknowledge him, but ignored the words and took after Xaren.

"Wait up!" he yelled unnecessarily, as Xaren was already slowing his pace.

Gohan was a bit breathless when he added, "We shouldn't have detached ourselves from the men just yet. Now, they'll be suspicious."

"Let them," Xaren scoffed.

Gohan prevented himself from rolling his eyes. "Some of them are from the last crew sent here. I don't want them to suspect why you're really here. It should be to bring humans and discipline them into submission. Not take them and hide them in your quarters," Gohan grabbed a hold of his friend's arm, to calm him.

Xaren averted his eyes upwards. "You worry too much,"

"You not enough," Gohan added pointedly.

"At least walk reasonably. Then we can have the excuse that you're warning our hosts of our arrival." Gohan finished, releasing Xaren who exaggeratedly walked away.

Gohan sighed, exasperated, and followed after him.

* * *

"Welcome to the Upper City, Sayians!" the creature was dwarfed compared to them, and bulbous in shape. But his voice boomed loudly in their sensitive ears. Gohan heard a few of the Sayians growl.

Gohan bowed to the man, in gratitude.

Xaren stepped forward. "I will waste no time in dealing with these nuisances. Half of my men will be notified where to patrol in your Lower City, while I and the rest of my men will take up the hunt."

The leader raised his eyebrows at Xaren's orders while Gohan tried to amend it. "Half of our Sayian men will take up quarters, while the other half will get straight to business. Then at night - we will switch places, allowing no time for the humans to recover from us."

The leader now looked stricken, but pleased instead of appalled. "Aggressive -which is, I suppose, the reason we've asked for your expertise in particular. We simply have no use for humans that can not abide us."

Xaren nodded to Gohan in short thanks.

"How soon can we leave?" Xaren asked, not able to hide his impatience.

Again, Gohan tried to smooth it over discreetly. "Our presence will be heard of, no doubt. For the humans, they can hide easily in this city from us. Your sounds deafen our ears, and the smells blend together. It will be harder to track them, but not impossible. But more difficult if they know of our arrival. It would be best to strike them now."

The creature nodded in mute agreement with Gohan's sense.

"I can assemble a few of our men to escort yours to the Lower City. But I warn you - these humans have grown accustomed to the darkness there. They reside well, and my people refuse to live there now with such heathens."

The warning made quite a few Sayians smile. What these creatures considered a threat, and what Sayians considered a threat were entirely different levels all together.

"By all means," Xaren answered when Gohan didn't.

* * *

Gohan plugged his nose shut while following after Xaren in the darkness. The creature hadn't been joking lightly, without their kind to maintain the light source in the Lower City - it remained dark. It stank of rot, uncleanliness, and death. The latter concerned Gohan the most, having not thought of that possibility either. Thankful, it was remiss with Xaren, who was merely intent on finding some humans to interrogate.

Their men had spread out, searching through the rushes, and the younger of their men had grouped together in nervousness. Even as Sayians, darkness was not something they were accustomed to.

But the experienced of their men, like Gohan - need not see. Pushing out his energy to feel someone else was simple work, and pushing it out further, to feel objects around was easy enough. And that's what Gohan relied on, since his nose was plugged and his eyes were useless. His hearing,that had been muted because of the noise of the Upper City had returned, at the loss of noise in the Lower City.

He reached his hand out to feel Xaren's back, signaling. Xaren halted instantly, turning slightly -but still keeping Gohan's hand on his back. Wordless communication was sometimes the best. Gohan tapped his fingers in obviousness, then pressed on Xaren's right shoulder, to their right. Using their enhanced abilities as an advantage, the lone human wouldn't be able to discern what they were. They, who looked so human to other humans.

Xaren had approached it first, grabbing the human and covering it's mouth. There was a moment of shriek of surprise, before it halted - it's feet still kicking in protest.

When Xaren had opened his mouth to say something, Gohan covered it, straining his ears. He couldn't blame Xaren for his lack of perception. Gohan was, after all, hired for his notorious tracking skills.

Unfortunately, the others of his kind were making quite a ruckus over their disgust of what they were stepping in. The humans that he had detected were drifting further away, to spy on his kind. Gohan grabbed Xaren's arm and tugged, then left him silently to follow as he pushed his energy further out to get a decent look at the humans.

There were a pack of three, maybe four humans creeping upon the other men - who were completely oblivious. He could not blame them, though, these humans were remarkably silent. But so was Gohan.

He tried to carefully extract one without others noticing, but confound them - they were all tied together. So, meaning to take only one - he yanked back all of them and they were not silent about their surprise and outrage.

His men instantly came about to investigate and Gohan tried to subdue the humans without harming them. He had a feeling that he was holding a youth, though - it was extremely light. And spitting angry was Gohan's instinct, from all the hissing and kicking. Vaguely, he noticed he was being attacked and simply stood there, absorbing their blows while waiting for his men to separate the heathens.

"Come about!" one of his men called, approaching cautiously - and looking somewhere to Gohan's left.

"Over here! It's Son - and I think I've managed to take four humans. They've chained themselves together for us, I see." he added with humor.

His men instantly grouped in on him and felt around for the humans.

"Careful," Gohan ordered when he felt the humans being tugged, not too gently. Humans were fragile, he had come to realize - and his men were not experience enough to hold themselves back.

"I've got one, as well." Xaren added finally approaching at Gohan's outburst.

"Let's take them up," one of the men grunted.

Gohan nodded but reached his hand out to touch Xaren, and wasn't sure where he had grabbed but Xaren stopped instantly.

"Lead them up," Gohan commanded but kept pressure on Xaren so he would stay.

The men used their scouters instead to trace themselves back to the entrance, so they could get to the lift for the Upper City. Gohan tugged on Xaren a little, and led the way in the opposite direction.

They needed to find out immediately if the girl was among the humans, or else this entire trip was for nothing.

He barely noticed the human struggling in his grasp, and Xaren had hefted his onto his shoulder for easier carrying. Gohan had toted his with a hand around it's waist. He was nearly positive it was a child. Or a woman. That stopped him cold.

He didn't like that his hands could be on another woman. The thought repulsed him. So he released it, and it immediately scampered away from him before he had the common sense to grab the broken chain around it's hand.

"What are you doing?" Xaren questioned, listening to the struggle acutely.

"I think I'm holding a woman," Gohan muttered, angry at himself. He had touched another woman, and his Sayian instincts were instantly repelled and furious. Sayians didn't touch anyone but their mates.

"Let me go!" the woman's voice broke the quiet, affirming Gohan's assumptions.

He was not too pleased to be right but Xaren answered first.

"Be still girl and speak honestly, and you may live peacefully," Xaren ordered, finding Gohan first then following the chain to find the girl attached.

He still kept a stilling hand on the human over his back, and it was - so far- behaving admirably.

"What?" the human spit out, angry at the threat implied.

"Xaren," Gohan added cautiously, sensing his friend's eagerness. They needed information, but it had to be gained tactfully.

"Where is Resina?" Xaren burst with before Gohan could stop him.

The human on Xaren's back froze and the human chained hesitated before speaking, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking the questions, human, and I expect an answer - now!" Xaren demanded harshly.

"Peace, Xaren." Gohan reminded calmly, tugging gently on the chains so the human would be forced back to him. With the human girl close, he would be able to protect her from Xaren's frustration.

"I'm no squealer, Sayian!"the girl spit, furious - in Xaren's general direction.

"We've come to free her," Xaren input impulsively.

Silence followed.

"Our orders are to take the humans here and bring them back to our planet. It's meant as a punishment for you for disobeying the leader here. But in reality, you'd be much better off. You wouldn't live in darkness eating off of scraps, your kind would live peacefully with others on our planet." Gohan explained calmly, thinking only of his Videl at home.

More silence.

"The humans on our planet are considered slaves, but most of them are taken to mate - and are cherished as such. Some of us are as horrible as you have been told, but not the majority." Gohan added further, nearly hearing their doubts.

"My impatient friend met a human girl named Resina a couple years ago. Since we could not venture here without orders, it has been two years since we've last seen her. And my friend is anxious to see her again. He intends to take her back with us, and take her to mate to protect her from further servitude." Gohan finished, understanding Lord Vegeta's words more fully now. Humans were deathly loyal to other humans.

The one on Xaren's back finally spoke. "She doesn't want him,"

Xaren immediately stiffened, but simply dropped the human boy in response. He yelped but Gohan felt him rise to his feet and to Gohan's amazement, the boy didn't run.

"She's here?" Gohan questioned, when Xaren didn't.

The boy seemed to realize his blunder at Gohan's outburst.

"What are you doing here?" the female human screeched to the boy's general direction.

Gohan could feel the boy's body heat warming in embarrassment, or anger.

"I'm old enough! I don't have to stay behind!" he shouted in reply.

Gohan smiled, but no one could see it.

"Where. Is. She?" Xaren demanded, extending the words in impatience.

"No... I won't tell you," the woman replied hesitantly - hearing or sensing Xaren's anger.

Gohan stepped between them idly. "Xaren... calm down. If they won't tell us, then we need to send them to the ship and find someone who will."

"No!" the boy cried in obvious refusal.

"Quiet!" the woman barked in order.

"They're not going to hurt her, and if we all go with them ... he said it would be better than here!"the boy replied, desperately.

"He was lying!" the female added, obviously scoffing at the two Sayians.

"No, I wasn't, human. But this is a waste of our time. The sooner we find this human girl, the better. I'd like to go home to my woman now," Gohan added darkly, taking the chain more firmly in his hand and tugging on it as he walked.

Xaren had already started walking away, leaving the boy behind to follow blindly.

"Let me go!" the woman called, tugging against the chain around her and digging her heels into the ground.

"Tari!" the boy cried, rushing after the sound of her voice.

Gohan continued walking while Xaren was fuming silently next to him.

"I told you we'd be putting you on the ship. You have no say in the matter. However, your stay there could improve immensely if you tell us where the girl is." Gohan added slipping in that threat. He instantly had an image of Videl frowning in his mind, and he hated his words, then.

But the effect was to his advantage. "She's back home! She watches the kids while everyone's gone!"

"Blue!" the woman chastised angrily.

"Is she fond of children?" Xaren asked softly, surprising everyone. Most of all, Gohan who was confounded by the gentleness in his friend's voice.

The boy was over eager in his answer. "She is! She used to watch me all the time - and she's probably raving mad that I'm gone!"

This brought a chuckle out of Xaren, furthering Gohan's shock.

"She's not very pleasant when she's angry?" Xaren questioned, smiling.

The boy was only too pleased and oblivious to answer with a lie. "She's scary angry."

This made Xaren laugh out right in the middle of the darkness of the Lower City.

"Xaren," Gohan added warningly, searching around them for their kind that would begin to notice their prolonged disappearance.

"I can take you to her!" the boy pleaded, before Gohan could get another word in.

"You said she didn't want me," Xaren responded, too politely. But Gohan could sense his best friend's emotions swirl turbulently.

"She used to tell me about you all the time!" the boy added eagerly, only too anxious for his human companions to be safe. Such was the innocence of a child. He truly believed that they would all be together and happy on the Sayian planet and Gohan felt a sting of remorse at the boy's dismal future. Women could find happiness. Men, on the other hand, were too difficult to control and were usually kept as slaves.

"Did she?" Xaren asked, curious now.

"If we're going to her, then we need to go now - before our kind comes back to look for us," Gohan added hastily before the two could go off on another tangent.

"We have to head towards the entrance - that's how we can find our way back to the hole,"

"Hole?" Gohan questioned letting the boy lead the way.

"To the lower level," the boy answered automatically - and Gohan could nearly see the boy rolling his eyes.

Xaren followed after the boy eagerly, while Gohan fell back and was using his senses to make sure they weren't followed. The human woman walked without fighting, but Gohan knew she was only looking out for the boy's safety.

Once they got to the entrance for the lift - the boy reached his hands out to follow the edges of the wall. Gohan tried using his nose to smell something, anything, that might detect a secret tunnel or door...but didn't smell anything. Then again, his sense of smell was jeopardized with the rot.

They walked closely behind the boy for some time before he finally stopped, then stooped down to the floor to feel something.

"Found it," he exclaimed obviously, pushing against something that grated loudly in the silence.

"Lift it up," the human female commanded rudely.

Belatedly, Gohan realized she wasn't talking to the boy, but to Xaren who had finally approached to offer help. Xaren lifted the boulder easily and set it aside - revealing a small hole that let out the faint scent of human.

"In here," the boy chirped, wriggling himself in the hole with ease - and dropping down several feet.

"You next," Gohan answered, pushing against Xaren.

Xaren pursed his lips at Gohan's tone but was too anxious to retort. He sat down on the ground an hung his legs in the hole. "If I don't squeeze myself to death first," Xaren muttered.

Gohan heard, rather than saw Xaren maneuver his body into the hollow. He heard a clawing then pounding - where he knew Xaren was widening the hole with his hands.

Then the sound of silence, and feet hitting the ground solidly announced Xaren had pushed through.

Gohan followed the length of the chain to grasp for the girl. "Ready?" he asked, hoisting her up by her armpits, with minimal contact and lowering her carefully into the ground.

She seemed outraged by his manhandling.

So he held back a smile as he dropped into the hole, as well.

* * *

Gohan felt a sense of deja' vu as they walked down the cavernous tunnel. It felt very similar to when he had first captured Videl in her hideout. But thoughts of Videl usually led to anger, since he couldn't be with her now like he wanted. He had to remain on this filthy planet picking up humans, when all he wanted was to return to his.

He felt himself frowning and crossing his arms as they followed the two humans towards an opening that was letting out warmth and the scent of human - and food.

The boy had rushed ahead in earnest, and the human woman followed stiffly behind him. Gohan had stopped when Xaren hesitated at the threshold.

"Xaren?" he questioned needlessly, seeing the conflict on his friend's face.

"I shouldn't be here," Xaren answered tiredly, his face blank.

Gohan ignored the Sayain's self-pity and brushed by him. "Well, I'm going in to see if she's there. You stay there,"

He smiled as he turned around because he knew, without a doubt that Xaren would follow him now. And he did.

Gohan heard the high-pitched sound of children in excitement and turned the corner to see half a dozen of the scamps rushing towards the boy. He understood now why he was named Blue, as the boy turned to glance at the awkwardly placed Sayian men - Gohan saw the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen on a human, let alone a boy one. Perhaps the boy's fate wouldn't be so bad. He could just imagine a Sayian woman hoarding him away for a daughter to mate, in a few years perhaps.

"What's going on? What happened, where is everyone?" a woman's voice demanded, setting down the child she had been holding.

"They're here! And Blue's brought them straight to us! The others were already taken!" the woman gushed, rushing to the familiar sounding woman.

Gohan spotted Xaren's beloved rising from a makeshift bed, where it looked as if she were trying to get the young ones to settle. But she rose instantly from her place at her companions words. She halted immediately once her eyes settled on Gohan, and froze.

"We've been ordered to capture humans on this planet... but_ our _main focus to find you," Gohan emphasized since Xaren had remained behind the wall, unwilling to face her fear and anger. Gohan turned his head slightly to beckon his friend forward.

Xaren didn't move.

"Our...main focus?" she questioned softly, suddenly shaking and Gohan was instantly concerned that he had managed to frighten her somehow.

"Well, he did promise to free you." Gohan added dryly, as if he needed to remind again, perhaps things had changed since last he saw her. Perhaps she no longer wished for Xaren to find her. That thought stopped him cold, and filled him with anger. That she could even think of rejecting his best friend, when Xaren had only...always wanted to come back for her.

"He?" she whispered, backing away from Gohan as if he had the plague.

Gohan tried to reign in his impatience and hostility, there was no reason to blame her for that...yet. So it was barely controlled anger when he answered, "Xaren, obviously!"

The girl dropped to her knees and stared at the ground, shaking violently and Gohan could hear her taking shallow breaths.

"Xaren's here?" she asked, not looking at him.

Confusion was sure to have warped his features as he watched her. "Yes, he's here." his words didn't sound so much angry as they did tentative. He hadn't expected her fall to her knees at the reveal. What would she do if he told her Xaren was merely on the other side of the wall?

Suddenly he knew why she had fallen to her knees and wouldn't look at him. Relief poured through him as she cried. And it wasn't the silent sobbing that Videl had done him in with, it was the kind that was loud with feeling and when it was it made his stomach hurt just to watch her. Just as equally effective to him, though more so with his Videl. But in this instance, perhaps it affected Xaren a tad more because he suddenly rounded the corner abruptly with a furious expression on his face.

He immediately looked to Gohan who could have been the culprit, but Gohan purposefully kept his face too innocent so Xaren bypassed him to go the girl.

She sensed rather heard or saw Xaren approach, and with her eyes downcast she raked them up slowly over him.

Xaren knelt down in front of her, absently reaching a hand out to her before he retracted it.

"I'm here," he spoke finally, in a sigh.

Her amber eyes finally looked up at his best friend, meeting Xaren's gaze.

"I know,"

* * *

A/N: Ugh..finally done! So obviously I've entered in a whole other character that you'll get to know through the next chapter called "Captivated". Now "Captivated" is pre-Videl. It takes place 2 years before Gohan even meets Videl. So you'll then meet a Videl-less Gohan and a Xaren quite different from what you're used to in previous chapters. I already have this chapter done, so I'll be posting it as soon as I publish this one. :)

On another note, what did you all think of my strange venture to new lands? Don't worry, we'll be going back to the Sayian world soon - so I can put Videl back in, again.

And I'm pretty sure the next chapter after "Captivated" might be the last for "Captured Me"? Maybe... I feel like the ending is coming up soon. ^^;

But anyways, what did you all think of my filler chapter? Review! Even if you didn't like it, I want to know what you honestly thought! And loyal readers, PLEASE review! I really want to know who's been with me and this story from the start, and if you're interested in seeing it to the end (despite my long update intervals).

Review Please

Until next time,

-Dream0Writer7


	17. Captivated - The Story of Xaren

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. Although frankly, the only terms used in this fic that relate to DBZ at all are "Sayian", "Vegeta" and "Gohan". ^^;

A/N: This is for all loyal readers of "Captured Me". But, mainly for myself. ^^; As you know "Xaren" is a fabricated character of my own making that I used in "Captured Me". He is Gohan's best Sayian friend, and I realized as I was updating chapters of "Captured Me", that Xaren began evolving...without my realizing it. It's really strange, how I just made his whole character and history without seeming to think about it. Almost like Xaren demanded to have his own story. Well, now, he will. This story...was hinted at in "Captured Me" but, for now, it's going to be placed here.

A/N2: And I tried to purposefully add in more line breaks. I think someone reviewed, once, saying that it was difficult to read because I never gave enough breaks. So, I tried.

* * *

**Captivated **

He sighed in utter disgust. Sometimes he could be so sick of his job, it was maddening that he forced himself to do it.

He made himself pretend as if he didn't hear the pitiful, human girl's screams from the other room. He pretended that he didn't despise the man that was causing them. It was only when the screaming suddenly stopped, that Xaren finally jumped out of bed. He went out of his quarters to bang on Borate's door.

It took a moment but the thickly-built Sayian finally opened the door, a smug smile on his face.

"Let the human out, Borate." he commanded, harshly.

Borate grinned. "Don't know what you mean,"

"You know damn well what I mean, and if I have to bowl you over to get her out, I will." Xaren added fiercely.

Borate let out a chuckle at Xaren's seriousness, and wiped absently at his nose.

"Enjoy her then, brother. She's not much fun anyways." Borate obliged, gesturing Xaren entry.

Xaren rushed in the room, seeing the bed...and the girl in it. He saw red for a moment, as he came to her side. Her eyes closed, her brown waves of hair covering her small face,ashen.

"What did you do?" Xaren asked urgently, relieved to hear the small breath she was taking in.

"Nothing... tried, and then she went and did that." Borate grumbled, arms crossed.

Xaren swallowed back the peculiar instincts he had to throttle his fellow Sayian.

Gingerly, he picked the girl up in his arms and walked her out.

"If I ever see her, in a place where humans are not permitted... I'll have you charged with theft," Xaren added warningly.

To that, Borate merely shrugged with indifference.

It made Xaren bristle, but he forced himself to leave with the fainted girl.

She was stirring as he walked them back to the hold, and then flailed within his arms as she realized she was being carried.

"Relax, human. I've taken you away from him." Xaren assured, irritated at her refusal to sit still.

Her hand came out of nowhere...really he should have seen it coming. Human movements were all so slow, maybe because he was so focused on holding onto her, he didn't notice her hand whipping out.

It slapped loudly against his cheek, actually stinging.

He promptly dropped her in response, to hold his throbbing cheek, and she let out a shriek of surprise.

Before he could recover, she was dashing down the hallway... in the wrong direction. Unless she wanted Borate's company that badly.

Knowing that couldn't be true, Xaren ran after her, easily catching up.

"Wrong way. Unless you wish to go back to that scum." he called, stopping.

She halted instantly, unsure. The girl glanced back at him, then forwards, hesitant.

"Oh, I'll not be keeping you, trust me. You're to go back in the hold where Borate found you," Xaren guessed at her dilemma. She was wondering which was the lesser of the two evils. Well, he'd decide for her.

"Where he can soon find me again?" she countered, her voice lower than he would've thought. She looked like such a child, he expected a higher pitch. Then again her eyes were far too cold to suggest she was an innocent.

"I've told him not to bother you," Xaren replied, strangely patient.

Her dark brown eyebrow lifted in obvious disbelief and her eyes appraised him. "Really? Why should he listen to you?"

He scoffed and gestured to himself. "Because I can - clearly - wipe the floor with him in battle,"

She rolled her eyes. "So why aren't you taking me? Everyone else seems to,"

Some unknown, instinct arose at that response. It made him immediately defensive, and he had no idea why. So instead he replied truthfully, "I don't want you."

That was stated simply enough, he thought.

She seemed offended by his statement, and that was strangely humorous to him.

More brisk and straight-backed, the human girl walked back towards him.

He smiled a little at the show of pride she was displaying.

"Let's put you back where you belong," he added.

"I don't belong in a cage like an animal, Sayian." she replied, scathingly.

"You belong with humans. It just so happens, they're in the hold," Xaren replied calmly. Curiously calm, he noted with confusion. Usually he was quick to anger and quick to react. Both of those rather distinct traits of his, seemed to be lacking.

"Perhaps _you_ should stay in the hold," she offered, walking ahead of him.

"It's a moot point, as I'm not human and I'm not about to be sold into slavery." Xaren commented idly.

He caught her attention with that.

"Slavery?" she asked, now appearing fearful. Which was interesting for him to see, since she had shown no reaction to fear with him. Only in Borate's presence was she fearful enough to faint. Though..Borate had that effect on any human girl he came in contact with.

"Of course," he added, now walking ahead of her to the hold. He stopped when he noticed her lack of movement.

Her eyes were a strange color, he noted, staring at them. Not hazel...not brown...not green...but a golden, amber color. They were quite...mesmerizing, he had to admit... though they were completely human, which was an utter waste of his time.

"Is everyone else going to be slaves?" she asked, quietly resuming to walk next to him.

"Possibly...it's up to our employer. Usually women are slaves, while men are sold to work in labor or experimentation labs." Xaren chatted, easily answering her questions, strangely aware of her growing fear.

It was something he usually cared to purposefully avoid noticing.

It would make his job easier to just...not care.

But he saw her stiffen, against his best attempts to ignore her, he sighed.

The sooner he got her back to where she belonged, the better off he was going to be.

* * *

He shifted restlessly in his bed, staring at the ceiling and seeing nothing but that human girl's face. It was irritating.

He rolled over again, determined to sleep. He was already wasting thoughts on that human, and it was affecting his daily life. It had already been three days since he had pushed her back in the hold. And every day and night since then, she had invaded his thoughts with her eyes. It was ridiculous. Especially when she was nothing. She didn't deserve the amount of time he thought about her. But he continued to do so, without his own permission.

It would be much easier, if he could just close his eyes and pretend as if she didn't exist. But her fearful eyes would stare right back at him, as he pushed her back into her cell. Fear. Betrayal. Anger. He could see it all... and at the time, he remained negligent of her fear. It didn't matter to him, he knew. It was just... a strange fixation he was having with the human. And he couldn't figure out why.

She was not overly attractive to him.

She was human, which had no merits.

The only thing of value he saw was her courage in front of him, but that dwindled when he brought her back to the hold.

So, she should have no more draw for him.

But now the urge to rip her out of that cell and demand to know why she had implanted herself in his mind, was a very appealing thought. That's just what he decided to do. Xaren flung back his covers and ignored all his armor, and donned his white shirt to cover with.

There were only a few guards that looked at him, but didn't blink an eye at him. They were likely bored to death, standing guard when there wasn't any threat aboard, but a few meager humans.

Xaren continued down the hall, and gave a curt nod to the guard standing post outside the hold.

"I require a girl," he half-lied. He did require her, just not for the reasons he implied. The guard rolled his eyes and gestured him forward.

Xaren brushed past him while the guard turned to follow.

"Which one will you require, Lord Tule?" the guard asked monotonously.

He breathed deeply, looking about in the darkness. "It reeks in here, Cadon. Maybe you should clean these humans up before we sell them off,"

"Not my concern," the guard responded dryly, shaking his keys.

"Where are you,little one?" Xaren questioned lightly, searching.

He heard a gasp, and then a rattling of chains. And saw a girl's fingers wrap around the bars of a cell.

Xaren approached it curiously, with a smile, the guard following slowly after him.

"There you are," Xaren added jovially.

Her mysteriously colored amber eyes, widened in shock at his appearance.

Xaren brought his hand up, waved at the guard who shuffled forward.

"Let go of the bars," Xaren ordered, as the guard unlocked the cell.

Her fingers released their tight grip, and the guard pushed the gate all the way open.

There was a moment when she stood awkwardly, watching Xaren and he watched her. Then, the guard noticed the chains around her ankles.

"Do you want these off?" the guard questioned to Xaren.

The girl flicked her attention to the guard, then back to Xaren in earnest.

"Yes. I'll be taking her to my quarters, for now." Xaren replied smoothly.

He was quite enjoying the emotions that would play across her face. Shock. Disbelief. Awe. Embarrassment. Now anger was taking precedence over those expressions.

He merely smiled in response.

The guard easily unlocked the chains and granted her freedom. Now that she was free, she didn't appear to know what to do.

Xaren offered her his arm. "Care to join me?"

It was a request, that she could be with him for the time being, or stay in her cell.

And he really wasn't sure which she'd choose.

But she grasped his arm in hers tightly, or so the white knuckles of her hand told him so.

He gave a short nod to the guard and didn't give a backward glance to the slaves left in the cells. Though, he knew, she had.

* * *

She had waited until they were nearly to his quarters, before deciding to speak.

"What are you going to do, now?" she asked, suspiciously.

He resisted the urge to smile which was strange in and of itself. He didn't smile for humans, and definitely not in response to them, either.

"You're complaining?" he questioned, instead.

She snorted. "No. I asked why you got me out of there... and what you're intending to do now,"

Somehow her response annoyed him, he felt himself tense with strain.

"I'm taking you to my quarters," he answered, asking himself the very question he hadn't really answered.

She noticed. "For what?"

He shrugged his shoulders pretending an indifference he didn't feel.

She had halted movement at his nonverbal answer. He turned to look at her.

"I-I'm not going to be some toy-to be passed around," she retorted standing firmly in her spot, face red.

He balled his fist together, his eyes flashing. "Who has been passing you around?"

That question surprised her, she unfroze.

"I wouldn't know their names," the human girl said her eyes wide and fearful.

It was only then that Xaren realized, looking at her eyes, that his anger had shown on his face. His body was tense, and his muscles taunt, ready for battle...when there was no enemy present. He forced himself to relax.

"Forget it, then." he snapped, viciously tired of the peculiar emotions she was making him feel. He was turning to walk back to his door, not bothering to look over his shoulder to see if she followed.

But she did, slowly.

That was all it took for him to breathe, and it released all the built up tension in him.

"If you can't stand to be with me, then go back!" what had made him say that, he thought as soon as the angry retort was out of his mouth.

Looking at her shocked expression, she didn't know either.

He ran his hand through his hair again, utterly confused and frustrated.

"I don't want to go back," she admitted quietly, stepping forward.

He sighed again as her calmness, calmed him.

Wasn't that strange? He wanted to laugh...but then that would be strange too.

"Then come in," he replied stiffly, opening the door.

He noticed her eyes on him, warily, as she slipped between him and the door frame. He pretended not to notice her cringe at his closeness.

She stood numbly in the middle of his floor, looking at his bed, then taking an inordinate amount of time looking at everything else.

He locked the door behind him, and swept past her to his bed.

She gasped as he took off his shirt, and he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked, not too politely throwing back the covers to his bed and climbing in.

She watched his antics for a little while more before speaking softly, "I'll not get into bed with you, Sayian."

He snorted and then laughed without humor at her honesty.

"Then you've nothing to fear, do you? I thought you might prefer my sofa to the hold, but-maybe, I was wrong." he jested, and knew immediately that he was being unfair to her. But he couldn't stop himself. Being unnecessarily mean to her, seemed to ward off the other feelings she was provoking.

She glanced at the sofa, next to his bed and then curiously, to the floor.

She didn't once glance back up at him, as she knelt on the floor and then laid down. The girl curled her hands under her head and used them as a pillow, then tucked herself into a ball for warmth.

Xaren could see her small form at the edge of his bed, and it irritated him. Not for his usual reasons.

He tore off his covers, after a moment, and reached behind him for a pillow. She froze in wariness with his movements, but otherwise ignored him.

When he grabbed the pillow, he pulled off a layer of his blankets, and carried them with him.

He dropped the pillow by her head, then billowed out the blanket and rested it on her. Without another word, he climbed back into his bed.

Finally. He felt like he could rest. After a few moments she finally spoke.

"Thank you," he heard so softly, he wasn't entirely sure she had said it.

He grunted in response, closing his eyes in contentedness.

* * *

When she awoke, she froze instantly at her unfamiliar surroundings. The blanket fell off of her as she sat up, and looked around, memories finally catching up.

She looked instantly to the bed, where the sleeping Sayian still lay.

For a moment,she was unsure what to do. Leaving would likely get her into trouble, or she'd run into it at least on the way back to the hold. There was no need for a futile attempt to escape. She had already tried once. And the result of that had brought the unwanted attentions of that Borate Sayian. No...she'd stay here with this Sayian, who barely tolerated her.

She gripped the blanket around her, watching him in sleep.

Unlike most Sayians, his hair wasn't gravity-defying. His light blond locks were nearly as long as hers, and beautifully fallen across his face. She noticed, acutely, his square jaw that was often clenched in anger at her. And she knew his eyes could be just as tense. But, she had also seen his eyes earlier when she had awoken in his arms. They had been an emerald color, literally like jewels...more of a jade tone. If they had met on Earth, she knew she would've been flustered just to look at him. But circumstances were different now. And he was a Sayian.

The human girl looked warily to the bed again, watching him breathe.

He twitched in his sleep, startling her, and rolled over on his side.

She smiled a little, as he unconsciously brought his hands up to pillow his head.

Just like a child, she thought tenderly.

Until another thought pervaded her mind. That this was a Sayian, and had probably killed children before.

She was disgusted for even thinking of it but couldn't bring herself to deny it, either.

She slowly rose to her feet, folding up the blanket within her arms and resting it on the sofa along with the pillow.

She bit her lip, torn. She thought about making breakfast, but wondered if the Sayian would awake to the noise or not? And if he did, would he be offended at her intrusion into his kitchen?

She bet he would. But she also thought that he wouldn't mind the food she could procure.

So, that had made up her mind as she tip-toed into the small kitchen area.

He wasn't very well stocked, which suggested that he didn't or couldn't cook.

She knew there was a common place room where all the Sayian men ate, she had been dragged there on occasion to serve them.

She wondered if she should just hold off until he woke up.

No... she wanted to cook for him. If anything, food always seemed to soften a man up. Or so her experience had led her to believe.

And if she could just soften this one up...but she dared not even hope for that.

Hope was something she forfeit a long time ago, when she had first been taken. Being carried from planet to planet always in that cell and only ever allowed to come out when a man would request her.

She shouldn't let this one affect her any, either. He was just like the rest of his kind. One moment of kindness, however begrudging he acted, wasn't enough to soften _her._

He stirred in the bed, flipping over again and she paid him no mind this time. He was quite a restless sleeper, so she continued to chop up ingredients for a stew. That seemed about all she _could _make, given his limited supply of food.

It was as she was stirring the cooking vegetables and meat while humming to herself, that he finally awoke.

He sat upright suddenly, much the same as she had, and glanced about the room.

His eyes settled on her first, staring.

She met his eyes once, but otherwise ignored him.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily, while sniffing the air.

She rolled her eyes. "Cooking, obviously."

"I didn't ask you to cook," he said pointedly.

"Well how could you with all that snoring you made?" she replied sarcastically, making it a point to avoid eye contact with him.

"I don't snore," he said so simply that she smiled.

"No, I suppose you didn't." she agreed.

"What, may I ask, are you cooking?" he seemed to be doing his best at being polite, which was unusual.

"Stew."she stated flatly, turning to look at him.

His nose crinkled in distaste.

Her brown eyebrows raised. "Well, if you had wanted something better, you should have stocked your kitchen."

He tilted his head at her. "I usually eat in the common room,"

She snorted. "Of course you do,"

He watched the back of her head, with a curious expression on his face.

She had turned back to her work, irritated.

"You don't have to finish that... I can find something more suitable in the common room," Xaren added, after a long pause.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'll eat this,"

Then, feeling that she didn't explain fully she added, "I'll not be bothering my kind to make food for all you Sayians, and myself. There's no need for it."

He didn't answer, but continued to watch her while she pretended not to notice.

* * *

She was a puzzling little human, he mulled. And it was exceedingly difficult to predict the way she thought, what she would say, things she would do. It was mysterious, frustrating, and fascinating. But, that was a dangerous thought.

He couldn't afford for her to be fascinating, to him. Before that could get out of hand he needed to throw her back in the hold and be done with her. But, watching her cook them a meal, he couldn't force himself to do it.

She was beautiful, he surmised. If a little flat-chested and underfed, were he being completely honest. One of those could be remedied though, if he could make her eat like a Sayian did. She was brave, though he expected her to be. And she had only ever shown fear to _him_, when he admitted that she would be sold into slavery. It settled something...primal, in him, that she didn't fear him like other humans did. He supposed, he could be forgiving about that. It was a fearful future planned for her, wasn't it? And why was he angry by that thought?

Because he _did _want her. The answer came so easily to him, he didn't know what to do with the knowledge. What could he do, but give her back to the guards? He certainly couldn't keep her. She already belonged to their employer.

And didn't that frustrate him? That he couldn't have what he wanted.

And watching her pour him stew into a bowl and set it on his tiny table, he couldn't help but want her.

She was looking at him pointedly, eyebrows raised.

"Well?" she asked critically.

"What?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Are you going to eat it, or stare at it?" she reprimanded.

He was vaguely reminded of his best-friend's mother, and shuddered as he sat down. She was crossing her arms and watching him.

Hesitantly, he took the spoon she offered and dunked it into the steaming stew.

"It's hot," she warned unnecessarily.

He blew on the stew to pacify her, and then stuck it into his mouth, chewing the larger bits of meat.

She seemed nervous, waiting for his evaluation.

He was used to meatier foods to sustain him,but didn't say that strangely enough. He swallowed and then smiled, showing that he was pleased with it.

She smiled too and turned to get herself a bowl, and he forced himself to look away, losing his easy smile at his turn of thoughts.

He should kick her out, he knew it was the right thing to do. He knew, he'd get in trouble if she were found here. And now, the guard would most likely be on the search for her soon.

"Careful there," she warned, snapping him out of his thoughts momentarily at her stare.

She smiled a little at his vacant expression.

"You looked like you were thinking too hard," she teased.

He didn't respond to her, he was being far too serious with himself this past day, since meeting her.

"If you didn't like it...you could have just said so," she murmured quietly, staring at her food.

For a moment, he couldn't decipher what she was talking about. He had ate it, and smiled, hadn't he? But now, watching her pout, he understood. His brooding had been mistaken for disgust with her food.

It made him smile, that.

"I like it," he stated.

She looked at him, frowning suspiciously then seemed resolved on something.

After a moment she finally asked, "What are you planning on doing with me now?"

He fiddled with his spoon, unsure. "I don't know," he responded honestly enough.

"Well...sooner or later, they're going to notice I'm not in my cell." she added, now irritated.

He nodded, agreeing. "I'll have to bring you back there today,"

The only way he knew she was fearful of that answer, was when her body froze momentarily while eating.

He sighed in hopelessness.

"There's nothing else I can do, you've already been sold. Any more of my meddling and we'll both be in trouble," he confessed, not bearing the thought of her thinking that he _wanted_ her in the hold.

She seemed to notice his hidden meaning, however subtle.

"I assume we'll be docking soon, then? To wherever I've been sold?" she questioned, resuming her eating as if she hadn't heard him.

"Yes," Xaren replied tightly, not able to ignore it. His body was already tense and ready to get up and drag her back to him, if his employer decided to take her. But he knew...that was wrong. His Sayian blood wasn't happy about this, and he firmly agreed with it.

"That's a shame," she sighed, put-out while setting her spoon down.

"What is?" Xaren questioned, instantly...she was taking her future captivity news, surprisingly well.

She smiled at him, and he felt his breath hitch. "I think I would have liked to stay here," she answered softly.

They looked at each other for a moment longer, before Xaren broke eye contact. It wasn't allowed, he had to remind himself. It was forbidden. To take what wasn't obviously yours. To steal a servant, when they were already sold. He knew that...and yet- it seemed, so tempting.

"You're not as mean as you pretend to be, Sayian." she surmised, pleasantly.

"Xaren," he corrected, automatically his face flushing at her observation.

Her grin widened. "Xaren," she spoke, his name from her sent his instincts reeling.

"You never told me," Xaren responded quietly, glancing up at her.

Her eyebrows met in confusion. "Never told you what?"

"Your name," he stated.

She smiled again, her face tinting pink. "Resina."

"Rez...zina?" he questioned, the name sounding quite silly to him.

She quirked an eyebrow, as if she could hear his thoughts.

"Yes." she chirped.

He looked at her seriously then, watching those amber eyes look into his. "I'm sorry you were born human, Resina."

Her face which had been politely interested, crumpled at his apology. Her eyes filled with un-shed tears, and she sniffled through her nose, to keep them at bay.

He didn't make a move to comfort her, like he had nearly, instinctively, acted to do. So, instead, he watched her comfort herself while he...ached. It was unfamiliar, this new feeling, in all of his eighteen years...he never felt so alone. As he did right then. Sitting right next to this human girl, and yearning...to be something that he wasn't. Wishing, with everything, that she wasn't human. Praying, that he wasn't a Sayian. And just wanting them... to be.

He knew what this feeling was. His mother had described it for him, when he was younger. His older sisters had felt it for their mates. But this was different. This wasn't the powerful urge a Sayian had to his mate. This was...deeper.

Xaren had conquered countless planets since he had been a child and sent on his first mission. He had been to the girl's home planet several times in his life. He had taken humans from it, before. He had killed humans there, too. And yet... with all of his being, he had forced himself to forget the faces of those he killed. It was his duty, as a Sayian, to dominate those that appeared to be a threat. And he had.

He had been doing this for so long, raiding planets, that the essence of himself...Xaren... seemed to fade into the whole of the Sayians. He became less and less like himself, and more like those of his ancestors. Wild, bloodthirsty, aggressive and violent men, who's only concern were their own life. And that of their mate's. Xaren supposed time hadn't changed much.

Except for right now.

This girl was not his mate. He didn't feel that all-knowing certainty that she was, and that he was meant to feel if she were. She was simply a human. A human girl whom he felt sympathetic towards, was all. That had to be it, he assured himself.

He could stuff those other, instinctual urges, deep within himself so he wouldn't feel them. But their thoughts prevailed. He could picture himself, too easily, taking her in his arms and not releasing her. When guards would come, they'd have to kill him. That was the only option.

It looked as melodramatic in his head, as he felt.

Which it why it must be ignored. Such thoughts and feelings were hardly appropriate, and conflicted with his duty to his Sayian and their employer.

* * *

"Xaren?" she questioned, watching him.

"I should take you back now," his spoke his thoughts aloud, and almost regretted them at the look upon her face.

It was the same fearful, betrayed looked she had given him when he took her to the hold, last time.

She pressed her lips tightly together and nodded.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say, and had never expected himself to be.

She picked up his empty bowl, and hers, and went to the sink to wash them.

He got up silently after her.

"I know," she sighed, finally, not hearing or sensing him behind her.

"I usually don't like humans," he blurted, embarrassingly.

She snorted, then turned to look at him, taken aback by his close proximity.

"I've noticed," she acknowledged, pressing herself back against the sink.

"I don't want to let you go," his voice lowered, sounding husky, of all things.

Her eyes focused on his, but then moved lower to his chest; avoiding. "I know," she replied softly.

His hands came down to cup her face, which he then tilted upwards, to look at him.

"I don't want to go," she added hastily, too honest.

"This isn't right," he was speaking aloud again but otherwise his body was moving of its own accord, closer.

"Please," she begged, her eyes watering again as she noticed his intent.

He didn't know what she pleaded for. But he kissed her anyways, despite the thousand warnings going off in his mind. He wondered, belatedly, if she had wanted him to stop... or continue. Or perhaps she pleaded, because she didn't want to leave? Or maybe...leave before he ended up kissing her? That thought alone, had him unconsciously breaking away from her.

Her hand came up to cover her mouth and the gesture almost made him smile. But he wasn't humored anymore.

He couldn't postpone the inevitable, already he could feel the gravitational force of the planet they were approaching. Hours, if that, was all she had left on this ship. Hours. And suddenly, he couldn't force himself to move. But to her.

"Xaren," she gasped, around his lips, trying to halt his fervor.

But he wasn't going to stop. He had a time-limit, and was using it to his full advantage.

"Xaren," she repeated again, more of a sigh.

He pressed her against him, and nearly melted when her hands hesitantly rested on his arms.

A beep sounded loudly, startling both of them, when it should have only surprised her. Cold water couldn't have been more effective, as they split apart. They were both out of breath, and her face was searing red in embarrassment. He burned that to his memory before walking towards the door.

A guard stood outside of it, a piece of paper in hand.

"2nd class, Tule?" he questioned, glancing at the scroll for a moment.

"Yes?" Xaren inquired dryly, irritated.

"Do you have a...-" the guard then looked about them and deemed it safe enough to say, "human girl...in residence with you?"

Xaren didn't even feel the need to blush. He did, however, feel the need to pummel the small Sayian man for what he was about to suggest.

"Yes," Xaren barely maintained composure.

The guard seemed relieved.

"We're docking quite soon, sir. I've been ordered to take her off your hands, and assure the human gets to our employer with the others." the guard explained, proudly.

Xaren had the strangest, and most pleasing violent images of himself harming the poor, unsuspecting guard. He suspected, the girl was the reason for his possessiveness.

Xaren turned to look at Resina, who was watching them both cautiously.

He extended his hand to her. "Come, then."

"Tule?" the guard questioned, uncertainly, noticing the peculiar way the human instantly grasped the other Sayian's hand.

"You'll have to forgive me, but she's been attacked before. My presence, will at least offer some protection," Xaren spoke the truth, so hazed by a lie but he couldn't help himself.

"Ah...Borate, then?" the guard asked, needlessly.

Xaren nodded grimly.

The guard shook his head, as they began to walk, in complete understanding. "I don't see why Lord Vegeta allows him to keep his rank. He's disobeyed so many orders,"

Xaren nodded as if he knew the guard was talking about. But then said, "I doubt Lord Vegeta is yet aware of all the things that Borate has done. He is, if anything, sneaky in what he does,"

The guard, again, nodded at that. Then noticed the human girl, close to Xaren's side.

"I'm not fond of humans, in particular, but any man that can harm a woman shouldn't live to tell about it." The guard said disapprovingly, to the bruise on Resina's face.

"How very true," Xaren responded, eyes narrow at the suggestion.

"She seems quite fond of you, though." the guard noticed, too acutely, almost teasingly.

Xaren inclined his head to the girl in question, with a slight smile. "Does she?"he pretended indifference.

"Most humans tend to shy away from our kind. Though, I reckon, I'd be hugging you too, if you got me away from Borate."the guard chuckled at his own joke.

"True enough," Xaren agreed, solemnly.

"Just as well. Having to watch all these humans, gives me a headache. At least we're docking soon." the guard groaned, in impatience.

They made it to the lift, and were going down the next, and only other floor beneath them. The hold and docking level.

* * *

The door had only opened a fraction of an inch before his name was being called.

"Xaren! There you are, I was just coming up to get you." Gohan Son, his best friend, and partner jogged up to them.

"What's wrong?" was Xaren's immediate answer.

Gohan raised his eyebrows, looking over his friend. "Nothing, so far. We're short on men at docking, I was just getting you to come help us." he explained, then noticed the human.

Xaren knew the exact moment, that Gohan discovered why the girl was clinging to Xaren so tightly. And why Xaren, had not yet, released her. His best friend knew him too well, and was far too smart for Xaren's liking. Especially in a matter like this, where he wanted to be discreet.

Luckily enough, all Xaren got was Gohan's black eyebrows raised at him.

"Do you mind, Sig? I'll escort Tule to the hold with the human," Gohan asked politely. It was one of the things Gohan was admired for, by the men. His ability to remember everyone on crew's name. It made him quite well-liked, among the men. Enough that favors were usually done, and slight faults, if Gohan had any, were overlooked.

The guard shrugged. "I suppose I'll help the docking, then?"

"Only if you want to," was Gohan's easy answer.

The guard handed Gohan the slab of papers, with cell numbers, and his key cards. "Leave it to you then, Son."

"Alright," Gohan replied, gesturing for Xaren to follow him back to the hold.

He waited until the guard had gone out of earshot, before speaking. "What is this, Xaren?"

He didn't sound angry, as Xaren might have been if the situation were reversed. He sounded curious, and worried...typical Gohan.

"Borate had a hold on her," was his short answer, hoping his friend would believe it were only that.

He didn't.

"And why, then, is she still in your possession? You don't need to lie to me, Xaren-I'm not going to report you," Gohan replied, sending glances to the human girl who kept behind Xaren and out of Gohan's line of sight.

Unfortunately, getting reported wasn't his only concern, so he remained silent.

Gohan snorted, disgusted. "You better not be thinking I'd harm the human. You know better than anyone-"

"I know," Xaren answered, flushing at his own behavior. Gohan's mother was human. And both Gohan and his father, not to mention Xaren, were very fond of her. Even the King had taken a human to mate and she made quite an improvement on his overall disposition, if any of his underlings had anything to say about it.

"You didn't-?" Gohan questioned, suddenly horrified.

Xaren knew what he meant and shook his head. "No. I'm not mated."

Gohan gave him a skeptical look. "You don't usually take to humans very well," he tried to say delicately, not wanting to offend anyone.

Gohan's calming personality was why Xaren wasn't irritated with him. Gohan was only, always, looking out for him.

"I like this one," was all Xaren would confess on it.

Gohan pursed his lips, then, curiously. Xaren tried to ignore the way Gohan kept looking at the human. It made him want to punch his best friend and hide the girl behind him.

"I hope you're not bonded with her," Gohan warned, as they approached the hold.

Xaren stopped at the doorway, unable to move.

Gohan was already in the hold, turning on the lights. Many disgruntled groans answered back.

"Ugh...hopefully when they dock, our employers will take better care of them, than our guards." Gohan commented to Xaren, expecting him to be inside the hold. He wasn't.

Xaren still stood at the door, keeping his arm outstretched so Resina couldn't enter either.

"Xaren?"Gohan questioned.

Xaren's heart was beating rapidly at his new thoughts.

"If you ever cared to be my friend,Gohan."Xaren spit out, nervous.

"What?" Gohan asked, seriously but baffled.

"I've got to-" Xaren's head turned to look behind them.

"Xaren." Gohan called, now determined.

Xaren looked back at him, frantic.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked, walking up to them.

"Don't-" Xaren whispered, his eyes watching Gohan's steady approach. At that, however, Gohan halted. The lights above them flickered, and the ship shook a little, announcing their docking to the planet had been finished.

"What's happened?" Gohan asked softly, making his body look relaxed and nonthreatening.

"I can't-my body doesn't even-" Xaren tried to explain, as his muscles tensed for a fight. He hoped his grip on the girl wasn't too tight, she didn't seem to be complaining. But he felt as though his whole body had gone rigid, in protest.

Gohan watched him carefully, thinking. "She's sold, Xaren... you need to let go." Gohan responded, his eyes meeting his friends.

Xaren's jaw clenched tightly and with barely suppressed fury he answered, "No."

"Xaren...you can buy her back."Gohan added gently, trying to pacify the Sayian blood that was overpowering his partner.

"No, I can't." Xaren nearly spit out. The protective instincts were too strong. Who knew how many others hands could touch her, hurt her, while he took time pleading to Lord Vegeta to buy her.

"Xaren...you can't take her without everyone noticing that she'll be gone," Gohan reminded, hoping to add some logic to the Sayian that was beyond thinking.

"I don't care," Xaren hissed, pressing the girl against him then.

"Xaren...let go," the human girl whispered, surprising both Sayians.

* * *

The hold on her loosened, then dropped at her request. Gohan stood, dumbfounded at his easy surrender. Already, Xaren looked like he was settling down, more and more.

_A Sayian couldn't go against his mate, _Gohan thought. But Xaren had promised, that the girl _wasn't_ his mate. A promise he could seriously doubt was true, looking at them. Unless... Xaren could have possibly started to bond with the girl, already.

Gohan's head swayed at the thought. Xaren would be charged for treason. The girl belonged to their employer...and Sayians didn't go back on their word. And looking at his friend, Gohan knew Xaren wouldn't give the human up without a fight.

Xaren seemed tired and sad, while the girl looked disappointed at Xaren's easy release of her.

"We have to hide her," Gohan concluded.

Xaren inclined his head towards him.

"We don't have time to dock the ship, carry all the humans out, and then search for an escaped stowaway." Gohan was murmuring, already formulating a plan.

"The guards know who has the keys to the hold. They'll go after you." Xaren added, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Not if we make it look like she overtook us," Gohan suggested.

Xaren raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You know that would never happen. And they wouldn't believe us if it did,"

Gohan smirked. "Exactly."

"What?" Xaren countered, confused.

"We need them to think, that we were overtaken by a human. I can knock you out, then claim she did it, and pretend to search the ship for her while we dock." Gohan explained.

Xaren rose one eyebrow at Gohan's suggestion. "Why me? Why don't I knock you out?"

Gohan seemed impatient. "Because, I'm not the one who wants her. And Sig will know that you seemed awfully attached to her, it's too obvious."

Xaren frowned,thinking.

"No." the girl spoke firmly, looking at Xaren who shrunk a little under her hard stare.

Gohan almost smiled at the gesture, but he was too annoyed by her flat refusal to participate.

"This can free you," Xaren murmured, reaching a hand up to touch her cheek.

"No! What it can do, is get all of us in trouble. I've already had punishment from you Sayians, I don't want it again." she replied, hotly stepping away from Xaren and closer to Gohan.

Gohan, wisely, backed up a bit.

Xaren's hands clenched at his sides. "You'd rather be a slave?" he questioned, sardonically.

"If I know you'll get me back, then yes." she replied, angry at his sarcasm.

"I'm not waiting that long," Xaren retorted, furious at her indifference.

Something in her expression changed at that comment. "Then... I guess I'm a slave, then." was her soft reply.

She walked into the open cell, where she had originally been freed.

Gohan walked hesitantly behind her, more worried about Xaren attacking him from behind.

But Xaren hadn't moved, so he shouldn't have worried. Gohan shut the gate, slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Xaren. But he still hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry, little human." Gohan found himself apologizing, hearing her shallow breaths.

She didn't answer him, but moved back into the corner of her cell and sat with her knees drawn to her chest.

Xaren approached then, when the girl moved out of his line of sight. Gohan backed away from the cell, taking the key inconspicuously with him.

"If you didn't want to stay then with me, then you shouldn't have let me kiss you!" Xaren nearly spat, embarrassed at her obvious rejection of him.

Gohan's face flared red, and he looked down forcing himself not to listen.

The girl glanced up at Xaren, tears on her face. Which blew the anger right out of Xaren.

"Let her out," he commanded, eye blazing emerald, turning to Gohan.

Gohan raised his hands up, ready to defend himself. "Xaren...you know I can't do that now,"

Xaren's jaw clenched shut again, and his muscles contracted, ready.

"We've just docked, men! Let's file them-" Sig, the guard, had come back into the hold joyfully, then halted.

"Out," he finished, lamely looking at the scene. "What's going on?" he asking, obviously noting Xaren's aggressive posture towards Gohan.

"You're out of time, Xaren...you have to buy her back." Gohan tried to whisper, the guard still overhead.

"Buy? Oh, the girl? Is that what this is about?" the guard, thoroughly bemused.

Xaren shot him a dirty look, which shut him up quickly.

"Son!" another guard approached, at the doorway and seemed unperturbed by the scene.

"Yes?" Gohan asked, without taking his eyes off Xaren.

"You and Tule are needed at the gates. The employers are ready to make payment," he announced sternly.

"We'll be there shortly," Gohan promised.

The guard left.

"Xaren," Gohan added warningly, trying to remind his friend what had to be done now. If they let the girl out now, it'd be treasonous in the act. Especially with the guard standing there, knowing what Xaren was ready to fight for.

"Xaren" the girl whispered, able to fully distract his attentions away from anything else.

He turned to look at her immediately, and approached the cell.

Sig made a hesitant step towards him, but Gohan shook his head slightly. It would be a very bad idea if Xaren managed to attack the guard.

Xaren knelt on his knees, reaching his hands in-between the bars. The human girl approached him, too, grasping him tightly.

"If you really want me, then buy me back." she murmured, kissing his hand.

A sort of half-moan, half-whimper slipped out of Xaren at that and it hurt Gohan's heart to hear it. Because he knew...after this...Xaren was never going to be the same again.

"I'm sorry you were born Sayian," Gohan overheard the human say softly, then heard the girl start crying.

Xaren made a motion, as if he could go through the bars of the cell.

"Xaren...we should go soon," Gohan added quietly, walking slowly to him.

Xaren growled at him, territorial. That stupefied him for a moment.

"We can't linger too long. We need to do our jobs, in this. If we don't leave, they'll come investigating." Gohan explained, un-moving.

The thought of having so many Sayians in the room, around what Xaren deemed was _his_, was enough incentive for him to stand up.

"We have to leave...for now," Gohan added, cautious.

"Go on," The girl ushered, her voice in control again.

Xaren's eyes latched onto her, as she still sat on the floor.

"Come back for me," she reminded, her voice quivering only slightly.

Xaren detected it, and grabbed onto a bar of the cell. "I will free you," he swore, the Sayian blood dominating his control so he sounded forced.

Gohan grabbed his friend's arm, and tugged a little. He was surprised Xaren hadn't hit him for his interference. Or knew...how little he could control himself now.

"I know," she sighed, backing away from the bars and settling against the opposite wall.

* * *

Gohan didn't take Xaren to the gates, like they were supposed to.

And it seemed like Xaren didn't care, either way.

Gohan was supporting his weight, and taking his friend to his quarters where he wouldn't be able to get himself into trouble.

Xaren whined again, through his closed mouth and Gohan wondered if he knew that he was doing it, or not.

"I'll drop you off here, Xaren. And I'll take care of the business with our employers, alright?" he didn't expect an answer, so he wasn't too disappointed when Xaren didn't give one.

Gohan let Xaren fall off of him, onto the bed. Seeing Xaren tremble slightly, he covered him with a blanket and tucked his feet under it.

"It's going to be fine, Xaren." Gohan promised quietly.

"Gohan," was all Xaren said but it had Gohan wondering whether he should leave his friend alone, or not.

But he inched towards the door, watching Xaren from the corner of his eyes. He entered the locking code on it, and held it open to glance at Xaren again.

He had curled in on himself, and was still shivering.

Gohan didn't think it had anything to do with being cold, now.

He sighed, feeling exhausted, and shut the door.

* * *

Xaren hadn't spoken to him in three days and now he wondered if he should alert their medic, because Xaren wasn't eating.

So far, he had only moved for absolute bodily needs, but otherwise he stayed in the armchair by Gohan's bed. He didn't go back to his room when Gohan suggested it, and didn't speak of the human girl at all.

And now, it was worrying Gohan.

He knew that Xaren would be disappointed that they couldn't retrieve the human girl for awhile. And, before, Xaren had sworn to him that they weren't mated. But what else- could be making him act this way?

Gohan peeked at his friend from his little kitchen. Xaren was staring out Gohan's tiny window seeing nothing but the blackness of space.

It was almost like he were_ pining,_ for the girl. As old Sayian mates did for their deceased other halves.

_Could that be it? _he thought suddenly. Was the Sayian blood in Xaren mourning the loss of his mate. Or...potential mate, possibly?

And the answer was clear on Xaren's face, unresponsive, and unblinkingly, yes... yes, he was.

- The End - (For Now)

* * *

A/N: So, what did you all think of Xaren's story? n_n Bit depressing isn't it? Since you all knew how it was going to end. Or should have... O_o

Hopefully, things will get better for him. I'm really starting to like how he's turning out, though!


End file.
